Überdenke deine Prioritäten
by Vengari
Summary: Nur noch wenige Wochen bis zum Abschluß. Hermione muß endlich andere Prioritäten setzten, dabei macht sie so einige Entdeckungen über sich... HG-SS COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Ihr wißt schon!

Ich kann es einfach nicht lassen, somit wird diese Story ebenfalls ein Hermione-Serverus Sache. In Gedanken hatte ich schon viel Spaß und ich hoffe, dass ihr mit mir lachen könnt. So wie es aussieht, werden die Updates regelmäßig geschehen, da ich im Moment bereits an Kapitel 4 arbeite.

Vorweg noch ein riesigen Dank an Viviane, bei der ich mich kürzlich für eine Woche eingemietet habe und somit meine schreibtechnische Verbündete und Seelenschwester endlich richtig kennengelernt habe. Was soll ich sagen? Ich liebe sie! Sie hat die Story hier via Live-Schaltung per Telefon gebetat. (wirklich witzig solltet ihr mal ausprobieren) Kisses Love!

*

**__**

Überdenke deine Prioritäten 

Kapitel 1

*

__

Granger macht das schon. Granger macht das immer. Sie hat ja auch nichts anderes. Arrrggghhhh.... Natürlich Granger Head-Girl, immer Klassenbeste, immer Lehrers Sternchen, immer hilfsbereit, setzt sich selbst für die Hauselfen ein... Natürlich kann ich das Abschlussfest mitplanen, mache ich doch gern. Nein kein Problem, dafür finde ich Zeit. Nein, wirklich ich schaffe einfach das Schlafen ab, gar nicht so schwer, ich arbeite dran. Das sieht man an den liebevollen Schatten unter meinen Augen. Scheiße bin ich müde!

DIE KÖNNEN MICH ALLE MAL VON WEITEN UND VON HINTEN!!!

Wutentbrannt stürmte Hermione aus der Bibliothek, in der sie gerade auf den Kopf ihres Hauses gestoßen war. Professor McGonagall hatte sie um die Hilfe zur Planung des Abschlussballes gebeten und unser stets hilfsbereiter Lockenkopf konnte natürlich nicht nein sagen.

Hatte sie einmal gedacht sie würde diese Schule vermissen? Sie konnte sich in diesem Moment nicht wirklich daran erinnern. Was würde sie in 3 Wochen vermissen? Endlose Verpflichtungen inkl. schlafraubender Nachtgänge durch das Schloss, um dämliche Erst- und Zweitklässler aufzuspüren? Oder die ersten sexuellen Kontakte irgendwelcher Fünf- oder Sechsklässer in verschwiegenen Gängen mit eigenen Augen zu sehen? Es schüttelte sie bei diesem Gedanken. Die einzige Befriedigung die sie in solchen Situationen verspürte, war das bändesprechende Gesicht dieser Hohlköpfe nach der Registrierung im Hirn, das besagte Spielverderberin ihnen soeben Punkte abgezogen hatte.

Ohh jaaa und die Sprechstunden für die jüngeren Schüler würde sie mit Sicherheit auch zutiefst vermissen... Wenn junge liebeskranke Mädchen sie aufsuchten und sie mit ihrem Endzeitschmerz langweilten... _dann hat er gesagt... und dann habe ich gesagt... und er ist soooo gemein... und alle seine Freunde... ich sehe kein Sinn mehr in meinem Leben._

"Habe ich dir schon die neusten Suizidtechniken gezeigt?" Das hatte sie freilich an der Stelle jener Konversationen nur gedacht. Aber Gedanken die sich um Stricke, Rasierklingen und Flüche die mit Avada anfingen und Kedavra aufhörten konnte sie sich in diesen Momenten gelangweilter primitivster Erfahrungsdarbietung seitens heulender weiblicher Wesen nicht verkneifen.

Unfreiwillig vertieft in den Weiten aggressiven Denkens wäre sie fast an ihren beiden Freunden auf den endlosen Fluren vorbeigerauscht, hätte sie nicht die Frage, die mit ihrem Namen begann aufgeschnappt. Ein Phänomen welches tief in den Genen einer jeden Frau steckt. Der Name einer Frau kann in einem Gespräch noch so leise geflüstert werden, er wird mit einer treffsicheren Garantie gehört. So auch in diesem Moment, was Hermione abrupt zum Stehen und ohne weiteres Nachdenken zur Beantwortung der Frage brachte.

"NATÜRLICH!!! Und davor werde ich mit euch zum Quidditchfeld gehen und die letzten hochinteressanten Trainingsstunden verfolgen, um dann auf euch zu warten damit ich eure Hausaufgaben machen kann um danach mit euch für unsere Abschlussprüfungen zu üben und ganz nebenbei Neville noch den Stoff der letzten 3 Jahre Zaubertränke reinprügeln. Und wenn wir vom sinnlosen Zulaufenlassen zurück kommen, werde ich zur Entspannung noch ein paar Kleider für die Hauselfen häkeln! WEIL ICH JA ZU VIEL ZEIT HABE!!!"

"Ich dachte du hast B.ELFE.R vor fast zwei Jahren aufgegeben..."

Den eisigen Blick, den die braunhaarige Frau Ron zuwarf war weit unter dem Gefrierpunkt und lies jedes weitere Wort im Hals des Rotschopfes gefrieren. Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar drehte sie auf den Hacken um und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihren privaten Räumen. In diesem Moment war sie mehr als glücklich als Head-Girl über ihre eigenen Räumlichkeiten zu verfügen.

Sie spielte im Laufe des Tages in diversen Situationen mit den Gedanken den Cruciatus-Fluch vielleicht doch einmal am lebendigen Objekt auszutesten. Ja wer hätte das gedacht, Hermione Granger, das unscheinbare Mädchen mit der immensen Intelligenz hegte tief im Inneren gut gereifte Rachegelüste. Wie war das noch mal? Genie und Wahnsinn liegen sehr nah beieinander. Wie nah, kann man in diesem Fall nur spekulieren, aber wenn dass Fass am überlaufen ist, was es zum Glück der beiden jungen Männer noch nicht getan hatte, kann man nie sicher sein. Auch wenn schon einige Tropfen über den Rand gelaufen waren und sich eine beunruhigende Pfütze am Fuß des Fasses gebildet hatte... buhhuuu

"Merlins Eier, was ist mit der denn los? Ich habe lediglich gefragt, ob sie mit nach Hogsmeade will."

"Das ist wieder diese Sache mit der Weiberkrankheit. Du solltest meine Schwester mal zu der Zeit erleben."

"Ron! Ich war mit deiner Schwester fast 1 JAHR zusammen!!! Und da dir vielleicht nicht entgangen ist, dass sie in der Zeit nicht dauerschwanger war, habe ich diese weiblichen Hormonschwankungen jeden Monat miterlebt." Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und fragte sich ein weiteres Mal in welchen Bahnen sein Freund manchmal dachte. Definitiv nicht in weiten Ausschweifungen, soviel war sicher.

"Ahh – klar, natürlich. Ja, was ist jetzt mit Hogsmeade?"

"Lass uns noch die anderen Jungs fragen, dann wird das ein Männerabend!"

Mit Geräuschen die andeutungsweise nach Wolfsheulen klangen, um primitive männliche Bedürfnisse zu signalisieren, was nur dem geschulten Ohr verständlich war, machten sich die beiden heranreifenden Männer auf den Weg zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. 

*

Auch in der Stille ihrer privaten Räumlichkeiten hatte sich Hermione noch nicht beruhigen können und somit beschloss sie dem aufgetragenem Übel sofort ins Gesicht zu sehen. Die Planung des Abschlussballes stand vor der Tür und sie sollte sich um die Dekoration der Großen Halle kümmern. Alles eine Überlegung der Arbeitsteilung. Richtig. Wer konnte am besten Materialien wie Eichenblätter und den ganzen Schnickschnack besorgen? Hagrid. Mit diesem simplen Gedankengang war die braunhaarige Frau auch schon auf dem Weg, um dem besagten Wildhüter einen Besuch abzustatten.

Ihren Kopf bekam sie einfach nicht frei. Sie fing an in Selbstmitleid zu baden, was bei ihr keinen Rückzug aus ihrem sozialen Umfeld hervorrief, sondern unendliche Wut und das bodenlose Verlangen irgend etwas oder irgend jemanden physisch zu verformen und das am Besten zügig mit einem rechten Haken.

Sie kam zu der logischen Schlußfolgerung, dass sie einfach unentspannt war. Unentspannt in einer miserablen Lage, die so hoffte sie in drei Wochen ein Ende fand. Was sagte Ron in diesem Fall immer? Unentspannte Weiber. Er sagte aber auch..._ unentspannte Weiber, die müssen nur mal auf den Tisch geworfen und ordentlich durchgevö... _Sie stockte in ihrem doch recht zügigem Schritt und schüttelte sich innerlich etwas. Daran lag es! Sie wurde noch nie richtig durchge... was heißt richtig? Sie steckte nicht einmal in einer nahen Situation, die an das primitive Wort Vögeln herankam. Kein Wunder das sie so überdreht war. Die biologische Uhr tickte, im Sinne von Luftablasen - nicht im Sinne von Erdbevölkerung. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass Handarbeit keine schlechte Sache war, aber auf die Dauer?

Richtig - sie brauchte ein männliches Wesen. Sie musste endlich flachgelegt werden. Sie brauchte einen Mann! Mit wilder Entschlossenheit reckte sie ihren Kopf in die Höhe, verschnellerte ihren Schritt und stolzierte in die Eingangshalle, um prompt in eine große schwarz gekleidete Gestalt zu laufen. Langsam trat sie einige Schritte zurück. Sie brauchte erst gar nicht nach oben zu schauen, um zu wissen in wen sie gerade gerannt war. 

Merlin! Ich sagte ich brauche einen Mann - keine übergroße Fledermaus!

"Miss Granger..."

"WAS???"

Snape verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und funkelte sie mit verengtem Blick an. Sie kannte diesen Ausdruck zu genüge, war in ihrer Wut allerdings so gefesselt, dass es ihr nicht in den Sinn kam, sich auf die harsche Antwort zu entschuldigen. Aus einem Reflex heraus entschied sie sich für genervtes Augenverdrehen, was Snape natürlich nicht entging.

"MISS GRANGER ZÜGELN SIE IHR TEMPERAMENT! Sollten sie gerade in eine mißlichen Schwankung ihrer Launen, bedingt durch das Wechselspiel weiblicher Hormonzyklen stecken, wäre es ratsam, sie würden sich über das Wochenende in ihren privaten Räumlichkeiten zurückziehen."

Hermione ballte ihre Hände, was ihre Zunge jedoch nicht im Zaum halten konnte.

"Ich bin soeben selbst zu dem Schluß gekommen, dass mein Hormonhaushalt alles andere als ausgeglichen ist. Danke Professor! Allerdings hätten sie mir diese Feststellung vor zwei Jahren mitteilen sollen, was mit Sicherheit geholfen hätte und ich wäre... jetzt... NICHT... IN... DIESER... VER-FAS-SUNG!!!"

Das winzige Funkeln in seinen dunklen Augen verriet, dass er über ihren kleinen Ausbruch amüsiert war. Er konnte an dieser Stelle nicht abstreiten, dass diese mittlerweile zur jungen Frau herangereiften Schülerin ein erhebliches Potential an Energie und Feuer in sich trug. Seine Fassade bröckelte nicht im Geringsten, als er die nächsten Worte an Hermione richtete.

"30 Punkte Abzug für unverschämtes Verhalten gegenüber einem Professor und weitere 5 Punkte für Rennen in der Eingangshalle. Und jetzt würde ich ihnen raten sich schnellstens aus meinem Blickfeld zu bewegen, wenn sie nicht die restlichen 3 Wochen ihrer Schulzeit mit Strafarbeiten verbringen wollen."

Seine letzten Worte brachte er mit einer derartigen Schärfe über seine Lippen, was Hermione schlagartig daran erinnerte, an welche Person sie soeben ihren Wutausbruch testete. Ihre Schultern zogen sich zum Selbstschutz etwas nach oben und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schock und der soeben einsetzenden Angst. Sie hatte gerade 35 Punkte verloren, es war nicht gerade ratsam jetzt mit ihm eine Diskussion anzufangen. Auch wenn sie ihn seit Voldemorts Fall vor einem halben Jahr aus einer anderen Sicht - einer Freundlicheren - sah, so hatte sie noch immer einen angstvollen Respekt vor ihm.

"Entschuldigung" stammelte sie und verschwand so schnell es ging aus der Eingangshalle. Snape´s Augenbraue zog sich nach oben, als auch sein Mundwinkel den Hauch eines Lächelns annahm. "Kein Wunder" – vor sich hinflüsternd ging er zurück in Richtung Slytherin-Territorium. 

*

Brenne auf Meinungen, also bitte ran an den Kasten und Review schreiben! Danke.

Hugs&Kisses

Vengari


	2. Kapitel 2

DANKE! 

Weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll. Fühle mich geehrt, von den lieben Reviews. 

@Herm84

Man warst du schnell. Ich hatte die Story gerade hochgeladen, mir alles noch mal angeschaut und als ich dann mein Mails abrief, war deine Review schon drauf. Scary! Aber du warst ja schon immer die Erste ;o) 

@Hermine-Severus-Fan

tja mal schauen wo Snape Herm hinbringet... vielleicht auf den Teppich... vielleicht auf den Schreibtisch... vielleicht aufs Sofa... *giggel* Danke für die lieben Worte.

@McAbe

Danke fürs Lob. Und oh, ich denke Hermione wird uns noch mehr leid tun... *lach* Aber erst einmal ist sie am Zug!

@monaRa

Schon geht's weiter und da werden noch einige Verstrickungen auf uns zukommen.

@TalesOfIce

Mit der Mail wurde erledigt, wie du bereits gemerkt hast. Bis zur nächsten Mail ;o)

@Baerchen23

O.K. Süße, steh mal wieder auf – immer so auf den Knien herumflehn kommt nicht so gut *lach* hier ist schon das nächste Chap.

@Viviane

Hi Love! Danke für deine stetige Inspiration, von der du wahrscheinlich gar nicht weißt, dass du sie immer aussprühst. Und danke für das Betan – ohne dich wäre ich verloren. Ich küß dich!

@mrsgaladriel

Holde Anhängerin der dunklen Seite! Schön dich hier zu lesen. Ja, ja die trottligen Jungs - aber die Männer erst *teehee*

Und keine Angst die Purebloods sind immer noch im Hinterkopf! Du wirst von uns hören... em... jucken...  wie auch immer *lach*

@marvala

Deinen einen Einwand habe ich mal zu Herzen genommen und schnell weitergeschrieben. Danke für dein Review!

@blub

Eine Review von blub – COOL! *lach* danke und ich will noch eine – SOFORT! *teehee*

@schokokruemel

Freue mich, dass sie dir gefällt. Ich hoffe es bleibt dabei.

@curlylein

Hi Schäfchen! Danke! Ich liebe es, wenn du bettelst *grins*. Und raus mit der Sprache, wo denkst du habe ich die Inspiration zu der Geschichte her? Meinst du von unseren Pureblood-Schlampen (*räusper* ähh das sind ja wir, habe ich Schlampe gesagt? *hüst*) Ich habe mich von einer englischen Story inspirieren lassen mit dem Namen „Get Hermione laid" von Fervesco. Da geht es eigentlich nur um DAS eine, also PWP – sie legt da gnadenlos jeden flach. Aber die Idee Hermione so´n bisschen zu einer berechnenden Schlampe zu machen, fand ich klasse. Kisses Süße!

* Überdenke deine Prioritäten 

**_Kapitel 2_**

*

Vor der Eingangstür ins Schloß blieb sie kurz stehen und atmete tief ein, um das eben Geschehene zu verdrängen, was ihr nur halb gelang. Wie konnte sie sich nur in Gegenwart von Professor Snape so vergessen? Sie hatte noch nie in dieser Form mit einem Lehrer gesprochen. Kopfschüttelnd setzte sie ihren Weg zum Waldrand fort und versuchte sich auf ihr neues Projekt zu konzentrieren. Wie sollte sie es nennen? Projekt Entjungfer... Nein, nein zu stupide. Projekt Erfahrungssammlung. Das war es - Projekt Erfahrungssammlung! Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf ihren Lippen, welches sich über ihre feinen Züge legte und sie die letzten chaotischen Stunden vergessen ließ, drifteten ihre Gedanken zu Schritt eins ab: Finden eines geeigneten Hilfeobjektes...

Harry oder Ron? ... uhhh das wäre wie Geschwisterliebe – ein definitives Nein. Wie wäre es mit Fred oder George – oder beide.... nein Hermione, wir wollen hier nicht gleich übertreiben. Im Übrigen sind beide nicht mehr an der Schule. Sie stehen somit in den nächsten drei Wochen nicht zur `Verfügung` und ich will diese Schule nicht gerade als 18jährige Jungfrau verlassen. Ohh Merlin – ich habe nur noch drei Wochen.... überlege Fräulein, überlege... vielleicht jemand aus Gryffindor – fast alle vergeben. Hufflepuff – labern zu viel. Slytherin – bäääähhhhh. Bleibt Ravenclaw... mmhhhh?

Sie war so in Gedanken, dass sie die Person, die aus Hagrids Hütte trat im ersten Moment nicht registrierte. Charlie Weasley, der gerade bei seiner Familie ein paar Tage entspannte, war zu Hagrid gekommen, um über Norberts Entwicklung zu berichten, was den Wildhüter immer ein wenig mit Stolz erfüllte. Der Norwegische Stachelbuckel war bereits seit ein paar Jahren in Charlies Obhut.

Hermione zuckte vor den Stufen der robusten Hütte zurück als ihr bewußt wurde wer gerade am Türrahmen lehnte. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck hellte sich auf, als sie den jungen Mann mit ihren Augen abschätzend fixierte und ein einzelnes Wort rollte sich durch ihre Gedankengänge:

Haaallloo-hhooo!? 

Das Hallo seitens Hagrid beantwortete sie lediglich mit einem flüchtigen Nicken, als sie sich auch schon mit einem breiten Grinsen an Rons Bruder wandte.

„Schön dich mal wieder zu sehen Charlie. Bist du mittlerweile verheiratet?"

Charlie legte fragend seine Stirn in Falten und blickte sie amüsiert an. Das Hermione direkt in ihrer Fragestellung war wußte er. Die Frage bezüglich seines Liebeslebens an den Anfang zu stellen ließ in zum einen schmunzeln, zum anderen wirklich grübeln.

„Em... ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen. Und nein."

„Hast du eine Freundin oder bist du anderweitig gebunden?"

„Nein. Auf was willst du hinaus, Mione?" entgegnete er lachend und machte eine handwedelnde Bewegung in Richtung Hagrid, der etwas irritiert im Hütteneingang stand. Charlies Geste schien ihn allerdings nur noch mehr zu verwirren.

„Ach nix. Reine Neugierde. Hast du eigentlich heute abend schon was vor?"

Charlie schüttelte ratlos den Kopf.

„Nicht? Gut dann können wir uns ja nachher in den Drei Besen treffen."

„Mmm... gern, ich wollte Ron und Harry ohnehin noch aufsuchen." versuchte er seine Gedanken zu sortieren, was Hermione mit einem vehementen Kopfschütteln ablehnte.

„Ohne Ron, ohne Harry... allein... unter vier Augen! Ich habe was mit dir zu besprechen."

„Hääää???"

Nur hatte Charlie keine Chance mehr zu antworten, denn für die braunhaarige Frau war das Gespräch an dieser Stelle positiv beendet. Sie drehte sich lächelnd zu Hagrid, während sie bereits gedanklich ihre abendliche Garderobe durchging. Der jungen Frau schwebte da ein schwarzes enges Shirt mit einem immensen Ausschnitt vor Augen. Wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann erreichte sie es auch. Viel schwieriger als das alljährlich gesetzte Zensurenziel konnte dieses Projekt nicht werden...

„Hagrid, ich hätte ein Bitte an dich...", sie drehte sich noch einmal flüchtig um „... und Charlie wir sehen uns dann um halb acht in den Drei Besen. Bis nachher..."

*

„WAAAS ???"

„Nicht so laut Charlie! Und ja, du hast mich richtig verstanden. Also, wie ist deine Antwort?"

„Du meinst es also ernst, ich soll dich... also ich meine, du möchtest, dass ich..."

„Ja. Welchen Teil von _mich entjungfern_ hast du nicht verstanden?"

Im Grundsatz war Charlie alles andere als schüchtern, aber genau in diesem Augenblick fühlte er sich leicht nervös und beobachtet, wenngleich er genau wußte, dass sie in dieser etwas abgetrennten Ecke des Lokales kaum jemand wahrnahm. Doch auch er war nur ein Mann und nachdem sich dieses bislang kurze Gespräch sogleich auf ein eindeutig zweideutiges Thema beschränkte, kam er nicht drum herum dieses Mädchen vor ihm genauer zu betrachten.

Seine Augen blieben an Hermiones engem schwarzen Shirt hängen, welches einen tiefen V-förmigen Ausschnitt besaß, an dem kleine schimmernde Perlen gesetzt waren. Ein Blickfang auf dem man einfach schauen mußte. Charlie entging es nicht, dass sich ihr Körper an einigen Stellen absolut vorteilhaft ausgebildet hatte. Nein, das war kein Mädchen mehr, das hier vor ihm saß, es war eine junge Frau, die eine geheimnisvolle Schönheit verbarg, auch wenn sie sie nicht immer zeigte. Ihre Haare fielen in seidigen nußfarbenen Locken bis tief über ihre wunderschön geformten Brüst...

Charlie, Junge reiß dich zusammen! Uhhggg – ja ja sie hat wirklich schöne... und erst die... AUFHÖREN! Das hier ist die Freundin von deinem kleinen Bruder. Ron hatte doch schon immer einen zarten, romantischen Hang zu ihr. Hatte er? Jetzt allerdings nicht mehr, oder? Er ist für diese Spielereien doch etwas  zu erwachsen? Richtig – aus dem Alter raus. Also kann mir im Grunde  keiner böse sein, wenn ich.... CHARLIE WEASLEY – ich muß meine Gedanken aus der Gosse bekommen – denke an Jahresabschluß – an Dracheneierhüten, wie langweilig – an Gilderoy Lockhart – bähhh...

„Puuhhh... Mione, ich wusste ja das du vieles sehr rational überdenkst, aber das ist jetzt echt... Wie kommst du auf diese Idee?"

„Ich denke ich stecke gerade in meiner ersten Midlifecrisis"

„Du bist 18!?"

„Dann laß es mich mit anderen Worten beschreiben: frustrierende Jungfräulichkeit."

Die braunhaarige Frau, der die Blicke ihres gegenüber sitzenden Tischpartners nicht entgangen waren, streckte sich etwas und memorierte noch einmal jedes Detail des Erscheinungsbildes von Charlie Weasley. Ihr gefiel sehr, was sie dort sah. Seine etwas längeren leicht gewellten Haare, die wesentlich dunkler als Rons waren und eher einem sanften Rotbraun glichen, fielen ungestüm in sein sehr markantes Gesicht. Seine Haut war von der hitzigen Sonne in Rumänien dunkel gefärbt und wies fast den gleichen Farbton, wie seine warmen und zugleich stechenden hellbraunen Augen auf. Unter seinem sandfarbenen Leinenshirt zeichneten sich einzelne Muskelpartien auffällig ab, was auf einen harten Arbeitsalltag als Drachenhüter hindeutete. Die nachlässig fixierte Schnürung des Shirts ließ den Blick auf eine glatte Männerbrust frei. Keine schlechte Wahl – keine schlechte Wahl.

„Warum gerade ich?"

„Du warst der Erste, der mir nach meinem Entschluß über den Weg gelaufen ist."

Hermione bemerkte schnell, dass das nicht die geeignete Antwort zur erfolgreichen Durchführung ihres Projektes gewesen war. Das `Hilfeobjekt` in spe vor ihr machte einen leicht irritierten Gesichtsausdruck, der von einem Hauch Enttäuschung durchzogen war. Was sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht wußte, war der sich bereits fortentwickelte Gedankengang seitens Charlie. Nur ein kleiner Rückschlag. Im Grunde hatte sie es mit einem Wesen der männlichen Gattung zu tun. Diese lassen sich im Allgemeinen, ist erst einmal das Thema Sex gefallen, nicht wieder vom besagtem Gesprächsinhalt abbringen – oder nur sehr, sehr schwierig. Charlie hatte Hermione unterdessen in seinen Gedanken bereits entkleidet und ihren nackten Körper mit perlendem Massageöl übergossen. Infolgedessen war die letzte Antwort von der braunhaarigen Frau schon wieder vergessen.

„Nein das war nicht ganz korrekt, der Erste, der mir begegnete war Professor Snape."

„Uhhhggrr."

„Richtig. Ähnlich reagierte ich auch. Danach bin ich in Gedanken schon eine beachtliche Liste der männlichen Gattung durchgegangen – ohne Erfolg und dann traf ich zufällig auf dich und alle Komponenten paßten auf Anhieb."

„Das war jetzt ein Kompliment, oder?"

„Wenn du das so möchtest. Ja."

„Mione du bist einfach unglaublich."

Mit einem fesselnden Lächeln wurde Charlies Bemerkung von Hermione beantwortet, was ihm fast die Sprache verschlug. Er griff nach seinem Glas, welches schon vor geraumer Zeit geleert worden war. Dieses kleine Detail fiel ihm erst beim Anheben auf.

„Die Bedienung läßt hier auch immer mehr nach. Ich werde schnell nach vorn gehen und direkt bestellen. Möchtest du noch etwas, Mione?"

„Feuerwhiskey." 

„Feuerwhiskey?"

„Ja. Ich denke wir müssen anstoßen."

Kopfschüttelnd und grinsend rutschte Charlie aus der Holzbank heraus und ging in Richtung des Tresens. Hermiones Blick ging seinen Bewegungen nach und blieb am Hinterteil fast unbewußt hängen, welches durch die schwarze Lederhose perfekt umkleidet war. Ihr kam es in den Sinn, dass ihr Vorhaben durchaus Spaß bedeuten könnte. Lächelnd drehte sie sich wieder um und betrachtete die vielen Bilder an der Wand vor ihr. Sie hatte kein Interesse die fragenden Gesichter von Ron und Harry zu erblicken, die in der Mitte des Lokales saßen. Es war schon schwierig genug gewesen, den beiden zu erklären, dass sie dringend mit Charlie unter vier Augen sprechen müßte. Das Ganze würde noch Fragen nach sich ziehen. Fragen, an die sie jetzt besser nicht dachte. Ihre Gedanken wurden von Charlie unterbrochen, der direkt mit zwei kleinen Gläsern Feuerwhiskey in den Händen zurück in die Bank rutschte und sie mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck ansah.

„Merkwürdig. Hast du gerade das mit Snape mitbekommen?"

„Der ist auch hier?"

„Ja - dort drüben."

Sie drehte sich erst gar nicht um, denn in diesem Moment konnte sie den stechenden Blick ihres Professors im Rücken spüren, was ihr eine unangenehme Gänsehaut bescherte. An den heutigen Zusammenstoß inklusive der vielen Punkte, die sie von ihrem Haus verloren hatte, wollte sie nicht schon wieder erinnert werden.

„Ich bekam gerade von dieser blutleeren Nachtgestalt eine mysteriöse Professor-Schüler-Warnung, die sich eindeutig in die Richtung Finger-weg bewegte. Er hätte ein Auge auf uns geworfen und ich sollte anständig bleiben... und die Finger von seinen jungen Schülerinnen lassen... blabla..."

Die junge Frau reagierte etwas wütend. Ihre Reaktion hinterließ einen angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck auf Charlies braungebrannten Zügen. „Sollte er das hier versauen, das sag ich dir, dann wird er mich höchstpersönlich selbst entjungfern müssen!"

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst?!"

„Nun in Anbetracht seiner Nase und der darauf zurückzuführenden Spekulationen, wäre es für DAS erste Mal nicht wirklich eine gute Idee." Sie konnte sich ein kurzes Lachen nicht verkneifen als die Gesichtsfarbe von ihrem Gesprächspartner plötzlich etwas blasser erschien.

„Gut. Laß uns nicht mehr über Snape reden. Laß uns lieber anstoßen, dann können wir auch gleich zurück zum Schloß und beginnen."

Charlies Augen weiteten sich etwas. „Mione! Hatte ich schon zugesagt? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern."

„Mmhhh... du hattest nicht _nein_ gesagt! Im Übrigen bist du ein Mann und nachdem mir deine Blicke auf die deutlich weiblichen Merkmale an meinem Oberkörper nicht entgangen sind, gehe ich davon aus, dass du beziehungsweise dein Trieb ein enormes Interesse zeigen."

„Schon... em, ich meine... sollten wir uns.. em..."

Er kam etwas ins Stocken und mußte Hermione insgeheim Recht geben. Diese neigte etwas den Kopf und schaute ihn von unten fragend in die Augen.

„... nicht erst besser kennenlernen? HÄ?? Charlie, ich kenne dich jetzt schon seit... seit wie vielen Jahren eigentlich?"

Es war an der Zeit andere Seiten aufzuziehen. Sie streifte langsam ihre Haare über die Schultern und zog spielerisch eine Augenbraue nach oben, während ihre Hand auf der Schulter weiter an ihrem Oberkörper nach unten rutschte. Merlin sei Dank war ihr Rücken zum restlichen Geschehen gerichtet, so dass nur der zunehmend nervöser werdende Mann vor ihr sehen konnte, wohin sich ihre Finger bewegten. Ihre Hand glitt weiter runter zu ihrem Busen. Lasziv umkreiste der Zeigefinger die Mitte ihrer rechten Brust – ließ sie mit Leichtigkeit erhärten, dabei biß sie sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. In dieser Situation war sie erstaunt, wie einfach ihr die weiblichen Verführungskünste von der Hand gingen. Weibliche Intuition, vermutete sie. 

Charlies untere Fraktion des Körpers zuckte sichtlich zusammen. Er zog eilig etwas Geld aus der Hosentasche und legte es neben die geleerten Gläser, als er nach vorn aus der Eckbank rutschte.

„Wir gehen!"

Er zog eine breit grinsende Hermione an der Hand hinter sich her zum Ausgang des Lokales. Als die massive Eingangstür hinter den beiden ins Schloß fiel, war es schon zu spät. Sie hatten weder die wütenden Blicke die Professor Snape ihnen hinterher warf bemerkt, noch die verstörten Augen von Ron und Harry...

*

Muß ich noch mal erwähnen, das ich Reviews liebe?

Hugs&Kisses

Vengari


	3. Kapitel 3

**__**

Überdenke deine Prioritäten

Kapitel 3

Der Raum wurde von schnellen Atemgeräuschen durchzogen, die sich in der weit fortgeschrittenen Nacht an den Wänden verloren. Fahles Mondlicht legte sichtbare Streifen auf nackter Haut, welche sich in der kühlen Umgebung zusammenzog. Der Fußboden war bedeckt von nachlässig ausgezogenen Kleidungsstücken, zwischen denen sich ein blütenweißes Deckbett gesellt hatte. Die beiden außer Atem gekommenen Körper strahlten eine impulsive Hitze aus. Vorsichtig versuchte sich der junge Mann aus den sanften Fängen zu befreien, um der nächtlichen Schönheit in die Augen blicken zu können.

"Hör mal Süße! Du hättest mich auch ohne diese haarsträubende ich-brauch-jemanden-der-mich-zur-Frau-macht-Geschichte zu einem nächtlichen Stelldichein überreden können. Was heißt hier überreden? Mach das noch mal, was du da vorhin in den Drei Besen getan hast und ich garantiere für nichts."

Charlie beugte sich etwas nach vorn, dabei umspielte ein schiefes Grinsen seine Lippen, als er Hermione auf die Stirn küsste, die sie kurz danach in fragende Falten legte.

"Was meinst du damit?"

"Du hältst diese Masche also noch immer aufrecht? Okay, holdes Fräulein, soll ich dich an Ort und Stelle noch einmal entjungfern?", entgegnete Charlie lachend, was Hermione nicht wirklich witzig fand. Sie stützte sich auf einem Ellenbogen ab und sah ihrem Bettnachbarn ernst in die Augen.

"Das war kein Anmachspruch, um dich ins Bett zu bekommen, Charlie. Es war mein voller Ernst. Ich wollte nicht jungfräulich von der Schule gehen, also habe ich diesem kleinen Handicap, mit deiner Hilfe ein Ende gesetzt."

"Mione! Du kannst mir nicht ernsthaft sagen, das du noch Jungfrau warst."

"Natürlich war ich das noch."

Charlie atmete tief ein und ließ den Atemzug geduldig entweichen. "Süße! Nach deiner heißen, horizontalen Performance kannst du mir das bei Merlins Eiern nicht weis machen."

"Doch!"

"Glaub mir, du bist nicht das erste Mädel das ich, sagen wir mal zur Frau gemacht habe. Mir ist es noch _nie_ passiert und ich habe auch noch _nie_ davon gehört, dass eine Frau beim Akt des ersten Males das Objekt ihrer Begierde mit den Handgelenken an die Bettpfosten fesselt und sich rittlings quasi selbst entjungfert."

Der Punkt brachte Hermione ernsthaft zum Grübeln, was ihr lediglich ein unsicheres "Nicht?" entlockte.

"Nein. Und ich habe auch noch nie in Erfahrung gebracht, dass ein erstes Mal aus mehreren Runden bestand. Also, wo solltest du dieses Geschick, insbesondere mit deinem zuckersüßen Mund herhaben?"

"Ich... ich meine... ich habe... viel gelesen."

Hermione fühlte das Blut in ihren Kopf rauschen und die darauffolgende Hitze auf ihren Wangen versicherte ihr die soeben erlangte tief-rote Hautfarbe. Es keimte der aufkommende Verdacht, dass das alles vielleicht nicht gerade mit dem Wort `Normal` betitelt werden konnte.

"Oh klar... deine Buchquellen mußt du mir echt verraten, Süße!"

Ein warmes Lachen seitens des amüsierten Mannes ergoß sich über den Raum und ließ Hermione etwas beschämt verstummen.

"A pro po erstes Mal. Wie sieht es mit Schmerzen aus?"

"Was meinst du mit Schmerzen?"

"Schätzchen, bin ich die Frau oder du? Na Schmerzen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich nicht gerade einen Widerstand gespürt habe, der beim ersten Mal im Grunde existiert, hast du nicht gerade ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht gemacht."

"Oh..."

"Richtig. Oh!", lächelte ihr Charlie unnachgiebig entgegen.

"Vielleicht hast du recht... em... Süßer, könnten wir das Thema eventuell auf später verschieben und würdest du mich vielleicht noch einmal entjungfern?"

Ihr Zeigefinger fuhr an seinem Oberkörper langsam abwärts und sie biß sich spielerisch auf die Unterlippe. Für einen kurzen Moment zuckte sie innerlich zusammen. Hatte sie das gerade gesagt? Und machte ihr das für ein erstes Mal nicht ein wenig zuviel Spaß? Doch sie hatte nicht mehr die Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn in diesem Augenblick fühlte sie einen warmen muskulösen Körper, der sich an sie preßte. Charlie nutzte grinsend die Gunst der Stunde und befreite ihre Unterlippe aus den Fängen ihrer ebenmäßigen Zähne...

*

Dieses Wochenende war für Hermione... ereignisreich, wenn das der richtige Ausdruck dafür war. Charlie hatte sich, noch nach dem Besuch in den Drei Besen am Samstag abend, offiziell als Gast auf Hogwarts angemeldet. Natürlich mit dem tiefgreifenden Interesse, Erfahrungen in der Haltung von gefährlichen magischen Tieren mit Hagrid auszutauschen. Das freute nicht nur Albus, sondern ganz speziell Hagrid. Allerdings hatte Charlie nun die Verpflichtung sich auch beim Wildhüter zu melden, der ihn mit Hingabe in stundenlange Gespräche verstrickte. Nichtsdestotrotz blieb Hermione noch viel Zeit weiteren Entjungferungsstrategien nachzugehen, mit der erleichternden Tatsache, das Charlies Gastzimmer in der Nähe des Gryffindorturms war und somit unweit von ihren Räumlichkeiten.

Sie fühlte sich entspannt. Müde. Ein wenig stolz über den schnellen Erfolg, aber definitiv müde. In den letzten zwei Nächten hatte sie nicht besonders viel Schlaf bekommen und auch an den Tagen bot sich nicht wirklich die Gelegenheit zum Ausruhen. Diese Tatsache legte sich nun in Form von tiefen dunklen Ringen unter ihre Augen. Seufzend blickte sie ihrem Spiegelbild entgegen und versuchte, entgegen ihrer körperlichen Verfassung, zu lächeln.

Es war Montagmorgen und sie musste den Begebenheiten ins Gesicht sehen. Diese nannten sich zu früher Stunde Zaubertränke, doch nicht vor einem ausgiebigen Frühstück, das an diesem Morgen unumgänglich aus einen Großteil an Koffein bestehen würde.

Auf dem Weg zur Tür klopfte es plötzlich und als sie diese aufriß, blickte sie direkt in das fragende Gesicht von Harry.

"Guten Morgen Miss Ich-bekomm-sie-alle und verdreh nicht die Augen, das habe ich gesehen."

"Mir steht im Moment nicht der Kopf nach zweideutigen Witzen."

Hermione schloß die Tür hinter sich und forderte Harry mit einem Nicken zum Gehen auf.

"Was war das mit Charlie und dir in den letzten Tagen? Ron ist stinksauer."

"Du willst es also wirklich wissen?"

"Ja, natürlich."

"Keine Verurteilung?"

"Nein, ich werde dich nicht verurteilen und jetzt schieß schon los!"

Sie atmete tief ein um einen Anfang zu finden der ihr nicht gerade leicht fiel. " Nun gut. Die Kurzform wäre: ich habe beschlossen meine Jungfräulichkeit zu verlieren und Charlie war, wie soll ich sagen, am rechten Ort, zur rechten Zeit."

Harry blieb abrupt stehen. Okay, das war nicht gerade die Antwort, mit der er gerechnet hatte. Sein Gesicht schien sich in seinen Zügen noch nicht entschieden zu haben, ob es jetzt schockiert erscheinen sollte, oder doch eher amüsiert. Die braunhaarige Frau hielt unterdessen ebenfalls an und versuchte Harry´s Erscheinungsbild zu deuten.

"Was ist? Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, wenn ich zur Ausführung meines Planes Snape gefragt hätte?"

Der Mund des schwarzhaarigen, jungen Mannes deutete ein eindeutiges _Bähhhh_ an.

"WIE kommst du jetzt auf diesen Vergleich, Hermione?"

Das fragte sie sich in diesem Moment allerdings auch.

"Ach, keine Ahnung. Nur so!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, als beide ihren Gang in Richtung der Großen Halle fortsetzten.

"Wie dem auch sei. Charlie schien mit deiner Entscheidung jedenfalls mehr als zufrieden gewesen zu sein. Rons Eltern waren hingegen etwas verwirrt, als die Nachricht kam, ihr Sohn würde erst am Montagmorgen zurück kommen. Naja und Ron... gib ihm etwas Zeit."

"Ich dachte, das wäre vor über einem Jahr bereits geklärt gewesen, als Ron mit Padma zusammengekommen ist?"

"Im Grunde schon. Ich denke es ist einfach die Sache, dass Charlie sein Bruder und ein ewiger Weiberheld ist."

"Aber ich will doch nichts weiter von Charlie!"

Bei dieser so untypischen Antwort von seiner Freundin fing Harry laut an zu lachen. "Hermione, ich entdecke gerade Seiten an dir."

__

Ach Harry, wenn du wüsstest, was für Seiten ich in den letzten zwei Tagen an mir entdeckt habe. 

"Oh... übrigens ist vorhin noch etwas ganz Bizarres passiert. Irgendwie muß Charlie auf dem Weg aus dem Schloß auf Snape getroffen sein, sich mit ihm in einen heftigen Streit verwickelt haben, um sich dann von Snape ein blaues Auge einzufangen. Krass, oder?"

Wie ein Blitzschlag zog sich der Schock durch ihr Rückenmark, als sie die letzten Worte von Harry registriert hatte.

"WAS???"

"Ja. Charlie konnte sich das auch nicht so richtig erklären, warum dieses kurze Gespräch so außer Kontrolle geraten ist. Aber Snape muß im Moment in einer ausgesprochen schlechten Laune stecken. Weißt du was das gleich in Zaubertränke bedeutet?"

"Oh... Merlin!"

"Genau."

Dieses `Oh Merlin` galt eigentlich nicht der Zaubertrankstunde, sondern der ganzen kontroversen Situation. Erst diese merkwürdigen Warnungen in den Drei Besen und dann haut Snape, so mir nichts dir nichts, Charlie ein blaues Auge.

"Mußt du dir mal vorstellen, Snape im Einsatz mit seinen Fäusten! Man, der muß sich echt vergessen haben, wenn er nicht einmal den Zauberstab benutzt hat..."

Hermione nickte lediglich stumm.

"... aber Poppy hat das gut hinbekommen, man hat danach so gut wie gar nichts mehr gesehen."

Gequält lächelte die junge Frau dem aufgeregten Berichterstatter entgegen. Sie fühlte, wie sich bei ihr das schlechte Gewissen einschlich. Sie wusste jedoch nicht, aus welchem Grund sie ein schlechtes Gewissen haben sollte. Da war nur eine Sache, die sie befürchtete, die Tatsache, dass sie der Grund der ganzen Unruhe war und das gefiel ihr gar nicht. In diesem Moment musste sie erneut gähnen und sie versuchte den Gedanken abzuschütteln.

"Oh, du sagtest vorhin die Kurzversion der Geschichte. Die Langversion erstreckte sich dann über das ganze Wochenende. Oder?!." Harry lachte so laut über seinen gesetzten Witz, dass es durch den kahlen Flur hallte.

"Ha ha, sehr witzig. Aber schön, dass du über deine eigenen Witze lachen kannst."

"Ach Mione, eines sag ich dir, wärst du mit diesem engen schwarzen Shirt an deinem Luxuskörper zu _mir_ gekommen, dann hätte ich dir bei deinem Projekt mit Sicherheit und mit vollster Hingabe geholfen."

Er lächelte seiner langjährigen Freundin schief zu, bevor er von ihr einen Klapps auf den Hinterkopf bekam.

"OUCH!"

Als sie gemeinsam die Große Halle betraten, überrollte beide der ganz normale Alltag eines jeden Wochenbeginnes auf Hogwarts, was Hermione ganz recht war. Gefüllte Tische, entspanntes Geschnatter und der Duft von frischem Frühstück, nur dass die junge Frau unendlich müde war, was ihrem Hunger allerdings keinen Abbruch tat.

*

A/N: Ja, ja ich weiß, da steht ganz groß in der Zusammenfassung HG-SS und jetzt kommt da mir nichts dir nichts ein Charlie ins Spiel. Allerdings ist das sehr wichtig für den Storyverlauf, das werdet ihr noch verstehen... teehee! Wenn ihr jetzt wüßtet, was ich wüßte... *lach* deswegen muß ich hier auch aufpassen, was ich schreibe um noch nichts zu verraten. Es werden noch einige Überraschungen auf uns zu kommen... buuuhuuuu!

Deswegen muß ich die Nerven aller HG-SS Shipper an der Stelle etwas strapazieren. Aber hey, wir sind erst am Anfang der Story und so langsam schreibe ich mich warm. Ich kann euch auch etwas mit dem Updaten beruhigen, im Moment schreibe ich das Ende vom 6. Kapitel. Ich brauche etwas Luft, falls mal wieder eine streßige Woche kommt, in der ich keine Zeit zum Scheiben finde.

@cardie: *grins* Ja, auch einer meiner Lieblingsszene. Egal wie offen die Männer auch sind, bei einer Frage wie dieser fällt, glaube ich, fast jedem erst einmal der Kiefer runter. Ich hoffe du konntest auch in diesem Kapitel wieder kräftig lachen. Danke für die Review, ich liebe es Menschen zum Lachen zu bringen.

@Herm: Ich nehme dann die Tomaten – ich liebe Tomaten – Danke! Wenn du mich so erstklassig versorgst, kann ich ja nur vor dem PC hocken und weiter schreiben. *mampf* Und jupp, wenn ich mir den Charlie aus meiner Fantasie so anschaue, war es eine gute Wahl... *rrrrrrrr*

@blub: *stamm gestanden* Wie verlangt, Update auch schon da! _Und ob_ sie es mit Charlie macht – und das nicht nur einmal – die alte Sau die! *lach* Weiber! Tja und Snape brodelt so vor sich hin – warum nur? Es wird also immer cooler? Na dann warte es erst mal ab, wenn es temperaturtechnisch die andere Richtung einschlägt... hehe... hot! Cool, deine Reviews sind witzig.

@mrsgaladriel: Süße! Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber wie schon berichtet, habe ich meinen Fehler umgehend bemerkt und ihn ausgebügelt, allerdings wollte ff.net nicht gleich mitspielen. Ich gelobe Besserung! *mrsgaladriel in den arm nehm und ihr den kopf tätschel* Nein, nein ich habe dich nicht vergessen, Kleines. Mußt dich nicht ausgegrenzt fühlen, ich freu mich doch so, wenn du reviewst! Tja und das mit Charlie kann man nicht wirklich als Flop bezeichnen, aber ob Mione damit so glücklich ist, werden wir sehen... und glaub mir Snape weiß sich schon zu wehren... teehee. Danke!

@Iarethirwen: Danke für dein Lob! Ich liebe diese forsche Mione, mit ihr kann man so richtig witzig sein. Ich denke an der Stelle kann man mit Sicherheit sagen, dass Hermione mit ihrem Projekt sehr gut vorangekommen ist. *lach*

@BlackAngel8: Es freut mich, dass dir meine Story gefällt. Da wird sich noch einiges entwickeln und ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich dich beim 3. Kapitel wieder lesen würde. Danke!

@marvala: So dann bin ich deiner Bitte weiterhin gefolgt – ein nächstes Chap ist on. Im übrigen hast du recht, Charlie taucht nicht gerade in vielen Stories auf, dabei hat man mit diesem Charakter einen enormen Spielraum, weil er in den Büchern nicht wirklich hinterleuchtet wird, was mich zum Anfang auch zum Grübeln gebracht hat. Wie sieht der eigentlich aus? Ich war zu faul noch mal nachzulesen und habe ihn einfach nach meinen Vorstellungen beschrieben – hoffe, dass das mit dem Original noch vereinbar ist. Und wie schon gesagt, ich bin bei Chap 6 und ein Ende ist noch lang nicht abzusehen. Demnach werden noch einige folgen. Danke!

@curlylein: Weiter, weiter... ich bin dabei, ich bin dabei... Diese Story macht mir im Moment so viel Spaß, dass du dir darüber keine Sorgen machen brauchst. Im Übrigen spielen die vielen Reviews keine unwesentliche Rolle dabei – ist schon klasse. Mit der Inspiration hast du ins Schwarze getroffen. Den Ansatz, dass Hermione gefrustet ist und ihre Jungfräulichkeit verlieren will, fand ich genial. Allerdings war das auch die einzige Gemeinsamkeit. Ich hoffe du warst auch dieses Mal von Lachkrämpfen geplagt *grins* Kisses!

@Max88: Weiterschreiben? Schon erledigt. Ich hoffe ich habe dich nicht enttäuscht, weil ich den eigentlichen "Akt" ja raus gelassen habe. Das spar ich mir noch auf! Danke für die Review.

@Viviane: Wo warst du, Herz? Konnte dich zwischen den Reviews gar nicht finden. DU LIEBST MICH NICHT MEHR! *heul* Mein Herz liebt mich nicht mehr... Küß dich trotzdem ganz lieb – du bist die beste Beta wo gibt!

So Leute, dann bis die Tage! Haltet mich mit euren Reviews bitte bei der Stange – das ist so ermutigend – DANKE!

Hugs&Kisses

Vengari


	4. Kapitel 4

**__**

Überdenke deine Prioritäten

Kapitel 4

Kaffee kann in manchen Situationen wirklich hilfreich sein, aber in der Verfassung in der sich Hermione befand, konnte auch das schwarze Koffeingebräu nicht mehr helfen. Sie hatte beim Frühstück die Anzahl der Stunden überschlagen, die sie tatsächlich am Wochenende geschlafen hatte. Eine Zahl die in ihr Panik auslöste, worauf sie diese gedanklich wohlwollend beiseite schob. Mit einem Restfunken Energie stemmte sie sich in den Sitz und versuchte eine Position zu finden, die die wenigste Anstrengung versprach. Den Gedanken die hitzige Stirn auf die plötzlich so bequem wirkende Tischplatte zu legen, verdrängte sie schnell.

Ron hatte sich für einen Mann durchaus politisch verhalten - er war ihr aus dem Weg gegangen, während Harry, jetzt grinsend, neben ihr saß. Schadenfreude, was hätte sie auch erwarten sollen. Die Klasse wurde in den Tiefen des Kerkers zunehmend ruhiger was sich als Ruhe vor dem Sturm auszeichnete. Ruhe, in der jeder Hauch einer Bewegung wahrgenommen wurde, in der jeder Zauberkessel an seinem richtigen Platz stand und auf seine Zutaten wartete. Es war die Art von Ruhe, die jeder Schüler in diesem Schloß haßte. Nur ein kleiner Teil in diesem Raum hatte eine ungefähre Ahnung, in welcher bodenlos schlechten Laune sich der aufkommende Sturm befand. Dessen ungeachtet kämpfte eine junge braunhaarige Frau weiterhin gegen das enorme Bedürfnis, die Stirn auf die einladende Tischplatte zu legen, an.

Das Unaufhaltsame geschah und die Tür knallte pünktlich, wie jeden Montag, gegen die kahle Wand, als schwarzer Stoff in das Klassenzimmer flog. Unter den begrenzten Schattierungen schwarzer Farbe versprühten ebenso dunkle Augen eine derart stechende Kälte, dass es an diesem Morgen jeder Person die Atemwege zuschnürte. Die Gedanken aller Schüler vereinigten sich wie von selbst zu einem riesengroßen FUCK!

Er war in einer schlechten Laune, da gab es keine Zweifel und wahrscheinlich war es eine der Schlechtesten in den letzten Monaten. _`Unentspannt`_ kam es Hermione in den Sinn, doch sie konnte sich ein mitleidiges Lächeln – ja sie konnte jetzt andere in unentspannten Lagen belächeln – verkneifen.

"SEITE 322 AUFSCHLAGEN! ZUTATEN ZUSAMMENSUCHEN UND BEGINNEN! SOFORT!"

__

Wow... woOw... das ist nicht mal mehr mit unentspannt zu umschreiben, eher mit Leichenstarre! Gibt es denn keine leichten Damen in Hogsmeade, die diesem bedauernswerten Mann Abhilfe schaffen können?

"UND SOLLTE EIN STERBENSWÖRTCHEN AUS EUREN UNFÄHIGEN KÖPFEN PLÄTSCHERN, DANN GNADE EUCH MERLIN!!!"

Ganz langsam kam Bewegung in die Klasse. Die ersten geschockten Schüler brachten den Mut auf, sich betont leise von ihren Plätzen zu erheben und die entsprechenden Utensilien aus den Zutatenschrank zu holen, während ihr Professor sie, an den Schreibtisch gelehnt, missmutig beobachtete. Als er seine Arme abwertend über der Brust verschränkte, blitzte ein weißer Verband an seiner rechten Hand hervor. Ein sicheres Zeichen, dass auf den unliebsamen Zusammenstoß mit Charlie Weasley hinwies. Die kleine Verletzung fiel jedoch kaum einem Schüler auf, da ihr größtes Verlangen an diesem Morgen war, keinen Augenkontakt mit besagtem griesgrämigen Tränkemeister zu pflegen. Eine Gegebenheit, die lebensnotwendig erschien und für jeden, der einen grausamen und qualvollen Tod fürchtete die höchste Wichtigkeit bedeutete.

Hermione war zu müde, um sich ernsthaft einschüchtern zu lassen. Der Schlafentzug hinterließ mittlerweile auch eindeutige Defizite in ihrer Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit. Während jeder längst mit den Zutaten beschäftigt war, saß die junge Frau noch seelenruhig auf ihrem Platz und ließ, ohne die Augen von ihrem Professor abzuwenden, ihre Gedanken weiter abdriften.

__

Gibt es überhaupt Frauen, die sich freiwillig an Mister Toxic rantrauen, bezahlt oder nicht? Ihm den schwarzen Stoff vom Leib reißen... die Finger über seine verblichene Nabe am Schlüsselbein gleiten lassen... ihm die Gürtelschnalle mit den Zähnen öffnen... und die Fingernägel leicht über seine muskulöse Brust reissen... HERMIONE DAS IST WIEDERLICH – DAS IST SNAPE! ... würde sowieso keine Frau aus freien Stücken machen. Er müsste sie schon anketten... mit Handschellen... mmmhhh Handschellen, wie sie an den Bettpfosten einrasten... und kribbelnde Druckstellen an deinen Handgelenken hinterlassen, während du fordernde Hände auf deinem Körper spürst, wie sie...

Ihre Mundwinkel entwickelten ein Eigenleben, als sie sich zu einem eher unanständigen Lächeln verzogen. Sie war nicht in der Lage es zu verhindern und so glitten ihre Augen über die Hose des Tränkemeisters, der immer noch versteinert am Schreibtisch lehnte. Ihr Blick streifte an seinem Körper weiter nach oben, fuhr über seine Silhouette bis zum Kopf, um plötzlich zu bemerken, das er sie anstarrte. Professor Snape starrte nicht nur, er schoss. Schoss eisige Schockwellen und gab ihr das Gefühl mental nackt zu sein. Schock.

__

FUCK!

Das Lächeln gefror auf ihrem Gesicht, als sich ihr Körper verkrampfte und sie es nicht wagte, sich zu bewegen. Sie realisierte, dass sie noch immer in die beißenden Augen von Professor Snape blickte.

__

Was zur Hölle mache ich hier?

Langsam versuchte sie ihre Muskeln wieder in Bewegung zu setzen ohne den Blickkontakt auch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu unterbrechen. Sie schob ihren Stuhl wie in Zeitlupe zurück, um sich ebenfalls die nötigen Zutaten zu besorgen. Das Eisenmaterial der Stuhlfüße hinterließ auf dem nackten Steinboden ein unangenehmes Geräusch, dass Hermione dazu veranlasste kurz die Augen zusammenzukneifen. Erst jetzt schaffte sie es, sich aus diesem absurden Bann seines Blickes zu entwinden, der sie zu durchschauen verstand. Beinahe unbemerkt schüttelte sie leicht ihren Kopf und begab sich zum hinteren Teil des Klassenraumes.

__

Fräulein... Sag mal hast du sie noch alle? Blut geleckt? Klar, da kommt man auf den Geschmack und jeder potente Mann in deiner Umgebung wird gedanklich umgehend entkleidet... arrrgggghhhhh... wir reden hier über Snape! Vom Leben gefickter Grottenmolch mit der gleichbleibenden Laune eines angepissten Trolles. Eben SNAPE!!!

Im weiterem Verlauf der Stunde schaffte sie es, jegliche Gedanken, die sie umgehend in die moralische Gosse getrieben hätten zu verhindern, ebenso, wie einen weiteren Blick auf ihren Tränkelehrer zu werfen. Sie bewerkstelligte es ihre Konzentration zu stabilisieren, damit sie trotz der anhaltenden Müdigkeit die Aufgabe des Zaubertrankes lösen konnte. Demzufolge neigte sich die Stunde langsam dem Ende zu und sie brauchte lediglich darauf zu warten, dass sich die Flüssigkeit in ihrem Kessel grün färbte, damit die letzte Zutat hinzugefügt werden konnte. Danach wäre dieses morgendliche Horrorszenario überstanden.

Gedankenverloren starrte sie in die milchige Brühe, die still vor sich hin brodelte. Sie kämpfte mit ihren Augenlidern, die nur einen Wunsch hatten, sich zu schließen und dass mit einer Verbissenheit, der Hermione nicht mehr gewachsen war. Der Druck in ihrem Kopf entwich, als sie in die Dunkelheit hinter ihren geschlossenen Augen abdriftete.

"MISS GRANGER!"

So schnell wie sie in die Abwesenheit gesunken war, war sie auch schon wieder in der harten Realität und blickte einen noch wütenderen, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, Professor Snape in die Augen und erstarrte.

__

Oh nein, oh nein! Ich bin doch nicht etwa. Oh nein... ich bin eingenickt. Scheiiiißeee!

"Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass meine Unterrichtsmethoden Sie so bodenlos langweilen, dass Sie beschließen lieber zu schlafen!"

"Nein Sir... ich... ich..."

"Sie haben ihre Aufgabe verletzt, auf eine offene Flamme inklusive der nicht ganz ungefährlichen Flüssigkeit zu achten. SIE gefährden Ihre gesamte Umgebung mit Ihrer nicht zu entschuldigenden NACHLÄSSIGKEIT."

Die braunhaarige Frau wurde zunehmend nervöser. Sie konnte die Blicke der kompletten Klasse spüren, die zum Teil Schadenfreude, zum Teil Mitleid enthielten. "Sir, ich... es tut mir leid. Ich..."

"Sie sollten ihre Freizeitaktivitäten neu abwägen, ebenso wie die Dauer Ihrer Schlafperioden, anstatt Ihre Zeit dafür zu verwenden dem gesamten Wochenende horizontalen Sportarten nachzugehen!"

Professor Snape verschränkte nachdrücklich seine Arme vor der Brust und funkelte sie derart aufgewühlt und hasserfühlt an, dass in diesem Moment jeder einzelne Schüler dem Gerücht er könne durch Blicke töten Glauben schenkte. Hermione schoß vor Verlegenheit die Röte ins Gesicht, die sich mit einer fast unbändigen Wut paarte.

__

Wundervoll Professor, warum schreiben sie nicht gleich ganz groß in die Eingangshalle: "MISS GRANGER HAT DAS GANZE WOCHENENDE ANIMALISCH RUMGEVÖGELT"?

"20 Punkte Abzug für Unachtsamkeit und eine Woche Strafarbeit... bei... Filch! Beginn heute Abend 20.00 Uhr!"

__

Klar! Kein Problem und von 2.00 Uhr bis 5.00 Uhr früh korrigiere ich für sie noch die Arbeiten der Erst- bis Drittklässler. WEIL ICH ZU DER ZEIT NOCH NICHTS VORHABE! FUUUCKKK, ICH BIN AM ARSCH!

Hermione versuchte erst gar nicht dagegen anzudiskutieren und zog es vor zu schweigen, um das Drama nicht noch zu verschlimmern. Professor Snape machte Anstalten sich wieder von ihrem Tisch zu entfernen, zuvor durchbohrte er die junge Frau noch einmal mit einem markerschütternden Blick, dass sie vor Schock keine Zeit mehr hatte seinem Augenspiel auszuweichen.

"Überdenken Sie Ihre Prioritäten, Miss Granger!"

Mit diesen Worten machte er scharf kehrt und ließ die Roben hinter sich her fliegen. Hermione saß wie versteinert da. Es durchflutete sie ein Gefühl, dass sie nicht einordnen konnte, als die letzten Worte wieder und wieder in ihrem Kopf nachhalten. _Überdenken Sie Ihre Prioritäten._ Dieser Satz kam ihr so bekannt vor, sie hatte ihn nicht zum ersten Mal gehört. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Sie konnte jedoch nicht mehr sagen, warum diese Worte so vertraut waren. Warum sie sie so aufwühlten. Ein heißer Schauer durchflutete ihren Körper, plötzlich, ganz ohne erklärlichen Grund, sodass sie das Gefühl hatte, ihren eigenen Körper nicht zu kennen, ihm nicht mehr trauen zu können...

Nach einem langen inneren Kampf bekam sie ihre Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle und setzte sich in eine vernünftige Position. Die Gänsehaut, die noch teilweise ihre Haut überzog ignorierte sie. Als sie ihr Augenmerk zurück auf den Kessel und der vor sich hinkochenden Aufgabe legte, färbte sich die grüne Flüssigkeit gerade schwarz.... Versaut.

__

FUCK! Ich korrigiere mich. JETZT bin ich am Arsch!

*

.

.

.

@Phönix: Ich glaube deine Review zum 2. Kapitel und das Update vom 3. kamen fast zeitgleich. Schnell genug? *lach* Danke für´s Kompliment.

@Iarethirwen: Freut mich, wenn ich deine Laune anheben konnte. Die guten alten Buchquellen, vielleicht sollte ich noch ein Bonuschap zur Story machen: "Auszüge von den heißesten Buchquellen der Hermione G." *lach* Tja und der angepisste Severus wird erst mal ziemlich angepisst bleiben... angepisste Leute können einfach so herrlich schräg reagieren! Danke für deine lange Review, hab mich echt gefreut.

@cardie: Das mit den Messen ist mir wohl bekannt. Ich habe aber das Vergnügen, mir eine ganze Woche den Mund fusselig zu reden, allerdings ist das immer ziemlich witzig. Ich sage nur Gastronomiemesse – Prost! Was Sevi angeht, ob es nun Eifersucht ist ??? Auf jeden Fall ist er angepisst!

@Nachtschattengewächs: Hi Süße, danke für dein Lob. Und wie du schon gehofft hast, kam Snape ja ein wenig mehr ins Spiel. Tendenz steigend *grins* Von dir gibt's dann Kekse. Mädels wenn ihr alle so weiter macht, kann ich den Bikini in diesem Jahr knicken! *lach*

@BlackAngel8: Schön, dich wieder zu lesen! *Angel erst mal dafür knuddelt* bekommst du noch Luft? Ob der Snape so gut ist??? Neeeee das wäre ja langweilig. Danke und bis zum nächsten mal!

@blub: bin gespannt, was du dir diesmal einfallen lässt. Na gut es kann ja auch sein, dass dir dieses Chap nicht so gefiel. Ach ja, Charlie schicke ich dir mal für das Wochenende vorbei. *zwinker* Aber heile lassen!

@Kirilein: Hi! Schön dich/euch hier zu sehen. Danke! Und immer schön drauf auf Tom... ich meine schlagen Kirilein schlagen! ... Hol deine Gedanken aus der Gosse! *gacker*

@Max88: Jupp mir ist Snape lieber. Warte mal Charlie ist dieses Wochenende bei blub, aber nächstes WE könntest du ihn haben. Anmeldungen bitter via Review *grins*

@Jo05: Danke für die Review. Über die habe ich mich besonders gefreut (und gefürchtet). Hier denkt jemand richtig mit! Deine Theorie ist wirklich nicht schlecht (im übrigen auch eine witzige Storyidee) Allerdings hat es nichts mit einer durchzechten Nacht inkl. Filmriss zu tun – das wäre in diesem Fall zu simpel. Also darfst du noch gespannt sein *evilsmile zurück* 

@McAbe: Ja ich weiß, die Kapitel sind nicht die Längsten. Allerdings kann ich natürlich schneller updaten, wenn ich mich auf ca. 5 Seiten beschränke. (So wie ich mich kenne, wird dass nicht lange gut gehen. Das 6 Chap, was gerade zu meiner Beta gegangen ist, hat 7 Seiten! Da hätten wir es also schon.) Danke für dein Review und fühl dich ebenfalls gedrückt.

@Baerchen23: *die süße erst mal von den knien hochzieh* Machst dich noch ganz dreckig! *lach* Und danke, noch jemand, der für mein leibliches Wohl (oder eher für die Hüftringe) sorgt. *mampf* teehee

@sgr011566: Die Story war von Anfang an als HGSS geplant, Charlie sprang mir dann nur zufällig in den Kopf. Aber ich muß sagen, diese Zusammenstellung gefällt mir seit dem auch sehr gut – vielleicht mal was für einen anderen Plot. *grins* Danke für die Review. Oh... Viv und ich, ja wir beiden lieben uns mehr denn je – ich war kürzlich eine Woche bei ihr und konnte sie real kennen lernen. Wir werden demnächst wieder durchstarten. An der Stelle ein CRUCIO an dich *muhhhahhhhaa* weil du dein Eignungstest noch gar nicht abgegeben hast ;o)

A/N: Ich weiß nicht was im Moment mit ff.net los ist, aber es werden hier drei Reviews nicht angezeigt, die mir aber per Mail geschickt wurden *schulterzuck* Keine Ahnung! Das waren: Curlylein, mrsgaladriel und Herm84.

@curlylein: War mir ein Vergnügen dich vom Lernen abzuhalten! Ich leide etwas mit dir, meine kleine Schwester kämpft sich auch gerade durch das Abi, was mit viel Lernen mit sich zieht. Wie geht es deinen Mundwinkeln diesmal? Danke und sei gedrückt!

@mrsgaladriel: Update auch schon wieder da. *grins* Auf die Zaubertrankstunde habe ich mich selber gefreut, deswegen musste das als Chap einfach einzeln stehen. Ich hoffe deine Vorfreude hat sich gelohnt! Danke!

@Herm84: Noch so´n armes Ding im Abistreß, welches ich hier gnadenlos ablenke. Du machst das schon, ich habe es auch überstanden, wenngleich mit einigen psychischen Störungen *irre lach* ;o) Die 15 Punkte hätte ich damals gern in Deutsch gehabt, da war ich immer ne Niete! Sevi eifersüchtig? *grins* öööhmmm er doch nicht ;o)

Zum Schluß noch meine Viv:

LOVE, DU HAST BEI MIR IMMER EINEN EXTRA PLATZ! Mit unserem Projekt hast du auf jeden Fall recht, unsere im Schlamm kriechenden Devotees müssen sich mal wieder auf der Erde trollen... CRUUUCCIIIOOOOO! Ich werde heute Abend via Flohnetzwerk zu dir kommen, zwecks Lagebesprechung! Ich drück dich ganz fest... ganz fest... hihi

Bis die Tage ihr lieben! Dann werden wir sehen, was der Abend für unsere Mione so mit sich bringt.... mmuhhhhaaaa

An alle die das hier lesen, und zu faul sind eine Review zu schreiben. Mich würde es wirklich interessieren, wie viele das eigentlich lesen. Vorschlag: ich mache es euch einfach:

Findet ihr es großartig schreibt folgendes: :o)

Findet ihr es so lala, schreibt: :o|

Findet ihr es grottenschlecht, schreibt: :o(

Ist das ein Angebot?

Hugs&Kisses

Vengari


	5. Kapitel 5

**__**

Überdenke deine Prioritäten

Kapitel 5

.

"WAS GIBT`S ZU GLOTZEN?"

Erschrocken weiteten sich die Augen der jungen Hufflepuff-Schülerin, die in diesem Moment nicht wusste wie ihr geschah, als Hermione sie wie eine Furie anblaffte. Das Head-Girl war soeben auf dem Weg zu ihren Räumlichkeiten, dabei kreuzte das junge Mädchen zufällig ihren Weg – manche Menschen bestraft halt das Leben und das auch noch ständig.

"Ich... ich... habe gar nicht... ich meine ich bin hier nur zufällig...", stammelte die Kleine völlig überfordert. Hermione blieb augenblicklich stehen und durchbohrte das Mädchen sprichwörtlich mit einem Blick der ohne weiteres Snape Konkurrenz gemacht hätte.

"Ich bin angepisst! Hörst du? Wenn dich jemand fragt: ICH. BIN. AN-GE-PISST!"

Das Mädchen nickte zögerlich und machte sich aus dem Staub, bevor ihr Hermione wohlmöglich noch den Kopf abreißen würde. Die braunhaarige Frau setzte ihren Weg umgehend fort, dabei schien sie ihre Wut in jeden Schritt zu legen, was sich als klackerndes Echo über den Flur ausbreitete. Sie zog ihre Stirn, beinahe nonstop die letzten paar Stunden, zornig in tiefe Falten, sodass es mittlerweile zu schmerzen begann. An ihrem Quartier angelangt schmetterte sie die schwere Tür hinter sich ins Schloß und sie versuchte die Anspannung mit einem tiefen Atemzug zu lösen – was ihr natürlich nicht gelang.

Der Nachmittag war unerträglich – zum aus der Haut fahren – zum Davonlaufen – nicht mehr feierlich – mit einer lästigen Treffsicherheit: schwierig, um hier nicht einen passenden Begriff zu verwenden der mit schei... anfängt. Das Mittagessen hatte sie ausfallen lassen, um ein wenig Schlaf nachzuholen, ohne den sie diesen Tag nicht überstanden hätte. Unangenehmen Fragen betreffend Snapes Bemerkung über etwaigen horizontalen Sportarten, ließ sie augenverdrehend im Raum stehen. Sollten die anderen doch denken was sie wollten, sie hatte jetzt ein persönliches Problem, das es zu lösen galt. Sie stand im Krieg! Im Krieg mit Snape!

Bevor sie sich jedoch darüber Gedanken machen konnte, musste sie erst einmal die Tatsache lösen, dass sie das wöchentliche Pensum, mangels Zeit, nicht schaffen würde. Seufzend ging sie zum Bücherregal in ihrem Zimmer und griff nach der verzierten Holzschatulle, die in Augenhöhe stand.

__

Mist, dann also doch wieder... und ich dachte, dass ich meine Augenringe aufgrund dieser Dauermüdigkeit wenigstens zum Abschlussball los bin.

Mist, dann also doch wieder... und ich dachte, dass ich meine Augenringe von dieser Dauermüdigkeit wenigstens zum Abschlussball los bin.

Ruhig blickte sie auf den kleinen Gegenstand aus der Schatulle, der sich so perfekt in ihre linke Hand schmiegte. Sie hatte den Zeitumkehrer in den letzten 3 Wochen nicht mehr gebraucht. Ihren Stoff für die Prüfungen konnte sie bereits im Schlaf und auch die restlichen Verpflichtungen wurden zum Ende des Schuljahres in der Regel weniger. Entgegen ihrer Planung stand sie jetzt wieder an dem Punkt des bekannten Zeitproblems.

__

Strafarbeiten mit Filch – Vorbereitungen zum Abschlussball – üben für die Abschlussprüfungen – wie soll ich das ohne Zeitumkehrer schaffen? Nur noch die Woche, dann ist Schluß damit!

Der Blick zur Uhr gab ihr noch 10 Minuten bis zum Beginn der Strafarbeit mit Filch. Sie nickte sich selbst zu und hängte den sanduhrförmigen Zeitumkehrer, der an einer zierlichen Silberkette hing, um ihren Hals. Sie würde nach der Strafarbeit mit Filch zurück kommen und ihn aktivieren, dann hätte sie noch genügend Zeit zu lernen und der Planung für den Abschlussball nachzugehen. Die Holzschatulle legte sie zurück ins Regal, um sich umgehend auf den Weg zu machen. Sie hatte nicht im Geringsten das Bedürfnis, ihre miserable Lage noch durch eine lapidare Verspätung zu verschlechtern.

Mit einem traurigen Kopfschütteln öffnete sie die Tür.

__

Positiv denken, Hermione! Positiv denken! Ich kann froh sein, dass ich den Zeitumkehrer habe. Hey, die Strafarbeit ist nicht bei Snape. Merlins weißer Arsch sei dank! Auf der anderen Seite kann Snape froh sein, ich wüßte zwar nicht wie, aber für seine Bemerkung heute in Zaubertränke hätte ich ihn auf links gedreht und als Wintermuff getragen... da würde mir der Sommer scheißegal sein!

*

"HEREIN!"

Sie drückte die kalte Türklinge herunter und atmete tief durch. Was hatte sie erwartet ein liebenswürdiges "_Herein, die Tür ist offen"_? Mit Sicherheit nicht und sie wäre auch enttäuscht gewesen, wenn sie einen anderen Unterton in dieser außergewöhnlich anziehenden Stimme entdeckt hätte.

"Guten Abend, Professor."

Beton gelassen schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und begab sich ohne Umschweife in Richtung des Schreibtisches, an dem er saß. Ihr Lächeln verzog sich zu einem unanständigen Grinsen, welches nichts Gutes versprach. Leise und geschmeidig wie eine Raubkatze schlich sie sich näher. Ihr war bewußt, dass ihr Professor sie durch den feinen Vorhang seiner schwarzen Haare beobachtete, auch wenn er vorgab Arbeiten unbeeindruckt weiter zu korrigieren. Vorsichtig ließ sie sich auf seinem Schreibtisch nieder und erhob erneut ihre Stimme, als kein weiterer Kommentar zu erwarten war.

"Stör ich Sie etwa, Sir?"

"Sollten Sie nicht in diesem Moment anderen Verpflichtungen nachgehen, Miss Granger?", zischte er, ohne den Blick auf die junge Frau richten.

"Für meine Verpflichtungen habe ich gesorgt, Professor. Ich habe Sie lediglich aufgesucht um Ihnen zu sagen, dass ich meine Prioritäten überdacht habe."

Kalkuliert unschuldig zog sie ihren Kniestrumpf in die richtige Position und ließ die Hand auf ihrem Bein höher gleiten, bis zu ihrem Rockansatz, der unwillkürlich ebenfalls höher rutschte. Jede einzelne Bewegung wurde von ihrem Tränkemeister registriert, der nur eines dachte: _Wie konnte diese besserwissende Göre es wagen?_ Er sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und umrundete den Schreibtisch in einer Bewegung, die so schnell war, dass das Auge Schwierigkeiten hatte ihm zu folgen. Er baute sich vor Hermione auf und verschränkte die Arme, in seiner gewöhnlichen Manier vor der Brust. Seine Augen strahlten eine gefährlich Warnung aus.

__

Schätzchen! Bist du in allen deinen Bewegungen so perfekt? Okay, dann wollen wir mal mit dem Spiel beginnen.

Die braunhaarige Frau rutschte langsam vom Schreibtisch herunter und legte gezielt eine unschuldige Mine auf. Sie verspürte keinen Funken Angst, ganz im Gegenteil, seine standhafte Autorität war eine Herausforderung für sie. Nur noch ein bißchen provozieren und sie würde eine Menge Spaß haben.

"Ich nahm mir Ihre Bemerkung ernsthaft zu Herzen und habe meine Prioritäten inständig überdacht. Vielleicht wäre es angebracht, dass Sie Ihre einmal überprüfen?" 

"Wohin komme ich denn, wenn ich mir von einer besserwissenden Göre sagen lasse, dass meine Prioritäten nicht stimmen! Ich habe mich, im Gegensatz zu Ihnen, immer unter Kontrolle. Miss Granger, Sie bewegen sich auf dünnem Eis und wenn Sie nicht den Wunsch verspüren Schwierigkeiten zu bekommen, dann verschwinden Sie besser."

__

Tief durchatmen und auf geht's, Fräulein!

Ungeachtet der Warnung fuhr Hermione in ihrer Provokation fort. "Sie sind eine unentspannte übergroße Fledermaus, mit dem Hang zur Griesgrämigkeit. Sie sind unausstehlich und festgefahren in Bahnen, die nach lebenslanger Verdammnis schreien! Mit einem Wort: VER-STAUBT! Ich denke es wäre durchaus angebracht, dass Sie Ihre Prioritäten überdenken."

"50 PUNKTE ABZUG! UND JETZT RAUS!"

Sein ausgestreckter Arm zeigte im Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf die Tür und seine Augen verengten sich zu gefährlichen Schlitzen. Er versuchte sich zu zügeln, indem er seine Zähne so fest zusammenbiss, dass sich die Sehnen an seinem Hals spannten. Was hatte sich diese Gryffindor gedacht? Er hatte jedenfalls keine Ahnung.

Ihre Finger glitten zu ihrem Blusenkragen, während sie beharrlich stehenblieb und nicht die Anstalten machte, sich auch nur einen Schritt in Richtung der Tür zu bewegen. Ihr war bewußt, dass die Augen ihres Professors plötzlich mit höchstem Interesse ihrer Hand folgten, die sich am Ausschnitt weiter nach unten bewegte und _rein_ zufällig den zarten weißen Stoff zur Seite schob. Ihre glatte weiche Haut am Beginn ihrer weiblichen Rundungen hob sich, bedingt durch die immer schneller werdende Atmung, sichtbar auf und ab. Ihr schoß das Adrenalin brennend durch die Adern, füllte sie mit einer durchdringenden Hitze, während sie ihm ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

__

Fuck! Mädchen, glaub mir, es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst! ... geh, geh, GEH!... Severus, du mußt das schon laut sagen, so wird das nichts!... GEH!

Er ballte seine Fäuste um ihre ungebrochene Sturheit, die ihn auf eine Art und Weise anzog die Ärger versprach, zu ertragen. Widerwillig wand er seinen Blick von ihrer Hand ab, die noch immer auf ihrem Ausschnitt ruhte und durchbohrte ihre braunen Augen mit wütender Intensität.

"Wozu braucht man Feinde, wenn man eine Granger hat? Sie sind ein widerspenstiger Stachel! Ich ziehe lieber die Gesellschaft des dunklen Lord vor, als Ihre!", zischte er durch seine zur Linie gezogenen Lippen. "SIE NERVTÖTENDES... DUMMES... KLEINES... MÄDCHEN!" Mit jedem ausgespienen Wort trat er einen Schritt näher an sie heran. 

__

Oh... Süßer, du bist so was von fällig! Nur weiter, Mister Ich-erschreck-sie-alle... teehee!

Sie entschied sich für ein herausfordernde Verhalten und trat, gleichzeitig mit ihm, kleine Schritte nach hinten. Die kalte Wand spürte sie schneller im Rücken als sie dachte. Er holte sie umgehend ein und stand nah vor ihr... zu nah. Sie konnte seine wütende Hitze spüren und brauchte das Faß nur noch zum Überlaufen zu bringen. Der letzte Tropfen...

"Buh-huuu!"

Hauchend ließ sie die Vokale über ihre Lippen gleiten. Er spürte ihren warmen Atem auf seinem Gesicht, der einen frischen, süßlichen Geruch in seine Nase legte. Der Hauch von Zimt, die spürbare Hitze, die Frequenz des verschnellerten Atems, dies ließ ihn für kurze Zeit die Kontrolle verlieren und wütend knallte seine flache Hand, mit einem lauten Geräusch an die kahle Steinwand, direkt neben ihrem Kopf. Hermione zuckte reflexartig zusammen und schloß kurz die Augen. Ihr gefiel diese Situation. Ihr gefiel dieses aggressive Feuer. Ihr gefiel die gesetzte Berechnung, die so langsam aufging...

"Meinen Sie nicht Ihre Wut wäre an anderen Stellen besser aufgehoben, Professor?"

Sie mußte gegen das aufkommende Lächeln ankämpfen, was nur zur Hälfte gelang. Es glomm eine gewollte Arroganz in seinen Augen, die ihr eine kribbelnde Gänsehaut bescherte. Seine Hand rutschte etwas an der Wand herunter, näher an ihren Kopf. Leicht streifte sein Unterarm ihre braunen Locken, was bei beiden das knisternde Bedürfnis nach Berührung auslöste. Er wußte genau worauf ihre Frage hinauslief. Er versuchte das Verlangen sie hier und jetzt auf den Schreibtisch zu werfen, zu unterdrücken. Seine Gegenfrage gestaltet das Unterfangen nicht gerade leichter.

"Und wo wäre das, Ihrer Meinung nach, ...Miss ...Granger?"

Sie biß sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, bevor sich ihr Mund zu einem wissenden Grinsen verzog.

"Im Schlafzimmer... vielleicht?!"

__

...von wegen, sie hätten sich jederzeit unter Kontrolle, Professor!

Kaum waren die letzten Worte gesprochen, fühlte sie seine fordernden Lippen auf den ihren, wie sie sich ohne den Funken eines Zögerns öffneten. Ihre Arme verschwanden unter seiner Robe und zogen ihn näher an ihren, nach Berührung schreienden, Körper heran. Sie fühlte, wie sich seine Hand an ihren Hals legte, am Schlüsselbein langsam nach unten glitt und eine brennende Spur des Verlangens hinterließ, während ihre Zunge seine Hitze auskostete und die Dunkelheit hinter seinen Lippen erkundete.

Sie wollte mehr.

Seine andere Hand glitt an ihrer Hüfte unter den zarten Stoff der Bluse. Der Kontakt auf ihrer sensiblen Haut jagte prickelnde Schockwelle durch ihren Körper und sie mußte während dieses Kusses lächeln, als seine Hand allmählich höher rutschte...

*

.

@curlylein: Süße, du denkst mit – fettreduzierte Kekse - *grins* sehr schön! Ansonsten mach dir nicht so viel Streß mit der Lernerei – drück dir allerdings die Daumen! Wie du sagtest, im Zweifelsfall hat immer das Universum schuld, Loooooooooser! 

@Nachtschattengewächs: Leider habe ich keinen Laptop. Das wäre auch nicht wirklich gut. Mein Süßer hier bekommt schon die Kriese, weil ich so oft vor dem Computer sitze, dass wir jetzt zwei haben. Sollte ich zusätzlich noch mit so´n Schoßcomputer rumlaufen, kann ich hier wahrscheinlich die Koffer packen und ausziehen *lach* Danke für die Kekse, auch wenn ich mich noch nicht von meinem Bikini verabschiedet habe!

@Herm: Hört sich an, als wenn du mit dem Schulstreß auch fast durch bist. Ich hoffe ich konnte dich wieder etwas ablenken. Danke für die Blumen! *froi*

@Tinuvil Mogul: Noch jemand im Schulstreß, beizeiten bin ich echt froh, dass ich das jetzt schon seit 7 Jahren hinter mir habe. Drück dir auch die Daumen. _Wie wär's denn mit beiden... äh... *räusper* Pfui, böse Tinu!_ - *grins* laß man, den Gedanken hatte ich auch... teehee. Zu deiner Theorie: interessant und wirklich nicht schlecht getippt – allerdings NEIN. Das Poppy seine Hand sofort wieder heilen kann, habe ich keine Zweifel – darüber hatte ich auch nachgedacht. Allerdings gehe ich hier auf das Ego eines Mannes (besonders bei Snape) ein – der ist viel zu stolz zur Krankenstation zu gehen, um da eventl. noch zu erklären, warum er so die Kontrolle verloren hat. Charlie wird dort auch garantiert nicht zugegeben haben, dass er von Snape eins aufs Maul bekommen hat. Männer halt! So hier wäre dann das neue Kapitel und ich liebe weiße Blumen... räusper... mal so nebenbei. Danke!

A/N: Natürlich freut es mich, dass ihr so fleißig spekuliert, wie die Story weiter geht. Das könnt ihr auch gern machen, allerdings wird es in den nächsten 2 Kapiteln sehr, sehr viele Andeutungen geben, dass sich die meisten wahrscheinlich einen weiteren Verlauf denken können. Ich möchte an der Stelle Spekulationen nicht mehr beantworten. *grins*

@Baerchen23: Danke für den Tee, hatte schon ein etwas trockenen Rachen, bei den ganzen Keksen. *lach*

@mrsgaladriel: Ich liebe einfach den angepissten Snape – mehr zu seinem Charakter kann ich noch nicht sagen, dass kommt in den späteren Kapiteln raus. Danke und bis zum nächsten Mal.

@TalesOfIce: Ich versuche Snape so nah wie möglich am Original zu orientieren. Allerdings ist das bei einer Romanze nicht ganz einfach. Wir wissen aber auch nicht, wie er sich hinter verschlossenen, privaten Türen verhält. Danke!

@Iarethirwen: Tauschen will ich mit Mione auch nicht – obwohl? Sagen wir mal, das ist szenenbedingt *grins* *mampf* (esse schon wieder viel zu viele Kekse!) Danke!

@Kirilein: Du mischst dich jetzt also auch unter die Autoren – sehr schön, dann wünsch ich dir mal viele Musen. Danke fürs Review.

@Hermine-Severus-Fan: Danke für die Kekse *platz* Ja, ja Charlie war... em... er war ein Mittel zum Zweck *grins* allerdings ein wirklich Schönes! Teehee... Alan in Gedanken ausziehen? HEY! Nicole du auch hier unten – mit deinen Gedanken – in der Gosse!!! Schön hier, gell? *blacker*

@Like: Danke! Hier ist also schon das nächste Kapitel. Eure ganzen Reviews halten mich einfach bei der Stange – das ist fantastisch!

@McAbe: Irgendwie wachsen mir die Smilies langsam ans Herz. *lach* Danke für das Lob – ja Egostreicheleinheiten – das geht runter wie Öl. *grins* Ein Knutscher zurück!

@Jinx heledir: Da wollte ich gerade das neue Kapitel hochladen, da habe ich deine Review entdeckt – und schwupps bekommst du noch eine Antwort. Nein, wütend war ich nicht, eher extrem gut drauf, als ich diesen Gedanken zur Story hatte. Und wenn ich gut drauf bin, bin ich gewaltig sarkastisch, was meistens einen Hauch Witz mitsichbringt. *grins* Tja, dann kannst du quasi so weiterlesen. Ich hoffe ich halte dich nicht allzusehr vom Lernen ab. Mädels langsam bekomme ich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Aber ihr packt die ganzen Prüfungen schon! *alle erdenklichen daumen drück* Danke!

@Darkbelle; t-wosz; Hui; XParanoiaX: DANKE!!! Klasse, dass ihr einfach nur Bescheid gegeben habt, dass ihr dies lest! Ich hoffe ich sehe eure Smilies, in welcher Form auch immer bei den nächsten Kapiteln wieder!

@Viviane: Mein Herz! *zigarette anzünd* Meine erste heute und die Erste ist immer für dich! Chap 7 kommt heute, denke ich, dann kannst du dich betatechnisch ausleben. Kisses Love!

So ihr Lieben, ihr kennt ja das Spiel: Tut Meinung kund! Oder verwendet etwaige Tastenkombinationen - :o) - :ol - :o( 

Hugs&Kisses

Vengari


	6. Kapitel 6

_ ****_

Überdenke deine Prioritäten

Kapitel 6

*

...und sie mußte während dieses Kusses lächeln, als seine Hand allmählich höher rutschte...

*

__

AAAAAAAHHHHHHRRRGGGGGGGG!!!

Den Übergang aus der tiefschlafenden Dunkelheit zur hellwachen Realität, konnte sie nicht mehr nachvollziehen. Sie saß senkrecht im Bett, ihre rechte Hand krampfhaft an den Halsansatz gelegt, zitterte sie am ganzen Körper. Schnell zog ihr Atem durch den spärlich mit Licht durchfluteten Raum, der noch in einer friedlichen Ruhe lag. Der Morgen breitet sich schleichend über Hogwarts aus, weckte langsam das gesamte Schloß. Nur Hermione war zu dieser Stunde ungewöhnlich schnell wach – schneller als ihr lieb war.

__

Beruhige dich Hermione, beruhige dich. Es war nur ein Traum! War es doch? Ja, ja ich liege im Bett, es war ein Traum... nur ein Traum!

Ihr fiel es schwer sich wirklich zu beruhigen. Sie hatte nicht das erste Mal einen Traum erlebt, der sie emotional so mitnahm. Gerade in der Zeit während Voldemorts Untergang vor einem halben Jahr, hatte sie immer wieder Alpträume durchlebt, die ihr schweißgebadet jene nächtliche Ruhe unterbrachen. Natürlich blieben ihr auch menschliche Verluste nicht erspart, doch gerade die Menschen, die ihr am Meisten am Herzen lagen, hatten diese schreckliche Periode überlebt und konnten mehr oder weniger ungeschoren ihr Leben fortsetzen oder ein richtiges Leben beginnen.

Zögerlich ließ sie sich zurück in die weichen Kissen fallen. Irgend etwas stimmte hier nicht. Die Gefühle, die sie in diesem Traum erlebt hatte, hinterließen auch jetzt noch ihre Spuren. Sie konnte weiterhin eine innere Hitze, eine entfachte Leidenschaft – resultierend aus Haß und bodenlosem Verlangen – spüren. Es fühlte sich so real an, so plastisch in jeder Einzelheit, dass es ihr Angst machte. Es waren nicht nur die Gefühle, an die sie sich bis ins Detail erinnerte, jeder einzelne Gegenstand in Snapes Büro, jede flackernde Kerze, selbst jede Unregelmäßigkeit in den Steinwänden hatte sie noch immer vor Augen. Sie schloß ihre Lider und plötzlich konnte sie förmlich die warmen Hände von Professor Snape auf der zarten Haut ihres Bauches spüren, wie sie ihre Haut liebkosten, sich langsam nach oben bewegten. Hermione atmete tief ein, als sie mit den Fingern über die gerade fantasierten Orte auf ihrem Körper streifte und diese damit in flammende Leidenschaft versetzte...

Das ist krank! Bahhhhh, ist das krank!

Noch erschreckender als der Traum selbst, war die Erkenntnis dass diese Fantasie sie offensichtlich sehr erregt hatte – und das nicht im negativen Sinne.

__

KRAAAAA – AAANK!!!

Hinzu kam das beängstigende Gefühl, dass ihr dieses nächtliche Fiasko irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Sie verdrängte den Gedanken, diese Szene vielleicht schon mal geträumt zu haben. Wut stieg langsam in ihr hoch, sie wusste nur noch nicht auf was sie dieses Gefühl komprimieren sollte. Sie konnte nun schlecht auf sich selbst wütend sein, das wäre verschwendete Energie, also tat sie das einzig Richtige, sie konzentrierte ihre Wut auf Snape.

__

KRIEG!

Eine wilde Entschlossenheit durchflutete sie, mit der sie sich aufraffte und wütend aus dem Bett schwang. Mit wirklich unanständigen Worten auf den Lippen und noch unanständigeren Gedanken in ihrem Kopf ging sie in Richtung des Badezimmers.

__

Süßer, du bist so was von fällig!

Sie verdrehte die Augen, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie in Gedanken auf den Satz aus ihrem Traum zurückgegriffen hatte. Ein leises Echo, was eindeutig nach grummelnden Geräuschen klang, hallte an den Marmorflächen im Bad wider, bevor die Tür krachend hinter ihr ins Schloß fiel. Trübe betrachtet: es wurde einfach immer _besser_. Die gestrigen Strafarbeiten bei Filch waren einfach der Horror. Sie mußte die kompletten Pokale im Gryffindorturm polieren. Danach taten ihre die Finger weh und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sich jeder einzelne Muskel in ihrem Körper verkrampft hatte. Und wenn das nicht schon genug gewesen wäre, spielte ihre Fantasie auch noch verrückt und ließ sie völlig paranoid aus dem Schlaf hochschrecken. Dachte sie gestern noch sie sei so angepisst, dass es keine Steigerung gab? Dachte sie gestern noch, dass ein einzelner Mensch nicht schlimmer am Arsch sein kann? Sie haßte es falsch zu liegen, sie haßte es sich selbst korrigieren zu müssen, aber ja es gab eine Steigerung: jetzt war sie richtig, richtig angepisst!

*

"Mach ja nichts Unüberlegtes!"

"Und das aus deinem Mund, Harry!"

"Ich habe ja auch nicht vor, mich mit Snape anzulegen."

"Wer sagt denn, dass ich mich mit ihm anlegen möchte?"

Harry schob sein Mittagessen zur Seite und beugte sich über den Tisch in der Großen Halle, um die Aufmerksamkeit von Hermione zu erlangen, die ihn während des Gespräches nicht einmal anschaute.

"Natürlich planst du _rein gar nichts_, deswegen durchbohrst du Snape am Lehrertisch seit etwa 15 Minuten. Aber eins muß man dir lassen, mit deinem Todesblick stehst du ihm kaum nach."

"Sehr witzig!"

Die braunhaarige Frau wand sich letztendlich vom Lehrertisch ab und blickte Harry genervt in die Augen. Normalerweise saß sie als Head-Girl ebenfalls am Lehrertisch, sie hatte sich allerdings beim Kopf ihres Hauses entschuldigt, mit der fadenscheinigen Ausrede, mit Harry über die Dekoration zum Abschlussball reden zu müssen. In Wirklichkeit konnte sie es nicht ertragen zwei Plätze von Snape entfernt zu sitzen, nachdem sie in ihren Träumen vorgehabt hatte ihn an Ort und Stelle die Klamotten vom Leib zu reißen. Nein, daran wollte sie nicht erinnert werden. Dennoch konnte sie es nicht lassen und starrte ihn von weiten an, um vielleicht irgendeine Veränderung in seinem Verhalten zu erkennen. Es war aussichtslos. Ein Ex-Death-Eater, der Voldemort so lange an der Nase hatte rumführen können, ließ bei kleinen Streitigkeiten mit Sicherheit seine Fassade nicht bröckeln.

"Ich denke ich kenne dich jetzt lang genug, außerdem konntest du deine Wut noch nie wirklich verbergen. Ich sehe es an deinen Augen, du planst irgend etwas. Sag schon, Mione!"

"Vielleicht."

"Ha! Ich wußt´ es ja. Du bist angepisst, weil er dir Strafarbeiten aufgebrummt hat."

Ahhh… die Strafarbeit, die sie derzeit schon völlig verdrängt hatte. Sie konnte Harry schlecht erzählen, dass sie auf diesen Grottenmolch von Tränkelehrer wütend war, weil sie ihn in ihren eigenen Träumen flachlegen wollte. Der Strafarbeiten-Einwurf seitens des schwarzhaarigen Jungen-der-so-ziemlich-alles-überlebte kam ihr wirklich gelegen und sie brauchte einfach nur auf den Zug aufspringen und mitspielen.

"Du sagst es und dabei sind mir nur die Augen…"

In diesem Moment machte Professor Snape Anstalten sich von seinem Platz zu erheben, was Hermione aus dem Augenwinkel heraus bemerkte. Sie schob das spärlich angerührte Mittagsessen zur Seite und stand ebenfalls auf.

"Ich muß los, wir sehen uns nachher bei Verteidigung."

Mit diesen Worten rannte die braunhaarige Frau in die Eingangshalle in die Snape soeben verschwunden war. Ihr Professor wurde dort von einer Slytherin-Schülerin aufgehalten und sie konnte sich unbemerkt hinter dem nächsten Mauervorsprung verstecken. Langsam zog sie ihren Zauberstab aus dem Umhang, darauf bedacht, so wenig Geräusche wie möglich zu erzeugen und hielt direkt auf Snape. Ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich vor Schadenfreude nach oben, als sie den Zauberspruch erfolgreich vor sich hin gemurmelt hatte.

__

Rache ist süß, Professor!

Sie blieb hinter dem Mauervorsprung stehen, bis Snape in den tiefen Gängen Richtung des Südflügels verschwunden war. Ihre innere Wut löste sich etwas und machte Platz für ein wenig Pflichtbewusstsein, was das Schuldgefühl mit sich brachte. Tief atmete sie durch als sie merkte wie albern das Ganze eigentlich war. Nicht das sie noch nie zuvor eine Schulregel gebrochen hatte, da lagen so einige Verstoße in der Vergangenheit, doch drehte sich es bei jenen eher um Dinge, die mit der Bekämpfung von Voldemorts zu tun hatten und nicht auf Grund von Rachegelüsten entstanden.

__

Komm schon Hermione, er hat es verdient!

"SAG MAL, HAST DU SIE NOCH ALLE?"

Dumpf donnerte ihr Kopf vor Schreck an die dunkle Steinwand und ein heller kurzer Schrei entwich ihrer Kehle. Sie drehte sich reflexartig um und blickte direkt in Harrys grün funkelnde Augen.

"Die Frage kann ich dir so zurückgeben.", entgegnete sie mit vor Schreck zitternder Stimme, die Hand zur Beruhigung an den Halsansatz gelegt. "Spinnst du eigentlich, dich so heranzuschleichen? Ich wäre fast gestorben, oder noch schlimmer Snape hätte uns entdeckt."

"Als wenn er nicht genau wüsste, aus welchem Zauberstab dieser kleine Streich stammt. Der wird uns gleich in Verdacht haben. Nein, wohl eher mich oder Ron, denn dir würde er es nicht zutrauen."

Harry schien die Panik in die Augen zu steigen, als er Hermione entsetzt anschaute.

"Er hat es verdient!"

"Natürlich hat er es verdient, aber unsere Köpfe, die er uns mit Sicherheit abreißen wird, sind es nicht wert!"

Hermione wehrte seine Worte, mit einer wedelnden Handbewegung ab. Natürlich wusste sie, dass er recht hatte. Im Moment wollte sie es sich jedoch nicht eingestehen, dafür machte ihr dieses kleine Spiel einfach zu viel Spaß.

"Na klasse! Wir überleben wilde Trolle, dämliches Eiersuchen mit noch dämlicheren Drachen, 7 Jahre Schulleben, selbst Voldemort… UND DANN KOMMT GRANGER UND BRINGT UNS KNAPP 3 WOCHEN VOR DEM ABSCHLUSS UM!!!"

__

Was für eine Drama-Queen!

"Wenn du schon so dramatisch bist, solltest du deine Garderobe überdenken. Ich schätze, ein schickes grünes Kleid würde ausgezeichnet mit deiner Augenfarbe harmonieren." 

"Und nach deinem Sarkasmus zu urteilen, konzentrierst du dich im Moment ein wenig zu viel auf Snape!"

Jetzt mussten beide schmunzelnderweise den Kopf schütteln. Das alles hörte sich stark nach Kindergarten-Sandkastenstreit an, was Hermione schlagartig an Ron erinnerte, dieser war ihr heute wieder erfolgreich aus dem Weg gegangen. Sie würde das in den nächsten Tagen klären – _sie hatte ja Zeit! _Als sie sich erneut in die Augen sahen, brachen sie in lautes Gelächter aus.

"Wir werden ja sehen, ob mich Snape hart rannimmt."

Harry zog seine Stirn fragend in Falten, als er sich in Bewegung setzte um in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Es gab noch den Nachmittag, der vor ihnen lag und der fing gleich nervstrapazierend mit Professor Binns an.

"HARRY! So meinte ich das nicht! Eher hart im Bestrafen… also ich meine im Verteilen von Strafarbeit! Bekomm` deine Gedanken aus der Gosse, Harry James Potter!"

Er wußte genau, dass er sie mit dieser Geste auf die Palme bringen konnte. Es war einfach zu leicht. Weiber! Er ließ ihren letzten Satz schlichtweg im Raum stehen, was sie noch mehr zu verunsichern schien. Allerdings schreckte sie eher über ihre Wortwahl `hart rannehmen` in Verbindung mit Snape zurück. Nicht weil sie sich bei diesem Gedanken ekelte, sondern eher weil ihr ein merkwürdig brennender Schauder durchs Rückenmark fuhr – der mehr als nur angenehm war…

*

A/N: Eigentlich wollte ich an dieser Stelle mit dem Kapitel aufhören. Aber ich schätze, ihr hättet mich alle gekillt!

*

Ihm gefiel dieser Tag überhaupt nicht – jedenfalls in gewisser Hinsicht. Diese ganze Woche begann schon miserabel. Charlie Weasley. An diesen Namen wollte er nicht unbedingt erinnert werden, aber diese Auseinandersetzung am Montagmorgen wollte ihm nicht mehr so recht aus dem Kopf gehen. Er hatte die Kontrolle verloren, als ihn seine eigene Wut überrannte. Er war nur erleichtert, dass es keine Augenzeugen gab und wer sollte es schon wissen. Vielleicht hat dieser Weasley es seinem Bruder gepetzt. Sicher.

__

Ohh... Ron, der böse Snape hat mir eins auf´s Maul gehauen. Der ist ja sooo gemein, ich muß unbedingt nach Mami, mich trösten lassen...

Augenverdrehend, aber mit dem Ansatz eines Lächelns, bei diesem Gedanken, blickte er aus dem Fenster des Lehrerzimmers. Mit einem Becher Kaffee in der Hand versanken seine Gedanken förmlich in den sanften Wellen des Sees. Die ganzen Rotschöpfe, aus dem sich ständig vermehrenden Weasley-Clan, hatte er noch nie gemocht, was in Bezug auf die restliche breite Masse, deren Gesellschaft er mied, nicht weiter verwunderlich war. Noch ein paar Minuten Ruhe und dann würde der Nachmittagsunterricht beginnen.

Die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer ging auf. Er versuchte es zu ignorieren, doch es war unüberhörbar. Hooch und Minerva stürmten, begeisternd in ein Gespräch vertieft, in den Raum und verstummten, als sie Snape mit den Rücken zu ihnen gedreht erblickten. Wie Snape vermutete handelte ihre Unterhaltung mit Sicherheit von der männlichen Gattung und er machte sich nicht die Mühe ihnen, während er sprach, sein Gesicht zuzuwenden.

"Lassen Sie sich durch mich nicht stören, meine Damen!"

Er verschränkte ein Arm vor der Brust und bewegte den Kaffeebecher in der anderen Hand langsam zum Mund, als er plötzlich Schritte in seine Richtung hörte. Die Tasse an die Lippen gesetzt vernahm er imitierte Raubkatzengeräusche, direkt hinter seinem Rücken.

__

???

Er stockte, ließ die koffeinhaltige Flüssigkeit im Mund und schärfte seine Sinne auf die Dinge die da zu kommen schienen.

"Severus, Schätzchen, hätte ich das eher gewusst, dann hätte ich dich schon längst flachgelegt, du Ärmster du! Zu dir oder zu mir?"

Dem ausgesprochene Satz folgte ein dumpfer Klaps, als eine flache Hand auf Snapes Hinterteil landete und sich wohlbedacht schnell wieder entfernte. Sich halb verschluckend drehte sich der großgewachsene Mann blitzartig um und starrte mit einem Todesblick in Hoochs grellgelbe Augen. Sein, von den Schülern so gefürchteter Blick, schlug bei den beiden Damen jedoch fehl und es brach eine schallende Welle des Gelächters über den Raum herein, was Snape nicht gerade besänftigte. Minerva, die sich mittlerweile vor Lachen am großen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes abstützte, bekam langsam wieder Luft und grinste Snape entgegen.

"Unentspannt, Severus?"

Sein fragender Gesichtsausdruck jagte die Frauen lediglich in einen neuen Anfall schallender Freude. Da sie sich nicht in der Lage befanden ein weiteres vernünftiges Wort rauszubekommen, deutete Hooch auf den Rücken, was Snape zuerst ins Grübeln versetzte und dann veranlasste dieser Aufforderung nachzugehen. Er stellte seinen Kaffeebecher auf dem Fensterbrett hinter sich ab und zog seinen Umhang von den Schultern um zu sehen, was ihm pantomimisch angedeutet wurde. Die beiden Frauen hielten sich die Hände vor den Mund, um ihr Lachen zu unterbinden. Sie wussten, dass es gleich ratsam war, sich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, sobald Snape den Grund ihres Lachens entdeckte.

Starr vor Schock blickte er auf die Rückseite seines Umhanges.

****

Unentspannte Professoren, die müssen

nur mal auf den Tisch geworfen

und ordentlich durchgevö...

Die dicken Buchstaben stachen ihm ins Auge und auch wenn das letzte Wort nicht ausgeschrieben war, so war es doch jedem unumgänglich klar, was es bedeutete. Er kannte diese Worte nur zu gut. Kochende Wut stieg in ihm auf und als er wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, kam ihm nur eins in den Sinn...

__

GRANGER!

*

Okay! Es war ein Traum *duck* Und gerade damit habe ich hier einige verwirrt, ich weiß! Aber das war mein Plan! *evilgrin* Ich sag´ ja, es wird noch einiges auf uns zu kommen und das war mit Sicherheit nicht die letzte Überraschung. Folglich bitte nicht wundern, wenn am Ende eines Kapitel nicht immer gleich alles logisch erscheint. Ich verspreche euch, dass sich alles aufklären wird, auch manche schon angedeutete Kleinigkeit... *hand zum schwur heb* - und wie es sich aufklären wird.... teeheee

Vorweg erst einmal an alle Reviewer ein dickes DANKE! Laßt uns zum Ende der Geschichte eine riesige Keksparty machen!!! Anmeldungen bitte per Review ;o)

@dreamdancerin: Da muß ich dir zustimmen. Miones Gedanken und Gefühle werden nicht immer aufgeschlüsselt, außerdem befinden wir uns mit dieser Geschichte im 7. Schuljahr – wer weiß schon wie weit sie da "Frau" ist. Meiner Meinung nach hat sie einfach Potenzial! Danke für das Lob.

@Like: Das mit Snapes Widerstand hätte sich aufgrund des Traumes ja geklärt – aber keine Angst, ich habe da noch ganz andere Szenen im Kopf. *biggrin* Zurück ge-hugs-t.

@TalesOfIce: Von sprachlos bis kreisch – sehr schön, so liebe ich das! *grins* Ich hoffe du warst am Anfang des Kapitels auch sprachlos, oder hast zu mindestens etwas gekreischt. ;o)

@mrsgaladriel: 100 Punkte für den Kandidaten. Es war ein Traum, zwar ein nächtlicher, aber ein Traum! Ich denke in den nächsten Kapiteln werden da noch einige Fragen auftauchen, ob ich die immer so beantworten kann weiß ich auch nicht. Du hast jetzt einen Wunsch frei! *meinen Rosenholz-Zauberstab mit Drachenherzfaser 11 Zoll schwenk*

@Iarethirwen: Tja, wer in diesem Krieg die Oberhand bekommt, behält oder wie auch immer *mund zu näh* kann ich noch nicht verraten. Ansonsten würde ich mit Mione immer wieder gern tauschen. Obwohl in meiner Fantasie... *pfeif* ... ich brauche etwaige Szenen einfach nur von meinem inneren Film abschreiben und setzte dann Hermiones Namen ein. *grins* Ist auch gar nicht schwer, habe selber lange braune Locken... teehee. LG zurück!

@darkbelle: ein :o) für dein :o) Ich werde weiter gehen, noch viel weiter... aber das wird noch ein wenig dauern, schließlich schreibe ich mich ja gerade erst warm.

@Nachtschattengewächs: Wie ich nur an dieser Stelle aufhören konnte? Hey, was kann ich dafür das die Hermione-Nudel aufwacht, die blöde Nuß die! *lach* Danke für das ganze Lob und natürlich die fettreduzierten Kekse. Ven-drückt-dich

@Baerchen23: Hi, hier ist dein Kapiteldealer, um deine Sucht zu füttern. *grins* Grüße zurück!

@blub: *stramm gestanden und hand zum hutansatz* Dann kannst du ja jetzt erst mal mit dem Zappeln aufhören. So wie es sich anhört, hattest du ein nettes Wochenende mit Charlie? Zufällig hat er am folgenden nichts weiteres vor! *grins* Im Übrigen ist Fuck gerade mein Lieblingswort! fuck, Fuck, FUCK!

@Hermione-Severus-Fan: Ich sag ja – SCHÖN HIER UNTEN!!! Wie ich schon angedeutet habe – und ich weiß, das letzte Kapitel hatte einen miesen Cliffhanger – fehlte nur im ersten Augenblick etwas, aber es wird sich immer alles aufklären! Das mit dem Geh fand ich auch ziemlich amüsant. Das ist immer ganz witzig, weil ich mich beim Schreiben selbst halbtot lache. (Harhar schön wenn man über seine eigenen Witze lachen kann *augen verdreh*) Liebe Grüße zurück.

@Kirilein: Ohhh... liebster Fußabtreter *giggel* nicht so kreischen! Ich weiß es war gemein, aber ich wollte euch etwas ins Grübeln bringen! Versuche beim nächsten mal Gnade walten zu lassen - *hüstel* - ehrlich!

@McAbe: Ich erwähnte schon: Mione ist einfach aufgewacht, ich konnte nichts dafür *unschuldig guck* Aber da wird noch einiges kommen, wo ich nicht mittendrin aufhöre! Knuddel zurück.

@Herm84: Da brauchst du dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Ich komme im Moment gar nicht zum Lesen, weil ich die wenige Zeit die ich habe zum Schreien benötige. Danke für deine lieben Worte. Es freut mich, wenn ich dich während deiner Prüfung etwas aufbauen konnte. Ven-drückt-dich

@Aduiellin Elest: Wow, was für eine lange Review. Danke für das ganze Lob und die lieben Worte. Ich sag ja immer unser Bücherwurm hat potenzial – man muß sie eben nur ein wenig kitzeln! *teehee* Zu deinem Gefühl *breit grins* - da wirst du dich noch überraschen! Freut mich, dass dir meine FF so gut gefällt. *hüpf* Bis zum nächsten Mal.

@SweetChrisi: Sehr schön, noch jemanden den ich begeistern konnte. Ich liebe knisternde Stimmungen und Situationen, dass wird nicht die letzte gewesen sein. *grins*

@Malina: Mein Reden. Gute Mädchen schreiben Tagbuch, böse haben keine Zeit dazu – oder einen Zeitumkehrer. *lach* Ich mußte bei deiner Review grinsen – noch jemanden, den ich verwirren konnte – sehr schön! Hihi! Warum Snape in das Kapitel reingerutscht ist, warum Mione ausgerechnet bei Filch Strafarbeit hat und nicht bei ihm – das hat alles seine Gründe, die sich aber erst im Verlauf der Story aufklären werden. *evilgrins* Ich habe da so viele Szenen im Kopf, die ich eigentlich am liebsten gleich runterschreiben möchte, aber die kommen erst viel später dran und bis dahin muß ich ja noch einen Übergang schaffen. Danke und einen lieben Gruß zurück!

@Viviane: Hallo mein Herz, was soll ich noch schreiben! Du bist meine Seelenschwester und vervollständigst mich! Kisses

So liebe Leute, ich liebe mittlerweile folgende Tastenkombination :o) Klar soweit?

*Reiseführerstimme aufsetz* Dazu müssen Sie bitte den unteren Button mit der Bezeichnung Go drücken und Sie gelangen auf ein freies Fenster, in denen Sie ihre gebildete Meinung über vorstehende Zeilen übermitteln können. Ich danke Ihnen! *räusper*

Ich werde diese Woche und am Wochenende arbeitstechnisch und privat sehr viel um die Ohren haben, dennoch werde ich versuchen am WE das nächste Kapitel hochzuladen.

Bis die Tage,

Hugs&Kisses

Vengari


	7. Kapitel 7

**_Überdenke deine Prioritäten_**

**_Kapitel 7_**

_Dieses stupide Gör! Die kann sich auf was gefasst machen. Von wegen unentspannt! Der werde ich zeigen, wer hier unentspannt ist... und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue! Die braucht nicht denken, dass sie hier in zwei-einhalb Wochen einfach, ohne irgendeine Spur, rausspazieren kann. Es wird Zeit den zweiten Schritt einzuleiten... PHAAA! Unentspannt!_

Seine Gedanken fielen zurück auf die Mittagspause, zurück auf diesen kindischen Streich, zurück auf diese besserwissende Göre.

Es war ihm bewußt, dass Hermione ihm in die Eingangshalle gefolgt war. Er hatte nicht ausmachen können warum, was ihm nicht sonderlich gefiel, allerdings schob er die Tatsache gedanklich beiseite. Noch ein Jahr zuvor wäre ihm umgehend aufgefallen, dass ein Zauber an ihm verübt wurde. Er zeigte Züge der Nachlässigkeit nachdem Voldemort endgültig besiegt wurde. Das konnte in der Form nicht mehr so weitergehen. Er stand wieder mitten im Krieg. In seinem ganz persönlichen Krieg. Im Krieg mit Granger! Der Gedanke gefiel ihm ausgesprochen gut – für einen Professor viel zu gut, um ehrlich zu sein.

_Mit einem Snape legt man sich nicht an!_

Der Tag neigte sich allmählich dem Ende zu, als sich Snape auf den Weg zu seinem Quartier machte. Er würde sich in der Sache Granger etwas Passendes einfallen lassen, somit drifteten seine Gedanken erneut zu diversen Racheplänen ab. Es zeichnete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht – kein sympathisches – aber ein Lächeln, welches im Grunde schon ungewöhnlich genug für diesen Mann war.

Albus und Minerva rissen ihn aus den Gedanken über ausgeklügelte Rachefreuden, als sie ihm auf dem großräumigen Gang entgegenkamen. Die blauen Augen des Graubartes funkelten ihn freudig über den Rand der mondförmigen Brille an. Ein wenig zu freudig nach Severus Geschmack. Er verlangsamte aus Höflichkeit, jedoch nicht mit dem Bedürfnis ein plänkelndes Gespräch zu halten, seinen Schritt und nickte den beiden kurz entgegen. Albus grinste.

_Na los Alter, sag was dämliches, wo nur du drüber lachen kannst, um so schneller kann ich vor meinem Kamin sitzen._

"Severus, guten Abend. Immer noch unentspannt?"

Minerva konnte nicht anders und brach erneut in gackerndes Gelächter aus.

_Dämliches Huhn!_

Ihr hysterisches Gackern steckte den Head-Master an und dieser mußte sich kurzweilig vor Lachen am Fenstersims festhalten. Alles in allem wirklich sehr hilfreich Severus noch weiter in seine angepisste Lage zu verbannen. Er kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, um sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. In diesem Moment wünschte er sich Sequenzen unendlicher Zerstörung, in denen ein alter seniler Sack und sein verwelktes Huhn die Opferrolle spielten. Er entschied sich letztendlich für stumpfsinniges Ignorieren, und ließ auffällig dramatisch seine Robe hinter sich her fliegen, als er um die nächste Ecke verschwand.

_Wirklich wunderbar! Von allen senilen Weibern an dieser Schule mußte ausgerechnet unsere Tratsch-Queen Nr. 1 diese Demütigung mitbekommen. Sehr schön, benötigt man eine schnelle Neuigkeitenverteilung, ist mehr Verlaß auf Minerva, als auf den Tagespropheten. Ich schätze dieses Huhn hat schon eine Spardose ins Lehrerzimmer gestellt, damit sie in meinem Namen für einen nächtlichen Entspannungssport sammeln kann. Und weswegen? Wegen Granger! Ohh... die hat noch keine Ahnung, was sie da angefangen hat._

Minerva und Albus lehnten noch immer etwas außer Atem gegen die Flurwand und versuchten sich zu beruhigen, mit bemitleidenswerten Erfolg. Es war einfach zu witzig. Sie setzten einen Moment später ihren Weg fort, beide mit einem unterdrückten Grinsen auf den Lippen.

"Ich würde zu gern wissen, wer ihm den Spruch gehext hat."

"Es war ein Schüler, Minerva."

"Bist du dir sicher?", fragte die Professorin etwas unsicher und erntete ein festes Nicken.

"Ja, und ich kann es ihr nicht einmal übel nehmen. Severus braucht ab und an etwas Humor in seinem Leben. Gut ich gebe zu, Humor der lediglich auf seine Kosten geht, ist nicht hilfreich."

"Also ein Schüler."

"...rin!"

"Wie bitte?"

"Schülerin. Miss Granger."

Minerva schaute ihn belustigt an. "Albus, du wirst langsam alt. Head-Girl Hermione Granger, Schulbeste und überaus korrekt, soll unseren biederen Tränkemeister in die Pfanne gehauen haben? Albus, du machst mir langsam Sorgen."

"Ich bin mir ganz sicher, ich habe es in ihren Augen gesehen."

"Erwähnte ich schon, dass du alt wirst?"

"Werde ich nicht!"

"Und ob."

"Reifer vielleicht, aber mit Bestimmtheit nicht alt!"

Tief atmete Minerva ein und verdrehte die Augen. Wie erklärt man einem sturen grauen Mann, mit der kindlichen Streitlust eines 5jährigen, dass er seit langem nicht einmal mehr im Herbst des Lebens steckt. Merlin noch mal, was dachte er eigentlich - dass er das nächste Trimagische Tunier gewinnen könnte?

"Schau einfach in den Spiegel, Albus!"

...und sie mußte während dieses Kusses lächeln, als seine Hand allmählich höher rutschte...

Früher oder später wäre er fällig gewesen. In diesem Moment früher, als sie dachte und sie kostete jede einzelne Sekunde aus, ließ sich bodenlos in ihr Verlangen fallen und in ihrem Handeln jeden Funken Zweifel verbannen. Ihr Professor schien sich keinesfalls um, zur Zeit nebensächlich erscheinenden, Richtlinien über Schüler-Professoren Verhalten zu kümmern, als seine Finger den feinen weißen Stoff ihres BH´s erreichten.

Er löste sich von ihren Lippen und zeigte ihr ein unverschämtes Lächeln. Eines, das den Schülern für gewöhnlich vorenthalten war.

"Nicht gerade ein Verhalten, welches ein Head-Girl auszeichnet, Miss Granger!"

"Nicht gerade ein Verhalten, welches ein Lehrkörper auszeichnet, Professor Snape!", entgegnete sie mit schnellen Atemstößen, während sie versuchte seine dunklen Augen zu durchdringen, um ihn zu weiteren Taten herauszufordern. Der Abstand ihrer Körper vergrößerte sich geringfügig und ein enttäuschender Seufzer rann durch ihre Kehle, als sie spürte wie er seine Hand unter ihrer Bluse hervor zog.

Sie wurde jedoch nicht enttäuscht, denn Sekunden später spürte sie seine Hände am obersten Knopf ihrer Bluse, wie seine Finger ungeduldig den metallenen Gegenstand durch die Öse befreiten. Mit einem verlangendem Lächeln riß er die restliche Bluse auf, dass die abgerissenen Knöpfe gegen seine Robe flogen. Sein Blick fesselte sich an ihren noch verhüllten, so perfekt erscheinenden Brüsten und er bemerkte, wie sich ihr Brustkorb schnell, durch die geräuschvolle Atmung anhob.

"Ungeduldig oder eher unentspannt Professor? Da gibt es eine sichere Abhilfe."

Er ließ seine Hände über ihre Schultern nach unten gleiten, umfaßte ihre weiblichen Kurven, die sich perfekt in seine Hände schmiegten. Durch den dünnen Stoff konnte er ihre erhärteten Brustspitzen spüren. Eine Tatsache, die seine Geduld auf eine harte Probe stellte. Während er den Druck durch seine Hände auf ihren Körper etwas erhöhte, hob er eine Augenbraue. Eine stille aber wissende Aufforderung mit ihren Sätzen fortzufahren.

"Unentspannte Professoren, die müssen nur mal auf den Tisch geworfen

und ordentlich durchgevö..."

Durch ein dunkles Geräusch, in Tonlagen, die Hermione fast die Besinnung kosteten und welches nach einem unterdrückten Lachen klang, schnitt er den Satz der jungen Frau ab. Er verengte seine Augen und kam gefährlich nahe an Hermiones Gesicht heran.

"Ich würde es vorziehen, Miss Granger, Sie auf den Tisch zu werfen!"

Mit diesen Worten legte er seine Lippen auf ihren Halsansatz. Ein elektrischer Schauer fuhr aufgrund dieses federleichten Kontaktes durch ihren Körper. Seine Hände glitten um ihren Körper nach hinten, unter ihren durch einen kleinen Zauber verkürzten Rock und umfaßten ihren Po. Ihre Arme legte sie um seine starken Schultern, in dem Moment als sie bemerkte dass er sie anhob. Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften und er trug sie mit einer erschreckenden Leichtigkeit zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch.

Eine ausladende Armbewegung und sie konnte hören, wie etliche Gegenstände von dem Schreibtisch herunter auf dem Boden knallten, kurz bevor sie sich mit dem Rücken auf der massiven Holzplatte befand. Er löste sich aus den Fängen der jungen Frau, um sich einen gewissen Spielraum zu verschaffen. Sein Mund fand erneut ihren Halsansatz. Er teilte seine Lippen mit der Zunge und hinterließ eine feucht brennende Spur auf ihrer zarten Haut, als er sie kostete, als er weiter abwärts rutschte und Hermione gleichzeitig von den Trägern ihres BH´s befreite.

"Professor, ich denke ich bin noch zutiefst unentspannt." hauchte sie beinahe atemlos.

Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln auf ihrer Haut, als er immer weiter abwärts glitt und am Rockansatz ihrer pulsierenden Hitze Stück für Stück näher kam...

Die Sonne hatte bereits eine erschreckende Kraft, als sie an diesem Morgen leuchtende Strahlen durch das Sprossenfenster warf. Mit messerscharfen Konturen legte sie Licht- und Schattenspiele auf Hermiones Gestalt im Bett. Die letzten Tage waren eher ruhig. Es war Freitag, nur noch einen Abend Strafarbeit bei Filch und Hogwarts Head-Girl würde den Zeitumkehrer endgültig unter Verschluß legen. Hermiones Zeitsprünge hinterließen langsam ihre Spuren in Form von Augenringen und Erschöpfung. Ihre Laune schien sich zum Wochenende hin wieder zu verbessern, was nicht unwesentlich damit zu tun hatte, dass nur noch 2 Wochen bis zum Abschluß vor ihr lagen. Wie gesagt ihre Laune _schien_ sich verbessert zu haben. Bis jetzt. 

_ARRRRGGGHHHHHHHHH_

Das zweite Mal in dieser Woche saß sie senkrecht in ihrem Bett und versuchte ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Was war das? Sie hatte diesen Traum erfolgreich in den letzten Tagen verdrängen können und jetzt spielte ihre Fantasie wieder verrückt und schleuderte sie in die nächste Abartigkeit. Sie schob es auf die Müdigkeit und auf das starke Gefühl, dass sie gegenüber Snape pflegte. Haß.

Ihr kleiner persönlicher Krieg steckte in den letzten Tagen in einer Phase des Waffenstillstandes, eine Situation die Hermione allerdings wesentlich beunruhigender fand. Snape hatte ihr weder weitere Strafarbeiten, noch sonstige Aufgaben aufgebrummt. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihm bewußt war, dass sie hinter diesem Streich Anfang der Woche steckte. Irgend etwas plante er, soviel stand fest.

_Bastard._

Warum reagierte ihr Körper so stark auf diese Träume? Ihr Herz pochte noch immer bis zum Hals und sie fand auf diese Frage keine Antwort. Real. Die Träume waren zu real. Es mußte an ihren Hormonen liegen und dabei dachte sie, sobald sich ihre Jungfräulichkeit verabschiedet hatte, würde sie ihren kompletten körperlichen Haushalt wieder unter Kontrolle haben. Dachte sie und dann phantasiert sie über Snape, von allen Männern an dieser Schule Snape! Sie tat sich selber leid.

_Bastard._

Wie sollte sie erneut, ohne jegliche Erinnerung auf den Schreibtisch in seinem Klassenraum blicken können, wo sie gerade geträumt hatte...? Sie sollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. 

Zögerlich lüftete sie ihr schneeweißes Bettdeck und ließ ihre Füße auf den kalten Boden gleiten. Es half ihr nicht weiter, sich noch mehr darüber aufzuregen. Es mußte der Freitag überstanden werden und dann würde sie ein wenig Zeit haben, sich am Wochenende zurückzulehnen und zu entspannen. Hoffte sie und verschwand hinter der Badezimmertür, um weitere Gedanken unter einer heißen Dusche wegzuschwemmen.

Als sie ihr morgendliches Ritual beendet hatte, war sie zwar wach, allerdings kreisten ihre Gedanken noch in anderen Welten. Gedankenverloren griff sie in ihren Kleiderschrank nach der erstbesten Unterwäsche. Dunkelgrüne Spitze die sie routiniert über ihre weiblichen Kurven gleiten ließ. Die restliche Kleidung fand ebenfalls ihren richtigen Platz und während sie bereits über die bevorstehenden Stunden nachdachte, begab sie sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück...

A/N: Das Kapitel hat echt Spaß gemacht, besonders Albus und Minerva gefallen mir als senile und giggelnde Professoren. Ich denke die werde ich noch ein wenig mehr einspannen müssen. Ich selber arbeite gerade an Kapitel 9 und bewege mich wahrscheinlich damit in der Halbzeit dieser Geschichte. Ich danke allen, die mich bislang mit den Reviews auch dieses Mal wieder so lieb begleitet haben!

Iarethirwen: Bei deinem Namen muß ich immer zwei mal schauen, wenn ich ihn schreibe, weil ich ihn mir nie merken kann. Wo kommt der eigentlich her? Ich denke ich werde dich in Zukunft Iare nennen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast. Tja zu meinen interessanten Filmen im Kopf.... pfeif Iare schon mal mental mit einbezieh - jo das würde gehen! Bis zum nächsten Mal in der Gosse oder auf der Keksparty lach Und es freut mich immer wieder, wenn ich jemanden zum Lachen bringen kann. Danke.

Herm84: Ja _diesmal_ nur ein Traum. Harry hat Mione allerdings nicht wirklich durchschaut, er dachte jedenfalls in die falsche Richtung. Mann sollte sich ohnehin nie von einem Mann durchschauen lassen. Danke für die Kekse für die Party schon einmal aufspar

Nachtschattengewächs: "WEHE WEHE DA KOMMT NICHT BALD EINE NICHT-TRAUM-SZENE MIT ÄHNLICHEM ABER DETALLIERTER BESCHRIEBENEM INHALT UND ZWAR BIS ZUM HÖHEPUNKT!" schluck Hi Süße! duck Zu meiner Verteidigung muß ich sagen, dass wir ja noch lange nicht am Ende dieser Story sind. ;o) Ich weiß, ihr habt auch schon weiter geschrieben asche auf mein haupt In der letzten Zeit habe ich kaum gelesen/lesen können. Wenn ich die Ruhe hatte, habe ich hier weitergeschrieben, da ich gerade vor Ideen übersprudle. Wie du bestimmt schon gemerkt hast, war ich noch nie die Schnellste darin, aber das kommt mit Garantie noch. Die Story stehen ganz oben auf meiner Liste.

Baerchen23: Ja, was sich neckt, dass... liebt sich? Schaun´ wir mal! grins Auf jeden Fall wird noch eine Menge passieren. Danke!

Curlylein: Wow, dass ihr meinen Titel als Schlagwort benutzt! Das rührt mich. Es ist klasse, wenn man hört, dass über eine Geschichte gesprochen wird. Danke! Und mit dir habe ich auf der Keksparty fest gerechnet. Zum Schluß noch ein CRUCIO auf alle Computerviren – verfuckte Viecher! So Süße, bis zum nächsten Mal wink 

McAbe: Huhu zurück! Schön das es dir wieder gefallen hat deine kekstüte schon mal aufreiß Mmmhhh.... Traum wird Wirklichkeit... laß mal überlegen... VEN HOL DEINE GEDANKEN AUS DER GOSSE!!! grins Knuddel zurück.

Vilandra: froi ein neuer Leser. Danke für das Lob, ich hoffe ich kann dich auch weiterhin zum Lachen bringen. LG

mrsgaladriel: Ich habe also dein Review beinahe übersehen und du beinahe meine Mail. Wir sind quitt lach Und immer schön weiter raten! Danke!

jinx helendir: Und was für ein böses Mädchen sie ist... teehee Über das schnelle Hochladen wundere ich mich selber manchmal, aber die Story läßt sich wunderbar einfach schreiben, weil ich mich hier auf den Humor konzentriere und mich nicht in Endlosverstrickungen einzelner Beschreibungen hänge, was ich sonst gern bei meinen Stories mache. Diesmal leichte Lektüre, die wirklich Spaß macht.

Aduiellin Elest: erfreut erschlagen ist von der langen review wow, danke! Beizeiten können meine Charakter schon mal lebendig werden – nein Sev Finger weg, ich komme gleich. – nein, das dauert nicht mehr lang. – Ja, das Shirt ziehe ich gleich wieder aus und jetzt mach schon mal das Bett warm.... grins Sorry wo war ich? Ich wundere mich keineswegs über deine Reviews, ganz im Gegenteil. Es ist so interessant zu erfahren an welchen Stellen die Leser lachen können, das bekommt man ja nicht mit. Am liebsten würde ich da mal Mäuschen spielen. Sehr schön fand ich, dass du dich bei Harry Großbuchstabenbrüllen erschreckt hast grins Also danke, danke nochmal, schön das zu lesen. Übrigens der Spruch auf Snapes Umhang habe ich von meinem Chef. Der hatte mal mit einer ganz nervigen Kundin zu tun und folglich hatte er im Büro fallen lassen: Unentspannte Frauen müßen nur mal.... den Rest kennst du ja. Im Büro lagen jedenfalls alle um vor Lachen, seitdem ist das so ein umwandelbarer Standartspruch, wenn uns mal jemand wirklich nervt. blacker Knuddel.

Kirilein: Na wieder beruhigt, Süße. Oder wieder über den nächsten Traum aufgeregt? LG auch an Tom wink

Like: Leidenschaftlich? .... mmhhh nick Und von anstrengend kann gar nicht mehr die Rede sein... mömpf Vielleicht kurz zur Erklärung: Jetzt ist Sonntag und ich komme gerade das erste Mal in dieser Woche zur Ruhe. Da ich immer erst so um 19.00 Uhr von der Arbeit komme, habe ich auch nur abends Zeit irgendwas zu machen, folglich bestand der Mo und Di Abend darin meine Bude aufzuräumen und ab Mittwoch wurde dann durchgehend gefeiert, da gab es einen Schachtelkranz ums Haus, weil das in Ostfriesland so Sitte ist, wenn man 25 wird und noch nicht verheiratet ist. Das zieht dann ein Reinfeiern nach sich (kannst dir ja ein Bild machen wie ich den nächsten Tag auf Arbeit hing!) Do hatte ich dann Birthday und Besuch, Freitag tauchte dann die Familie aus dem Harz auf und Sa wurde dann mit ca. 30 Mann gefeiert. Hier sieht es im Moment noch aus, als hätte ein Tornado gewütet, aber ich mußte mich erst einmal in Ruhe an den PC setzen. Was soll ich sagen, es war streßig aber auch oberwitzig. Auf jeden Fall habe ich wieder viele Sprüche sammeln können, die der Story mit Garantie zu gute kommen. Knuddel dich lieb zurück!

pirat: Ein nächster Schwarzleser gibt sich zur Erkennung. Freud mich, nur das Wort Schwarzleser gefällt mir nicht, ich sage mal stiller Leser. Danke für´s Lob. Und miep ICH WILL MIT auf die sieben Weltmeere! Versprochen, rühre nichts von deinen Schätzen an, nur nimm mich mit. Ven, keine Ahnung woher und holde 2. Boshaftigkeit der Zauberwelt.

Viviane: Hi Herz, einen dicken Knutsch für den besten Beta wo gibt. Also lass dich drücken! Ven-liebt-dich!

Dann sag ich mal wieder bis die Tage. Hinterlaßt mir ein Kommentar, freu mich über jeden Smilie, der mir zeigt, dass es gelesen wird.

:o) :oI :o(

Hugs&Kisses

Vengari


	8. Kapitel 8

**_Überdenke deine Prioritäten_**

**_Kapitel 8_**

Hermione hatte, nachdem sie eine der Ersten beim Frühstück war, noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit bis zum Beginn des Unterrichtes. Diese Zeit wollte sie sinnvoll nutzen und fand sich somit in der Bibliothek ein. Zu diesen frühen Morgenstunden war sie grundsätzlich allein und das genoß sie, auch wenn sie sich zusammenreißen mußte, dass ihr bei dieser beinahe erstickenden Ruhe nicht vor Müdigkeit die Augen zufielen.

Mit einem interessanten Buch über die Verwendung von Drachenblut in der Zaubertrankherstellung, setzte sie sich an den großen Tisch am Fenster und ließ sich ihr Gesicht von den morgendlichen Sonnenstrahlen streicheln. Für einen kurzen Moment schloß sie ihre Augen und starrte gegen die Dunkelheit ihrer Augenlider, auf denen sich bizarre Schattenbilder formten, als sie ein unterdrücktes Lachen direkt neben ihrem Ohr hörte. Ein Geräusch erzeugt aus dunklen Tönen, die ihr für Sekunden die Sinne raubten.

Reflexartig öffnet sie die Augen und sie wurde von einem Schrecken durchströmt, der ihren Atem blitzartig verschnellerte. Sie mußte sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, wer sich hinter ihr befand. Betont gerade blieb sie auf ihrem Stuhl sitzen und legte das Buch langsam auf ihre Knie nieder. Sie spürte, wie die Gestalt hinter ihr ruhig den Kopf noch etwas näher zu ihrem Ohr bewegte, sodass sie einen warmen Atem auf der Wange fühlen konnte. Dies löste Erinnerungen an die letzten Träume in ihr aus, dass ihr Gesicht von einem roten Schimmer überzogen wurde.

_Fuck! Bitte, bitte laß es ein Traum sein..._

Die dunkle Stimme vibrierte gefährlich scharf in ihren Ohren und sandte warnende Echos durch ihre Gedanken.

„Miss Granger, mir kam es aufgrund Ihres kleinen Streiches, den Sie an mir ausgeübt haben in den Sinn, dass Sie eventuell Rachegelüste pflegen. Ich hoffe nicht, dass sich jene an mich richten, andernfalls müßte ich mich fragen, ob Sie der alte Hut nicht vielleicht in ein falsches Haus gesteckt hat..."

Er setzte bewußt eine kleine Pause, bevor er mit einer etwas gefährlicheren Tonlage fortfuhr. Eine so leise Tonlage, die sie mit Sicherheit nicht vernommen hätte, wenn er ihr nicht so nahe  gewesen wäre.

„... Im Grunde ist es schade. In unserem Haus hätten Ihnen mit diesem Potential eine Menge Türen offengestanden. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, passen Sie mit der heutigen Wahl ihrer _grünen_ Unterwäsche hervorragend nach Slytherin."

Nach dem letzten Satz überschlugen sich ihre Gedanken. Ihr Körper gefror vor Schock in dieser Position und sie wußte im ersten Moment nicht, wie sie die soeben registrierten Worte mit ihren Gedanken unter einen Hut bringen sollte. Als sie es nach einigen Sekunden schaffte sich umzudrehen konnte sie lediglich eine schwarze Robe sehen, die soeben aus der Bibliothekstür in den langen Flur verschwand.

Was sollte das? War das eine Warnung? Hatte sie sich vielleicht zu viel zugemutet – sich mit Snape anzulegen? Wie konnte er, bei den Zähnen von Merlin wissen, wie die Farbe ihrer Unterwäsche an diesem Tag ausfiel?

Grün.

Sie besaß keine grüne Unterwäsche. Weiße konnte man in ihrem Kleiderschrank finden, ein paar Pastelltöne und eine Handvoll roter – aber grün? Warum war ihr das heute morgen nicht aufgefallen? War sie so in Gedanken, dass sie nicht einmal mehr ihre Kleiderauswahl mitbekommen hatte? Allmählich kroch die Angst in Form von einer intensiven Gänsehaut über ihren Körper und ließ die junge Frau erschauern.

Ich überlebe fast sieben Jahre Hogwarts an der Seite des Jungen, den Voldemort töten wollte und das mitsamt seinem Freundeskreis und jetzt, 2 Wochen vor meinem letzten Schultag, werde ich paranoid!

Kopfschüttelnd griff sie zu ihrer Tasche und erhob sich verwirrt vom Stuhl. Sie mußte zum Unterricht, auch wenn sie jetzt lieber wieder in ihr Bett steigen würde, mit dem Verlangen diese gesamte Woche zu vergessen...

.

.

Geistesabwesend blickte er in das Flammenspiel des Kamins und lehnte sich entspannt noch weiter in den breiten Ledersessel zurück. Es war Wochenanfang und eine ereignisreiche Woche würde ihm noch bevorstehen, das wußte er bereits. Er öffnete die oberen Knöpfe seiner Robe und verschaffte seinem Hals entspannende Freiheit, als ein leises Klicken das Öffnen der Tür zu seinen privaten Räumen ankündigte.

Pünktlich wie immer.

Ihm war bewußt wer soeben über die Eingangsschwelle trat. Er konnte den Duft der Person wahrnehmen, deswegen machte er sich nicht die Mühe, sich umzudrehen. Die Kerzen im hinteren Bereich des Raumes warfen den Schatten einer Frau auf die Wand links neben ihm. Er spürte einen Zeigefinger auf seinem Rücken, wie er spielerisch über seine Schulter glitt und sich wieder löste, als die Frau katzengleich um den Sessel schlich und sich direkt in sein Blickfeld stellte.

Die braunhaarige Schönheit nahm ihm die Sicht auf den Kamin. Ihr Gesicht lag in Schatten und er konnte nur schemenhaft ein Lächeln erkennen. Ihre seidigen Locken fielen lose über die Schulter und verschwanden in den Schatten des langen dunklen Mantels den sie trug. Auch er konnte sich ein Lächeln, welches Spielraum für Gedanken unterhalb der Gürtellinie versprach, nicht verkneifen.

„Es ist einige Zeit verstrichen, dass du mir einen Besuch abgestattet hast... _Süße_!"

„Drei Wochen. Im Grunde zu lang, ich weiß. Allerdings habe ich jetzt mehrere Stunden Zeit... um... es... wieder... gut... zu... machen."

Mit jedem Wort löste sie einen Knopf ihres Mantels und ließ diesen langsam über ihre Schultern gleiten. Das grobe Material fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den Boden. Severus Grinsen nahm zu, als er auf ihren Körper blickte. Sie war lediglich bekleidet mit einer roten Spitzenunterwäsche, die ihre perfekten Kurven atemberaubend zur Geltung brachte. Der rote Stoff sprang ihm ins Auge.

Gryffindor durch und durch.

Die prasselnden Flammen hinter ihr legten ihre Konturen in eine goldschimmernde Farbe, ein Anblick, der seine Lippen austrocknete.

DAS nenne ich einen Wochenbeginn. Ich denke die nächsten Tage versprechen mir mehr als ich dachte... dass heißt dann, noch ungerechter mit meinen Schülern umgehen. Soll schließlich keiner auf die Idee kommen, dass ich gute Laune hätte... Ha! Kein Problem, dass bedeutet Spaß!

Hermione schritt langsam auf ihn zu und setzte sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß. Seine Hände blieben ruhig auf den breiten Sessellehnen liegen, was ihm bei weitem eine große Überwindung kostete, als sie begann die Knöpfe von seiner Robe und dem darunter liegenden Hemd zu öffnen. Geschickt mit einer gewissen Routine war das Hemd geöffnet und sie streifte es etwas nach hinten über die Schultern. Ihre Finger glitten über sein Schlüsselbein entlang der verblichenen Nabe, welche sie bereits so memoriert hatte, dass sie ihren Verlauf blind hätte aufzeichnen können.

Er griff, von einer plötzlichen Idee gefangen, nach ihren Handgelenken und führte ihre Hände an die Seite ihres Körpers. Eine Aktion, für der er einen enttäuschten und leicht wütenden Gesichtsausdruck erntete.

„Moment!"

Er griff in seine noch teilweise angezogene Robe und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. Die Spitze legte er auf ihren Halsansatz und fuhr damit weiter abwärts. Sie hatte keine Angst und auch wenn sie diesen Mann nicht durchschauen konnte, so vertraute sie ihm dennoch. Der Zauberstab blieb an ihrem BH stehen. Nach einem murmelnden Zauberspruch schaute sie an ihrem Körper herunter und mußte schmunzelnd feststellen, dass ihre Unterwäsche eine dunkelgrüne Farbe angenommen hatte. Der Zauberstab verschwand neben dem Sessel.

„Grün steht dir ausgezeichnet. Es ist eine Schande, dass du nicht in Slytherin bist."

Seine Hände fuhren über ihren Körper auf den Rücken und zogen sie tiefer in seinen Schoß, welcher bereits seit ihrer Ankunft überaus aktiv war. Sie spürte seine pulsierende Erregung zwischen ihren Beinen.

„Mmmmhhhhh... hätte ich geahnt, was grüne Unterwäsche alles bewirken kann, wäre diese Farbe garantiert schon in meinem Kleiderschrank.", flüstere sie ihm lächelnd ins Ohr. „Ich denke, die werde ich nicht das letzte Mal getragen haben."

„Ist das ein Versprechen?"

Seine letzten Worte verschwanden zwischen seinen Lippen und der Haut auf ihrer entblößten Schulter.

„Versprochen. Ich werde dir am Freitag einen dunkelgrünen Wochenendsbeginn bescheren..."

.

.

_BASTARD!!!!_

Sie war so müde, dass sie es nicht einmal mehr registrierte, sich auf das Bett fallen gelassen zu haben. Es war nur ein kurzer Schlaf an diesem Freitagnachmittag, allerdings einer der extremen Sorte, der die junge Frau hochschrecken ließ und sie noch mehr verwirrte.

_Fräulein! Was soll das hier! Diese verfuckte Unterwäsche! Dieser VERFUCKTE BASTRARD!!! Batman spannt seine Flügel aus - buuuhhuuuu._

Die Gänsehaut an ihrem Körper zeigte sich noch Minuten nach ihrem kurzen Taumintermezzo. Sie versuchte ihre Wut für eine Weile zu ignorieren, um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Warum wühlten sie diese Träume so bodenlos auf? Warum fühlten sie sich so real an? Sie schloß ihre Augenlider für einen Moment und konzentrierte sich auf die letzten Ereignisse, welche Spuren der Wut und Verwirrung an ihr zurückgelassen hatten. Ein Gedanke schoß ihr durch den Kopf, der sie innerlich zusammenzucken ließ. Ein Gedanke, der den Herd ihrer Wut nur noch mehr schürte.

_Legilemens._

_Bastard! Bastard!! BASTARD!!!_

Das würde einiges erklären. Nicht nur die Absurdität, dass sie diese Fantasien in ihren Träumen freiwillig auslebte, sondern auch die merkwürdige Perspektive, die teilweise von dem undurchsichtigen Tränkemeister ausging. Die logische Denkweise wurde erneut von ihrer Wut überrollt, regelrecht verdrängt – in die hinterste Ecke ihres Kopfes, neben ihrem Gewissen. Zwei Elemente von ihr, die in den letzten Tagen erstaunlich wenig zu tun hatten.

Wie konnte sich diese übergroße Fledermaus, dieser furchtbare Mann – Batman – erdreisten, einfach seine perversen Fantasien in ihre Träume zu projizieren? Sie bräuchte theoretisch nur zur Schulleitung gehen und er würde aus Hogwarts fliegen. Hochgradig. Die Beweisführung würde etwas schwierig werden, aber es wäre machbar. In diesem Moment wurde ihr jedoch bewusst, dass das Hexen eines Professors, was ihr sicherlich leichter zu beweisen wäre, ebenfalls ein erheblicher Verstoß war und 2 Wochen vor ihrem Abschluß von der Schule fliegen? Klingt _großartig_!

Sie musste ihn zur Rede stellen. Sie musste ihn verbal knallhart anspringen und keine Angst zeigen. Richtig. Sie würde sich selbstbewusst vor ihn stellen und vernünftig aber scharf mit ihm reden. Sie würde vollkommen ruhig bleiben und sachlich über die eskalierende Situation reden.

_Und wie ich ihn zur Rede stellen werde! _

Sie schaute auf die Uhr, die durch ihre Zeigerstellung ein wirklich unfreundliches Gesicht widerspiegelte – kurz nach halb sechs. Ursprünglich wollte sie eigentlich ihren Aufsatz für Geschichte der Magie beenden, nachdem sie heute schon um 15.00 Uhr Unterrichtschluß hatte, stattdessen war sie eingeschlafen, was ihre Unzufriedenheit nicht gerade linderte. Aufgestützt auf geballten Fäusten erhob sie sich von ihrem Bett. Sie wusste im ersten Moment nicht wohin mit sich, planlos ging sie durch das Zimmer, nicht sicher, ob sie Snape sofort aufsuchen sollte. Nein. Ihre derzeitige Gemütslage sprach dagegen, sie wäre zu keinem vernünftigen Gespräch fähig. Allmählich spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, jemanden um Rat zu bitten. Ron konnte sie auf ihrer gedanklichen Liste streichen. Harry? Eventuell. Bei einem Punkt war sie sich sicher, er haßte Snape mindestens genauso wie sie.

Hermione musste erst einmal raus. Raus aus ihrem Zimmer. Raus aus den dunklen Fluren Hogwarts. Raus aus ihren derzeitigen Sinnen. Sie stürmte zur Tür, riß das massive Türblatt mit einem ihr ungewöhnlich kräftigen Schwung auf und starrte direkt in ein bemitleidenswertes Gesicht.

Harry stand vor ihrem Zimmer sein Arm mit der leicht geballten Faust vor Schreck noch erhoben, da er gerade im Begriff war, an die Tür zu klopfen. Seine Gesichtszüge spiegelten einen 3jährigen Jungen wider, dem man soeben seinen Lieblingsteddy geklaut hatte. Die Unterlippe leicht nach vorn geschoben und seine grünen Augen dramatisch zum Boden gesenkt. Hermione verdreht die Augen.

_Manchmal verliert man und manchmal gewinnen die anderen! Fuck!_

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Harry träge an Hermione vorbei in das Zimmer. Schwer atmete die braunhaarige Frau durch. Sie spielte mit dem Gedanken seine Miene einfach zu ignorieren und ihn mit dem neusten – für ihn völlig uninteressanten Bericht über die Arithmatische Berechnung von Tränkepotenz im Allgemeinen – zu langweilen und er würde in etwas zweieinhalb Minuten das Zimmer wieder verlassen haben. Sie schaute zu Harry hinüber, der mittlerweile zusammengesunken auf der Bettkante saß und einen Eindruck machte, als sei gerade die Welt untergegangen, was aus seiner Perspektive aus wahrscheinlich stimmte.

_Oh nein, er will jetzt, dass ich ihn frage was passiert ist! Fuck! Ich wette es geht um ein Mädchen. Na los Fräulein, frag ihn..... Schau ihn nicht so lange an! Frag endlich, um so schneller bist du damit durch!_

„Was ist passiert Harry?"

„Was sollte passiert sein? Mir geht es fein!"

_Arrggghhhh – du siehst scheiße aus, du sitzt auf meinem Bett wie eine wetterfühlige Tunte und versuchst durch nervtötende Geduldsspiele eine dramatische Stimmung aufzubauen! MÄNNER!!!_

"Ich merke doch, dass irgend etwas nicht stimmt!" Sie zwang sich ein Lächeln auf, was beinahe überzeugend war.

„Ich habe eben eine blamable Abfuhr von Loreen bekommen." 

_Richtig geraten, Hermione. 100 Punkte für den Kandidaten._

„Von ihr eine grobe Abfuhr? Kann ich mir kaum vorstellen, dass ist doch dieses liebe Mädchen ein Jahrgang unter uns. Oder?" Sie legte grübelnd ihren Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. „Okay, kommt natürlich darauf an, was du gesagt hast."

Der schwarzhaarige Junge zog die Schultern hoch.

„WAS hast du gesagt, Harry?"

„Deine Eltern sind Diebe, sie klauten die Sterne vom Himmel und legten sie in deine Augen."

In Anbetracht dieser äußerst blinden Annahme der Männer, dass Frauen tatsächlich auf derart Sülzstoff stehen könnten, mußte sich Hermione mit aller Kraft zusammenreißen, um nicht kreischend loszulachen.

MERLIN APPERIER HIRN VOM HIMMEL!!! 

„Harry, der Junge der lebt entwickelt sich zum Jungen, der den Frauen in den Arsch kriecht."

Die barschen Worte seitens Hermione erschreckten Harry. Er vermutete, seine langjährige Schulfreundin steckte immer noch in einer ziemlich angepissten Lage, ansonsten würde man von ihr diesen sarkastischen Tonfall eher seltener hören.

„Ich denke diese ganze Emanzipation von dir in den letzten beiden Wochen bekommt dir nicht, Hermione."

„Tschuldigung, das war taktlos. Ich meinte nur, dass man so etwas zu einer Frau nicht sagen sollte."

„Wieso? Das ist Poesie."

„Poesie? Das ist übertrieben und billig, Harry, hör auf mit so´nem Mist. Geh einfach zu einem Mädchen und unterhalte dich vernünftig mit ihr. Sei etwas humorvoll und nicht überpoetisch. Bei Merlin, und tu nicht so als würde die Welt untergehen, nur weil du einen Korb bekommen hast. Dazu hast du keinen Grund, schließlich schickt DIR Snape keine feuchten Fantasien per Legilemens!

Plötzlich war der Raum still, so still, dass der Fall einer Stecknadel auf den blanken Boden hörbar gewesen wäre. Während sich Hermione innerlich selbst hexte, weil sie impulsiv wieder viel zu viel über die Lippen gebracht hatte, war in Harry´s Kopf im ersten Moment nur ein großes Fragezeichen.

„SNAPE HAT WAS?"

_Grrrrrr... hab ich was gesagt? FUCK! Ganz ruhig bleiben._

„Ich habe in den letzten Tagen... sagen wir mal... eindeutige Träume, in denen unser reizender Professor mit mir etwaige Schulregeln... em... bricht."

„Diese perverse SAU! ICH BRING IHN UM!!!"

Männer! 

„WIE KANNST DU DA SO RUHIG BLEIBEN, MIONE???"

_Gute Frage._

„Harry, hör zu, das ist mein Krieg. Ich habe damit begonnen und ich will ihn auch allein beenden. Wie weiß ich noch nicht, aber du hältst dich da raus!"

Leichter gesagt, als getan. Dem schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann gefiel der Gedanke ganz und gar nicht, er ballte die Fäuste und versuchte seine Stimme zu drosseln, während Hermione nur tief durchatmete.

Hatte ich gerade noch in Erwägung gezogen, mit Harry darüber zu sprechen... tzzzzzz! 

„Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen!"

„Doch, das kann und werde ich. Im Übrigen sollte nicht eben noch für dich die Welt untergehen, mein glorreicher Rächer?"

„Ja, ja... aber das hier ist wichtiger. Ich werde mit Ron..."

Hermione bekam Panik, als sie inmitten dieses Themas den Namen Ron hörte.

„NEIN! Harry laß Ron aus dem Spiel. Bitte. Heute ist Freitag. Der Abschlussball ist in genau zwei Wochen. Vorschlag, wenn sich Ende nächster Woche keine Lösung ergeben hat, kannst du dir was einfallen lassen. Abgemacht?"

„Abgemacht", sagte Harry nach kurzer Überlegung, was Hermione sichtlich entspannen ließ. Sie nahm sich vor, Snape am kommenden Abend einen Besuch abzustatten.

„Sehr schön. Vergessen wir das ganze und laß uns an den See. Ich brauche Frischluft, bevor ich nachher wieder zu Filch muß." Beide standen gleichzeitig auf und bewegten sich zur Tür.

„Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Headgirl eine Woche Strafarbeit bei Filch... tzzz..."

Die junge Frau verdrehte ein weiteres Mal die Augen. „Erinnere mich nicht daran!"

„Sag mal, was hat Snape dir eigentlich genau in deinen Träumen übermittelt?"

Ihre Wangen färbten sich bei diesem Gedanken rot und Wut stieg in ihr hoch, bei der Tatsache, dass ihr die blosse Erinnerung daran einen prickelnden Schauer durch den Körper jagte, was ihr bei weitem nicht gefiel. Harry sah wie sich ihre Gesichtsfarbe veränderte und es weiteten sich erschrocken seine Augen.

„OKAY, OKAY Mione, ich wills gar nicht wissen!" entgegnete er eilig und schloß die Tür hinter sich, bevor sie in Richtung der Eingangshalle verschwanden.

.

.

A/N: ES TUT MIR LEID!!! Ich habe euch unabsichtlich etwas durcheinandergebracht, mit der Traumsequenz und der Albus/Minerva Szene. Aber ich konnte nichts dafür. hand zum schwur heb  Für gewöhnlich mache ich zwischen den einzelnen Szenen immer ein Sternchen. Allerdings hat mir der PC die Formatierung aus den Latschen gekloppt, als ich die Datei als HTML abgespeichert habe, auch das Webzeichen ging dabei flöten schulterzuck Ich hoffe es funktioniert bei diesem Chap.

Iare:  Ja, ja es gibt Wesen explizit der männlichen Gattung, bei denen man sich, in der Sekunde ihrer Erscheinung, unentspannt... zutiefst unentspannt fühlt. lach Ich frag mich auch, warum sich Mione dabei so anstellt, wenn mir mal meine Träume so in Erinnerung bleiben würden. Ja, du hattest recht, das Gehirn ist ein seltsames Organ. slytherinfähnchen schwenk ... grrrr ich Platze hier fast, bin gerade beim Ende des 11 Kapitels und da klärt sich so einiges auf... arrrggghhhh... aber ich kann noch nichts verraten! Deswegen halte ich hier jetzt einfach die Klappe... dicken Knutsch für deine Reviewtreue, Danke!

Like: lach nein, meinen Humor habe ich nicht von Otto – auch wenn dieser echt nicht schlecht ist. Wie bei mir in der Bio schon erwähnt, komme ich nicht gebürtig aus Ostfriesland. Da bin ich auf Grund der Arbeit gelandet. Ursprünglich komme ich aus dem Harz. Danke für die Glückwünsche! Die Woche wird/ist auf jeden Fall wieder entspannter, habe dementsprechend auch wieder Zeit mich schreibtechnisch auszutoben. Zu deiner Vermutung, dass Snape nicht ganz unschuldig an ihren Träumen ist... breit grins Bis die Tage, Abschiedsknuddler zurück!

Herm: Mußte noch mal deine Aussage Armes Ding in Verbindung mit Snape lesen. blacker „Armes Ding!" – hihi – das wird sich noch ändern! in Herms Küche schleich die Chips zurückstell und Salzstangen klau Sorry, mag keine Chips ;o) Danke!

curlylein: Na, da hätten wir ja schon wieder jemanden, dessen Gedanken tief in der Gosse sind! zu curlylein rüberwink Schön hier, gell? Tja der gute Freud. Irgendwann habe ich mal angefangen Freud zu lesen, um es dann nach einiger Zeit in die Ecke zu donnern, mit der Erkenntnis, dass bei mir ohnehin alles verloren ist! Insofern: Gedanken = Gosse = VEN DABEI IST! Man liest sich Süße! Ven-Hugst-dich-auch

Hermine-Severus-Fan: Schon da, schon da, schon da. Keine Angst, ich denke das bleibt beim schnellen Updaten! Danke und LG zurück!

Kirilein: LEIDEN SOLLST DU... LAAAAIIIIIIIDEEEEEN!!! teehee ;o)  Tom give me five!!! klatsch

mrsgaladriel: Da geht es dir ähnlich wie mir, ich kann mich auch nicht entscheiden auf welche Person ich meinen ganzen Sarkasmus projizieren soll. Mione? Sev? Mione? Sev? – och Fuck BEIDE! Bis zum nächsten Mal!

McAbe: Der Storydealer ist wieder DAAAAAA! wink Muß die Sucht doch füttern! Bei Merlins Arsch, ich habe auch eine Menge Spaß mit den Spielchen der beiden und finde es langsam schon traurig, dass ich schon über die Hälfte der Story fertig habe. schnief Danke für dein Lob! Schmatzer zurück!!!

marvala: Das mit dem regelmässigen und schnellen Updaten habe ich mir auch ganz fest vorgenommen. Ich habe einfach beim Lesen von Fanfiction bemerkt, dass ich auf beschämender Weise vergesse, um was es sich in der Story dreht oder ich ganz die Lust an einer Geschichte verliere, wenn zwischen den Kapiteln zu viel Zeit verstreicht. Ich weiß ist nicht wirklich vorbildlich. Danke für deine Treue! Ven-drückt-dich

Viviane: YAI DARLING! Ich weiß, ich schütte dich im Moment ganz schön mit Betaarbeit zu. Du bist die BESTE!!! Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass ich dich liebe??? big grinz Werde dich heute Abend in der Anstalt besuchen! Was soll ich mitbringen Rotwein? Und dann laß uns ein paar neue Plotbunnies fangen! Ven-küßt-dich!

So Leute dann bis Ende der Woche, würde ich sagen.

wild aus dem Bildschirm herauswink  HAAALLLLOOOOOO!!! Noch alle da, noch alle anwesend, noch alle am mitlesen??????????????? Gebt mir bitte ein Zeichen, damit ich weiß, dass ihr das Interesse nicht verloren habt. Ihr wisst ja, geht ganz einfach   :o) :oI :o(

Hugs&Kisses

Vengari


	9. Kapitel 9

**__**

Überdenke deine Prioritäten

Kapitel 9

Der heutige Tag tat ihr gut, sie hatte die Ruhe in der Bibliothek zu lernen genossen und war am Nachmittag mit Ron, Harry und Padma in Hogsmeade gewesen. Ron schien sich beruhigt zu haben. Er redete wieder mit ihr, das war ein Anfang, auch wenn das Thema Charlie konsequent vermieden wurde.

Ende der nächsten Woche standen die Abschlußprüfungen an, demzufolge hatten sie von Montag bis Mittwoch keinen Unterricht mehr. Die Lehrer standen den Prüflingen lediglich in dem Zeitraum der entsprechenden Stunden zur Verfügung, falls beim Lernen Fragen entstanden. Das sollte Hermione an dieser Stelle im Grunde beruhigen, doch um so weiter sich der Tag dem Ende näherte, um so nervöser wurde sie.

Snape – Professor des teuflischen Sarkasmus – stand auf ihrem mentalen Terminkalender. Es kündigte sich eine Unterhaltung an, von der er leider noch nichts wußte. Dementsprechend befand sich Hermione, kurz nach dem Abendessen, auf dem Weg zu den Kerkern. Schritt für Schritt konnte sie ihren Atem deutlicher hören, wie er in den merklich kühler werdenden Gängen an den Steinwänden leise widerhallte.

Vor der Tür zum Klassenraum angekommen atmete sie noch einmal tief ein und richtete unbewußt dabei ihre Kleidung, die heute am unterrichtsfreien Tag aus einer Jeans und einem figurbetonten roten T-Shirt bestand. Ihre Hand prallte in einer schlichten Aufeinanderfolge mehrmals auf das Türblatt. Die Echos des Klopfens verloren sich schnell in den Fluren – dann endlose Stille, die nur durch Hermiones gesteigerte Pulsfrequenz unterbrochen wurde.

Noch ein Klopfen.

Ebenso wie das Erste, zog auch dieses nur Stille mit sich.

__

/Nicht da. Mist./

Wenn Snape sich nicht in seinen Klassenräumen befand, müßte er in seinen privaten sein. Hermione hatte jedoch keine Ahnung, wo sich diese befanden. Sie spielte mit dem Gedanken die ganze Aktion auf den morgigen Tag zu verschieben, bevor sie hier den ganzen Slytherinflügel absuchen mußte, um dann festzustellen, dass mit Garantie kein Schild existiert, auf dem steht – hier wohnt Professor Snape. Noch bevor sie es registrierte befand sie sich auch schon auf dem Weg in Richtung der Slytheringemächer. Sie bog weitere Flure ab und stand letztendlich in einem Gang, einer Sackgasse, die nur eine Tür aufwies, welche mit schweren Metallbeschlägen versehen war.

Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, hier schon einmal gewesen zu sein, dennoch wußte sie instinktiv, dass diese schwere Holztür der Eingang zu Snapes privaten Räumlichkeiten darstellte. Verwirrt starrte sie auf die Maserung des Holzes und klopfte zögerlich an die Tür.

__

/Ich sollte das nicht tun. Ich sollte wieder zurück zum Gryffindorturm und ihn morgen aufsuchen... morgen und auf neutralem Boden und nicht in seinen privaten Räumen./

Es folgte erneut keine Antwort auf ihr Klopfen, als sich ihre Hand auf die metallene Türklinke legte. Die Kälte, die das Metall verströmte, fraß sich langsam an ihrem Arm entlang nach oben und geistesabwesend murmelte sie Worte.

"Überdenke deine Prioritäten."

Das leise Klicken holte sie aus ihrer Gedankenwelt zurück in die Realität, welche sie erstarren ließ. Die schwere Türklinke glitt leicht herunter und die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt. Langsam begriff sie, dass die soeben gemurmelten Worte das Paßwort zu Snapes Räumen war.

__

/Fuck! Das... das... woher weiß ich das Paßwort? WAS MACHE ICH HIER EIGENTLICH?/

Panik stieg in ihr hoch, überrollte ihre Nerven und versetzte sie in pure Angst über sich selbst. Durch den Spalt in der Tür sah sie schemenhaft einen großen Ledersessel, der von einem schwach flackernden Kamin angeleuchtet wurde und der ihr aus ihren Träumen bekannt vor kam. Erschrocken knallte sie die Tür zurück ins Schloß. Sie sicherte sich mit einem leisen Klicken von selbst, bevor Hermione aus dem Flur rannte. Das dumpfe Geräusch ihres Ganges versetzte sie noch mehr in Panik und sie verschnellerte ihre Bewegung, als wenn ihr jemand folgen würde.

Um so weiter sie sich vom Slytherintrakt entfernte, um so besser konnte sie wieder durchatmen. Sie lehnte sich kurz gegen die kühle Flurwand schloß die Augen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

__

/Das war nur ein dämlicher Zufall. Kein Grund zur Panik Fräulein!/

Als sie ihre Augenlider erneut öffnete und den Weg fortsetzten wollte, erblickte sie direkt vor sich eine hochgewachsene schwarze Gestalt, welche ihre Arme vor der Brust fest verschränkt hatte. Snape. In dem ganzen Wirrwarr an Eindrücken und Empfindungen dominierte plötzlich ihre Wut und sie starrte ihren Professor in die Augen, die keinerlei Reaktion zeigten.

"SIE..."

"Miss Granger, was haben sie hier unten verloren?", ertönte eine scharfe dunkle Stimme, die Hermione zu ignorieren versuchte. Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf.

"SIE... SIE..."

__

/Ruhig bleiben Hermione. Wir wollen hier eine sachliche Unterhaltung starten und zivilisiert unseren Standpunkt in diesem kleinen persönlichen Krieg darlegen.... durchatmen!/

"Mit Ihrer lächerlich stotternden Aussprache werden Sie nicht weiter kommen, Miss Granger!"

Hermione ballte noch stärker ihre Hände, sodass sich ihre Fingernägel schmerzhaft in die Handflächen schnitten. Die Wut kochte in ihr über, was sich durch brennendes Beben in ihren Beinen äußerte und sie kaum noch still stehen ließ. Seine spöttische Bemerkung übergehend, hob sich ihre Stimme zu einem schrillen Kreischen an.

"SIE haben die grundlegenden Regeln des Professor-Schüler-Verhältnisses verletzt! SIE... SIE..."

Entgegen ihrer Erwartung, dass sie Professor Snape verbal auf links drehen würde, weil sie ihn ohne weitere Erklärung angeklagt hatte, hob er lediglich eine Augenbraue und verstärkte die Verschränkung seiner Arme. Penetrant die Augen auf sie gerichtet, trat er ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, so daß er nur noch eine halbe Armlänge von ihr entfernt war und ließ seine Stimme zu einem gefährlichen Summen ertönen.

"Ich verstehe nicht, Miss... Granger. Es hat Ihnen doch außerordentlich gefallen."

"SIE WIDERLICHER BASTARD!!! Wie können Sie die Fähigkeit des Legilemensdermaßen ausnutzen, indem Sie Ihre abartigen Phantasien in meine Träume projizieren? Sie perverses Schwein!"

Es war der Zeitpunkt erreicht, an dem vorgenommene Gedanken, wie ruhig bleiben, eine sachliche Unterhaltung starten oder zivilisiert den Standpunkt darlegen, soeben über Bord geworfen wurden. Jeglicher Sinn zur Etikette wich und Hermiones flache Hand prallte auf Snapes Oberarm. Er nahm seine Arme aus der Verschränkung, als die lächerlich wirkenden Schläge der jungen Frau nicht aufhörten, was ihn innerlich amüsierte, was er jedoch um keinen Preis zeigen wollte.

"Das waren keiner meiner Phantasien, Miss Granger!"

"WAS SOLL DAS HEISSEN?", schrie sie außer Atem und trommelte weiterhin auf Snapes Brustkorb ein.

"Wie ich es bereits sagte, es sind KEINE PHANTASIEN!" Die letzten beiden Worte hallten mehrfach in dem kahlen Gang wider, Worte die sie nicht verstand, die sie noch mehr verwirrten. Er hielt sie an den Schultern etwas auf Abstand. Ihre Finger konnten weiterhin seine Robe erreichen und ihre Fingernägel hinterließen auf dem groben Stoff seiner Robe fauchende Kratzgeräusche. "Im Übrigen kämpfen Sie wie ein Mädchen, Miss Granger. Was ist das, die Windmühlentaktik?"

"ICH BIN EIN MÄDCHEN! UND FÜR SIE HEISSE ICH IMMER NOCH HERMI... em, ich meine Miss... ja, Miss Granger..."

"Ich denke wir können mit Sicherheit sagen, dass Sie _KEIN_ _Mädchen_ mehr sind."

Snape blickte amüsiert in das verwirrte Gesicht der jungen Frau und zog ihr etwas spielerisch an den Haaren oder kniff ihr in die Seite, was sie noch wütender machte, während er seine dunkle Stimme durch die Luft schickte. Sie verengte die Augen und ihre Finger fuhren zu seinem Hals.

"SIE... KÄMPFEN WIE EIN MÄDCHEN!!! AUUUAAAAA!"

"ICH PASSE MICH LEDIGLICH IHREM KAMPFSTIL AN, UM SIE NICHT ZU VERLETZEN, MISS GRANGER!!!"

"DU KANNST MICH MAL!"

"MIT VERGNÜGEN!"

"B.A.S.T.A.R.D!"

Ihr letzter Ausdruck knallte schrill durch den Gang, kurz bevor die Stimme von McGonagall zu ihren Gehörgängen durchdrang.

"WAS IN MERLINS NAMEN GEHT HIER VOR? SEVERUS... MISS GRANGER???"

Vor Schock erstarrten sie in der Position, die beiden in diesem Moment so lächerlich vorkam. Snapes Hand, wie sie noch an den braunen Locken der jungen Frau zog. Hermiones Finger, wie sie sich allmählich aus dem Würgegriff um den Hals des Tränkelehrers lockerten. Beide Augenpaare auf den verwirrten Kopf des Gryffindorhauses gerichtet.

"Sie kommen beide unverzüglich mit in Professor Dumbledores Büro!"

Noch einmal starrten sich Hermione und Snape in die Augen, während die Finger der jungen Frau die bloße Haut auf seinem Nacken streiften. Fehler. Böser Fehler. Ein brennendes Kribbeln schoß durch ihren Körper, ein Kribbeln was ihr bekannt vorkam, bekannter als ihr lieb war. Sie bemerkte wie sich sein Blick veränderte. Er hatte es ebenfalls registriert, doch es verwirrte ihn im Gegensatz zu Hermione keinesfalls, deren Unsicherheit sich in erneute Wut widerspiegelte. Ihre Kontrolle verabschiedete sich vollends und bevor sie nachdenken konnte hatte sie auch schon ihr Knie hochgezogen, welches in seine Kronjuwelen schellte. Diese Aktion zog ein unterdrückten Schrei seitens des Professors nach sich, kurz bevor er sie gefährlich anfunkelte.

"KLEINES BIEST!"

"Ich sagte Dumbledores Büro. BEIDE! SOFORT!", meldete sich McGonagall zurück und setzte sich in Bewegung, kurz dahinter gefolgt von einem Professor dessen leicht gebückter Gang Schmerzen versprach und einem verwirrtem Head-Girl, die die ganzen Ereignisse nach dem heutigen Abendessen nicht verstehen konnte.

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

Hermione und Snape ließen sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro viel Zeit, um den Abstand zu McGornagall zu vergrößern. In diesem Zug hatten sie die Chance ihre, mitunter handgreifliche, Auseinandersetzung ungehört fortzuführen. Beiden wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass sie sich gegenseitig in der Hand hatten, was allgemeine Panik auslöste.

"Sie wissen, ein paar Worte und Sie werden wegen sexueller Nötigung von der Schule verwiesen, Professor!", fauchte Hermione mit gedämpfter Stimme, als sie ein wenig näher an ihn rantrat.

Snape durchbohrte sie mit seinen Blicken, ohne den Schritt zu verändern. "Lassen Sie mich zusammenzählen, Hexen eines Lehrers – was unsittliche Propaganda in Form von Mantelschriften nach sich zieht, Beschimpfungen eines Professors, welche für eine Headgirl ganz und gar nicht schicklich sind, Handgreiflichkeiten gegenüber eines Professors, einmal ganz abgesehen von meinen Weichteilen, die ich noch zu benutzen wünsche!"

Ein unterdrücktes Lachen wurde durch Snapes eisigen Blick in Hermiones Rachen erstickt. Sie holten Professor McGonagall vor dem alten Wasserspeier wieder ein und projizierten ihren wütenden Gesichtsausdruck für einen kurzen Moment auf die nicht mehr so junge Frau, die erschrocken etwas zurückwich.

"SIE warten hier! Ich möchte Albus zuvor auf ein Wort allein sprechen.", entgegnete McGonagall eilig und murmelte das Passwort des Wasserspeiers, welcher sich umgehend in Bewegung setzte. Die Professorin verschwand und hinterließ eine eisige Ruhe, die sich zur Ewigkeit auszubreiten schien.

__

/Fuck, ich kann nichts sagen, er hat mich in der Hand... denk nach Hermione, denk nach!/

"Und was sagen wir jetzt, Professor? Hallo Headmaster, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Snape hat mir lediglich Sexträume in denen wir eindeutig unanständige Dinge tun geschickt, wofür ich ihn in die Kronjuwelen getreten habe."

Snape ging auf Abwehrhaltung und verschränkte seine Arme, in der so angewöhnten Manier. "Sehr witzig, Miss Granger!"

"Und wie stellen Sie sich vor, läuft das gleich ab?"

Sie wurden vom Wasserspeier unterbrochen, der sich soebend einladend öffnete, was Hermiones Frage im Raum stehen ließ. Die junge Frau voran, gingen sie die Treppen zum Büro des Headmasters hoch. Mit einem amüsierten Blick wurden sie von Albus empfangen, McGonagall hingegen stand mit den Händen in die Hüfte gestützt und einen ernstem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht neben seinem Schreibtisch. Sie funkelte dem alten Graubart auffordernd entgegen, der daraufhin ebenfalls eine seriösere Mine aufsetzte und sich räusperte.

Die junge Frau, sowie der Tränkeprofessor blieben vor seinem Schreibtisch stehen und verschränkten die Arme vor ihren Körpern.

"Severus, Miss Granger, wir mir zu Ohr gekommen ist, hatten Sie soeben eine durchaus ausartende Auseinandersetzung."

"SIE hat angefangen!", schnitt Snape das Wort des Hogwartskopfes ab und sein rechter Arm schnellte mit einem scharfen Geräusch zur Seite und zeigte mit dem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger auf die jetzt wirklich angepißt aussehende Schülerin.

__

/Mädchen!/

/Ohhh – schau mich nicht so an, Granger! Ich weiß ganz genau, was du denkst. Ich passe mich hier nur an! Im Übrigen ist es jetzt angebracht, zu heulen – wie du es in solchen Situationen zu tun pflegst... grrrrrrrr!/

Hermione entschied sich für die von Snape gerade gedachte Variante und ließ ihre Arme aus der Abwehrhaltung gleiten, als ihr Blick sich senkte und ihr Kinn leicht zu zittern begann. McGonagall ließ ebenfalls ihre Hände aus den Hüften gleiten und schritt besorgt etwas auf die junge Frau zu, während sich bei Albus förmlich ein Fragezeichen auf dem Gesicht bildete.

__

/Weiber! Ich wußte es. Ohh... Fuck, der senile Sack und sein verwelktes Huhn fallen doch nicht etwa darauf rein?/

"Miss Granger, jetzt beruhigen Sie sich doch erst einmal. Zitronenbonbon?"

__

/Natürlich fallen sie darauf rein! ... phhhfffff/

Hermione verneinte kopfschüttelnd Dumbledores Angebot.

"Ich muß mich entschuldigen, Professor Dumbeldore, dass ich meine Kontrolle in diesem Maß verloren habe. Doch die Wut über die Ungerechtigkeit seitens Professor Snape, ließ mich für kurze Zeit meinen Respekt vergessen. Er hatte einigen Schülern wirklich ungerechtfertigte Strafarbeiten aufgetragen.", schluchzte sie mit gedämpfter Stimme und drehte sich mit einem zögerlichen Blick ihrem Konkurrenten zu. "Verzeihen Sie mir, Professor Snape!" Dieser verdrehte unbemerkt die Augen.

__

/Gerissenes kleines Biest!/

Dumbledore lehnte sich sichtlich entspannt zurück in seinem Stuhl und räusperte sich erneut.

"Ich denke wir sollten kein großes Drama daraus machen. Wie es mir scheint, ist es Ihnen beiden bewußt, dass Sie sich nicht gerade vorbildlich für einen Professor und ein Headgirl benommen haben. Ich denke, Severus, wenn Du Dich ebenfalls bei Miss Granger entschuldigst, dürfte sich die Angelegenheit erledigt haben."

__

/ICH???... ENTSCHULDIGEN???/

Snape starrte den Headmaster entsetzt entgegen. Im gleichen Zuge meldete sich Professor McGonagall zu Wort. "Aber Albus..."

"Nun Severus?!", entgegnete Dumbledore eilig und schnitt mit einer wedelnden Handbewegung McGonagalls Einwand ab. Snape machte immer noch keine Anstalten sich eine Entschuldigung abzuringen, sah aber keine andere Möglichkeit aus der Nummer heraus zu kommen. Er nickte Hermione mit eisigem Blick entgegen und nuschelte seine Entschuldigung in den Raum.

"...Tschuldigung."

"Sehr schön Severus. Ich denke, ich werde davon absehen Gryffindor und Slytherin Punkte abzuziehen, zumal es sich in diesem Fall um den Kopf des Hauses handelt. Allerdings sollten Sie Ihre Streitigkeiten aus dem Weg schaffen und daher werden Sie sich Anfang der Woche zusammensetzen und gemeinsam den Vorrat an Hangover-Potion aufstocken." Amüsiert blickte er die beiden geschockten Streithähne an. "Besonders da das Abschlußfest ansteht und ich denke eine Menge Schulabgänger werden am nächsten Tag jenes Wundermittel brauchen können. Nach meiner Rechnung werden Sie diese Auseinandersetzung während der 2tägigen Zusammenarbeit klären können und jetzt mögen Sie gehen, wenn Ihnen nichts Weiteres auf der Seele brennt. Ich wünsche noch ein entspanntes Wochenende."

Mit den Worten wand sich Dumbledore zu McGornagall, während sich Snape und Hermione schleunigst aus dem Büro entfernten, beiden stieg die Wut erneut zu Kopf. Vor dem Büro funkelte Snape der jungen Frau zornig entgegen.

"Miss Graner, Sie haben Dumbledors Anweisungen gehört. Ich erwarte Sie am Montagabend um 20.00 Uhr in meinem Klassenraum und ich dulde keine Verspätung, noch Verschwendung meiner Zeit durch unnützes Geplänkel!"

Hermione lächelte ihm triumphal entgegen, bevor sie ihm zügig den Rücken zuwandte und in den Gängen in Richtung des Gryffindorflügels verschwand.

__

/BIEST!/

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

So ihr Lieben, wie ihr bestimmt bereits gemerkt habt, hat ff.net mal wieder die Formatierung vergeigt gehabt! DANKE!!! grrrr Wie dem auch sei. Ich habe mich jetzt umorientiert und die Absätze anders aufgeteilt. Meine geliebten Gedankengänge, die man so schön in Sternchen setzten kann, werde ich jetzt zusätzlich mit einem Pluszeichen markieren. Falls wieder alles durcheinander geschmissen wird, könnt ihr wenigstens noch erkennen, was ich gerade meine. Die Gedankengänge der Charakter werde ich mit einem Schrägstrich markieren, falls auch die Kursivschrift versaut wird. Vorab DANKE für die lieben Reviews!

Hermine-Severus-Fan: mit einem Strauß Blumen ganz leise von hinten anschleich HERZLICHEN GLÜCKWUNSCH! SIE SIND DER 100STE REVIEWER! Oops... H-S-F vom Boden aufheb... wollte dich nicht erschrecken! - dich in den Arm nehm – drück ohoh... sorry war nicht meine Absicht, dir die Luft wegzudrücken... grins Das du an manchen Stellen nicht so ganz mitgekommen bist – kann teilweise auch an mir und ff.net liegen. Zum einen hat mir die Seite mal wieder die Fromatierung beim Hochladen vergeigt, zum anderen kann man in fast jedem Kapitel mehrere Andeutungen lesen, die einfach noch keinen Sinn ergeben können. Das klärt sich noch auf. Es freut mich, wenn ich dich ein wenig inspirieren konnte. Danke! Salzstangen mampf LG zurück

cardie: Schön dich wieder zu lesen. Ja, Hermione trug wirklich grüne Unterwäsche, also nix mit Wunschgedanken – warum, klärt sich im Chap 11 und das dürftest du dann rechne jetzt Chap 9 rechne in einer Woche nachlesen können. zurück in die dunklen Abgründe meiner Fantasie spring Hi! Cardie, du auch in der Gosse?! Ich sag ja immer wieder... schön hier!

Iare: "hat ja nicht jeder solch dreckige Gedanken, wie ich" - grins nicht jeder... noch breiter grins aber viele! Und keine Angst mit diesen Gedanken werde ich nicht platzen, sondern weiterschreiben und weiterschreiben und weiterschreiben. Im Übrigen habe ich Harry ein wenig von meiner besten männlichen "Freundin" gegeben. Allerdings hatte mein Süßer meistens bei derartigen Aktionen einen Fang und ich konnte nie verstehen, wie Frauen darauf reinfallen konnten kopfschüttel deswegen mußte ich das hier mal ein wenig durch den Kakao ziehen. Dir auch liebe Grüße!

Tinuviel Morgul: Hallo, mein süßer Hauself! mir in Gedanken mal wirklich eine süße Kreatur vorstell und nicht so´n verwelktes Ding mit einem zu großen Kopf wie im Film Nun nimm mal deine Ohren wieder aus der Ofenklappe! Ich muß dir zustimmen, seit dem ich Charlie in meine Story miteingebaut habe, mag ich irgendwie auch. Ich mußte über deine Idee sehr lachen (übrigens auch zusammen mit Viviane am Telefon) Leider habe ich für die Story schon zu weit vorgeschrieben, als dass ich Charlie noch dazwischen drücken könnte. Aber vielleicht mach ich da mal eine Shortstory draus... oder vielleicht hättest du da Lust zu, eine zu schreiben. lieb guck Danke für die bezaubernden weißen Blumen – ich liebe sie! Ven-drückt-dich

McAbe: ahhh... du hast jetzt also auch ein Dauerabo für die Gosse der Gedanken! stolz meine goldene Clubkarte zeig Du darfst mit dem Unterwäscheteil ruhig ein wenig durcheinander sein – das liegt nicht am Verpeilen, eher am aufmerksamen Lesen! Das ergibt erst wirklich im 11. Kapitel einen Sinn! Ven-drückt-dich

Lil Charlotte: Danke für das Lob und hier ist auch schon das nächste Chap, was dir hoffentlich auch viel zu kurz vorgekommen ist.

Nachtschattengewächs: Wo ich gerade Sweetheart lese, muß ich an eine Situation mit Viv in Beziehung auf meine Mailaddy denken. Ich muß jeden enttäuschen, der vermutet sweetestDM hat was mit Draco Malfoy zu tun. O.K. ich muß zugeben, dass er etwas älter in meiner Fantasie wirklich sweetest ist, allerdings hat das mit meiner Fanliebe zu einer Band zu tun. DM = Depeche Mode und sweetest ist von ihrem Song Sweetest Perfection abgeleitet. Sorry das nur nebenbei. Was wollte ich sagen? Richtig. Nachtschattengewächs schon mal auf die Clubliste für die Gosse setz girns Die Begründung deiner Vermutung – es ist Snape, allein schon dadurch, dass er existiert – fand ich klasse blacker Bis zum nächsten Mal. Ven-drückt-dich

MrsGaladriel: och... ja, meine Mione verplappert sich schon mal. Sie ist halt zu impulsiv und das liebe ich an ihr. Und das Gespräch – wenn man es überhaupt so nennen kann – zwischen den beiden war in diesem Chap ja auch schon dran. Wink zurück

Herm: Keine Ahnung, ob Sev grün mag. Ich denke in meiner Traumszene hat er die Farbe der Unterwäsche gewechselt, weil er ihr nur zeigen wollte, auf welchem Territorium sie sich eigentlich befindet.... Slytherin buhuuuuu! Ich selber liebe Rot. Wenn dann mal ne Frage kommt – Rot? – sage ich nur: Was kann ich dafür das die Gryffindorhirnis mir die Farbe geklaut haben?! teehee Ven-drückt-dich!

blub: lach Oops die Zeit ist ja längst abgelaufen. – noch ein Gläschen Rotwein, Dementy? – mache gerade eine nette kleine Party mit ein paar dunklen Kapuzenträgern hier - ´n bißchen kalt, aber ansonsten wirklich lustig – wie Dementy, ihr solltet mich killen? – nicht killen? – küssen? Ist das nicht das Selbe? - Und verdreh nicht die Augen, das habe ich genau gesehen! – Ja, ja hab ja schon hochgeladen! – Danke blub!

jinx: Nein, zwei Chaps habe ich nicht auf einmal hochgeladen. Da hattest du wohl einfach ein Update verpaßt. Bei der Story lade ich bislang und ich denke auch noch weiterhin immer zwei Chaps pro Woche hoch. Du hast auch keinesfalls was überlesen, ganz im Gegenteil eher sehr genau gelesen. Die Sache mit der Unterwäsche schreit nach Hinterfragung. Das paßt schon alles, aber ich kann noch nichts verraten. Deine Frage wird im übernächsten Chap beantwortet. Es freut mich ganz besonders, wenn gegrübelt und hinterfragt wird. Danke.

Like: Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich Ottofan bin, auch wenn ich ihn letztes Jahr live gesehen habe. (manchmal finde ich mich auch auf ganz anderen Konzerten wieder, obwohl ich keinen Schimmer habe ob ich das mag – ich sag nur Viviane rüberwink und japanischer Metal – aber es ist immer super witzig) Ich denke schon jeder hat mal über Otto gelacht. Ich muß zugeben das ich das Wort Bastard liebe und es paßst in dieser Situation so schön auf Snape. Es gibt eben immer wieder reizende Eckworte wie Fuck, Bastard ect. – wenig Silben und soooo viel Aussage lach Mit deiner Vermutung beim kommenden Gespräch: BOOM lagst du ja richtig. Nur halt nicht im Sinne BOOM und flachlegen, eher BOOM und Augen auskratzen. Hattest du eigentlich Jugendweihe oder hast du nur eine mitgefeiert. (wenn es deine war dann herzlich willkommen im sozialdemokratischen Erwachsentum lach - kenn ich alles) Abschiedsknuddler zurück!

Kirilein: Alles wieder klar bei euch? lach Tom? Kirilein? HAAAALLLOOOO!!! Ich rede mit euch. KÖNNTET IHR BEIDEN MAL MIT DEM SCHWEINKRAM AUFHÖREN!!! DAS IST NICHT HÖFFLICH!!! Danke, geht doch! Wollte auch nur mal Hallo sagen. So und jetzt weitermachen. LG Ven

Viviane: Oh holde Betarin, laß mich dich kurz etwas anbeten. verneig Habe ich schon einmal einer deiner Stories gelesen? WAAAHHHAAAHAA – Dinge gibt's! wink Werde in drei Wochen wieder zu dir kommen!!! YAY! Ich freu mich schon. Bis dahin muß wohl wieder die Telefonleitung (über)strapaziert werden. Vorerst werde ich erst einmal zu deiner Widerspenstigen Zähmung springen! Kisses Herz!

Dann mal bis die Tage und überwindet bitte die ab und an aufkommende Schüchternheit und REVIEWT!

Hugs&Kisses

Vengari


	10. Kapitel 10

**_Überdenke deine Prioritäten _**

**_Kapitel 10_**

Was hatte Dumbledore am Samstag noch gewünscht? Eine schönes Wochenende, mit der Aussicht auf einen Montagabend unfreiwillig zusammengeschmissen mit einem griesgrämigen Tränkemeister - nicht wirklich erfreulich. Alles in allem Aussichten, die Hermione gewiß nicht genießen konnte, auch wenn sie am Samstag einen kleinen Triumph feierte. Snape mußte sich entschuldigen. Das _mußte_ war in diesem Zusammenhang so entscheidend, er mußte sich - gegen seinen Willen - bei der in seinen Augen All-Wissenden-Göre entschuldigen. Der Gedanke daran jagte ein Lächeln über das Gesicht der jungen Frau.

Sie hatte diesen freien Montag damit verbracht für die Abschlussprüfungen zu lernen, auch wenn sie imgrunde alles konnte, ging sie wieder und wieder ihre Unterlagen durch. Ohne es zu merken hatte sie das Mittagessen versäumt, was ihr am späten Nachmittag fast schmerzhaft in der Magengegend bewusst wurde.

Nach dem Abendessen fand sie sich wieder in ihren Räumlichkeiten ein, in denen sie erneut vor der Wahl stand, den Zeitumkehrer zu benutzen, um ihr Gewissen zu beruhigen und das Gefühl zu erlangen, genügend für ihren Abschluss getan zu haben oder ihn schlichtweg zu ignorieren und sich halb wahnsinnig machen.

Die feingliedrige Kette des Zeitumkehrers rann durch ihre Finger, als sie den sanduhrförmigen Gegenstand aus der Holzschatulle nahm und ihn um den Hals hängte. Am Ende der Woche würde sie ihn Professor McGonagall zurückgeben. Hermione konnte es nicht abstreiten, dass dieser kleine magische Gegenstand um ihren Hals eine große Hilfe war. Sie durfte ihn bereits schon einmal benutzen, aufgrund einer Doppelbelegung an Unterrichtsstunden. In ihrem 7. Jahr auf Hogwarts kam sie in eine ähnliche Situation, was das Zeitproblem anging. Sie hatte regulär zwei Kurse mehr, als ihre Klassenkameraden und zudem auch noch die Pflichten des Headgirls angenommen, auf die sie sehr stolz war. McGonagall bot ihr abermals den Zeitumkehrer an, welchen sie dankend annahm, auch wenn sie wusste, dass dieser eine Menge Streß und Müdigkeit mit sich brachte.

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

Im beinahe gleichen Moment, als ihre Hand gegen die Tür des Klassenzimmers donnerte, hallte eine harsche Aufforderung einzutreten durch das massive Holz. Etwas zögerlich trat sie ein und schritt auf ihren Professor zu, der - sie ignorierend - hinter dem Schreibtisch saß. Mit einem Seitenblick registrierte sie, dass bereits alle Zutaten für den Zaubertrank, sowie die verschiedensten Kessel auf dem hinteren Arbeitstisch standen. Alle Utensilien lagen penibel geordnet neben der Rezepturliste und warteten auf eine fachgerechte Benutzung.

„Guten Abend, Professor", rang sie sich gequält freundlich ab, während sie ihren Umhang löste und diesen über einen nahestehenden Stuhl legte. Snape richtete seinen Blick kühl auf die junge Frau und überging ihre formale Begrüßung indem er mit den Instruktionen begann.

„Wie sie sehen, habe ich bereits alle Maßnahmen zum Tränkebrauen vorbereitet. Sie können sogleich mit den Arbeiten beginnen. Die Rezepturliste liegt zur Auffrischung Ihrer Erinnerungen ebenfalls auf dem Tisch. Da Sie diesen Trank bereits in Ihrem letzten Schuljahr zubereitet haben, gehe ich davon aus, dass ich keine weiteren Einzelheiten mit Ihnen diskutieren muß."

Er erhob sich gefährlich schnell aus seinem Stuhl und umrundete den Schreibtisch, nicht bevor er jeglichen Einwand seitens Hermione mit einem scharfen Blick im Keim erstickt hatte.

„In den nächsten zweieinhalb Stunden werden Sie Zeit haben alle Zutaten zu zerkleinern und vorzubereiten, um den Basistrank zu brauen, damit er, wie vorgeschrieben, einen Tag ruhen kann. Am morgigen Abend werden wir die restlichen Maßnahmen vornehmen... Beginnen Sie!"

Hermione nickte lediglich. Sie hatte ihren Gemütszustand einigermaßen auf Null fahren können und ihr stand im Moment nicht der Sinn, diesen Umstand durch einen neuen hitzigen Streit zu verändern.

"Ich werde Sie jetzt allein lassen, da ich weitaus wichtigeren Verpflichtungen nachzugehen habe", setzte er mit einem Tonfall fort, der jeden verbalen Widerstand verbat. Er ließ die braunhaarige Frau mit offenem Mund stehen und ging zügig zur Tür, die kurz darauf mit einem lauten Knall hinter ihm ins Schloß fiel.

/DIESE MACHOHAFTE NACHTGESTALT!!! Das kann doch jetzt nicht wahr sein. Klar die Granger schafft das schon allein. Die macht das alles! Die hat ja nichts besseres zu tun! Nein, die steckt zur Zeit überhaupt und gar nicht... IN... DEN... ABSCHLUSSPRÜFUNGEN! B.A.S.T.A.R.D./

Das hart erarbeitet Level eines ruhigen Gemütszustandes war von einer Sekunde zur anderen wie weggeblasen. Ihre Fäuste verkrampften sich bereits erneut schmerzhaft und sie trat den Stuhl mit ihrem Mantel wütend zur Seite, was ihn scheppernd zu Boden fallen ließ. Was hatte sie auch anderes erwartet? Ein Mensch, der Themen mit Vergnügen ausdiskutiert, war er bei Merlin nicht. Selbst an den Gesprächen nach Voldemorts Fall, währenddem sie imgrunde Seite an Seite gekämpft hatten, beteiligte er sich nur sehr sporadisch.

/Okay Hermione, was willst du eigentlich? Sei froh, dass er nicht im Raum ist. Mach dich in aller Ruhe an die Arbeit, um so schneller bist du fertig, dann kannst du den Zeitumkehrer aktivieren und die restlich Zeit für weitere Recherchen nutzen./

Ihr war bewusst, dass sie recht hatte. Es wäre nur erneut zu Überreaktionen und Streitigkeiten gekommen, wenn Snape mitgearbeitet hätte, dennoch fühlte sie sich derart ungerecht behandelt, dass sie ihre Wut nicht einfach unterdrücken konnte. Sie versuchte sie schlichtweg zu ignorieren und machte sich daran die ersten Zutaten vorzubereiten.

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

In den nächsten 2 Stunden arbeitete sie stumm vor sich hin und machte erhebliche Fortschritte mit dem Basistrank. Gedankenverloren blickte sie in die milchige Flüssigkeit, die im Kessel kontinuierlich vor sich hin brodelte, als die Tür zum Klassenraum erneut aufknallte, indem sie mit der metallenen Türklinke voran auf die kahle Steinwand prallte. Zügig stürmte Snape ins Klassenzimmer.

_/Dramatisch wie eh und je.... buuhhhuuuu Professor!/_

Auch wenn sie seine eigenwilligen Auftritte zugenüge kannte, zuckte sie dennoch erschreckt zusammen und verfolgte jede einzelne Bewegung ihres Professors, als er sich vor ihrem Schreibtisch aufbaute und ebenfalls wie gewohnt seine Arme verschränkte. Hermione verdrehte die Augen.

„Nur noch wenige Sekunden, dann dürfte der Basistrank abgeschlossen sein", sagte sie ohne weitere Aufforderung und löschte gleichzeitig die Flamme unter dem Kessel.

„Fertig."

Sie trat vor den Schreibtisch, um die restlichen, bereits gesäuberten Utensilien zurück in die entsprechenden Schränke zu bringen. Ohne ihn anzusehen griff die junge Frau nach dem Messer, als sie dicht neben ihm stand. Tief atmete sie ein und blieb vor Schock versteinert stehen. Langsam richtete Hermione ihren Kopf auf und blickte in sein Gesicht. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und konnte nur schwerlich den Hauch eines Lächelns verbergen.

Dieser Geruch, den er an seinem Körper hatte. Süß, warm und vor allem frisch. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Es war der Geruch von purer Leidenschaft, von blindem Vertrauen... von Sex.

Ihr schossen die Tränen in die Augen und sie wusste nicht warum. Der dumpfe Aufprall des Messers auf dem Boden, welches ihr in diesem Augenblick aus der Hand geglitten war ließ sie aufschrecken und sie rannte aus dem Raum, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren – ohne ein weitern Blick auf ihn zu werfen.

Snape blieb lediglich stehen und ließ es zu, dass sich seine Mundwinkel leicht nach oben zogen, als er das fallengelassene Messer aufhob.

_Bis Morgen, Süße!_

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

Der Geruch von brennender Leidenschaft, der von seinem Körper ausging, wollte ihr nicht aus der Nase weichen. Sie zitterte leicht, den ganzen Weg zurück in Richtung des Gryffindortraktes. Hermione fühlte sich zutiefst verletzt, aufgewühlt in ihren Emotionen, die sie nicht im Geringsten verstand.

Nachlässig wischte sie sich mit dem Handrücken die vereinzelnd aufgetretenen Tränen von den Wangen, nachdem sie über die Schwelle zu ihren privaten Räumlichkeiten trat. Als sie die Tür hinter sich schloß zog sie den Zeitumkehrer unter ihrer Bluse hervor.

/Wie konnte er nur? Läßt mich allein an dem aufgetragenem Trank arbeiten um... phhhaaaa... „wichtigen Verpflichtungen" nachzugehen... sich mit einer Frau zu amüsieren. Ich konnte es an seinem Körper riechen. Dieser Bastard! Mit welcher Frau war er nur zusammen?/

Mit einem tiefen Durchatmen aktivierte sie die kleine Sanduhr.

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

 „HARRY, DAS IST NICHT WITZIG!"

„Doch das ist es, Mione", entgegnete der schwarzhaarige Junge unter Tränen in den Augen, während er sich zurück ins Gras fallen ließ und vor Lachen nach Luft rang. „Du hast also allen Ernstes Snape in die Kronjuwelen getreten. Scheiße, das hätte ich gern gesehen."

Hermione atmete tief durch, musste allerdings über Harrys Reaktion etwas schmunzeln. Wenn alles nicht so verwirrend gewesen wäre, hätte sie die humorvolle Seite an der ganzen Misere mit Sicherheit auch witzig gefunden. Sie schaute zurück auf den See, an dessen Ufer beide gerade lagen und versuchten für McGonagalls Prüfung zu lernen. Es war bereits Dienstag und Hermione hatte die gestrigen Ereignisse in Snapes Klassenzimmer gedanklich etwas zur Seite geschoben.

„Der Fakt allein mag ja ganz lustig gewesen zu sein... vielleicht. Das uns allerdings McGonagall erwischt hat, war alles andere... nur... nicht... lustig."

„Was planst du als nächstes?"

„Ich plane im Moment nichts weiteres, ich muß nachher als aller Erstes den zweiten Abend mit Professor Snape überstehen, dann sehen wir weiter."

„Aber immerhin, ihr habt euch gestern nicht gegenseitig umgebracht", warf Harry ein und richtete sich auf der Decke etwas auf.

_/Was für ein Wunder. Er war ja auch nicht anwesend./_

Die Tatsache, dass Snape sie an diesem Montagabend allein hat arbeiten lassen, hatte sie verschwiegen. Allein der Gedanke, dass ihr Professor sich während dieser Zeit mit einer anderen Frau... Sie sollte nicht daran denken. Es entfachte in ihr eine Art zorniges Eifersuchtsgefühl, dass sie in der Form noch nicht kannte. Fast unbemerkt schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, um sich von den Gedanken zu entfernen. Es waren nicht einmal mehr 2 Wochen, dann würde sie mit diesem Thema restlos abgeschlossen haben, auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel sich von Hogwarts für immer zu verabschieden.

„Wir könnten ihm natürlich auch..."

„NEIN!", schnitt Hermione seine Worte harsch ab. „Ich sagte, das ist mein persönlicher kleiner Krieg und ich sagte auch, wenn ich dass nicht bis Ende der Woche geregelt habe, dann kannst du dich mit einmischen."

Harry zog einen übertriebenen Schmollmund, kurz nachdem zwickte er seiner Freundin in die Seite und flüsterte lachend vor sich hin. „Da hast du ihm einfach in die Kronjuwelen getreten... herrlich!"

Sie lachte flüchtig auf und ließ sich Augen verdrehend mit nach hinten auf die Decke fallen. Noch ein paar Stunden durchatmen, dann geht es wieder in die Tiefen der Kerker. Was für ein chaotisches Jahresende...

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

Ich selber freue mich auf das nächste Kapitel, na ja nicht auf das Kapitel selbst, weil das ist fertig geschrieben und gebetat, eher auf eure Reaktionen... teehee... Ich will euch nur etwas neugierig machen pfeif. Dann will ich noch mal auf das lästige Thema der Formatierung zurück kommen grrrrDas mit Plus, et, Sternchen wurde jetzt wohl endgültig gestrichen. Szenenwechsel kennzeichne ich ohnehin schon anders. Ich habe immer noch ein wenig Schiß, dass sie mir irgendwann noch die Kursivschrift skippen, also werde ich die weiterhin zusätzliche mit einem Schrägstrich kennzeichnen. Meine geliebten Sternchen-Gedanken bekommen jetzt zwei Schrägstriche heul- sieht das scheiße aus!

Herm84: lachschöne Ausrede für deine Lehrer! Wenn´s Ärger gibt, ruf ich da an! lachDu brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen, wenn du dich wiederholst. Dein Lob geht immer runter wie Öl. DANKE! Ven-drückt-dich

Vilandra: grinsso richtig mit Tränen gelacht?  Das freut mich! Jetzt wird es erst einmal ein wenig ernster, obwohl ich den Humor nie wirklich rausbekomme. Danke!

cardie: Da 85% meiner Wohnung mit Laminat ausgelegt ist, kann ich deine Einwände wirklich nachvollziehen. lachGlaub mir die blauen Flecken sind es wert, ich habe mich riesig über deine Reaktion gefreut. Ven-legt-sich-beim-Reviewlesen-jetzt-Kissen-um-den-Schreibtisch ;o)

mrsgaladriel: Ob du mit deiner Theorie – Hermiones eigenen Phantasien – richtig liegst, wirst du im nächsten Kapitel erfahren, bis dahin sage ich erst einmal nichts... hihi. Ven-grüßt-ganz-lieb

Iare: Ich denke sie müssen sich erst einmal wieder ein wenig erholen, bevor sie erneut aufeinander losgehen können. lach  Ven-winkt

Like: Das Biest kommt von Snape. Der Bastard von Hermione. Da ich die ganze Geschichte auf R gesetzt habe – moment was machst du eigentlich hier? lach- kannst du wohl mit BOOM noch rechnen. Meine Jugendweihe liegt jetzt 11 Jahr zurück. E-elf!!! Ich glaube, da war ich das erste mal so richtig voll. Aber es war wirklich lustig. grrrrrich werde alt! Bis zum nächsten Mal – Abschiedknuddler zurück.

natalie: Mehr gibt es von der Art der Sprüche mit Garantie, aber ich sehe davon ab Sev jedes mal was in die Weichteil zu geben! lachDanke für die Review!

McAbe: Noch eine der Gattung gehufte Sternzeichen. STIER ROCKT!!! hihiHatte ja 10 Tage vor dir Geburtstag. Also erst mal Glückwunsch noch nachträglich und es freut mich, dass du gerade das Chap zum Geburtstag lesen konntest, denn das hat mir besonders Spaß gemacht. Die Szene vom „Bitchfight" in den Fluren hatte ich seit Anfang der Story genau im Kopf und ich habe eigentlich nur darauf gewartet endlich das neunte Chap schreiben zu können. Aber keine Angst, es ist nicht so, dass ich denke yay jetzt habe ich es endlich und verliere die Lust an den nächsten – nein, da gibt es noch so ein paar auf die ich mich freue. Ven-drückt-dich

Nicole: (ich frage mich, warum ich mir immer die Mühe gemacht habe deinen langen H-S-F Nick auszuschreiben, wenn unter der Review Nicole steht? kopfschüttel) Also: Hallo Nicole! Den Namen kann ich mir leicht merken, meine beste Freundin, und das schon seit 21 Jahren, heißt genauso. Nun denn... danke erst mal für die lieben Worte – fühle mich gebauchpinselt – übrigens ein schönes Gefühl. Den Kampf gegen die Formatierung, oder besser der nicht-Formatierung habe ich jetzt auch aufgegeben und bin einfach umgestiegen. immer noch meinen Sternchen nachheul  Ven-sendet-Liebe-Grüße-zurück

Kirilein: Sehr schön, Tom und Kiri machen meinen Reviewkasten also auch wieder unsicher! freuDANKE! Auf neue Kapitel könnt ihr gern bestehen, ob sie gut sind müsst ihr allerdings beurteilen! LG

Lil´Charlotte: Danke für das dicke Lob. Dieses und das nächste Kapitel sind zwar nicht ganz so witzig, auch wenn mein Humor immer wieder durchsickert, dieser alte Halunke, aber irgendwie muß ich das ganze Drumherum ja mal aufklären. Hoffe es gefällt trotzdem. Ven-grüßt-ganz-lieb

eyeris: Gut, du wirst wahrscheinlich nach diesem Chap immer noch nicht ganz durchblicken, das klärt sich aber im nächsten, versprochen! Allerdings gibt es darauf schon sehr, sehr viele Andeutungen. Es freut mich das ich dich so zum Lachen bringen konnte! Danke. Ven-immer-mit-dem-Bedürfnis-Leser-zum-Lachen-zu-bringen.

Viviane: Danke für deine rettende Beta-Arbeit! Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen??? Nichts Gutes – soviel steht fest. Moment? Steich das Gutes und ersetze es durch Böses... teehee. Love you!

So ihr Lieben, dann lesen wir uns am Wochenende wieder. Laßt die Finger über die Tastatur springen und sendet mir eure Meinung! Bis dahin: bleibt geschmeidig!

Hugs&Kisses

Vengari


	11. Kapitel 11

**_Überdenke deine Prioritäten_**

**_Kapitel 11_**

Hermione saß geistesabwesend nach dem Abendessen mit Harry und Ron im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Mit dem Lehrbuch der Zaubertränke Klasse 7 auf ihrem Schoß starrte sie auf die weit geöffneten Fenster des Raumes. Ihre beiden Freunde arbeiteten ebenfalls still an dem Stoff für ihre Prüfungen, sodass sie nicht im Geringsten mitbekamen, wie schön eigentlich dieser Sommerabend war. Die Sonne begab sich langsam auf ihren Weg hinab zum Horizont und legte eine atemberaubende Farbe über den Himmel, es blieb jedoch noch genügend Zeit das Tageslicht auszunutzen und somit brannte keine einzige Kerze im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die junge Frau wurde von einer schneeweißen Turteltaube aus den Gedanken gerissen, als das Tier etwas plump auf ihrem Buch landete und dabei die Seiten zerknickte. Eine kleine Pergamentrolle, die am Bein des Vogels befestigt war, stach Hermione ins Auge. Sie löste das Schriftstück. Die Taube machte unverzüglich kehrt und schaffte gerade noch den Auftrieb, um unbeschadet aus dem Fenster zu verschwinden. Stirnrunzelnd öffnete sie das Pergament.

_Miss Granger,_

_finden Sie sich wie besprochen um Punkt 20.00 Uhr in meinem Klassenraum ein. Sie werden fürs Erste ohne mich mit der Beendigung des Zaubertrankes beginnen, ich muß anderen Verpflichtungen nachgehen und werde etwa zwei Stunden später den Fortschritt Ihre Arbeit überprüfen. Nach meinen Berechnungen dürfte der Trank zu der Zeit vollendet und zum Abkorken bereit sein. _

_Die Worte zur Entsicherung der Tür sind dieselben, wie zu meinen privaten Räumlichkeiten. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie wissen, um welchen Wortlaut es sich explizit handelt._

_Professor Severus Snape_

Hermiones Hautfarbe entwich und hinterließ einen bleichen marmorfarbenden Zustand in ihrem Gesicht. Woher wußte Snape, dass sie im Bilde über das Paßwort zu seinen privaten Räumlichkeiten war? Er mußte sie am Samstag beobachtet haben, als sie geistesabwesend zufällig die richtigen Worte vor seiner Eingangstür gewählt hatte. Er mußte sie demnach verfolgt haben, um sie an Ort und Stelle zur Rede zu stellen, was ihm nicht gelang, weil sie die Kontrolle verlor und handgreiflich wurde.

Harry und Ron blickten sie fragend an, nachdem sie den zerstreuten Rückflug der Turteltaube verfolgt hatten. Gleichzeitig begannen sie zu kichern.

„Was war das den für ein tuffiges Federvieh?"

„Bestimmt von Lavender, würde jedenfalls passen", warf Ron naserümpfend ein.

Die junge Frau schien nicht mehr mitbekommen zu haben, dass sie nicht allein im Raum war. Geistesabwesend starrte sie auf den zusammengerollten Brief in ihren Händen, bis die Stimmen der beiden Jungs wieder zu ihr durchdrangen.

„M-i-o-n-e... Hallo???"

"Em.. Ja?"

"Jetzt spann uns doch nicht so lang auf die Folter! Von wem war der Vogel?"

„Was? Ach, der Brief... der... das ist ein Beschwerdebrief von einer... em... Fünfklässlerin... Headgirl Pflichten... nichts Besonderes. Em ja, dem werde ich auch gleich mal nachgehen." Sie klappte das Buch zusammen, steckte es mitsamt dem Brief in ihre Tasche und stand auf. „Ich sag schon mal Tschüß. Ich muß nachher noch zu Snape. Bis morgen früh, Jungs!"

Sie verschwand und ließ den beiden jungen Männern keine Chance mehr zu antworten, welche sich fragend anschauten.

„Prüfungsstreß?"

„Prüfungsstreß!", nickte Harry.

„Wenn das so weiter geht, wird sie sich noch einmal totmachen!" Mit einem Kopfschütteln beendete Ron das Thema mit diesem Satz und konzentrierte sich erneut auf seine Unterlagen.

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

Abermals hielt sie die Hand vor ihren Mund, als sie ausgiebig gähnte. Die Müdigkeit hatte sie ein weiteres Mal eingeholt, als sie sich gerade auf dem Weg zur ihrer Strafarbeit mit Snape, der im Grunde nicht anwesend war, befand. Ihre Hand glitt weiter herunter und blieb an ihrem Halsansatz liegen. Unter dem Stoff ihrer Bluse konnte sie den Zeitumkehrer fühlen. Sie hatte ihn vorhin aus der kleinen Holzschatulle genommen, um die kleine Sanduhr nach den Strafarbeiten benutzen zu können, somit würde ihr noch genügend Zeit bleiben in die Bibliothek zu gehen.

Doch die Müdigkeit siegte, sie beschloß, dass sie den Zeitumkehrer heute nicht mehr aktivieren würde. Wenn sie ehrlich mit sich war, dann wusste sie, dass sie den Stoff für die Prüfungen in- und auswendig konnte. Wichtiger war es, dass sie am Donnerstag ausgeschlafen war. Demzufolge keine Zeitsprünge mehr. Mit diesem Entschluß kam sie am Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke an.

„Überdenke deine Prioritäten."

Die Tür entsicherte sich mit einem geräuschvollem Klicken und sie betrat mit unbehaglichen Gefühlen das Klassenzimmer. Es war, wie erwartet leer. Hermione versuchte sich auf die bevorstehende Arbeit zu konzentrieren, um nicht weiter über das Passwort und dessen eigenartige Zusammenhänge nachzudenken. Noch weniger hatte sie das Bedürfnis über Snape nachzudenken und welchen Verpflichtungen er nachgehen musste. Ob er wieder bei einer Frau...

_Nein, Hermione! Es wird nicht darüber nachgedacht. Ran an die Arbeit!_

Alle Utensilien und Zutaten lagen, wie am Tag zuvor, bereit und penibel sortiert neben dem fertigen Basistrank. Die junge Frau machte sich an die Arbeit und entfachte das Feuer unter dem Kessel. Sie arbeitete fast eine halbe Stunde still vor sich hin, als plötzliche mit einem markerschütternden Scheppern die Eingangstür des Klassenraumes an die Wand knallte. Hermione zuckte zusammen und wich ein Stück zurück, als ihr die Geiselwurz vor Schreck aus der Hand fiel. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und sie starrte mit geweiteten Augen zum Ursprung des Lärmes.

Severus Snape, sichtlich angepisst, stürmte in den Klassenraum und rauschte zu ihr herüber. Er trat zu ihr hinter den Schreibtisch und mit einem nachlässig erscheinendes Schnappen seiner Finger flog die Tür zurück ins Schloß. Ohne jeglicher Vorwarnung griff er der jungen Frau an den Hals, die mit der Situation sichtlich überfordert war und nicht einmal dazu imstande schien sich zu wehren oder zumindest auszuweichen.

So schnell wie seine Bewegungen anfingen, so vorsichtig wurden sie, als er unter den Kragen ihrer Bluse griff und langsam den Zeitumkehrer, der an der feinen Gliederkette befestigt war hervorzog. Er starrte kurz auf den kleinen Gegenstand und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, kurz bevor er die erschreckte Frau mit seinen Blicken förmlich aufspießte.

„Sie gedenken also, Miss Granger, den Zeitumkehrer am heutigen Abend nicht zu benutzen?", sagte er in einem äußerst scharfen Tonfall und ließ dabei den magischen Gegenstand aus seiner geöffneten Hand gleiten.

_Er riecht nicht nach Sex._

Hermione war dermaßen durcheinander, dass sie sich nur auf seinen Geruch konzentriert hatte, bevor sie überhaupt seine Worte registrierte, diese jedoch nicht gedanklich verarbeiten konnte.

_Zeitumkehrer???_

Wie versteinert starrte sie ihren Professor an. Er wußte von dem Zeitumkehrer. Gut das war nicht ungewöhnlich, da alle Lehrer informiert wurden, dass sie einen besitzen würde. Doch woher wußte er, dass sie sich heute dafür entschieden hatte, ihn nicht zu benutzen? Ihr Mund formte Silben, doch kein einziges Wort kam über ihre Lippen. Erst nach einigen Versuchen bekam sie ihre Stimme wieder in den Griff.

„Woher... ich meine wie... können Sie wissen, dass ich ihn nicht benutzen wollte?"

„Ich habe meine Quellen."

Er verschränkte seine Arme vor dem Körper und blieb ruhig vor ihr stehen. Ohne Zweifel, er war angepißt, mehr als jeder in diesem Moment vermuten würde. Der jungen Frau schossen tausend Fragen durch den Kopf. Warum die ganze Traumprojiziererei? Gehörte das zu seinem kleinen Krieg? Wollte er sie mental auf dem Zahnfleisch kriechen lassen? Woher wußte er von der grünen Unterwäsche am Freitag? Warum kannte sie die Passwörter für seine Räume? Warum fühlte sie sich, wenn sie ehrlich war, von ihm angezogen? Sie konnte keinen Satz bewußt greifen, bei diesem kopflosen Durcheinander in ihren Gedanken, dass ihr nur eine Frage über die Lippen kam.

„Mit welcher Frau haben Sie gestern geschlafen?"

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

Erschrocken über sich selbst schnellte ihre Hand reflexartig vor ihren Mund und eine gefährliche Stille legte sich über den Raum, als sie, wie auch ihr Professor, unbewußt die Luft anhielt. Langsam beugte sich Snape etwas nach vorn, während er zornig seine Augen zu Schlitzen verengte.

„MIT IHNEN! ES WAR IMMER MIT IHNEN!!!"

Hermione konnte die Worte nicht glauben, die sie soeben gehört hatte. Sie schien in einer falschen Realität zu stecken, sie mußte träumen – sie wollte zurück. Zurück in die Gegenwart, zurück in die wirkliche Realität, in der alles klar war, in der sie ganz normal die letzten Tage an dieser Schule erleben konnte.

„Aber... das kann nicht, ich war nicht bei Ihnen. Ich meine das hätte ich gewußt. Ich... ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Was waren diese Träum... die waren..." stammelte sie zusammenhangslos vor sich hin.

„Ich versuchte Ihnen am Samstag bereits zu erklären, dass die Träume keine Phantasiegespinste sind. Es sind Erinnerungen, aber das ist nicht der Ort, um darüber zu reden. Kommen Sie!" schnitt Snape ihr Wortwirrwarr ab und zog seinen Zauberstab, um den Basistrank einzufrieren, damit er morgen daran weiterarbeiten konnte. Er setzte sich in Bewegung, wozu Hermione allerdings nicht in der Lage war.

„Ich sagte KOMMEN Sie! SOFORT!", fügte er mit genervtem Nachdruck hinzu und griff nach ihrer Hand, was sie ohne jeglichen Widerstand zuließ, um einen Antrieb zu bekommen, was ihre Beine automatisch in Bewegung setzte.

Snape führte sie in das angrenzende Büro des Klassenzimmers und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab an die kahle Steinwand in der hinteren Ecke des Raumes. Eine schmale Tür wurde sichtbar, hinter der sich ein langer schwach beleuchteter Gang zu seinen privaten Räumen befand. Hermione schritt völlig apathisch hinter ihm her. Als sie sein Wohn- und Arbeitszimmer erreicht hatten, gelang es ihr noch immer nicht einen vernünftigen Gedankenfaden zu finden, der ihr Klarheit verschaffte.

Snape löste ihren Klammergriff und deute ihr stumm an sich in den kleinen Sessel neben seinem Schreibtisch zu setzen. Sie ließ sich dankbar fallen und starrte auf den akribisch geordneten Arbeitstisch, auf dem ein Teekanne stand. Die Kerze unter der Kanne zog ihren Blick magisch an und sie verlor sich im Farbenspiel der kleinen Flamme, während Snape einige Unterlagen hervorholte und sie auf der massiven Tischplatte ausbreitete.

Hermione erkannte auf verschiedenen Unterlagen und Pergamentrollen ihre Handschrift wieder. Komplett verfaßte Notizen und Texte, an denen sie sich nicht erinnern konnte, sie je geschrieben zu haben. Die geradlinige Schrift ihres Professors befand sich ebenfalls auf den Unterlagen. Sie mußten an etwas zusammen gearbeitet haben, aber an was? Und wann? Sie hatte noch kein einziges Wort wirklich gelesen, doch ein angstvoller Gedanke kam ihr in den Kopf. Sie beugte sich etwas näher zum Schreibtisch und schaute ihn mit geweiteten Augen an.

„Sie haben mein Gedächtnis gelöscht..." Sie fühlte kein Zorn, keine Wut als sie ernüchternd ihre Gedanken darlegte. Nur eine große Leere die sich mehr und mehr in ihr ausbreitete.

„Nein. Einen Gedächtniszauber habe ich ganz bestimmt nicht angewandt. Schau dir die Unterlagen genau an, vielleicht kommt dir etwas bekannt vor."

Sie blickte auf die Bücher und versuchte mit Hilfe der Titel eine Lösung zu finden. Zeitumkehrer im Wandel der Zeit., Die neuste Generation der Zeitsprünge und ihre Wirkung., Die fachgerechte Benutzung der verschiedenen Zeitumkehrer. Unbewußt hob sie ihre Schultern und deutete anhaltende Verwirrung an. Snape atmete geduldig durch und griff nach ihrem Zeitumkehrer, der vergessen auf dem zarten Stoff ihrer Bluse ruhte. Er streifte vorsichtig die Kette unter ihren Haaren hervor und nahm ihr den kleinen Gegenstand ab, um ihn genauer unter Augenschein zu nehmen.

„Hermione," begann er, bewußt ihren Namen benutzend. „du hast den Zeitumkehrer Anfang des Jahres von Professor McGonagall zurückbekommen. Kurze Zeit später muß er dir wahrscheinlich herunter gefallen sein."

Er drehte die kleine Sanduhr um und deutete auf einen kaum sichtbaren Haarriß auf dem Boden des Gegenstandes, den Hermione ungläubig fixierte.

„Dieser kleine Riß, muß einen Fehler in den Zeitsprüngen ausgelöst haben. Jedes Mal, wenn du ihn aktiviert hast, hat sich dein Unterbewußtsein geteilt und es entstanden zwei unabhängige Personen von dir, die zurück in die Vergangenheit gesprungen sind. Während sich der eine Teil von dir um deine verschiedenen Verpflichtungen gekümmert hat, hat sich der andere Teil... nun ja, diese Hermione hat, sagen wir mal, _gelebt_. Sie hat die Dinge ausgelebt, die verborgen in dir schlummerten, von denen du selbst nicht gewagt hättest, sie auszusprechen. Dinge die allerdings ein Teil von dir waren und noch immer sind."

„Das kann nicht. Ich hätte davon gewußt.", sagte sie ohne den Blick von dem Zeitumkehrer zu nehmen.

„Richtig, dieser Punkt war uns zum Anfang auch nicht klar, doch es gibt dafür eine einfache Erklärung, auf die wir nach einigen Nachforschungen gekommen sind. Es hängt mit deiner ausgeprägten Psyche zusammen und deinem Sinn den gesetzten Richtlinien zu folgen. Sich auf derartige Spielchen mit einem Professor einzulassen, hättest du dir nie erlaubt."

Snape zog sich seinen Schreibtischstuhl näher heran und setzte sich vor die gedankenverloren wirkende Schülerin, als er nüchtern mit seinen Erläuterungen fortfuhr.

„Während die Hermione, die ich kennengelernt habe, über die Existenz aller drei Teile von dir im Bilde war, verdrängte deine ursprüngliche Person diesen Part restlos und verbannte diese Erinnerungen in dein Unterbewußtsein. Jeden einzelnen Abend, den wir in dem letzten Dreivierteljahr verbracht haben, hast du einfach verdrängt."

Hermione begann sich etwas zu regen und setzte sich bequemer in den Sessel. Ihre Gedanken rasten und fanden noch nicht die richtigen Zusammenhänge.

„Warum haben Sie eine weiße Turteltaube? Und warum duzen Sie mich?"

Leicht wütend über diese vollends unzusammenhängenden Fragen verdrehte er die Augen und erhob seine Stimme etwas.

„Sag mal, ich versuche dir gerade zu erklären, dass wir zusammen in der letzten Zeit aufregenden horizontalen Sportarten nachgegangen sind und DU FRAGST NACH DIESEM DÄMLICHEN FEDERVIEH? Davon mal abgesehen, dass das SIE in diesem Räumlichkeiten zwischen uns nicht mehr existiert, nachdem wir miteinander Dinge getan haben, von denen du noch keinen Schimmer hast, denke ich ist das WARUM des Duzens etwas überflüssig!"

Die junge Frau schrak zusammen und schloß für einen Moment ihre Augen.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Im Übrigen, habe ich dir diese Frage bereits beantwortet. Wie klischeehaft wäre es denn, wenn ich zur Postübertragung eine schwarze grazile Eule oder einen Raben benutzen würde? Denke nach! Ich war jahrelang ein Doppelspion. Erste Grundregel ist es, Spuren erst gar nicht entstehen zu lassen. Wer würde mich schon mit so einem erbärmlichen Federvieh in Verbindung bringen? ...Also wo war ich stehen geblieben?"

„Entschuldigung... Sie..."

„Severus! Fang an mich, wie üblich in dieser Umgebung, beim Vornamen zu nennen, dann kommen die Erinnerungen auch wieder!"

Sie konnte sich mit diesem Gedanken nicht richtig anfreunden, doch sie wollte endlich Klarheit und versuchte somit seiner Aufforderung nachzugehen.

„Sev... d... du... warst an der Stelle der Verdrängung meiner Erinnerung ins Unterbewußtsein", fing sie zaghaft an, den Faden wieder aufzunehmen. Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah Severus, dass erste Mal, seit dem sie in seinen privaten Räumen angekommen waren in die Augen. Er schaute sie an, verlor sich in ihren warmen braunen Augen und hatte das Bedürfnis ihr Gesicht zu berühren, über die sanften Konturen ihrer Wangen zu streichen und von ihren Lippen zu kosten. Er wollte ihre nackte Haut unter sich spüren, mußte diese Phantasie allerdings abbrechen. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung...

„Wie ich sehe, folgst du also doch meinen Worten. Wie dem auch sei. Ich denke so langsam dürfte dir einiges klar werden. In gewissen Situationen sind dir wahrscheinlich Dinge widerfahren die dir bekannt vor kamen, verstärkt in den letzten beiden Wochen. Es gibt gewiß verschiedene Eckpunkte, an denen dein Unterbewußtsein eine Lücke fand und es schaffte Fetzen deiner verdrängten Erinnerungen zu vermitteln. Entscheidender Fakt war vor zwei Wochen dein starkes Bedürfnis nach sexuellen Tätigkeiten. Du hattest zuvor über drei Wochen den Zeitumkehrer nicht benutzt, wir haben uns nicht gesehen und wie ich bemerkte, stecktest du in einer sehr unentspannten Situation, als ich im Eingangsbereich auf dich traf. Du warst gerade im Begriff zu Hagrid zu gehen, wo du dem Weasley den Kopf verdrehen mußtest!"

Er ballte die Fäuste, um seine aufkommende Wut über dieses Thema zu verbergen. Tief sog er die Luft in seine Lungen, er hätte selbst nicht von sich erwartet, dass er derart heftig auf dieses Thema reagieren würde.

Sie fing an mehr und mehr Zusammenhänge zu knüpfen. Die festen Worte von Charlie, sie wäre keine Jungfrau mehr gewesen ergaben einen Sinn. Er hatte recht, eine unerfahrene Frau hätte nie in dieser Form reagiert und gehandelt. Ihr schoß die Röte in die Wangen. Erinnerungen nahmen Gestalt an. Die Phantasien, die sie in seinem Klassenraum gehabt hatte, von der Narbe an seinem Schlüsselbein, die sie doch eigentlich nicht kennen konnte. Die Träume, auf die sie so intensiv reagierte. Worte die ihr bekannt vorkamen. Passwörter, die sie eigentlich nicht wissen konnte. Die überdurchschnittliche Müdigkeit nach den Zeitsprüngen... Es fügte sich zu einem großen Bild zusammen.

„Deswegen haben Sie mir, mit dieser fadenscheinigen Begründung in der letzten Woche die Strafarbeiten mit Filch gegeben, damit Sie... ich meine DU mit mir..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Snape konnte sich den Anflug eines Lächelns nicht verkneifen. Sie schien so langsam zu begreifen, auch wenn sie es nicht wahrhaben wollte.

„Sie hätten es melden müssen. Sie hätten mich aufklären müssen. Sie waren dazu verpflichtet es nicht stillschweigend auszunutzen. Doch du hast es nicht getan. Warum?"

Schweigen legte sich über den Raum. Natürlich hatte sie recht. Er war dazu verpflichtet seine Schüler zu schützen, doch er konnte nicht anders. Sie war so jung, so attraktiv, so blind in ihrer puren Leidenschaft. Er konnte die Finger nicht von ihr lassen. Er hatte es versucht – ohne Erfolg, auch wenn er nicht wußte, was ihn so an dieser jungen Frau faszinierte, was sie beide verband. Er war einfach egoistisch in diesen Momenten, er wollte sie und er nahm ihre Aufforderungen dankend an. Die Regeln ignorierend genoß er die versteckten, mit Leidenschaft und erfrischender Wut gepaarten, Spielchen.

„Warum hast du nicht wenigstens mit mir darüber gesprochen. Ich meine mit mir, mit der normalen Hermione?", warf sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in die Stille.

„Klar Granger, ich wäre dann zu dir gegangen und hätte gesagt. Miss Granger, sie haben mich gestern verführt. Ach, das ist ihnen ja gar nicht bewußt. Keine Angst, ihnen hat es Freude bereitet, dass sie es die Nacht wieder und wieder taten. Wie wäre es mit einer Wiederholung in der kommenden Nacht?"

„ICH WÜRDE SIE NIEMALS VERFÜHREN!"

Er verdrehte die Augen. Ganz langsam begann ihre Sturheit an seinen Nerven zu nagen.

„Daran wirst du dich noch erinnern. Es warst du, die damit begonnen hat, was du in der ersten Erinnerung, die ich dir geschickt habe bereit geträumt hast. Nebenbei bemerkt, haben wir versucht zu deinem Hauptbewußtsein vorzustossen, was uns teilweise gelungen ist. Nehmen wir die dunkelgrüne Unterwäsche. Du kannst dich dran erinnern?"

Sie nickte stumm und wartete auf die Fortsetzung seiner Erklärungen.

„Den Traum, der dir im Bewußtsein blieb, in dem ich die Farbe deiner Unterwäsche verändert habe, war die Erinnerung von letzter Woche Montag, als du die Strafarbeit bei Filch begonnen hast. Dein verdrängtes ich... also meine Hermione... hat es dann wie besprochen geschafft, dass du sie am Freitag getragen hast, worauf ich dich dann in der Bibliothek angesprochen habe."

Ihr Blick heftete sich erneut an die Teekanne und mit einem schnellen Endschluß erhob sie sich aus dem Sessel und ging zum hohen Schrank auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes.

„Ich brauche einen Tee.", mit dieser Feststellung öffnete sie die Tür des schweren Holzschrankes und griff nach einem weißen Porzellanbecher. In diesem Moment wurde ihr schlagartig bewußt, dass sie sich blind in seinem Wohnraum auskannte. Sie blickte zurück zum Schreibtisch in sein Gesicht, auf dem sich die Mundwinkel ein wenig nach oben bewegten. Das kühle Porzellan glitt aus ihrer Hand und splitterte geräuschvoll vor ihren Füßen in unzählige Scherben. Ihr wurde noch eine ganz andere Tatsache bewußt.

„Sie... waren... mein _Erster_!"

Die Worte verschwanden im Raum und sie rannte ohne weiter nachzudenken zur Eingangstür. Sein Lächeln wurde nahezu unverschämt breit, als er auf die offene Tür starrte durch die sie soeben in den Fluren verschwand.

Sie fing an zu begreifen.

_Wir sehen uns morgen, Süße!_

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

A/N: Phhuuuuuu... ich hoffe ihr konntet meinen Gedanken folgen und es haben sich alle Ungereimtheiten vorerst entschlüsselt, die ihr vielleicht noch hattet. Für mich macht alles einen Sinn, aber es ist schwer zu beurteilen, ob der Leser ebenfalls durchgestiegen ist. Die hoffentlich kommenden Kommentare sind für mich und der Story sehr wichtig. Bitte sagt mir, ob es noch Dinge gibt, die nicht klar geworden sind. Dieses Kapitel ist im Gegensatz zu den anderen kaum mit Humor durchzogen. Aber der paßte hier nicht. Im Grunde habe ich versucht die erklärende Line der Story in eine nette Umverpackung zu stecken. Also bitte her mit eurer Meinung – ich brenne!!!

FORMATIERUNG!!! Wo wir mal wieder beim Thema sind. Ich hasse es dieses erneut ansprechen zu müssen, aber so wie es aussieht skippt ff.net auch die Schrägstriche, jedenfalls wenn sie zweimal hintereinander auftauchen! ....grrrrrrr... Irgendwann werde ich mal Frieden mit der ganzen Sache schließen, nur im Moment habe ich da keine Lust drauf.... CRUUUUUCIIIOOOOOOO!

Curlylein: Hi Süße! Ich hoffe, ich konnte dich besonders durch das Kapitel wieder überraschen, auch wenn du deine Lachmuskeln wahrscheinlich nicht großartig trainieren konntest...lach... Danke für das viele Lob. Ven-drückt-dich

Jo05: Da bin ich ja froh, dass du einen sozialen Tag hattest...lach. Wie sieht es mit deinen Theorien aus, haben sie sich in irgendeiner Form bewahrheitet?

mrsgaladriel: Ich habe also unbewusst eine Prüfung bestanden und ich dachte aus der Phase der Prüfungen bin ich raus... grins. Wie sieht es jetzt aus holder Lehrkörper? Durchgefallen oder gibt es Sternchen? LG

jinx helendir: Es freut mich, dass dich meine Geschichte so beschäftigt und Glückwunsch, du hast ein Teil der Theorie richtig erkannt! Jetzt lassen sich die vorherigen Ereignisse auch erklären.

Iare: Eine fremde Frau war es nun nicht. Aber ich denke du wirst mit der Wendung zufrieden sein, oder? Es werden noch einige Entdeckungen folgen, aber ich denke imgrunde war dieses Kapitel der Höhepunkt der Story. Ven-grüßt-lieb-zurück

suffer: Freut mich, dass du so lachen konntest. Die Idee mit dem „Sex-Parfüm" ist auch nicht schlecht, es hat sich in meiner Story allerdings anders aufgeklärt, was deine Frage mit den Phantasien auch geklärt haben sollte. Ven-grüßt-zurück

Aduiellin Elest: Ich bin von so viel Zuspruch gerührt! Was für eine Review! DANKE, DANKE, DANKE!!! Über deine Theorie, ob ein Hauself mit einem Ventilator hinter Snape herläuft... brüll... genial! In der Form habe ich noch nicht gedacht. Witzig! ... Ven-klaut-dir-die-Medikamente... damit du nur weiterhin so schön labern kannst, das rockt! Hihi!

Kirilein: War vor Kurzem auf deiner Bio und habe große Augen bekommen! Danke für die lieben Worte an uns. Fühl mich gebauchpinselt! And you are welcome! Schick Tom vorbei, wenn er dir auf den Zeiger geht, ich werde mir schon was passendes einfallen lassen… teehee

Nachtschattengewächs: Kekse dankend in Empfang genommen. Brückentage sind schon was feines! Ich denke einen Teil deiner Neugierde konnte ich mit diesem Kapitel stillen. Ven-hugst-und-kisst-zurück

Herm84: Hi Maus, freu mich über jede Review von dir, egal wie sie ausfällt oder wann sie erscheint! Und wer möchte nicht gerne ab und an mal mit Mione tauschen?... lach... Ven-drückt-dich

Nicole: Ich denke, jetzt dürftest du nicht mehr so stark verwirrt sein. Deine erste Vermutung lag schon ganz richtig und wenn du die Tatsachen jetzt betrachtest, klappt es auch. Im Übrigen speichere ich alle Texte im html-Format ab, allerdings traue ich der ganzen Sache im Moment nicht mehr ganz. Ven-grüßt-ganz-lieb-zurück

McAbe: Eins sag ich dir, als sich der Film vor meinem geistigen Auge abgespielt hat, konnte ich diesen Geruch auch riechen und war kaum noch in der Lage weiterzuschreiben... lach... Danke für dein ganzes Lob. Ven-drückt-dich

LilCharlotte: Ihr habt also eure Jungs mit meiner Story zugetextet... lach... Sehr schön! Nur weiter so, das freut mich wirklich. Falls sie euch deswegen Ärger machen sollten, dann schick sie zu mir... Ven-schon-mal-den-CRUCIO-schreit-und-wild-mit-ihrem-Zauberstab-rumfuchtelt.... lach... Eigentlich schade, dass euer Chemielehrer nicht ein wenig Ähnlichkeit mit Snape hat... grins... Ven-grüßt-ganz-lieb-auch-deine-Freundin

eulchen: jupp, schon weitergeschrieben. Naja, ich liebe Salzstangen und auch Karamel, ein Versuch wäre es wert... lach... Schon mal Kaffee und Kuchen dankend angenommen.

Vilandra: Das mit dem langsamen Entdecken von Empfindungen seitens Hermione, habe ich mit diesem Kapitel wohl zerstört. Von wegen langsam, das alte Luder... teehee... sie muß es nur zugeben. Eigentlich ist Harry immer ein Charakter, der mir so´n bißchen auf den Zeiger geht, besonders in Band 5. Aber mein Harry ist mir langsam ans Herz gewachsen. Du hast recht, wie ein großer Bruder. Ven-grüßt-ganz-lieb

Viviane: Mittlerweile fehlen mir die Worte, um zu sagen, was du für mich bedeutest. In nicht mehr ganz zwei Wochen werde ich wieder bei dir sein und dann können wir den 3. Teil zelebrieren. Ich freue mich! Kisses Herz!

So ihr Lieben, jetzt muß ich zugeben, dass ich ein wenig unentspannt bin... grrrr... eine Freundin von mir zieht gerade um und ich habe das verlängerte Wochenende damit verbracht, ihr Schlafzimmer mit Illusionsmalerei zu verschönern, was mir imgrunde wirklich Spaß macht, aber mir die Zeit zum Schreiben raubt... mömpf... Ich habe seit 4 Tagen nichts mehr geschrieben. Sonst bin ich meistens mit ca. drei Kapiteln im Vorsprung und jetzt ist lediglich das zwölfte Kapitel im Kasten und bei Viviane zum betan. Aber das werde ich schon irgendwie in den nächsten Tagen wieder auf die Reihe bekommen.

Ich hoffe ihr hattet wieder Freude an dem Chap und zeigt es mir, in Form einer Review!!! Wir lesen uns Mitte der Woche wieder. Bis dahin...

Hugs&Kisses

Vengari


	12. Kapitel 12

**_Überdenke deine Prioritäten_**

**_Kapitel 12_**

Am nächsten Tag konnte sich Hermione kaum noch daran erinnern, wie sie aus den Kerkern zurück in ihren Schlafraum gekommen war. Undefinierbare Gedanken rasten ihr durch den Kopf, die sie jedoch nicht ordnen konnte. Es waren zu viele Informationen auf einmal, die sie verarbeiten musste. Eine angstvolle Leere breitete sich in ihr aus, über die Erkenntnis ein Dreivierteljahr ein Doppelleben geführt zu haben, von dem sie nichts wusste. Sie konnte es nicht verstehen noch glauben. Natürlich lagen die Tatsachen auf der Hand, die merkwürdigen Ereignisse, die sie in der letzten Zeit erlebt hatte und die Erinnerungen, von denen sie dachte, dass ihre Phantasie ihr einen Streich spielen würde, begannen Sinn zu machen. Dennoch versuchte sie es zu ignorieren. Zu ignorieren, dass es die Wahrheit war, dass sie in ihrem gehassten Tränkelehrer ein... ein... Ja, was hatte sie in ihm eigentlich gefunden? Einen Partner? Nein, mit Sicherheit nicht. Ein intellektuelles Gegenstück? Ein sexuelles Ventil? Eine Herausforderung?

In diesem ganzen Durcheinander war sie vor Müdigkeit einfach eingeschlafen.

Sie versuchte die Gedanken an den gestrigen Abend zu verdrängen, als sie geistesabwesend auf ihren Teller starrte, auf denen sich die letzten Reste des Mittagessens befanden. Immer wieder klickte das Metall der Gabel auf das weiße Porzellan. Die Tische hatten sich bereits geleert und somit befanden sich nur noch wenige Schüler in der Halle. Die junge Frau hatte an diesem Morgen zusammen mit Ron und Harry die ersten beiden Prüfungen abgelegt und war mit einem sehr guten Gefühl aus dem Klassenraum gegangen. Allerdings bezog sich das Gefühl lediglich auf ihre schulischen Leistungen. Kurze Zeit später wurde sie von ihrer derzeitige Situation und den damit verbundenen Verstrickungen wieder eingeholt.

Lavender und Parvati störten sie in ihrer Stille, als sie sich zu ihr setzten und aufgeregt anfingen zu reden.

"Hi, Mione-Herz!" begann Lavender in ihrem flötenden Tonfall. Hermione verkniff es sich auffällig mit den Augen zu rollen.

/Seit wann bin ich ihr Herz??? Na wundervoll, dass hat mir gerade noch gefehlt. Da blieb mir die Aufnahme in ihren hippen Mädchen-Clan jahrelang erspart und kapp eine Woche vor Beendigung der Schule bin ich auf einem Mal IHR Herz... würg!/

„Merlin, ich habe die Prüfungen total versaut... es war sooooo schrecklich", setzte sie fort, dabei nickte ihr kleiner Sidekick mit dem Namen Parvati in euphorischer Zustimmung. „Und es ist so traurig, nächste Woche werden wir Hogwarts verlassen und uns wohlmöglich aus den Augen verlieren."

Die junge Frau legte dramatisch ihre Hand auf die Stirn und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  Hermione biss die Zähne zusammen, um sich nicht unnötig über dieses lächerliche Gehabe aufzuregen.

/Ohhhh, das ist aber auch fürch-ter-lich! Wir haben uns in den letzten Jahren fast nie beachtet und nun werden wir uns vollkommen aus den Augen verlieren. Wie dramatisch!  Dämliches Huhn!!!/

Ihr letzter Gedanke ließ sie zusammenzucken. Die weiteren Ausführungen der beiden jungen Frauen, über das Elend des Aus-den-Augen-Verlierens und die Schrecklichkeit, dass sie jetzt ins harte Arbeitsleben geworfen werden würden, rauschten an Hermione ungehört vorbei. Ihr war in diesem Moment bewusst, dass sie Snapes Worte übernommen hatte. Dämliches Huhn – ein Ausdruck den er verwendete, wenn er genervt war. Ihre Erinnerungen kamen zurück, Stück für Stück. Das Nächste was ihr in den Sinn kam war Professor McGonagall und es machte mental klick.

/Snape nannte McGonagall immer dämliches Huhn. Oh Merlin, er hat recht, meine Erinnerungen kommen wieder... FUCK!/

„Mi-o-ne??? Hörst du uns eigentlich zu?"

„Was? Ich?... em, ja... Was?", stotterte die braunhaarige Frau verwirrt auf Parvatis Frage.

„Wir fragten dich, ob du mit uns kurz an den See kommst, bevor die nächste Runde Lernen beginnt."

Hermione war so überrumpelt, das sie lediglich nickte, was ihre Klassenkameradinnen Knall auf Fall dazu veranlasste aufzustehen und sie auffordernd anzustarren.

„Sehr schön Herz, dann kannst du uns ja alles über Charlie erzählen."

/Daher weht also der Wind! Diese kleinen scheinheiligen Schlampen! Ich habe vergessen, ich bin ja jetzt auch hipp! Ich habe doch tatsächlich den Drachenhüter flachgelegt. /

Sie versuchte sich noch schnell eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen, um dem folgendem sinnlosen Geplänkel am See zu entkommen, doch es war zu spät, sie befand sich bereits eingehakt zwischen den beiden jungen Frauen wieder, die sie zum Ausgang der Großen Halle drängten.

_/Und da wären wir mal wieder, Fräulein: AM ARSCH!/_

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

Wenig begeisternd trottete Hermione ihren Klassenkameradinnen hinterher und ließ sich letztendlich neben ihnen im Gras nieder. Der große Birkenbaum spendete den nötigen Schatten an diesem sonnigen Tag und in einiger Entfernung vor ihnen tat sich der See auf.

„Ist es nicht bezaubernd hier?", flötete Lavender weiter.

_/Wirklich REI-ZEND!/_

Parvati nickte zustimmend.

_/Kann die auch mal was anderes, als jedem holen Spruch ihrer Freundin zuzustimmen?/_

Hermione quälte sich ein Lächeln ab, während sich Lavender aufgeregt der braunhaarigen Frau zuwandte.

„So Mione-Herz, jetzt erzähl mal. Was war das mit Charlie. Wir wollen alle Details!"

„Was soll ich euch noch erzählen, ihr kennt doch die Gerüchte", versuchte Hermione dieses Gespräch zu umgehen. Die beiden jungen Frauen lächelten ihr ekstatisch entgegen.

„Also stimmt es. Du hast Charlie verführt. Das ist ja soooooo aufregend! Jetzt erzähl schon, wie war es? Wir haben gehört, er war das ganze Wochenende hier!?"

_/FUCK, wie komm´ ich aus der Nummer wieder rau-aus???/_

„Nett."

„Mione! Wie kannst du einfach nur NETT in Verbindung mit Charlie sagen?"

„Okay, es war das ganze Wochenende NETT."

/Mentale Note Hermione, du hast die richtige Entscheidung getroffen und dich keinem Weiberclub angeschlossen!/

„Em... ja, also ältere Männer sind wirklich das einzig Wahre", entgegnete Lavender etwas verwirrt auf die kurze Antwort von Hermione. „Ich meine, da muß man sich doch nur mal umschauen, allein schon der Bruder von Susan. Den habe ich letzten Sommer kennengelernt, zwar ein ehemaliger Hufflepuff, aber wirklich lecker."

„Ja, oder allein Professor Lupin", warf Parvati ein. Beide schauten sich verträumt seufzend an, was Hermione genervt beobachtete, sie jedoch anregte ebenfalls ein Wort zu sagen.

„Oder Professor Snape."

„SNAPE???"

Der Name knallte Hermione schrill aus den Mündern beider Mädchen entgegen und erst in diesem Moment begriff sie, was sie eigentlich über die Lippen gebracht hatte. Zwei Augenpaare starrten sie geschockt an. Sie ließ die Gesichter auf sich wirken und konnte selber nicht mehr nachvollziehen, warum sie gerade seinen Namen von allen Männern die sie kannte, genannt hatte. Doch wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, wußte sie, dass gerade dieser Tränkelehrer sie Stunde für Stunde beschäftigte – er in ihren Gedanken war, ob sie es wollte oder nicht. Ein weiterer Blick in die Gesichter ihrer Klassenkameradinnen und sie hatte eine leise Ahnung, wie sie dieses lächerliche Gespräch so schnell wie möglich beenden könnte, ohne eine große Szene zu verursachen.

„Ja, Snape. Habt ihr noch nie darüber nachgedacht was sich wohl hinter seinen schwarzen Roben verbirgt? Habt ihr noch nie diese dunkle Sinnlichkeit und gefährliche Erotik, die dieser Mann ausstrahlt erkannt? Seit ihr noch nie dem Klang seiner Stimme bis fast zum Verlust der Sinne gefolgt? Habt ihr euch noch nie gefragt, ob dieses Gerücht der Nase eines Mannes... vielleicht echte Wahrheit beinhaltet? Oder habt ihr noch nie darüber nachgedacht, dass die Leidenschaft des wahre Sexes nur im Slytherinhaus gefunden werden kann?"

/BAHHHHH... was für Klischees! Aber es scheint zu funktionieren./

„MIONE!!! Wir reden hier über Snape! Ich meine, du stehst doch auf Charlie, wie kannst du da solche Dinge über diesen griesgrämigen Professor sagen? Das ist... das ist, ich weiß nicht, sag doch auch was Parvati!"

Die angesprochene Frau nickte, wie erwartet ihrer Busenfreundin zu.

_/YAY me Merlin!!! Ich habe es geschafft. ICH BIN OUT!!! Fuck, ich bin so was von out. GEIL!/_

Die vor kurzem noch so begeisterten Frauen machten soeben ein Gesicht der absoluten Desorientierung, was Hermione genoss. Warum konnte sie nicht erklären, aber es breitete sich eine gewisse Erleichterung in ihr aus.

„Ja, ich weiß nicht. Ich finde einfach, dass Professor Snape eine bestimmte Anziehungskraft ausstrahlt, der man sich als weibliches Wesen kaum entziehen kann."

/Kotz! Jetzt hau ich aber in die Vollen!... Harhar/ 

„Na... em... ich denke, ich meine... wir müssen heute noch eine Menge lernen, nicht Parvati? Genau. Ich glaube wir sollten aufbrechen."

Parvati nickte.

/NICK DICH DOCH ZU TODE!!!/ 

Die beiden jungen Frauen verströmten Aufbruchsstimmung und setzten sich langsam in Bewegung. Sie standen auf und sahen Hermione ein klein wenig mitleidig an, was sie ganz und gar nicht störte.

„Ja Hermione, wir müssen dann mal wieder."

Mit diesen Worten machten beide Frauen kehrt und gingen zurück zum Schloss.

/ICH BIN RAUS! Das ging doch einfacher als ich dachte! Ich bin rau-aus! Ich bin nicht mehr hipp!/

Entspannt lehnte sich Hermione zurück und machte es sich im Gras bequem. Sie verschwendete keinen Blick mehr um den beiden nachzuschauen, wie sie langsam aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwanden.

/Wenn die wüssten, dass ich mit Snape schon ganz andere Sachen gemacht habe... Die wären tot umgefallen... haha!/

Das Lächeln gefror auf ihrem Gesicht. Allein die Selbstverständlichkeit von ihm derart zu reden oder nur zu denken, erstaunte und erschreckte sie in gleicher Maßen. Doch was sollten die beiden wissen, was sie nicht einmal wußte. Sie sollte mit Snape geschlafen haben? Sie sollte wirklich seit geraumer Zeit mit ihm Leidenschaften teilen, die sie sich im Moment gar nicht ausmalen konnte, noch wollte. Es war alles so verwirrend, sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie diesen Mann so anziehend finden sollte. Davon abgesehen, dass sich wahrscheinlich jeder schon einmal über Snape Gedanken gemacht hatte, die nichts mit der Schule zu tun hatten, aber was jetzt passierte überschritt eindeutig ihren Horizont.

Wenn das stimmte, was ihr Snape am gestrigen Abend versuchte zu erklären, so war es ein Teil von Hermione, der in dieser Form handelte. Sie musste mit ihm reden. Ernsthaft reden und das so schnell wie möglich.

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

Ron und Harry hatten sie am Nachmittag halb wahnsinnig, mit ihren nicht enden wollenden Fragen gemacht. Hermione hier – Hermione dort – schau doch mal – ich kann das nicht – ich werde durchfallen – ich – ich – ich! Dabei brannten ihr ganz andere Fragen auf der Zunge. Fragen, die weder Ron noch Harry hätten beantworten können. Fragen, deren Antworten sie nicht sicher war, hören zu wollen.

Sie befand sich ein weiteres Mal auf dem Weg zum Slytherintrakt, wohlbedacht, eine Zeit zu wählen, während der die meisten Schüler auf Hogwarts bereits in ihren Betten lagen. Als Headgirl hatte sie zwar die Privilegien noch spät im Schloß herumzulaufen, aber die Frage, was sie hier in den Gängen des Slytherinteils verloren hatte, wollte sie umgehen. Nervosität stieg in ihr hoch, da sie die erneute Konfrontation mit Snape nicht abschätzen konnte. Würden beide wieder laut werden, genervt oder beleidigt? Nein, sie sollte nicht darüber nachdenken, sie sollte sich vielmehr auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren.

Gedankenverloren stand sie in der geöffneten Tür von Snapes privaten Räumen. Sie registrierte nur langsam, dass sie wie selbstverständlich sein Passwort geflüstert hatte und eingetreten war. Erschrocken stand sie, immer noch die Hand an der Türklinke im Raum und starrte auf ihren Professor, der sich langsam umdrehte – einen Arm vor der Brust verschränkt, den anderen angewinkelt mit der Hand geistesabwesend am Kinn gelehnt. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und erkannte die geschockte Verwirrtheit in den Augen der jungen Frau und wusste sofort, welcher Teil von Hermione hier unten in den Kerkern war. Ohne es zu zeigen, grinste er.

/Dann wollen wir sie mal ein wenig provozieren... vielleicht kein Sex, aber Spaß werde ich heute Abend noch haben, Miss Granger!/

Hermione schloß zögerlich die Tür hinter sich und stellte sich auf eine harsche Antwort seitens Snape ein, für die Unverschämtheit einfach in seine Räume zu stolpern. Doch es blieb still, was sie fast noch mehr beunruhigte. Als sie sich der Tür abwand und zurück in den Raum blickte wurde ihr Sichtfeld durch schwarzen Stoff versperrt. Sie zuckte etwas zusammen, da sie nicht bemerkt hatte wie ihr Professor herangeschlichen kam, ohne auch nur den Hauch eines Geräusches zu machen.

Sie blickte hoch und musste erstaunt feststellen, dass sich auf seinem Gesicht ein Lächeln abgezeichnet hatte, was ihr die Sprache verschlug.

/Merlin, warum macht er das eigentlich nicht öfter, dann würde man ihm vielleicht auch die fettigen Haare verzeihen./

Langsam beugte sich Severus nach vorn und nahm seine Arme aus der Verschränkung. Er strich mit der rechten Hand über ihre Wange und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen. Hermione wusste nicht wie sie reagieren sollte. Sie konnte sich nicht rühren. Sie stand nur da und versuchte zu registrieren, was hier geschah. Sie fühlte seine warme Hand auf ihrer Wange, wie seine Finger langsam über ihr Wangenknochen glitt und eine brennende Spur auf ihrer Haut hinterließen. Eine Spur, die nach mehr schrie.

Mit verschnellerter Atmung versuchte sie sich aus dem Bann seines Blickes zu lösen, was sich als äußerst schwierig herausstellte. Der Abstand zwischen den beiden verkleinerte sich Stück für Stück. Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht und schloß die Augen, als sie seine Lippen auf den ihren fühlte. Nur eine schlichte Berührung – Haut auf Haut – doch so intensiv, dass jede einzelne Faser in ihrem Körper kribbelte und elektrische Schauder wie Blitze durch ihr Rückrad schossen. Sie lehnte sich unbewußt etwas weiter nach vorn um den Kuß besser auskosten zu können.

Zu spät. Severus hatte sich bereits wieder entfernt und wartete darauf, dass die junge Frau ihre Augen erneut öffnete.

„Guten Abend, Süße! Im Lernstreß, dass du wieder mit der Zeit spielen mußt?" Er drehte sich um und ging zurück in Richtung seines Schreibtisches. Gewissermaßen wusste er, das dies nicht möglich gewesen wäre, weil sie den Zeitumkehrer gestern bei ihm vergessen hatte. „Ich werde den angefangenen Brief beenden und danach kann ich mich ausgiebig um dich kümmern." Sein Lächeln wurde beinahe unverschämt zweideutig, als er seinen Kopf noch einmal in ihre Richtung drehte. „Du kannst dir ja schon mal eine Flasche Wein schnappen und ins Schlafzimmer gehen, ich bin gleich bei dir."

Punkt für mich, Hermione! 

Mit einem Mal war sie wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen und konnte kaum glauben, was sich hier gerade abspielte. Sie ballte die Fäuste, was in den letzten Tagen so langsam zu einer gewohnten Bewegung wurde.

Was bildet sich dieser arrogante Arsch eigentlich ein? Er sagt mir, wir hätten das letzte Dreivierteljahr munter Matratzensport betrieben – soll ich mich jetzt wie ein Kleinkind eine Nacht vorm Geburtstag freuen und ihm an den Hals springen – das wäre ja fantastisch, ich kann mich zwar an nichts erinnern, aber laß uns hier und jetzt ins Schlafzimmer gehen! ODER WAS?.... AAAAHHHHRRRRGGGGG

„ICH BIN NICHT DEINE SÜSSE", knallte Hermiones Stimme durch den Raum, während sie sich näher auf den Mann zubewegte.

„Mhhh... zumindest hast du das nervtötende Duzen hier unten abgelegt."

„HABE ICH NICHT!"

„NEI-IN, natürlich nicht", verdrehte Snape die Augen. Ihre Sturheit konnte ihm durchaus Nerven rauben, auch wenn ihn es in bestimmten Situationen belustigte, diese Situationen schlossen in der Regel allerdings schulische Aktivitäten aus.

Hermione atmete tief durch, rumschreien war auch nicht gerade eine gelungene Taktik um an Informationen heranzukommen. „Nein, ich meine... phhuuuu... also ich denke, wir müssen uns dringend unterhalten!"

„Natürlich Hermione, bitte setz dich", entgegnete Severus ernsthaft. Wenn er auf diese Situation, in der sich die junge Frau befand, zurückblickte, war er nicht gerade das Unschuldslamm gewesen. Ganz im Gegenteil, er war es der die Regeln gebrochen hatte, weil er ihre Verführung annahm und ausnutzte. Es war zu einfach für Severus, sodaß er auch nicht die Anstalten machte, Hermione über ihr fleischgewordenes Unterbewusstsein zu informieren und er konnte durchaus nachvollziehen, dass sie zutiefst angepisst sein musste. Er hätte in ihrer Situation nicht nur Mordgedanken gehegt...

Hermione setzte sich etwas unbehaglich auf das dunkle Ledersofa mitten im Raum, welcher gemütlich und schlicht eingerichtet war. Die Bücherregale, die sich an den Wänden um seinen Schreibtisch befanden, fielen ihr erst jetzt ins Auge und doch wusste sie in diesem Moment, dass sie sie bereits kannte. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie die Zimmer hinter den Türen, die aus diesem Hauptraum führten betiteln und beschreiben konnte. Als sich Severus gegenüber von ihr in den großen Ledersessel niederließ, kam ihr die Traumsequenz, in der er ihre Unterwäsche farblich veränderte, wieder in den Sinn und ihre Wangen wurden von einem leichten Rot überzogen.

„Ich kann diese ganze bizarre Situation noch nicht glauben. Ich kann nicht verstehen, was passiert ist und am meisten kann ich nicht verstehen, dass ich mit Ihnen... also mit dir... ich meine...Wie? Warum?"

Er lehnte sich weiter im Sessel zurück und seine Finger massierten den Nasenrücken, kurz bevor er seine Augen wieder öffnete. Wie sollte er beginnen? Wo sollte er beginnen? Wenn er ehrlich war, würde er sich lieber die junge Frau, die ihm gegenüber saß, schnappen und sie aus dieser Schulkleidung pellen, ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, ohne eine zeitverschwenderische Diskussion zu starten. Sein rechter Mundwinkel zog sich etwas nach oben.

„Das WARUM kann ich dir auch nicht erklären, aber das WIE kann ich dir zeigen, Süße!"

„Severus", fauchte Hermione ihm entgegen, erstaunt, wie selbstverständlich sie seinen Namen über die Lippen brachte. Es fühlte sich richtig an.

„Schon gut", sagte er, während er sich aus dem Sessel erhob und zum Bücherregal neben dem Kamin schritt. „Ich denke, es wird Zeit deiner Erinnerung ein wenig auf die Sprünge zu helfen."

Aus den tiefen schwarzen Falten seiner Robe zog er seinen Zauberstab und tippte an das massive Regal, auf dem sich penibel sortiert unzählige Bücher befanden. Das komplette Möbel schwang zur Seite und legte den Blick auf ein weiteres Regal frei, auf dem sich etwa zehn Denkarien der verschiedensten Farben befanden. Hermione zog fragend die Stirn in Falten und sah ihren Professor an.

„In diesen einzelnen Denkarien befinden sich zahlreiche Erinnerungen von unseren einzelnen Treffen. Wie ich dir bereits erzählte, die Träume, die ich dir geschickt habe waren keine Phantasien, sondern Erinnerung, die sich ebenfalls hier in einer der Gefäße befinden. Ich weiß nicht was ich dir erklären soll, es ist eben passiert und wir konnten _es_ nicht lassen. Aber Bilder sagen mehr als tausend Worte, also wenn du möchtest?"

Was? Er hat alle Treffen gespeichert? Dieser Perversling! 

Hermione erhob sich zornig vom Sofa und ging abgesehen davon allerdings etwas nervös hinüber zum Bücherregal, die Nähe zu ihrem Professor brachte ihrer Nervosität nicht gerade ein Abbruch. Sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf die magischen Gefäße und schaute ihn fragend an, ihre Lippen formten Worte, doch es blieb erneut still. Severus nickte lediglich und beantwortete ihre stumme Frage mit dieser Geste.

/Okay Hermione, zeige Mut, dort drin sind Erinnerungen von dir, die du noch nicht kennst./

Ihr Finger blieb bei einem Denkarium auf dem sich blau-silberne Ranken abbildeten, ruhen und Severus nahm es vorsichtig und mit einem unterdrückten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht von der Borte und stellte es auf den Schreibtisch, ein paar Schritte neben dem Regal. Er kannte jede einzelne Erinnerung in jedem einzelnen Gefäß in und auswendig.

„Laß dir Zeit, Hermione!" Mit diesen Worten ging er zurück zum Ledersessel, ließ sich nieder und beobachtete die Reaktion der jungen Frau.

Der Mut, den ein Gryffindor im Allgemeinen auszeichnete wich, mit jedem Schritt näher zum magische Gefäß, aus Hermiones Körper. Sie blieb vor der Schale stehen und blickte in den silbernen Nebel, der im Inneren aus vielen einzelnen Gedankenbändern bestand, welche sich zu einer einzigen Wolke verwoben. Vorsichtig streckte sie die Hand aus und berührte die Oberfläche des seidig schimmernden Inhaltes, kurz bevor sie in das Denkarium gesogen wurde.

Eine erdrückende Ruhe legte sich über den Raum und die kommenden Minuten kamen Severus wie Stunden vor. Er konnte sich kein Bild machen, wie die junge Frau die gesehenen Erinnerungen aufnehmen würde, wie sie reagieren würde. Schleichend breitete sich die Neugierde in seinem Körper aus, er erwartete nicht, dass sie gleich ruhig bleiben würde – es würde ihn, wenn er ehrlich war enttäuschen.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit materialisierte sich Hermione neben dem Schreibtisch. Ihr Blick war undefinierbar und der Slytherinkopf lehnte sich gespannt etwas mehr nach vorn. Die Wangen der jungen Frau haben eine gefährlich rote Färbung angenommen, doch sie schien nach außen ruhig, als sie ohne Eile auf ihren Professor zuschritt. Dieser schaute sie erwartungsvoll an.

BAAAAM!

Hermiones flache Hand knallte auf Severus Wange, sodass sich der helle Ton an den Steinwänden brach. Ohne ein weiteres Wort schoss sie aus dem Raum, ihre schnellen Schritte auf den Fluren wurden leiser und der perplexe Mann starrte auf die noch offenstehende Tür.

Er rieb sich geistesabwesend die brennende Wange und es schlich sich ein wissendes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, dass Gedanken in der Gosse vermuten ließ.

Ich schätze, DAS war der Abend am Strand...

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

Curlylein: Danke Süße, die Idee hat mich selbst so begeistert, deswegen geht das mit dem Schreiben auch so flott. Dann wollen wir mal sehen welcher Teil in Herm gewinnt.

Mrsgaladriel: Ven-hängt-sich-die-Sterne-an-den-gesamten-Körper... GLITZER FUNKEL MEINS!!! Danke!

Iare: Ven-legt-sich-zu-ihr-auf-den-Boden... Weißt du Süße, ich finde es zwar schön, dass du hier so vor meinen Füßen rumlungerst, aber ich kann mich so schlecht mit dir unterhalten ;o) Übrigens liebe ich diese wow´s... Danke! Keks? ...mampf...

Nicole: Danke, Danke Zurück. Am Wochenende geht es mit dem Umzug meiner Freundin weiter, Merlin sei dank brauch ich nicht mitschleppen. Ich setze mich einfach ins Zimmer und male. Und hol deinen drecks HAUSELFEN ZURÜCK!!! DIE BRAUCHEN KEINEN URLAUB!!!

Nachtschattengewächs: Klar ein paar Fragen bleiben natürlich offen, sonst wäre es auch langweilig. Aber es freut mich unwahrscheinlich, dass ich es euch anscheinend einleuchtend beschrieben habe. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch abwarten, wie Mione auf die ganze Sache reagiert... teehee

Talofi: Ven-reißt-erstmal-die-Fahne-an-sich... schwenk schwenk... Danke!

Eyeris: Ich liebe diesen Ego von Snape... YAY BABY, ICH WILL DICH! Nutz mich aus! Mach was du willst mit mir... DOCH MACH ES!!!... räusper... wo war ich stehen geblieben? Tja und die Neugierde hat Mione wohl doch wieder zu Sev getrieben... Weiber!

Like: doch, doch das ist Snapes Art. Irgendwie ist er ein kleines fieses Machoarsch... rrrrrrr... aber ich denke Mione steht ihm bei diesem Thema um nichts nach, deswegen kann ich die beiden ja jedes Mal so schön zur Weisglut bringen... teehee Was das Lesealter angeht, da habe ich hier schlecht Einfluß drauf – wer sich fürs R-Raiting bereit fühlt, soll es lesen. Ich denke mit 18 ist man heutzutage auch nicht aufgeklärter als mit 15 oder 16. Wenn man sich mal so umschaut, wird einem klar, wer als Teen hier Fanfictions liest, bei denen kommt die Aufklärung durch die Eltern oder das Dr. Sommerteam bestimmt zu spät... lach.... grrrrr da bekomme ich ja manchmal noch rote Ohren! Im Übrigen fühle ich mich auch nicht zu alt und ich denke auch nicht, dass ich Zeit nachzuholen habe. 25 ist ein wirklich tolles Alter, soweit man noch keine Familie hat, steht einem wirklich viel offen. Am liebsten würde ich mir dieses Alter einfrieren! Ven-knuddelt-zum-Abschluß-zurück

Leoka: Ja, da wird noch einiges auf uns zukommen. Danke für dein Kompliment. Mir selber geht es ähnlich, ich mag nicht die Geschichten, die ohne weitere Ereignisse oder Überraschungen vorsichhinplätschern. Wie sich Mione entscheidet werden wir sehen, bzw. ihr – ich weiß es ja... teehee

Herm84: Ja meine erste Reviewerin ;o) Och... wo ich meine Ideen hernehme?... schulterzuck... Ich habe so viele Plotbunnies, dass mir die Viecher manchmal echt auf den Sack gehen. Am schlimmsten ist es zusammen mit Viv, wenn wir erst mal loslegen ist der Raum voll mit den Scheißern und wir wissen nie wo wir anfangen sollen. Die Idee zu dieser Story hat sich entwickelt, es kam immer wieder eine Begebenheit dazu, dann habe ich die Story grob durchgeplant und habe losgeschrieben. Danke für deine lieben Worte. Ven-drückt-dich

TheSnitch: Okay du warst zu faul, egal, du bist erfrischend ehrlich und hast dich gemeldet und gezeigt, dass du Story liest. Fühle mich gerührt, aufgrund deines dicken Dankes! Freue mich, dass du mit mir lachen konntest und hoffe, dass du es auch weiterhin kannst. Ven-winkt-zurück

Adueillin Elest: So, die Süße wäre – nach stundenlangen umherirren auf dümpelnden Gewässern – auch wieder hier... grins... Ven-sich-von-der-stürmischen-Umarmung-wieder-sammelt-und-errötet... Schön, dass du alles verstanden hast. Tja und auf die Idee zu kommen? Ich wollte einfach eine Story über die beiden schreiben, in der sie nicht auf einmal entdecken, wie toll sie einander finden. Also fing ich an: Was wäre wenn, Ven? Wenn sie schon länger zusammen... na du weißt schon... wenn alles eigentlich nur auf das eine hinausgeht... wenn einer imgrunde gar nichts davon weiß? Tja und so nahm das seinen Lauf. Das man ab und an beim Lesen etwas abdriftet, das kenne ich. Eigentlich ein sehr schönes Kompliment von dir, weil mir passiert das nur bei Stories, die mich wirklich faszinieren. Ven-drückt-dich-zurück

The devil I know: … Augenbraue hochzieh… So, so du bist also mein kleiner Devil?! COME HERE!!! Ich will bösartig plotten und brauche guten.... em... meine natürlich grausamen Einfluß! ... Terminkalender raushol und sich schon mal das Wochenende für The devil I know freihalt...  dann mal noch viele Lacher der Schadensfreude... und immer schön heiß bleiben... bis zum WE!!!

Kirilein: Heiraten??? KIRI, TOM ANTANZEN!!! Heiraten? Persönlich halte ich von dem ganzen Tamtam gar nix! Aber macht was ihr wollt. VIV, DIE WOLLEN HEIRATEN! Die wissen schon, dass den Herrinnen der Leibeigene in der erste Nacht nach der Hochzeit gehört?! ... Viv&Ven starren dreckig grinsend auf Tom... Hallohhoooo!... Ansonsten macht was ihr für nötig haltet!

Jinix helendir: Kompliziert... schulterzuck... auf jeden Fall durchdacht, sonst hätte ich in den ersten Kapiteln nicht schon so viele Andeutungen machen können. Bei den Zeitsprüngen musste ich etwas aufpassen, da kann man sich schnell verhaspeln. Dann noch viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen. Ven-grüßt-dich-ganz-lieb

McAbe: Danke, Süße! Da wären wir mal wieder in der Gosse! Schön hier, kann ich immer wieder sagen. Ja, der gute Sev. Natürlich wäre ich nicht weiter abgeneigt, wenn dieser Eigenbrödler mal in die Wirklichkeit springen würde, allerdings sprechen mich die Allüren von Lucius noch mehr an... ich stehe halt auf arrogante Machoärsche, mit dieser atemberaubenden Ausstrahlung. Und gegen meine Unentspanntheit gab es etwaige Lösungswege ;o)  Ven-drück-dich-ganz-lieb

Al-khalili: Danke und laß den Computer heil, du willst doch weiterlesen können. Ven-grüßt

Silverbear: Ich weiß, du hast hier keine Review hinterlassen, aber ich weiß du mitliest und ich habe mich sehr über deine liebe Mail gefreut. Wünsche dir noch viel Spaß. Liebe Grüße

Viviane: "Omigod! He looks just like Alan Rickman!" The readers begin drooling at the mere mention of Alan Rickman …snicker…  By the way I have a new House-elf… wait a moment GROTTY!!! …. He is… he is… em… I think in my car – or wherever the hell he is! Darling, 9 Day! No, NO! I´m not exciting. Hope the obligatory phone call – "Yes, sweet tomorrow…  yes in Berlin... grrrrr!" – will come soon. Okay, okay – I'm exciting! Kisses

Es steht schon wieder ein verlängertes Wochenende ins Haus, sehr schön. Werde mich auf die nächsten Kapitel stürzen. Gestern wollte ich mit dem 14. beginnen und starrte eine halbe Stunde den Computer an... grrrrrr... und dabei weiß ich, wie die nächsten Kapitel ablaufen, ich habe einfach keinen Anfang bekommen. Wird schon noch. Wir lesen uns dann am Wochenende!

Reviewt! Ja, ja ich weiß, man wartet einfach auf die kleinen Biester. Ihr kennt ja das Spiel :o) :oI :o(

Hugs&Kisses

Vengari


	13. Kapitel 13

**_Überdenke deine Prioritäten_**

**_Kapitel 13_**

Alles ganz normal. Die Struktur ihrer Haut auf der Handfläche – ganz normal und doch hatte sie mit dieser rechten Hand Professor Snape gestern ins Gesicht geschlagen. Severus, korrigierte sie sich selbst, wenn auch etwas widerwillig. Befremdlich starrte sie weiterhin auf ihre Handinnenseite, die sie fast schmerzlich überdehnte, indem sie ihre Finger nach hinten bog. Die riesige Steinumrahmung des Kamins im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum bohrte sich in ihre Schulter, durch ihr eigenes Körpergewicht, als sie sich geistesabwesend anlehnte. Der Raum war beinahe leer, lediglich ein paar jüngere Schüler belagerten die Sitzgruppe an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Die restlichen Gyffindorbewohner nutzten wahrscheinlich die restliche Zeit vor der Sperrstunde, um das wundervolle Wetter außerhalb des Schlosses zu genießen.

Ihre Gedanken blieben erneut an den gesehenen Erinnerungen aus Snapes Denkarium hängen. Erinnerungen an die letzten warmen Tage im vergangen Jahr, an warmen Sand auf der anderen Seite des Sees, an einen sternenklaren Abend, an glühende kaum bekleidete Gestalten. Erinnerungen, wie sie fremde Haut mit der Zungenspitze kostete, wie sie langsam an seinem Körper herunterrutschte und geschickt...

_NEIN! DAS WÜRDE ICH NIE IM LEBEN TUN!_

„Mione."

Sie schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf, während ihre Augen noch immer auf ihre Handinnenseite fixiert waren.

„HERMIONE?!"

„Ich?... Em... oh... Ron, hallo!", stammelte sie etwas verwirrt und blickte auf den rothaarigen jungen Mann, dessen Herantreten sie nicht bemerkte. Ron hatte sie in den letzten drei Jahren um eine gute Kopfhöhe überwachsen und sie mußte ihren Blick nach oben richten, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. Sein Gesicht wies nachdenkliche Züge auf, die in dieser Intensität bei ihm eher selten zu sehen waren.

„Alles in Ordnung, Mione?"

„Ja, ich... doch, doch alles okay", entgegnete sie nach einer kurzen Stille, in der sie versuchte, ihre Gedanken auf die neue Situation einzustellen, was nur mit einem geringen Erfolg gelang.

„Du denkst doch nicht immer noch über die Prüfungen von heute morgen nach? Tust du doch nicht, oder?"

„Nein, Ron. Ich habe zwar noch Bauchschmerzen bei diesem Gedanken, aber ich denke ich werde es geschafft haben."

/Bauchschmerzen, welch Ironie! Noch vor Kurzem hätte ich lediglich Bauchschmerzen aufgrund der Prüfungen. Ron würde durchdrehen, wenn er wüßte, welche Ursachen diese Schmerzen haben!/

„Als wenn du dir Sorgen über die Prüfungen machen müßtest." Sie quälte sich ein unehrliches Lächeln ab. „Sag mal, hast du eigentlich schon eine Begleitung zum Abschlußball?"

„Naja, wenn Harry weiterhin so einsame Spitze im Komplimente austeilen ist, werde ich letztendlich mit ihm hingehen." Während die junge Frau eindeutigen Sarkasmus versprühte, ließ sie endlich die bis zur Überdehnung gespannte Hand herunter und versuchte sie verdeckt etwas zu lockern. „_Du_ brauchst dir deswegen jedenfalls keine Sorgen machen, Padma steht in den Startlöchern und so wie ich das mitbekommen habe, redet sie in den letzten Tagen von nichts anderem, als ihrer Garderobe an diesem Abend."

Rons Nackenmuskeln verkrampften sich etwas bei diesen Aussichten und nervös versuchte er seinen nächsten Satz gedanklich zurecht zulegen.

„Ich würde lieber mit dir zum Ball gehen." Das war alles was er in diesem Moment herausbekam. Alle überdachten Zeilen, alle gedanklich wohlgesetzten Worte waren wie bei einem Blackout gewichen und er starrte in die aufgerissenen Augen der braunhaarigen Frau, die sich nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm befand und nicht wußte, wie sie auf seine Aussage reagieren sollte.

„Ron... ich dachte, du... ich meine, wir hatten das doch alles schon einmal geklä..."

„Ich liebe dich noch immer", schnitt er kaum hörbar Hermiones Worte ab und beugte sich in diesem Augenblick weiter nach vorn. Seine Lippen versiegelten ihren Mund und sie war nicht mehr in der Lage zu antworten. Verwirrt und perplex schloss sie die Augen und ließ es geschehen, wie er sich fordernd auf ihre Lippen preßte. Seine Zunge durchbrach ihre Barriere und mit einem Mal waren ihre Gedanken bei Severus. Gegen ihren Willen stellte sie sich vor, wie _er_ seine Zunge um die ihre schlang, wie _er_ versuchte sie in seinen Bann zu ziehen und sie von sich kosten zu lassen.

Doch die erwartete Leidenschaft stellte sich nicht ein. Das ersehnte Kribbeln wollte nicht einsetzen, wollte nicht durch ihr Rückenmark peitschen und ihr diese kleinen Explosionen in der Magengegend bescheren.

Rons Hände legten sich um ihre Schultern und drückten sie näher an seinen Körper. An einen Körper, der ihr so fremd, so falsch erschien. Ihre Hände schellten reflexartig zu seinem Brustkorb und drückten seine Gestalt gewaltsam von ihr weg. Nach kurzer Gegenwehr löste er sich von ihr und sie blickte entsetzt in sein fragendes Gesicht. Er trat ein Schritt zurück, unfähig etwas zu sagen. Ihre Finger berührten ungläubig ihre Lippen, bevor die Stimme wieder zur ersehnten Stärke fand und sich geschockt erhob.

„RON! Was ist hier los?"

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

„Severus. Severus, warte bitte kurz!", Minerva hechtete dem Tränkemeister im Lehrerzimmer hinterher, der soeben die Anstalten machte, unbemerkt den Raum zu verlassen. Mit einer scharfen Wendung drehte er sich kurz vor der Tür um, seine Hand ruhte auf dem metallenen Griff des bereits geöffneten Türblattes. Seine Augenbraue schob sich dem Haaransatz entgegen, was als Fragestellung ausreichen sollte. Die ältere Frau kam mit einem übertrieben warmherzigen Lächeln auf ihn zu.

„Severus, mein Schöner..."

_/SCHÖNER??? Okay, was soll ich erledigen?/_

„... ich wollte dich um einen klitzekleinen Gefallen bitten", fuhr sie fort und legte mütterlich die Hand auf seinen Oberarm. Seine Augen fuhren abstoßend zu ihren Fingern, bevor sein Blick sie durchbohrte.

_/Da haben wir es ja./_

Snape nickte kurz, eine stumme Aufforderung, damit sie mit ihrer Bitte fortfahren würde.

„Nach Kontrolle meines Notfallschrankes habe ich entdeckt, dass einige Zaubertränke nicht etikettiert sind. Ich kann sie leider nicht mehr auseinanderhalten, deswegen wollte ich fragen, ob du vielleicht kurz Zeit hast einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Mit deinem enormen Geruchssinn, in Verbindung mit deiner beneidenswerten Erfahrung, kannst du mir mit Garantie augenblicklich sagen, um welche Tränke es sich handelt."

_/Senile Arschkriecherin!/_

„Das könnte doch ebensogut Poppy machen."

Minerva nahm ihre Hand von seinem Oberarm und strahlte ihn zuckersüß, soweit man das von einem derart faltigen Gesicht  behaupten kann, entgegen. „Im Prinzip schon, aber ich habe als erstes an dich gedacht, mein Lieber. Also würdest du mir kurz zu meinen privaten Räumen folgen?"

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Na schön, aber nur kurz, ich habe weitaus wichtigeren Dingen nachzugehen, als die Schränke seni... em... Arbeitskollegen zu inspizieren."

„Ich bin dir zu tausend Dank verpflichtet, Severus." Mit diesen Worten ging sie an ihm vorbei durch die geöffnete Tür. Der hochgewachsene Mann wirbelte herum und wollte gerade den Durchgang schließen, als er in das Gesicht von Hooch blickte, die sich ebenfalls im Lehrerzimmer befand.

Zu spät!

Auf dem Gesicht der Quidditchtrainerin zeichnete sich ein unverschämtes Lächeln ab, welches nichts Gutes versprach. Irgend etwas ging hier vor, dass wurde ihm in diesem Moment klar. Sie hob eine Hand aus der Verschränkung der Arme vor ihrem Körper und winkte ihm wissend zu. Zornig knallte er die Tür ins Schloß und folgte dem bereits vorlaufendem Kopf des Gryffindorhauses.

_/FUCK!/_

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

„DAS möchte ich auch gern mal wissen!" Harry kam mit verschränkten Armen auf die beiden zu, als der rothaarige Junge nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Hermione schenkte Harry einen flüchtigen Blick, bevor sie Ron abermals fixierte und die Wut allmählich in ihr hochstieg.

„Ich glaube es nicht. Wie oft müssen wir das noch durchkauen? Du bist mit Padma zusammen. Ich dachte du bist glücklich. UND DANN ÜBERRUMPELST DU MICH IN DIESER ART UND WEISE!"

Das war das Letzte, was Hermione jetzt brauchte. Sie hatte genug damit zu tun, neben den Abschlußprüfungen mit der Situation, in der ein gewisser Tränkemeister die Hauptrolle spielte, klarzukommen und nicht irgendwelche Flausen im Kopf halbwüchsiger Männer auszubaden. Die schrille Antwort seitens der braunhaarigen Frau gewann die Aufmerksamkeit der wenigen Schüler, die gegenüber des goldenen Trios saßen. Doch der darauf folgende Todesblick des Headgirls ließ sie unschuldig zurück in ihr Gespräch fallen.

Harry´s Hand, die sogleich auf der Schulter von ihr ruhte, hielt ihre nächsten Worte im Zaum und wütende Tränen, die die gesamte Situation widerspiegelten, bahnten sich langsam den Weg an die Oberfläche. Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte leicht den Kopf und drehte sich zu Ron, dabei formten seine Lippen stumme Worte, die sein langjähriger Freund sofort deuten konnte. /_Laß! Ich rede mit ihr. Geh!/_

Das war der Auslöser. Ihre Tränen rannen ungebremst über die Wangen, hinterließen heiße Rinnsale auf ihrer Haut. Die gesamten Anspannungen und Ereignisse der letzten zwei Wochen schienen sich gerade jetzt aus ihren Augen zu brennen. Sie lehnte sich in die Gestalt des verdutzten Harry und dieser schloß sie hilflos in seine Arme. Er konnte ihre heftige Reaktion nicht verstehen. Als ihr geräuschvolles Schluchzen nicht nachließ, strich er ihr sanft über die Haare, um sie zu beruhigen. Geduldig blieb er stumm, bis ihr Schluchzen leiser wurde.

„Mione, Mione... was ist los, du kennst doch Ron. Du brauchst doch jetzt nicht gleich überreagieren. Morgen hat er es wieder vergessen. Merlin weiß, was er jetzt schon wieder hatte. Wahrscheinlich nur wieder irgendeine Zickerei von Padma."

Hermione löste sich etwas aus der wohltuenden Umarmung, doch in Harry´s Augen wagte sie nicht zu blicken. Sie wußte selber, wie lächerlich das alles war - wegen einem Kuß. Doch dieser Kuß war nicht so einfach beiseite zu schieben. Während dieser imgrunde nichtssagenden Berührung waren ihre Gedanken bei Severus. Sie stellte sich unbewußt vor, dass er sie küssen würde... vielleicht wünschte sie es sich auch und nur, weil die gemeinsamen Erinnerungen hochkam. In dem Moment, als Rons Lippen auf ihren trafen, schossen ihr mehrere Orte durch den Sinn, an denen sie ihren Tränkemeister geküsst hatte und wo sie dieses Gefühl von Leidenschaft spürte, das ihren Körper durchflutete. Wie sollte sie Harry diese Situation erklären, die sie selbst nicht verstand?

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Es ist wahrscheinlich der gesamte Prüfungsstreß. Ich bin mit meinen Gedanken bei ganz anderen Dingen und dann erklärt mir Ron, dass er mich liebt", versuchte sie sich schluchzend zu rechtfertigen. „Du weißt, dass ich ihn liebe. Allerdings auf genau die Art und Weise, auf die ich auch dich liebe. Als langjähriger Freund. Als Bruder."

„Ich weiß, Mione. Und ich kann eigentlich mit Sicherheit sagen, dass er über die Sache hinweg ist. Das war er bereits im letzten Jahr. Ich denke, er ist ebenfalls ein wenig durch den Wind, insbesondere wegen der Geschichte mit Charlie."

Die braunhaarige Frau blickte ihn mit gemischten Gefühlen an.

„Nein, nein. Das war kein Vorwurf, bestimmt nicht. Hey, ich bin auch von der männlichen Gattung. Da bin ich mir sicher, dass sich das ganze Szenario mit einem Wort erklären läßt: Männerstolz!"

Ihre Tränen trockneten langsam und sie konnte über Harry´s Worte schmunzeln. Er hatte recht, auch wenn er manchmal nicht wußte, wie er mit Frauen umgehen sollte, so konnte er doch genau sagen, wie sein kleines goldenes Trio tickte. Seine kleine Familie, in den Mauern von Hogwarts und Hermione fühlte sich gerade jetzt in seinen Armen wohl und verstanden, auch wenn sie ihre Situation nicht im Geringsten geschildert hatte.

„Du hast recht. Würdest du mich trotzdem noch ein wenig halten?"

„Natürlich, Herz", sagte er sanft und schloß Hermione abermals fest in seine Arme.

Sie standen noch einige Zeit, verankert in dieser Umarmung, im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ihre Tränen versiegten restlos und auch die rötlichen Flecken in ihrem Gesicht verschwanden und sie fühlte sich nach Tagen das erste Mal wirklich erleichtert, jedenfalls für diesen Augenblick. Wortlos trennte sie sich von Harry und schaute ihm dankbar in die Augen. Ihre Hand glitt in seine und sie drückte sie kaum spürbar, doch er wußte was sie sagen wollte, auch wenn ihre Stimme nicht ertönte. Mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtszügen wand sie sich um und ging zum Ausgang des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Sie wollte noch ein wenig frische Luft schnappen, bevor sie sich in ihre privaten Räume zurückziehen würde, um höchstwahrscheinlich erfolglos Schlaf zu finden.

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

Severus mußte sein Tempo steigern, um Minerva einholen zu können, die eilig in die Richtung ihrer privaten Räume ging. Es lagen nicht viele Flure vor ihnen, die sie durchschreiten mußten, um an ihre Tür zu gelangen. Bevor sie die letzte Gablung nahmen, holte der Tränkeprofessor die ältere Frau ein. Ihre Schritte hallten durch die steinerne Struktur der Gänge und machten den Professor halb wahnsinnig, weil er sich lediglich auf die gegenwärtigen Geräusche konzentrierte. Geräusche, die er als Ruhe vor dem Sturm deutete. Was führte dieses alternde Huhn dieses Mal im Schilde?

Gemeinsam bogen sie am Ende des Flures rechts ab und Severus Augen weiteten sich, als er das Übel des Komplottes im hinteren Teil des Ganges erblickte. Eine junge blonde Frau, gekleidet in einen hochgeschlossenen dunkelgrauen Sommermantel lehnte leicht an der Wand neben der Eingangstür zu Minervas privatem Bereich.

_/Wunderbar! Ich hätte es mir denken sollen./_

Seine Hand griff nach der Schulter der Professorin und forderte sie zur Verlangsamung ihres Schrittes auf. Nach eindeutiger Registrierung der Lage verengten sich seine Augen zornig zu Schlitzen und seine Stimme drang gefährlich leise an ihr Ohr.

„Was hat die Frau in Hogwarts Mauern verloren, Minerva?"

Der Kopf des Gryffindorhauses bewahrte, trotz des Umschwungs seiner derzeitigen Laune, ein freundliches Gesicht. „Ahh... Cybille ist bereits, wie besprochen, eingetroffen. Severus, ich nahm mir die Freiheit, sie dir vorzustellen. Sie wird dir wirklich gefallen. Eine äußerst interessante Frau. Ich dachte, dass du dich über ein wenig Abwechslung freuen würdest. Als ich ihr das letzte Mal begegnet bin hat sie sehr positiv über dich gesprochen."

_/Klar interessant. Klar ich brauche Gesellschaft. KLAR ICH BIN JA UNENTSPANNT!!!/_

„Du denkst zu viel nach, über unnützes Zeug und über Dinge, die dich nichts angehen, Minerva. Im Übrigen ist es nicht gerade angebracht, dass hier fremde, junge Frauen einfach im Schloß rumgeistert, wenn Albus..."

„Albus weiß bescheit, er sagte es wäre ein großartige Idee", schnitt McGonagall Severus Einwand ab und winkte der jungen Frau von weitem entgegen. Severus schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und konnte sich leiblich vorstellen, dass dieser senile Graubart diese Idee mit Genuß befürwortete.

„Wundervoll... wer weiß denn noch alles Bescheid? Oder sollte ich vielleicht fragen wer noch nichts davon erfahren hat, die Liste wäre wahrscheinlich KÜRZER!"

Minerva schaute ihn unschuldig an. „Na, na Severus, nicht aufregen, Cybille ist bezaubernd, dass wirst du gleich bezeugen können."

_/Natürlich!/_

An ihrer Eingangstür angekommen begrüßte Minerva die junge Frau mit einem Kuss auf die Wange, kurz bevor sie sich nickend zu dem, mittlerweile in Abwehrhaltung gegangenem Tränkemeister, wand. Sie signalisierte Severus, mit einem scharfen Blick auf seine verschränkten Arme, ihre Mißbilligung seiner Gewohnheit.

„Severus, darf ich dir Cybille McDaisy vorstellen. Sie stammt im Übrigen aus meiner alten Heimat." Die ältere Frau richtete sich demonstrativ freundlich an den genervten Mann. „Das Cybille, ist Professor Severus Snape."

„Es freut mich sie kennenzulernen Professor", sagte Cybille und streckte ihm ihre Hand zur Begrüßung entgegen.

Severus kannte zwar nicht die junge Frau, doch der Name ihrer Familie war ihm ein Begriff. Eine reinblütige Zaubererfamilie, die zum einen engen Kontakt zu den McGonagalls pflegte, in der Riege des Ministeriumrates kein ungeschriebenes Blatt war und immer eine blütenreine Weste besaßen. Im Übrigen Themen auf die Snape nicht gerade Lust verspürte. Er schaute die Frau abschätzend an.

_/Wie langweilig!/_

Als der Mann keine Anstalten machte der Begrüßung entgegenzukommen, versuchte Minerva schlichtend einzuwirken. Cybille ließ verwirrt die Hand sinken.

„Em... ja Severus, vielleicht könntest du so freundlich sein und Cybille das Schloß zeigen. Sie ist zum ersten Mal auf Hogwarts und ich denke es könnte sie sehr interessieren." Um ihrem Satz Nachdruck zu verleihen stieß sie Severus mit dem Ellenbogen leicht in die Seite.

Die Wut des Professors steigerte sich derweil ins Unermeßliche. Seine Gedanken rasten und er versuchte einen harmlosen Ausweg aus dieser Szenerie zu finden. Tief atmete er ein und hielt die Luft an, als er am Ende des Ganges Hermione entdeckte, die soeben aus Richtung des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraumes auf sie zukam. Die Luft entwich scharf aus seinen Lungen.

„Diese durchaus _verlockende_ Aufforderung kann ich im Moment _leider_ nicht annehmen. Ich habe andere Verpflichtungen an diesem Abend, denen ich nachzugehen habe, Minerva."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es Dinge gibt, die man nicht verschieben könnte, Severus", entgegnete sie und sah ihren Plan langsam davonschwimmen.

Hermione war gerade dabei freundlich den dastehenden Professoren inklusive der unbekannten Frau einen guten Abend zu wünschen und an ihnen eilig vorbeizurauschen.

„Ich... ich habe heute Abend Strafarbeiten zu überwachen."

„Strafarbeiten? Strafarbeiten, so kurz vor dem schulischen Jahresende?", entgegnete Minerva ungläubig.

„Ja, Strafarbeiten mit... mit ihr!" Severus ausgestreckter Finger zeigte auf Hermione, die augenblicklich versteinert stehen blieb und ihren Professor zweifelnd mit ihren Blicken durchbohrte. Sie war nicht gerade in der Laune Opfer für diverse Professorenstreitigkeiten zu spielen. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie hatte in den letzten Tagen genug mitgemacht, um jetzt auch noch ins Blickfeld von Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den Köpfen der Häuser zu gelangen.

_/WAS? ICH? WAS HABE ICH JETZT SCHON WIEDER GEMACHT? GEATMET???/_

„Mit Miss Granger? Schon wieder?"

„Ja, mit Miss Granger!" Er beäugte die braunhaarige Schülerin und versuchte mit seinen Blicken jeglichen verbalen Widerstand im Keim zu ersticken.

„Das ist doch gar kein Problem, Severus. Ich kann gern die Strafarbeit mit Miss Granger übernehmen und du kannst Cybille das Schloß zeigen und dich vielleicht noch zu einem Glas Wein mit ihr in deine Räumlichkeiten zurück ziehen. Nicht wahr?"

In Severus breitete sich allmählich Panik aus.

„Em, hallo... ich habe keine... ich meine...", versuchte sich Hermione zu Wort zu melden und erhob unbewußt, wie im Unterricht, den Finger, wurde aber durch den fortgesetzten Wortwechsel ihrer Professoren abgeschnitten.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du in der Lage bist den Zaubertrank zu beenden, den uns Albus aufgetragen hat. Miss Granger, die sonst alles mit Bravour meistert, war leider am gestrigen Abend nicht in der Lage, den Trank fertig zu stellen. Jeder macht Fehler."

„Unser Headgirl, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen." Minerva wurde so langsam wütend, weil sie vermutete, dass Severus lediglich fadenscheinige Ausreden zu finden suchte.

„Ja, ich spreche von dem, von _uns allen_ _geliebtem,_ Headgirl!"

Cybille räusperte sich derweil und verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme vor ihrem Körper. In diesem Moment wurde sie von Hermione das erste Mal registriert. Sie beäugte die blonde Schönheit, blickte auf ihr perfektes Äußeres und auf ihre durchaus männeranziehende Erscheinung. Hermione schätzte sie auf Ende Zwanzig und begriff, nachdem sie die letzten aufgeschnappten Worte sortierte, dass diese Frau ein arrangiertes Date für Snape darstellte. Ihr stiegen plötzlich Eifersuchtsgefühle zu Kopf, die sie imgrunde zu unterdrücken versuchte, was ihr allerdings nicht gelang. Sie biß sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und konnte doch nicht ihre nächsten Worte verhindern.

„Professor Snape hat recht, ich war gerade auf dem Weg in die Kerker, um den Trank gemeinsam mit ihm zu beenden." Sie verfluchte sich selbst für diese Aussage und fühlte sich dennoch zugleich erleichtert.

_/Na also, Süße! Du scheinst zu begreifen./_

Severus setzte ein triumphales Lächeln auf und griff die immer noch verwirrt dastehende Schülerin am Oberarm. „Wenn sie mich jetzt entschuldigen, Miss McDaisy, Professor McGonagall, ich habe Verpflichtungen nachzugehen." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Snape um und zog Hermione fast schmerzhaft hinter sich her. Erst als sie um die erste Flurgablung abbogen lockerte er seine Griff, doch ließ er seine Hand auf ihrem Oberarm liegen, was Hermione zu ihrer Verblüffung gefiel. Sie konzertierte sich allein auf die Berührung seiner Finger auf dem Stoff ihrer Bluse, was sie fast durchdrehen ließ. Fragend schaute sie ihn an.

„Miss Granger, wie es aussieht, haben wir erneut Strafarbeiten vor uns. Ich denke uns wird schon etwas _Passendes_ für diesen Zeitraum einfallen!"

„VERGESSEN SIE ES!"

Hermione riss sich aus dem leichten Griff, blieb stehen und richtete störrisch ihre Bluse. Sie wusste nicht auf welchen Gemütszustand sie zuerst zurückgreifen sollte. War sie nur wütend, genervt, überfordert oder enttäuscht? Rons Reaktion hatte sie enttäuscht, versetzte ihr einen Stich, dass fühlte sie deutlich, doch das war momentan nebensächlich, sie hatte ein anderes Problem – Snape.

Seine Worte wurden leiser. „Kein Interesse deine Erinnerungen aufzufrischen, Süße?"

„Eines kann ich Ihnen sagen: SIE. SIND. NICHT. MEIN. TYP!"

Severus beugte sich zur ihr vor, sodass sich ihre Nasenspitzen beinahe berührten und setzte eine theatralisch ernste Mine auf. Seine Stimme war dunkel und floß in einem warmen Summen durch ihren Körper, was ihre Haut zu einer prickelnden Gänsehaut zusammenzog und sich ungewöhnlicherweise mit einem heißen Schauer verband, der durch ihre ausgedürsteten Adern schoss und pures Verlangen hinterließ. Ihre Ohren rauschten und sie verfluchte ihre gesamte Situation.

„_Eines_ kann _ich_ dir sagen: ICH. BIN. DEIN. TYP!"

Der letzte Laut bahnte sich in ihr Bewusstsein, als Severus auf der Stelle kehrt machte und eilig den Gang in Richtung des Slytherintraktes verließ. Sie stand wie versteinert da und schaute ihrem Professor geschockt nach, denn ihr wurde aufgrund ihrer Reaktion allein auf seine Stimme klar, dass seine Worte der Wahrheit entsprachen.

_Bitte nicht. Bitte nicht._

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

Ich weiß, ich weiß, keine weiteren Ausführungen bezüglich des angedeuteten Strandabends. Aber hey, ihr habt doch Phantasie, oder?

Cardie: Ven-reicht-ihr-erstmal-künstliche-Fingernägel-für-die-nächsten-Chaps ...grins... Okay, die Strandszene muss sich dann in deinem Kopf abspielen, aber du hast doch Phantasie und grüß die Gosse von mir! Was das Snape-Ausleihen betrifft, frag Viv, ich möchte mich nicht noch mal mit ihr wegen diesem Thema anlegen... duck... Ven-grüßt-ganz-lieb

Nicole: JAAA bestraf mich. Ich habe es mir verdient! ...giggel... Moment!!! Du bist WAS??? In diesen Elfen-sind-auch-was-wert-Club eingestiegen? WARUM??? Keine netten Cruciatusflüche mehr an Elfen ausüben, keine liebevolles Avada´s auf sie, wenn einem langweilig ist, keine physischen Verformungen, bevorzugter Weise mit dem Fuß... WAS IST DAS DENN NOCH FÜR EIN LEBEN? Schick den Süßen das nächste mal zu mir und nicht in den Urlaub! Glaub mir danach will der nie wieder frei... teehee... Ich bring ihn auch nicht um, ehrlich! (Weißt du eigentlich, dass alle Sätze die auf ehrlich oder wirklich enden schier gelogen sind? Ich hoffe, deiner gehörte zu der Kategorie Ausnahme. ;o) Ven-drückt-dich

Kirilein: So sind halt die Slytherins, deswegen lieben wir sie so. Grüß mir Tom! Ven-drückt-euch

mrsgaladriel: Danke Süße. Die Sterne stehen mir im übrigen ausgezeichnet. Was das Objekt von Viv und mir angeht, wir haben schon sehr viel darüber gesprochen und wir wissen langsam schon nicht mehr wohin mit den ganzen Plotbunnies. Aber wir haben uns entschieden, dass sie erst einmal ihre Hauptstories und ich meine Prioritäten zuende schreibe, um uns dann auf Purebloods zu stürzen. Also bitte nicht verzweifeln, von uns wirst du auf jeden Fall noch einiges lesen! Ven-drückt-dich

Drachenkind: Im Prinzip habe ich nichts dagegen, wenn man sich vor mir auf die Knie fallen lässt (LUCIUS! Auf die Knie und mach dich nützlich!!! ...biggrin... Sorry bin schon wieder in der Gosse...) aber nun mal hoch mit dir, dass war ja schon das nächste Chap und wir lesen uns am Mittwoch wieder. Danke für deine Review

Like: Hi Süße, da wären wir mal wieder beim Alter. Was soll ich sagen, in deinem Alter war ich auch kein Unschuldslamm mehr, insofern... lassen wir das. Dir geht es also zu langsam. Mmmm... ich denke allerdings es wäre sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass Mione, sofort nachdem sie erfahren hat, was in den letzten Monaten geschehnen ist, zufrieden Snape anschaut und sich Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebt und auf der Stell mit ihm ins Bett springen will. Okay, wäre ich an ihrer Stelle, dann... räusper... das lassen wir jetzt. Und Snape hat bislang nur eine Ohrfeige von ihr gefangen und ein Tritt in die heiligen Gemächer. Und ja, natürlich habe ich bei Lavender und Parvati übertrieben und ich hatte dermaßen viel Spaß dabei! ...lach... irgendwie gefallen mir die beiden. Bis zum nächsten Mal. Ven-knuddelt-dich-ganz-lieb

Blub: ...freu... blub ist auch wieder da! Ich finde jeder sollte einen blub haben...lach... Danke, meine Sucht nach den Wow´s dürfte für diese Woche gestillt sein. Ven-winkt

Iare: Ven-nimmt-Iare-gerührt-in-die-Arme-und-knuddelt-sie-beinahe-bewusstlos. Weißt du eigentlich, dass du mit deiner Review den Kern meiner Story getroffen hast. Bin stolz auf dich! Genau das ist die Frage, geht es Sev nur um den Sex oder steckt mehr dahinter. Er ist imgrunde ein Arschloch, er nutzt sie aus und ich muss gestehen, dass ich Mione bislang nicht gut habe wegkommen lassen. Aber wie du schon vermutet hast, auf die Auflösung muss du dich noch ein wenig gedulden. Aber ich arbeite dran, Chap 15 ist so gut wie fertig. Ven-drückt-dich (Hoffe du hattest ein paar schöne Tage in London)

Leoka: Die beiden Weiber - Zicken in diesem Fall – haben mir auch richtig Spaß gemacht. Was Charlie angeht, als ich mit der Story anfing dachte ich, okay wen können wir mal für Miones Kurzzeitliebhaber verbraten? Ich kam auf Charlie und nachdem ich ihn beschrieben habe, fand ich ihn so gut, dass mir das Verbraten schon wieder leid tat... mömpf... Danke für die Review.

Jinix helendir: Ja, die Mädels kamen nicht wirklich gut weg...giggel... Was Mione angeht, ihre Persönlichkeiten werden sich wohl noch den einen oder anderen Stein in den Weg legen... Danke und liebe Grüße an dich!

LilCharlotte: Es freut mich, wenn ich dich zum Malen inspirieren konnte. Wie sieht es aus? Fertig? Bin gespannt. Schade, dass man hier keine Bilder zu den Stories stellen kann. Grüße deine Freundin ganz lieb von mir, freut mich, dass sie mitliest (em... moment, sie liest es doch, dann brauchst du es ja nicht bestellen  – Ven du bist heute wieder echt ´ne Leuchte!) Also Ven-drückt-euch-ganz-lieb

Jo05: So, deine Theorien waren doch anderes – klasse, dann konnte ich dich also überraschen... hihi... Tja und die Chliffhanger, irgendwo muß ich ja ein Kapitelende finden. Bei den nächsten drei viel es mir sehr schwer, deswegen liegen die auch bei 9-12 Seiten... schulterzuck... nun, meine Entschuldigung ist die Schnelligkeit der Updates... lieb guck... Okay? Ven-grüßt-dich-ganz-lieb

Herm84: Ven-tritt-Herm-erstmal-liebevoll-in-den-Arsch! So Süße, Stimmung wieder besser? Geht doch! GEHT DOCH!!! ...hihi... Und ja, es hört sich erst mal alles etwas nüchtern an, das soll es auch. Ich meine, Mione ist im Moment völlig überrumpelt. Innerhalb von drei Tagen kann man so eine Nachricht, die sich auf das letzte Dreivierteljahr bezieht, auch nicht einfach wegstecken... aber keine Angst, es steht ja kein Drama als Genre in der Zusammenfassung ;o) Ven-hugst-dich-zurück

Miranda: Hey mal wieder ein Smilie ...freu... Danke, dass du dich hiermit als Leser geoutet hast!

Aduiellin Elest: Ven-badet-sich-gerade-mental-in-deiner-Review. Sehr schön, fühle mich immer so geehrt! Danke. Ich hoffe ich konnte dich wieder zwischen Entspannung und Aufregung hin und her schicken. Übrigens schöner Preis... Träne-aus-dem-Auge-wisch... er ist mit Liebe gemacht und steht hier direkt auf dem Schreibtisch, damit ich ihn immer sehen kann... hauch-polier-funkel... Und rede man nur, meine Ohren halten ebenfalls lange durch... hihi... Ven-drückt-dich-ganz-lieb

McAbe: ..klingel-lingel-ling der Drogen-Mann-Frau-Story-wie-auch-immer-ist-da! Ich brauchte einfach zwei Zicken und ich habe es genauso gesehen, auf die Mädels, die in den Büchern beschrieben werden (ausgenommen Slytherin) passte das am besten auf Lavender und Parvati. Ein Weilchen dauert es noch, bis Mione endlich weiß was sie will... smile... Ven-drückt-dich-ganz-lieb

Curlylein: ...flöt... der Abend am Strand... nun Süße, du hast doch Phantasie, oder? Das macht es doch noch spannender... UND NEIN PHUI CURLY DAS HABEN SIE NICHT GEMACHT... lach... und keine Angst, du wirst noch auf deine Kosten kommen. P.S. bei Beendigung der Story werde ich dir ein Denkarium sichern! Ven-hugst-und-kisst-zurück

Viviane: ... war heut auf Lager, habe ein wenig geweint... WAAAHHHHAAAHHHAA... COME HERE! Moment falscher Text. Umarme dich wieder einmal, preise dich für deine geniale Betaarbeit und freue mich auf Freitag! Kisses Love!

So ihr Lieben, ich muss euch was sagen. OUTEN IST IN!!! ...Ven-klopft-an-den-Bildschirm... HEY IHR DA DRAUSSEN! Wäre schön, wenn ihr euch als Leser outen würdet, tut auch nicht weh und macht mich glücklich! Ist nicht schwer, ihr kennt ja das einfache Spiel :o) :oI :o(

Einen riesigen Dank an alle treuen Reviewer! Wir lesen uns Mittwoch!

Hugs&Kisses

Vengari


	14. Kapitel 14

**_Überdenke deine Prioritäten_**

**_Kapitel 14_**

Das Knallen der Tür gegen das massive Mauerwerk kündigte den allerseits bekannten Auftritt des Tränkemeisters an. Alle Schüler, in dem tiefliegenden Klassenzimmer auf Hogwarts, schienen gleichzeitig die Luft tief in ihre Lungen zu ziehen und zu halten, was eine angespannte Ruhe über den Raum legte. Diese Anspannung, die sich in jede einzelne Körperfaser fraß, war noch nie so bedrückend gewesen. Die Abschußprüfung in Zaubertränke stand an und brachte eine Furcht mit sich, an der der Professor nicht unwesentlich schuld war.

Alle Plätze waren im Klassenraum in einzelne Tische aufgeteilt, auf denen sich bereits alle Utensilien für den bevorstehenden Testtrank befanden. Hermione hatte es geschafft sich ein Tisch im hinteren Teil des Raumes zu sichern, von dem sie Severus, die nächsten 4 Stunden im Auge behalten konnte. Sie hatte sich auf diese Prüfung, wie nicht anders erwartet, bis ins Detail vorbereitet, dennoch bekam sie die letzten Worte ihres Professors am gestrigen Tage nicht aus dem Kopf: Ich bin dein Typ. Erschwerend zu dieser Situation kam hinzu, dass dich Draco an dem Tisch vor ihr niedergelassen hat und sie gelassen und sie provozierend anstarrte. Ihre Lippen formten ein scharfes WAS?!

Der blonde Slyterhin hatte sich in dem letzten Schuljahr zwar ziemlich bedeckt, gegenüber dem goldenen Trio, gehalten, dennoch konnte man ihm immer noch nicht trauen, geschweige denn den Rücken zuwenden. Er hatte es in den letzten Tagen von Voldemort geschafft, sich glaubwürdig auf die, in Anführungsstrichen gute Seite, zu stellen, genau wie sein Vater, doch imgrunde wusste jeder, wie man diese Entscheidung zu deuten hatte.

„Was denn Granger, auf Krawall gebürstet?", flüsterte er und betrachtete dabei arrogant die Fingerspitzen an seiner ausgestreckten Hand.

„Ich kann dir ja mal zeigen, was es heißt, auf Krawall gebürstet zu sein, Freundchen!"

„Hey, hey seitdem du mit dem Weasley unvorhergesehene Kopulationen betrieben hast, kommst du richtig aus dir raus."

Er hatte einen Nerv getroffen und Hermione versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Es war für sie schon schwierig genug mit diesem ganzen Durcheinander in ihren letzten Wochen auf Hogwarts klar zu kommen, da war es nur nachvollziehbar, dass jeder noch so kleine Hauch einer Provokation sie auf die Palme brachte. Sie sträubte sich gegen die Versuchung, aufzustehen und ihre Fingernägel in Dracos Gesicht zu versenken.

_Arschloch!_

Der Seitenblick zu Harry, der nur ein paar Tische entfernt saß, beschwichtigte sie ein wenig. Für die Warnung auf seinem Gesicht war sie nur dankbar. Gerade jetzt in seiner Gegenwart, von ihrem fatalem Geheimnis, Aufsehen zu erregen wäre alles andere, nur nicht ratsam. Zu spät! Snape stand bereits neben Draco und der braunhaarigen Frau und nach seinem Todesblick zu urteilen, hatte er diesen kleinen Wortwechsel zwischen den beiden, inklusive der Erwähnung ihres Wochenendvergnügens mitbekommen.

_/Fuck/ -_ ein Gedanke, den nicht nur Hermione hegte.

„Wie besprochen, haben sie nun 20 Minuten Zeit, die gestellten Aufgaben zu lesen und die ersten Schritte des bevorstehenden Testtrankes zu überdenken", durchbrach Snape die Stille der Kerker und packte Draco fast schmerzhaft an die Schulter, um ihn von Hermione abzuwenden und seinen Blick nach vorn an die Tafel zu richten. Mit einem kurzen Schwenken seines Zauberstabes erschienen auf den Tischen der Schüler die aufgelistete Prüfungsaufgabe in Form von mehreren Seiten Pergament. Der Professor richtete einen letzten scharfen Blick auf die braunhaarige Frau und rauschte mit wehender Robe zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch. Hermione atmete tief durch und versuchte ihre Gedanken auf die gestellte Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Den aufgelisteten Zaubertrank kannte sie und es würde ein Leichtes für sie sein, ihn fachgerecht zu brauen.

Sie lehnte sich zurück in ihren Stuhl und zuckte plötzlich zusammen, als Snape auf einmal neben ihr stand und seine dunkle Stimme leise an ihr Ohr drang.

„Miss Granger, ich wollte Ihnen Ihre Unterlagen zurückgeben, da ich mir denke, dass Sie sie bereits vermissen." Er legte ein gebundenes Heft auf die massive Holzplatte vor ihr und verschwand erneut in Richtung seines Lehrerpultes. Ihre Augen richteten sich auf die Unterlagen, die ihr soeben gegeben wurden.

_/Doppelfuck!/_

Auf dem dunklen Heft lag ihr Zeitumkehrer, den sie vor zwei Tagen in seinem Büro vergessen hatte. Schnell zog sie den kleinen Gegenstand vom Tisch und ließ ihn in ihrer Tasche verschwinden. Dasselbe wollte sie mit dem Heft machen, doch ihre Neugierde siegte. Sie fuhr mit den Fingern über den Ledereinband des Notizbuches und schlug es auf. Flüchtig überflog sie die ersten Zeilen der Notizen, die in ihrer eigenen Handschrift auf der ersten Seite zu sehen waren und ihr wurde schlagartig bewußt, um was es sich handelte.

Es waren die Aufzeichnungen, welche ihr gespaltenes Bewusstsein zusammen mit Severus über das Fehlverhalten des Zeitumkehrers ausgearbeitet hatten. Die ersten gelesenen Worte brachten noch etwas ganz anderes mit sich, etwas, was Hermione in diesem Moment ganz und gar nicht gebrauchen konnte. Erinnerungen.

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

„Wollten wir nicht weiter an den Nachforschungen arbeiten?", hauchte sie spielerisch, während sie Severus Hände an ihren Beinen spürte, wie sie sich den Weg unter ihren Faltenrock bahnten und ihren Hintern umfassten. Sie verlor den Boden unter den Füßen, als er sie anhob und eng an seinen Körper presste. Instinktiv schlang sie ihre Arme um seine Schultern und legte ihre Beine um seine Hüften. Mit erschreckender Leichtigkeit trug er sie zum Schreibtisch und setzte sie auf die ausgebreiteten Unterlagen.

„Vorsicht Sev, unsere Notizen", ermahnte Hermione den in anderweitigen Gedanken schwelgenden Mann, als sie das Notizbuch unter sich fühlte. Severus fuhr weiter an ihren Beinen entlag, die sich immer noch um seine Hüfte befanden, lehnte sich weiter zu ihr vor und versenkte sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. Seine Lippen fanden ihr Ohr – flüsterten – ließen sie erschauern. „Wenn stört es?", wisperte er, kurz bevor seine Zunge die zarte Haut ihrer Ohrläppchen berührte. Seine Frage blieb unbeantwortet. Sie schloss die Augen und ihr Kopf fiel nach hinten, als sie die angehaltene Luft aus ihren Lungen entweichen ließ.

„Okay, okay", sagte sie und es war nur ein Flüstern, ein Seufzen, erzeugt durch die Erregung die in diesem Moment ihren Körper einnahm. Sie ließ sich ohne den Hauch eines Zögerns fallen und vergessen waren Recherchen, die es zu erledigen galt.

Warme Hände erreichten ihre brennende Haut unter der Bluse, fuhren weiter nach vorn und öffneten geschickt die Knöpfe, welche das blütenweiße Material auf ihrem Körper zusammenhielten, während sein Mund eine feucht-heiße Spur an ihrem Hals abwärts hinterließ. Die junge Frau stützte sich nach hinter auf die Tischplatte ab, dabei schob sie ihm unbewusst und fordernd ihren Oberkörper entgegen.

Sie schloss die Augen und spürte seine Hände, wie sie federleicht, bar jeglicher Berührung, was sie beinahe in die Besinnungslosigkeit trieb, über ihren Oberkörper strichen und ihn von der Bluse befreiten. Er löste seinen Mund von ihrem Hals und seine Haare strichen über ihre sensible Haut, was ein packendes Kribbeln in ihrer Magengegend verursachte.

Mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag fielen ihre Schuhe auf den Steinboden, kurz nachdem sie sie hinter Severus Rücken von den Füßen gestreift hatte. Sie nutzte die bessere Bewegungsfreiheit, um ihre Beine noch enger um seine Hüften zu schlingen. Langsam ließ sie sich nach hinten auf die Ellenbogen sinken und hob ihm ihr Becken etwas entgegen. Als seine Hände von ihr abließen, öffnete sie die Augen und sie schaute ihm mit einem fordernden Blick entgegen. Er erkannte in ihren, zu diesem Zeitpunkt dunkler wirkenden Augen die pure Leidenschaft, das Verlangen ihn zu spüren, ihn besitzen...

Dieses Verständnis löste in ihm eine seltsame Euphorie aus, die ihn den ganzen Umstand, ausgelöst durch den Zeitumkehrer, verdrängen ließ. Diese junge Frau gab sich ihm, wenngleich auch nur im Unterbewusstsein, in einer Art und Weise hin, die ihm berauschende Gefühle bescherte. Gefühle, denen er sich schon langem nicht mehr gestellt hatte.

Auf dem Gesicht des Mannes deutete sich ein schiefes Lächeln an und er legte seine Finger um ihren Hals, ließ sie mit einem leichten Druck hinunter gleiten, über das Schlüsselbein, über ihre glänzende Haut, über die noch verhüllten weiblichen Kurven, bis hin zum groben Material ihres Schulrockes. Mit beiden Händen fuhr er über die Falten und schob den Stoff hoch, wo er locker um ihre Hüften fiel und die Sicht auf ihre nackten Beininnenseiten freigab. Er stoppte und nach einem abschätzenden Blick auf ihre Unterwäsche, die nach seinem Geschmack etwas zu viel Stoff aufwies, hob er den Kopf und lachte mit einer angenehm tiefen Stimme leise auf, eine entspannte Geste, die einem jeden Schüler für gewöhnlich vorenthalten wurde.

„Süße, in der Wahl der Unterwäsche hat sich heute morgen anscheinend dein Hauptcharakter durchgesetzt."

Sie verdrehte die Augen und hob unschuldig die Schultern. „Da gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit – weg damit!"

Severus nahm ihre Aufforderung ohne zu zögern an und mit einem Schnippen seiner Finger verschwand ihr Slip und der dazugehörige BH. Hungrig schaute er auf ihren freigelegten Busen und drückte seinen noch bedeckten Unterleib, der derzeit ein Eigenleben entwickelt hatte, weiter gegen ihre geöffneten Beine, was pure Elektrik durch ihre Venen jagte. Er beugte sich über die fast liegende Frau. Ihre Haut wurde von seinem weißen Hemd berührt und schrie nach Kontakt, nach fordernder Berührung, nach Severus...

In ihren Blicken verankert, verschnellerte sich ihr warmer Atem gleichzeitig. Ihre Lippen wurden trocken, als sie die schiere Besitzergreifung in seinen Augen registrierte, kurz bevor er sich weiter näherte und ihre Lippen mit seinem Mund versiegelte. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss die vielen kleinen Explosionen die in der Dunkelheit ihrer Lider auf sie warteten...

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

Severus saß mit verschränkten Armen hinter seinem Schreibtisch und beobachtete die einzelnen Schüler und amüsierte sich, ohne es zu zeigen, an den teilweise verzweifelten Zügen auf ihren Gesichtern, bis sich sein Blick erneut an Hermione heftete.

Die reguläre Vorbereitungszeit war nahezu verstrichen und die ersten Schüler begaben sich bereits zu den Vorratsschränken, um die entsprechenden Zutaten zusammen zu tragen. Die junge Frau in der hinteren Reihe saß jedoch wie versteinert da und starrte auf das dunkle Notizbuch in ihren Händen, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken.

/Mist! Das war mit Sicherheit nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, ihre Erinnerungen aufzufrischen... Ich denke sie kommt noch nicht wirklich damit klar./

Ihm war bewusst, dass er etwas unternehmen musste. Der gewählte Zeitpunkt war überaus ungelegen und wie es schien, musste der Tränkelehrer eingreifen, damit sie sich wieder auf ihre Prüfung konzentrieren konnte. Sie bewegte sich noch immer nicht, war versunken in einer Phantasie, von der sie wusste, dass es sich um etwas aus ihrer Vergangenheit handelte – um etwas, was ihr viel bedeutete.

Erschrocken ließ sie das Notizbuch auf ihren Schoss fallen, als die Stimme des Professors in ihrem Kopf nachhallte. Sie erhob den Blick und sah ihn direkt an. Seine Worte konnte sie hören, doch seine Lippen bewegten sich nicht. Er war in ihren Gedanken. Nach dieser Erkenntnis brodelte erneut die Wut in ihr hoch, doch sie schaffte es nicht die Oberhand ihrer Gefühle zu erlangen. Sie konnte es nicht leugnen, die Erinnerung deckte in ihr Seiten auf, die in Snape etwas anderes sahen, als nur diese griesgrämige, übergroße Fledermaus, die jedem das Leben schwer machte. Ein Gedanke, den ihr Verstand verabscheute, jedoch von ihrem Körper eindeutig begrüßte.

/„Süße, es ist nicht gerade ratsam, jetzt in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen."/ 

_/„SEHR WITZIG! Wer hat denn damit angefangen?"/_, dachte sie.

_/„Hey, konnte ich wissen, dass deine Gedanken  in der Gosse landen, sobald du das Notizbuch siehst?"/_

_/„Wer sagt, dass meine Gedanken in der Gosse waren?"/_

_/„Deine Augen"/_

_/„Oh!"/_

_/„Richtig, OH! Und jetzt mach dich an die Prüfungsaufgabe, sonst wird die Zeit knapp. Keine Angst, wie ich dich kenne wirst du es wieder dermaßen brillant meistern, dass es einem im Hals würgt!" /_

Hermione sah genau, dass er mit den Augen rollte. Sie konnte auf seinen Satz nicht sofort reagieren, denn ihr wurde bewusst, dass diese in Sarkasmus gepackten Worte ein wirkliches Kompliment beinhalteten, auch wenn es auf dem ersten Blick nicht gleich erkenntlich war.

_/„War das eben ein Kompliment? Der große Tränkemeister, macht dem besserwissenden Headgirl, zu allem Überfluss aus dem Hause Gryffindor stammend, das erste Mal ein Kompliment!"/_

_/„Nicht das erst Mal!"/_

_/„Das wüsste ich aber!"/_

_/„Wer redet denn hier über schulische Leistungen?"/_

Sein rechter Mundwinkel zog sich beinahe unbemerkt nach oben und Hermione wusste was er meinte. Ihre Wangen wurden von einer Sekunde auf die andere von einem roten Schimmer überzogen, dabei erkannte sie den gleichen Ausdruck in seinen Augen, den sie gerade in der Erinnerung gesehen hatte – schiere Besitzergreifung, die sich in einem kurzen Wort trefflich formulieren ließ: MEINS!

/„Ich will es gar nicht wissen! UND JETZT RAUS AUS MEINEN GEDANKEN!"/ 

Eine leichte Leere breitete sich in ihrem Kopf aus und der Professor lehnte sich zufrieden blickend in seinem Stuhl zurück. Hermione entriss sich aus seinem Sichtfeld und machte sich auf die Zutaten für ihre Prüfung zusammen zu suchen. Die Aufregung, die sie noch vor der Stunde verspürte war komplett gewichen – merkwürdigerweise beruhigte sie dieser verdeckte Zuspruch von Severus. Als ihr Rücken komplett zu ihm gewandt war, konnte sie sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Harry hatte den stillen Blickwechsel, unbemerkt von den Beiden, beobachtet und fragte sich auf eine wirklich beunruhigende Art und Weise, was hier abging.

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

McGonagall bewegte sich sichtlich angepisst auf Snape zu, als sie das Lehrerzimmer betrat. Es standen die Abschlussbesprechung der diesjährigen Prüfungen auf dem Plan. An diesem Freitagnachmittag wurden im siebten Jahrgang die letzten Prüfungen absolviert, somit zogen sich die Lehrer zu einer abschließenden Besprechung zurück, um danach mit den Korrekturen zu beginnen. In der nächsten Woche hatten die Schüler noch einmal die Chance, sich in ihrer freien Zeit von dem Schloss zu verabschieden, sich zurückzulehnen und ihre Zimmer für das kommende Jahr zu räumen.

„SEVERUS! Was sollte das gestern Abend? Du kannst mich doch nicht so einfach dort stehen lassen! Was meinst du wie ich in Erklärungsnot bezüglich Cybille gekommen bin?!", legte die ältere Frau ohne Vorwarnung los und stützte dabei ihre Hände in die Hüften. Wütend verlangte sie, aufgrund ihrer Körpersprache, eine Rechenschaft auf die sie allerdings vergeblich wartete.

„Sonderbar, im Normalfall bekommst du deinen Mund nie zu", entgegnete er gelangweilt und schritt an ihr vorbei, um sich einen übersichtlichen Platz, am Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes, zu suchen.

Die Hand die sich auf seinen Arm legte, zog ihn mit unnachgiebigen Druck zurück in das Blickfeld der ältern Frau. „Du bist so stur! Merlin, noch mal, wir versuchen dich nur etwas unter die Leute zu bringen. Voldemort ist tot, du brauchst dich nicht mehr, in Reue badend, in deinen Kerkern verkriechen!"

„Schon mal darüber nachgedacht, dass mir das gefallen könnte, Minerva?"

„Das kannst du doch keinem erzählen! Junge, wann hast du denn das letzte Mal eine Frau getroffen?", fragte sie unnachgiebig, was Severus genervt die Augen verdrehen ließ.

/Bei Merlins Eiern, die haben aber auch gar keinen Schimmer!/ 

Er beugte sich etwas näher zu der Frau und senkte seine Stimme. „Mal abgesehen von den ganzen Betthasen, die mich nach dem Fall Voldemorts heimlich als dunklen Held feierten, mich als begehrtesten Junggesellen in den Tagespropheten setzten, weil ich ja so geheimnisvoll, so einsam, so unnahbar, so gefährlich sexy bin... blablabla... treffe ich mich seit über einem Dreivierteljahr regelmäßig mit einer Frau! Vielleicht solltest du dich vorher informieren, bevor du mir was _Gutes_ tun willst!" Nach diesen Worten umrundete er die Frau und ließ sie mit offenem Mund stehen. Er musste sich stark zusammenreißen nicht loszulachen, als er sich hinsetzte. Er sah zwar nicht ihren Gesichtsausdruck, dennoch hatte er ihn vor Augen und dass genügte um zufrieden zu sein.

Die Schadenfreude wich jedoch, als ihm bewusst wurde was er gerade gesagt hatte, auch wenn McGonagall nicht von der erwähnten Frau auf Hermione schließen würde. Sie würde wahrscheinlich auf jede Frau zwischen Ende Zwanzig und Ende Dreißig, im Umkreis von 20 Meilen ein Auge werfen, aber das waren jetzt nicht die Gedanken, die ihn beschäftigten.

/Ich treffe mich regelmäßig mit einer Frau! Regelmäßig! Und es langweilt mich nicht im Geringsten...  mmm...  interessant!/

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

Sie hatten es also geschafft. Sie hatten alle Prüfungen hinter sich gebracht. Jetzt hieß es warten. Warten auf die Ergebnisse. Warten auf die Zahlen, in denen ihre Zukunft lag. Hermione hatte sich noch nicht entschieden, welchen Weg sie nach Hogwarts einschlagen würde. Aufgrund der Leistungen, nicht auf schulischer Ebene, sondern derer die sie im Kampf gegen Voldemort zeigten, wurde dem goldenen Trio nahe gelegt, die Ausbildung zum Auror zu absolvieren, was Harry und Ron dankend annehmen würden. Doch die junge Frau, auf die verschiedene Universitäten bereits aufmerksam geworden waren, wollte diese Entscheidung erst im Sommer fällen. Eines war ihr allerdings bereits bewusst, der nächste Lernabschnitt in ihrem Leben würde sie von ihren beiden Freunden trennen, wenn auch nur örtlich gesehen.

Hogwarts Headgirl, jedenfalls für die restlichen verbleibenden Tage, begab sich gerade auf den Weg zum Griffydorgemeinschaftsraum, nachdem sie für einen kurzen Moment Ruhe in ihren privaten Räumlichkeiten gefunden hatte. Merkwürdigerweise musste sie über die Ereignisse in der heutigen Zaubertrankprüfung schmunzeln. Dass Snape es nicht schaffte sie völlig aus dem Konzept zu bringen, stärkte sie. Hermione versuchte die Tatsache, dass sie mit ihrem Professor seit längerem eine Art Affäre führte, von der rationalen Seite zu sehen. Sie nahm es nicht mehr als abstoßend hin, sondern fragte sich so langsam immer intensiver nach dem Warum. Was letztendlich auch damit zu tun hatte, dass die Gefühle, die sie aus den Erinnerungen zog, schlichtweg positiv, erregend und voller unerschütterlicher Tiefe zu sein schienen.

Als sie den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum durchquerte, kam ihr bereits ein freudestrahlender Harry entgegen.

„Hi Mione! Kommst du gleich mit nach Hogsmeade? Hey, die Prüfungen sind vorbei, es gibt was zu feiern! Na los, komm schon!"

Hermione schüttelte überrumpelt den Kopf. „Harry, ich habe doch noch gar nicht Nein gesagt. Natürlich komme ich mit. Wo ist Ron eigentlich?"

„Der hat sich mit Padma zurückgezogen. Ich denke, die wollen ihre eigene kleine Party feiern", strahlte er sie an und machte dabei eindeutige Bewegungen aus der Hüfte heraus. „Wir könnten natürlich auch eine kleine private Party abhalten... wenn du weißt, was ich meine."

„HARRY!"

Die empörte Stimme von seiner Freundin, veranlasste ihn noch breiter zu grinsen.

„Schon gut, Mione. Ich denke er kommt auch nicht mit, weil er dir noch nicht wieder in die Augen schauen kann."

„Was hat er dir, wegen seines eigenartigen Verhaltens gestern, gesagt?"

„Er schämt sich."

„Dazu hat er auch allen Grund!"

„Ach, du kennst ihn doch. Manchmal kommt er einfach mit Reaktionen, aus denen selbst ich nicht schlau werde."

„Wunderbar, soll das jetzt jedes Mal so ablaufen, wenn ich mich mit einem anderen Mann treffe?"

Die Frage beruhigte Harry. Seine Freundin war also jetzt endlich in der Lage auch an andere Dinge im Leben zu denken, außer an Prüfungen, Recherchen und das Lernen im Allgemeinen.

„So wie es aussieht. Fühl dich geehrt, er sieht dich jetzt als Schwester, auch wenn er eine andere Taktik an den Tag legt, als bei Ginny. Du weißt doch noch wie das war, als ich mit ihr zusammengekommen bin und erst als wir wieder auseinander gingen."

Beide brachen in Gelächter aus und nickten sich wissend zu.

„Okay, wenn er natürlich seine eigene Schwester küsst und ihr die Liebe vom Himmel betet, sofern sie mit einem andern Mann ankommt, sollten wir uns allerdings Gedanken machen", fügte Harry lachend hinzu. Er hatte recht und Hermione sah in diesem Moment die ganze Geschichte mit keiner besonderen Ernsthaftigkeit mehr.

„Wann hast du vor zu starten?", brachte die braunhaarige Frau hervor, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Sofort. Die meisten dürften bereits in den Drei Besen sitzen."

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

Minerva hatte sich nach der neusten Erkenntnis über das Liebesleben des Tränkemeisters äußerst freundlich gegeben, was mit Garantie an ihrer enormen Neugierde lag. Sie redete beim Abendessen so lange auf Severus ein, bis er ihrer Bitte letztendlich nachkam und später ebenfalls in den Drei Besen auftauchen würde. Um ehrlich zu sein, war sein erster Beweggrund zu dieser Entscheidung Hermione, denn wie er vermutete, würde sie wahrscheinlich auch im besagtem Lokal auftauchen, da die Abschlussschüler den letzen absolvierten Prüfungstag zu feiern hatten. Ob nun aus Verzweifelung oder Erleichterung.

Er hatte sich Zeit gelassen, somit war er der letzte von der Lehrerschaft, der sich in den Drei Besen einfand, als er die Eingangstür des Gasthofes betrat. Binnen Sekunden hatte er die einzelnen Personen, Tischgruppen und Alkoholpegel des gesamten Raumes geortet, was seine langjährige Position als Spion immer noch mit sich brachte. Es war laut, nachlässig beleuchtet und die stickige Luft trocknete dem Tränkemeister die Kehle aus. Zielstrebig steuerte er den Tisch den die Professoren wählten an und knirschte mit den Zähnen, als Minerva ihm aufgeregt entgegenwinkte. Sie hatte ihm einen Platz neben sich freigehalten.

/Na wunderbar!/ 

Hermione bemerkte seinen Auftritt postwendend und verstummte etwas inmitten dem ausgelassenen Gegackere ihrer Mitschüler. Sie saß zwischen Harry und Lavender am Ende des Tisches, welcher einen guten Blickwinkel auf die Lehrer eröffnete. Die junge Frau neben ihr bemerkte den stechenden Blick, mit dem Hermione ihren Tränkemeister verfolgte. Sie drehte sich angewidert zu Parvati, die – wie nicht anders erwartet – zustimmend nickte. Harry lallte bereits mit Neville um die Wette und Hermiones erste Reaktion, nach auftauchen ihrer sogenannten schlaflosen Nächte, war der Griff zur Rotweinflasche, die sich kurz danach in ihrem Glas entleerte. Die rote Flüssigkeit rann ihr durch die Kehle, was sie duseliger machte, als ihr lieb war. In sarkastischen Gedanken taumelnd prostete sie Severus innerlich zu. Sie entzog sich unbewusst dem fröhlichen Gerede ihrer Tischnachbarn, um ihren Professor heimlich im Auge zu behalten.

Severus hatte sich bereits zwischen McGonagall und Hooch niedergelassen und den ersten Feuerwhiskey geordert. Er machte sich ein Bild über die laufenden Gespräche unter seinen Kollegen und verschluckte sich beinahe an dem hochprozentigem Getränk beim Anblick von Hoochs breitem Grinsen.

/Scheiße, das bedeutet nichts Gutes./

Hermione fiel ihm ins Blickfeld und er beobachtete ein wenig eifersüchtig, wie sie mit Harry und einem Glas Wein in der Hand herumlachte. Ihre Wangen hatten, vermutlich durch den Alkohol, eine rosige Farbe angenommen. Plötzlich verspürte er die Lust sich zu betrinken, doch bevor er seinem Beschluss nachgehen konnte, wurde er von Hooch aus den Gedanken gerissen.

„Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass du uns ein weibliches Geheimnis vorenthältst, Sevi-Darling."

„Laß mich raten, unser Vögelchen McGonagall hat es dir gesungen und nenn mich nicht Darling", sagte er trocken und leerte sein Glas in einem Zug. Er riß das leere Gefäß in die Luft und deutete der Kellnerin an, sogleich eine ganze Flasche zu bringen. Hooch beantwortet seine Frage mit einem Lächeln von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Keine Angst, bei mir ist dein kleines Geheimnis sicher."

/Natürlich! Bei dir und der restlichen HUNDERTERSCHAFT auf Hogwarts!/ 

„Sag mal Sevie, wer ist denn die Auserwählte?"

„Das geht dich gar nichts an", brachte er genervt hervor, während die Kellnerin die bestellte Flasche brachte, mit der er sogleich sein Glas füllte. Zu seiner Erleichterung unterbrach Albus das störrische Frage-Antwort-Spiel.

„Lasset uns ein Spiel spielen!" Mit diesen Worten orderte er zwei Flaschen Feuerwhiskey und kurze Gläser für jeden Professor.

???

„Ich habe hier einen Würfel, der gleich die Reihe durchgereicht wird. Jeder der eine Sechs oder eine Eins würfelt muss einen Feuerwhiskey trinken", fuhr er fort und verteilte mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs die Gläser.

/Wie einfallsreich! Seitdem sich der Graubart ein wenig zu lang an den Cruciatusflüchen, während Voldemorts letzten Stunden, erfreuen konnte, schnallt der echt GAR NIX mehr./

Poppy klatschte entzückt in die Hände.

/HILFE ICH BIN IM KINDERGARTEN!!!... jammer  jammer… ich will zurück zu den Todessern, da gab es wenigstens noch wahre Saufspiele!/ 

Und die Spiele begannen. Severus kam zum Zug und würfelte eine Sechs. Nach seinem Geschmack wenigstens etwas, was an diesem Abend klappte. Die Runden zogen dahin und die Lehrkörper mutierten zu wahren Resonanzkörpern, jedenfalls was das hohle Gelabere anging, was allmählich aus ihren Köpfen plätscherte. Severus füllte sich – Spiel hin oder her – ein neues Glas mit dem edlem Gesöff, dabei ignorierte er das kleine Glas und nahm das größere. Die Hälfte seiner Kollegen am Tisch verstrickten sich mittlerweile in einer tiefgreifenden und höchstwichtigen Diskussionen, was den Geschmack der Zitrone angeht, freilich angeregt vom Graubart, der sich schräg gegenüber von Snape befand. Der Tränkelehrer war erneut an der Reihe – eine Vier – was soll´s, er leerte sein Glas trotzdem, bekäme ohnehin keiner mehr mit.

Nach geraumer Zeit stellte er erleichternd fest, dass kein Professor mehr in der Lage war, ernsthaft das Spiel fortzuführen. Er lehnte sich entspannt zurück in den Stuhl und fühlte, wie seine Zunge zunehmend schwerer wurde. Sein Blick streifte durch das Lokal. Da er keinen Schüler von seiner Schlangengrube erspähen konnte, schloss er darauf, dass sie im Schloss marodieren würden. Es kümmerte ihn in diesem Augenblick wenig, wie sollte es auch, bei seinem mittlerweile hochgradig verdünntem Blut. Seine Augen blieben am Tisch der Gryffindor hängen, speziell an einer braunhaarigen jungen Frau, welche mittlerweile ebenfalls alkoholisiert entspannt im Stuhl hing.

Severus kämpfte gegen das Verlangen an, erneut in ihre Gedanken vorzudringen. Er wog es circa zwei Sekunden lang ab und erlag seinem Verlangen.

/„BUUHHHHUUUUU"/ 

Hermione kippte vor Schock fast vom Stuhl als sich seine Vokale durch ihren Kopf hämmerten. Sie krallte sich an der Tischkante fest, was ihre Mitschüler nicht im Geringsten mitbekamen, weil sie gerade krampfhaft versuchten, die Töne des angestimmten Trinkliedes zu halten, was nur bedingt gelang.

_/„Sevus, waz hab ich g´sacht???"/_

_/„Oh, richtich falscha Auftagt!"/_

Der innerlich fröhliche Mann, was man ihm beim besten Willen äußerlich nicht anmerken konnte, unterbrach für einige Sekunden den mentalen Kontakt, um kurz danach einen neuen Versuch zu starten.

/„Hi Züße...rrrrrrrrrrrrr"/ 

Der zweite Versuch, brachte Hermione zum Lachen. Davon abgesehen, dass sie gerade geheimen Gedankenaustausch betrieb und davon abgesehen, mit WEM, belustigte sie das begonnene Spielchen.

_/„Hi z´rück! Dafonab dazich nich´ meha redn kann, ismia langweilich"/_, dachte sie beschwingt vor sich hin.

/„Da kenn isch Sach´n die sin rrrrr un ganzun ganich langweilich."/ 

Hermione legte nicht mehr ganz so geschickt die Stirn in Falten. /_„Sach´ma Sev, gab´s auch andre Sachn, diewa zuzam g´macht habm, auza... du weiß´scho?"/_

Sein Gesicht wirkte freundlich, als er weiterdachte. /_„Mmm, so´n Paa."/_

_/„Ächt?"/_

_/„Zei´ich diar morg´n"/_

_/„Morg´n?"/_

_/„Jah... morg´n. Taub Züße?"/_

_/„Okäi, morg´n."/_

_/„Das´n Dait!"/_

_/„Daskain Dait, Sevus."/_

Er antwortete lediglich mit einem, seiner sonst nicht öffentlich zur Schau getragenen Lächeln. Harry verfolgte etwas irritiert den stummen Blickwechsel zwischen den beiden, und war erstaunt seinen Tränkeprofessor lächeln zu sehen. Er machte sich einen gedanklichen Merkzettel, soweit er noch in der Lage dazu war, morgen Hermione auf das merkwürdige Verhalten anzusprechen. Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Unterarm, um ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen. Mehrere Schüler standen bereits mehr oder weniger standhaft auf den Beinen. Widerwillig vernahm Hermione die Aufforderung des schwarzhaarigen Jungen.

„Komm´ Mione, wia müßn!" 

Sie schenkte Severus ein letztes Lächeln, was er mit einem Nicken beantwortete.

_/„Nacht Züße!"/_

_/„Nacht Züßer!"/_

Reflexartig flog ihre Hand vor dem Mund. Süßer? Hatte sie gerade Süßer gedacht? Doch der Alkohol, der mittlerweile unaufhaltsam durch ihre Adern strömte, brachte sie zum Giggeln. Der Humor, den sie aus dieser Situation mit Snape verspürte, kam ihr bekannt vor und sie wusste, dass es nicht das erste Mal war, dass sie gemeinsam lachten.

Bis Morgen...

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

persephone: Danke! Es ist wirklich schön, wenn man merkt, dass die eigene Geschichte gelesen wird.

curlylein: Laß man Süße, was dir an positiven Adjektiven ausgeht, geht mir an Reviewantworten aus. Immer nur Danke sagen ist auch langweilig. Auf jeden Fall Danke, dass du treu reviewst. Ven-drückt-dich

eyeris: Stand, was für´n Strand? ;o) Was das Anspringen von Sev angeht – ja, da räume ich, wenn es denn so wäre, gewisse Reaktionen bei mir ein, die sich in eine ganz andere Richtung bewegen, als Hermiones Handeln zeigt.... räusper... Lassen wir das lieber, ich beantworte die Reviews gerade in der Mittagspause bei der Arbeit, sollten meine Gedanken gleich wieder in der Gosse landen, kann ich den Tag heute abschreiben.... ARRGGHHH... zu spät! Fuck! Was wollte ich noch mal? Ach ja, danke für die Review! Ven-winkt

sleeping Choco: Sarkasmus – ich liebe ihn. Wenn er eine Person wäre, wäre er groß, schlank, hätte dunkel brennende Augen, Mitte 30... em... Sorry, das war jetzt nicht Sinn der Sache! Freud mich, dass dir mein Humor gefällt. In meinem richtigen Umfeld sieht das meistens ganz anderes aus, da sind viele schnell angepißt. Und hey, ein freudiges Welcome auf dieser Internetplattform. Ven-winkt

Herm: ...lach... ach so du hast das auf deine Review bezogen. Wie war das noch mal mit mir und der langen Leitung unter den Füßen... Irgendwie passte das auch, denn als ich mit dem 13. Kapitel begann war bei mir als erstes Wort nüchtern im Kopf, in sofern... „Passt doch alles... also steht einem Happyend nix mehr im Wege..." – na ja... teehee... wir sind ja noch nicht am Ende der Story... hüstel... Ron gehört wirklich nicht gerade zu meinen favorisierten Charas, aber ich habe ihn für eine andere Story ganz gegensätzlich dieser Beschreibung im Kopf. Mal sehen. Im übrigen, sind deine Reviews nicht nüchtern, eine schlechte Review (abgesehen von bösartiger Anprangerung) gibt es gar nicht, es ist klasse, dass ich dich hier immer in meinem Reviewkasten sehe. Ven-drückt-dich!

Leoka: Ich werde keineswegs zu viel verraten, wenn ich dich an dieser Stelle beruhige und sage, dass diese gutaussehende Blondine eine Kurzzeiterscheinung war ;o) Ven-grüßt-dich-ganz-lieb

darkbelle: Ja unsere Mione ist in dieser Beziehung nicht gerade eine Schnellscheckerin. Allerdings meine ich, dass die Süße nach knapp einer Woche nicht plötzlich auf den Mann steht, den sie bis dato eigentlich abstoßend gefunden hat... aber was nicht ist... schaun wir mal. Ven-sendet-dir-liebe-Grüße

TheSnitch: Jetzt machst du mich aber neugierig. Wie viele Kerzen werden denn auf deinem nächsten Geburtstagskuchen brennen? Was das ffnet aus mir gemacht hat... lach... auf jeden Fall eine Internetsüchtige. Wie viele Chaps noch kommen? Lass mal überlegen. Ich gebe mal eine grobe Schätzung ab. Das ist jetzt das 14. also denke ich mal noch ca. 5 plus Epilog... aber das ist jetzt noch etwas schwammig, da die letzten Kapitel im Gegensatz zu den ersten ohnehin schon etwas ausarten und die doppelte Länge haben. Den Anfang vom 14. habe ich dann doch noch sehr schnell gefunden und im Moment bin ich bei Chap 16. Ven-schickt-liebe-Grüße-zurück

Nachtschattengewächs: Grüße aus der Gosse an dich... grins... wo wir mal wieder beim Abend am Strand wären. Dieses Thema verfolgt mich wohl noch ein Weilchen... lach... Auf ein paar Chaps darfst du dich schon noch freuen und die nächsten grob geskribbelten Stories stehen in den Startlöchern, aber danach werde ich mich erst mal wieder den Purebloods widmen, die Plotbunnies nerven nämlich schon. Danke Süße, fühl dich geknuddelt.

prima: Ich danke dir. Was das Schreiben angeht bin dabei... und dabei... und dabei. Ven-grüßt

Nicole: Auch wenn du nicht mehr weißt was du schreiben sollst. Das Genial gefällt mir auch sehr gut. Ich gebe dir einen kleinen Tipp, wenn du den Reviewkasten mal wieder ideenlos anstarrst, lass mich einfach wissen, über welche Stelle du am lautesten lachen oder fluchen konntest, das interessiert mich immer am meisten. Was die Hauselfen angeht: Crucio! Lass ihn einfach nicht in meine Nähe kommen... lach... Ven-drückt-dich

Iare: Neidisch schau... damit meine ich nicht London, die Stadt hat mir nicht so gut gefallen, eher der Blick auf Alan. Meinereiner wird wohl immer Prag-Fan bleiben. Du hast doch Fotos geschossen, oder? Danke für das liebe Lob, manchmal könnte ich meine Charas auch erwürgen, man kann danach nur so wenig mit ihnen anfangen. Ven-grüßt-ganz-lieb-zurück

CallistaEvans: Fühle mich allein schon durch die Empfehlung geehrt, aber deine Review hat dann alles getopt – Danke! Ich liebe es einfach sarkastisch zu sein, um so besser wenn es auffällt. Ja, da strömt doch sehr das Englische ein. Über den Kopf des Hauses bin ich erst jetzt gestolpert, du hast recht, aber in diesem Moment bin ich einfach nicht auf das Wort Hauslehrer gekommen... schulterzuck... das ist schon wieder zu stupide... Kleinlich – du – nein! Was das Fräulein angeht, in der Story bleibe ich eigentlich beim Miss ... Nur einmal habe ich sie Fräulein genannt. Der Ursprung liegt eigentlich bei meiner Mum. Was ich ihr hoch anrechnen muss, wenn es Ärger gab, hat sie mich nie vor anderen Leuten rundlaufen lassen, da kam dann immer ein leises scharfes Fräulein, wir sprechen uns später - spätestens an der Stelle wusste ich, dass mir noch was blüht... in der Art war es auch in der Story gemeint... lach... Albus und Minerva kommen hier nicht wirklich so gut weg und das wird sich auch nicht mehr ändern... teehee... aber sie machen mir so am meisten Spaß. Ähnlich war es auch mit Lavender und Parvati. Danke noch mal. Ven-grüßt-ganz-lieb

McAbe: Ja, scheint so, als wenn Hermione so langsam zu begreifen scheint oder zu erinnern, wie auch immer. Was die Männer angeht – alles Loooooser... lach... na ja nicht alle und auch nicht immer... grins... Meinen Charas wird noch einiges nicht erspart bleiben... evilgrin... Ven-grüßt-ganz-lieb

Lil´Charlotte: Zu kurz? Mmmm... und dabei habe ich die Kapitel schon auf doppelte Länge aufgestockt... Hand-theatralisch-an-die-Stirn-schmeiß... Man kann es euch aber auch nie recht machen... lach... Danke für deine Review. Ven-grüßt-ganz-lieb

mrsgaladriel: Danke, danke. Du stellst da Fragen, die mich so´n bisschen in die Enge treiben.... WEIL ICH SIE NOCH NICHT BEANTWORTEN KANN... grins... aber die richtig erkannten Fragen werden sich schon bald klären. Ven-drückt-dich

Kardia: Laß mich kurz zusammentragen. Du bist fast 20, hast eine private Snape-Imitation zu Hause und BRAUCHST KEINEN SEX!!! Ich bin verwirrt! Schätzchen, du solltest einfach auf Sev hören und... em... ja... Wo war ich gerade? Richtig. Vielen dank für deine Review. Ven-grüßt-dich

Viviane: Das du mich mit diesem 14. Chap und deiner dazugehörigen Betaarbeit gerettet hast, weißt du ja bereits. Danke, Love! Ich mach´s wieder gut, ÜBERMORGEN! ...hihi... und weil's so schön ist noch mal:  - Captive Hermione – Severus: "I have to save her! But how am I going to do that without blowing my cover?" Suddenly a brilliant idea dawns on him. He goes up to Lord Voldemort. "Don't hurt this woman! She's my wife/girlfriend/sex toy!"… waaaahhhhaaaaaahaha

.

So ihr Lieben, am Wochenende gibt es, entgegen meiner bisherigen Gewohnheit, kein Update, weil ich zu meinem Herz nach Berlin fahre... wie-wild-zu-Viv-wink... und wir HP3 nächtelang zelebrieren werden. Aber nächsten Mittwoch geht es dann wie gewohnt weiter. Also bleibt mir treu und reviewt schön, damit ich meinen Elan behalte.

Hugs&Kisses

Vengari


	15. Kapitel 15

**__**

Überdenke deine Prioritäten

Kapitel 15

Nein, sie lebte nicht mehr. Nein, sie war nicht mehr auf dieser Welt. Nein, der Kopf gehörte ihr auch nicht mehr. Jene Punkte wünschte sich Hermione jedenfalls an genau diesem Morgen, nach den abgelegten Prüfungen. Die Schmerzen, welche von innen gegen ihren Schädel hämmerten, waren nicht von diesem Universum, dessen war sie sich sicher. Sie verfluchte sich selbst, als sie die Augen öffnete, denn wie sie erfahren mußte, kam das Auftreffen von Licht auf die Netzhaut ihrer Misere nicht gerade entgegen.

Langsam kamen die Ereignisse des gestrigen Abends wieder zurück in ihr Bewußtsein. Sie schmunzelte über die Erkenntnis, dass ihr Professor seine Fassade, zumindest ihr gegenüber, fallen gelassen hatte.

Das der Morgen derweil schon verstrichen sein müßte, wußte sie, doch über die genaue Uhrzeit war sie nicht im Bilde. Vorsichtig richtete sie sich auf, um einen Blick auf den Wecker zu werfen, der neben ihrem Bett auf dem kleinen Nachttisch stand. Gar nicht so einfach, wenn man sich nebenbei immer wieder die Schläfen massieren mußte.

Die Uhrzeit des Weckers wurde von einem kleinen dunkelgrünen Flakon verdeckt, dessen Form Hermione schon verriet, was er beinhaltete. Ein Zaubertrank, der ihren Kopf nach Einnahme sofort Erleichterung bescheren würde. Sie fragte sich, ob die Hauselfen beauftragt wurden jeden Absolventen der Abschlußprüfungen diesen Trank zu kredenzen, als sie eine gefaltete Nachricht unter dem Boden der Flasche bemerkte, auf die sie lediglich die Initialen SS erkannte. Ihre Mundwinkel bewegten sich, so gut es eben mit diesen Kopfschmerzen möglich war, nach oben und sie nahm erst den Zaubertrank zu sich, um die beigefügte Nachricht ohne hämmernden Schädel lesen zu können.

Kaum war die Flüssigkeit ihre Kehle herunter geronnen, fühlte sie sich besser. Sie schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett und öffnete das kleine Papier, welches unter dem Flakon lag. Ihre Augen flogen über die wenigen Zeilen und sie mußte tief durchatmen, um sich nicht gleich wieder aufzuregen. Was denkt der eigentlich? Ihre Wut war wieder präsent. Ein Zustand, der sie in den letzten Tagen nicht einmal mehr verwunderte. Zornig stützte sie sich auf der Matratze ab und stürmte in ihr Badezimmer. Es war bereits Mittagszeit und um nicht auch noch diese Mahlzeit zu verpassen, mußte sie sich beeilen.

Die Nachricht viel ungeachtet zu Boden.

__

/BASTARD!/

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

"Ron, du brauchst dir jetzt kein´ Kopf mehr machen, das Thema ist erledigt."

"Meinst du wirklich?"

"Wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen?"

"Zwei Mal?!"

"RON!" So langsam strapazierte der rothaarige Junge Harry´s Nerven und er blieb abrupt auf der Treppe, von der man von den Schlafräumen zum Gemeinschaftsraum gelang, stehen. Er drehte sich um und blickte seinem Freund scharf in die Augen, dieser machte ein aufgeschrecktes Gesicht und blickte, bedingt durch die Stufen, auf Harry hinab.

"Schon gut Harry, hab´s verstanden."

Der Gryffindor-Goldjunge drehte sich wieder um und setzte den Weg fort. "Vielleicht solltest du dich einfach bei ihr entschuldigen. So etwas soll schon mal geholfen habe", stichelte er in einem gelangweilten Ton. "Das ist mir ohnehin noch alles Schleierhaft, dass du dich einfach über sie hergemacht hast."

Ron antwortete nicht, als sie durch das kleine Treppenhaus in den Gemeinschaftsraum traten, er hob lediglich seine Schultern, auch wenn ihn Harry eigentlich nicht sehen konnte.

"Hast du es Padma erzählt?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige beiläufig, während er seine Brille am T-Shirt polierte. Er hob sie gegen das Licht und wunderte sich, warum er überhaupt noch etwas dadurch sehen konnte.

"Nö."

"Hätte ich auch nicht. Man muß sich ja nicht mehr Ärger anlachen als nötig."

"Was sie nicht weiß..."

"... macht sie nicht heiß", beendete Harry den Satz seines Freundes. (A/N: MÄNNER!)

"Wie geht es eigentlich deinem Kopf?"

"Geht so, ein bißchen hämmert´s noch. War dann doch etwas heftig gestern. Mich würde es aber interessieren, wie es Mione geht. Nachdem ich sie zurück zum Schloß tragen mußte, weil gar nichts mehr ging, denke ich, dass sie heute alles andere – nur nicht fit – sein würfte." Harry grinste etwas schadenfroh. "Laß uns mal zu ihr gehen und die Lage sondieren, danach können wir dann gemeinsam zum Mittagessen!"

Ron wurde es etwas unbehaglich und er wippte von einem Bein zum anderen, als er den Vorschlag seines Freundes ablehnte. "Nee du... ich bin spät dran, muss nach Padma."

"Du kommst um eine Entschuldigung nicht herum, das weißt du", gab ihm Harry noch mit auf den Weg, da sich der Rothaarige bereits in Richtung Ausgang begab.

Vor dem Portrait-Loch drehte er sich flüchtig um. "Ja, ja... aber jetzt ist schlecht! Bis nachher!"

Harry verdrehte die Augen und setzte sich in Bewegung, um zu Hermiones privaten Räumlichkeiten zu gelangen.

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

Nachlässig wickelte sie sich das Handtuch um die nassen Haare, als sie aus ihrem Badezimmer in den Raum trat. Ihr Weg zum Schrank wurde von einem Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. Harry – kam ihr in den Sinn.

"Wer da?", rief sie der geschlossenen Tür entgegen.

"Harry."

Die junge Frau schaute an sich herab, um zu prüfen, ob das Badehandtuch alle prägnanten Stellen an ihrem Körper verdeckte. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab vom Schreibtisch und entsicherte die Tür.

"Komm rein, is´ offen!"

Als der junge Mann ihre Bekleidungssituation erblickte, zeichnete sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ab. Er schloß die Tür und bewegte sich auf Hermione zu. Diese nahm gerade ihre heutigen Sachen aus dem Schrank und schrak leicht zusammen als er seinen Zeigefinger lasziv über ihr freies Schulterblatt zog.

"Ohhh... Bella, isch wusstee schoon ima, das dudisch iirgendwahn meines Schamees nischt meer enziehen kaanst", setzte Harry eine überaus schlechte Imitation eines Casanovas auf.

"HARRY! LASS ES!!!"

Lachend stolperte der Schwarzhaarige zurück und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Hermione, die sich immer noch nicht zu ihm umgedreht hatte, wuchsen derweil förmlich die Hörner aus dem Kopf. Sie wickelte das Handtuch aus ihren Haaren und die nassen Locken fielen auf ihre Schultern. Langsam drehte sie sich um und zog eine Augenbraue in einer auffordernden Art und Weise hoch, dass Harry der letzte Lacher im Halse stecken blieb.

__

/Okay Freundchen, du hast es nicht anderes gewollt... teehee!/

Sie legte die Hand an ihren Hals und ließ sie spielerisch über ihr Schlüsselbein nach unten gleiten, weiter über das Handtuch und über die weiblichen Kurven ihres Körpers, als sie sich auf ihn zu bewegte, dabei schwang sie übertrieben mit den Hüften.

"Ja Süßer, du hast vollkommen recht. Ich frage mich, warum ich das nicht schon früher erkannt habe." Sie stand direkt vor ihm und mit einem kräftigen Druck auf sein Brustkorb fiel er nach hinten auf das Bett. "Ich meine, deine stechenden Augen, deine starke und zugleich schlanke Gestalt", fuhr sie fort, während sie sich rittlings auf den völlig überforderten Harry setzte, sodass ihr Handtuch gefährlich weit nach oben rutschte. Weit beugte sie sich nach vorn. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich beinahe. "Deinen Ruhm und erst deine sinnlichen Lippen...", haucht sie in einem warmen Atem über sein Gesicht.

"Hermi.. ich meine... Mione, ich... ich... so war das nicht gemeint." Er griff nach ihren Schultern und drückte sie ein wenig auf Abstand, allerdings konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass der Abschnitt unterhalb seiner Gürtellinie eine gänzlich andere Auffassung der Situation zu entwickeln schien, was Hermione ebenfalls unter ihrem Schoß bemerkte.

__

/Geht doch! Männer sind so einfach zu lenken, dass es eigentlich schon wieder erschreckend ist./

Es war der Moment erreicht, an dem die junge Frau ihre Fassade nicht mehr aufrecht halten konnte und sie begann zu lachen. Nach einem kurzen Kuß auf Harry´s Nase rutschte sie wieder von ihm herunter.

"War nur ein Scherz! Ich gehe mich schnell umziehen und dann können wir zum Essen. Deswegen bist du doch gekommen, oder?"

Harry fand seine Situation weniger witzig und bejahte lediglich mit einem grummelnden Geräusch. Als er sich aufrichtete sah er deutlich die Wölbung an der Vorderseite seiner Hose. Er versuchte seine mißliche Lage mit den verschränkten Armen zu verdecken. Obwohl sie bereits auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer und somit mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt war, wußte sie genau, was er versuchte.

"Zu spät Harry, schon bemerkt." Grinsend verschwand sie hinter der Tür, während der junge Mann rot anlief.

Als er sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte, mit viel Anstrengung und Gedanken die sich ausschließlich um frauenfreie Themen drehten, fiel sein Blick auf eine kleine Notiz, welche achtlos auf dem Boden vor Hermiones Bett lag. Er hob sie auf und seine Augen flogen, ob er es nun wollte – durfte – oder nicht, über die Zeilen.

__

/Ich denke, du wirst am heutigen Tage diesen Trank gebrauchen können, um etwaige Kopfschmerzen zu lindern. Des weiteren kann ich Sätze wie: Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann DAS nicht, ich habe Kopfschmerzen schwerlich akzeptieren. Ich erwarte dich heute Abend um 20.00 Uhr in meinen privaten Räumlichkeiten.

S.S.

Im ersten Moment konnte Harry keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Er legte die Notiz auf ihren Nachttisch und langsam kam eine Art Würgreiz in ihm hoch.

__

Du??? Snape??? Er duzt sie? Was soll das DAS bedeuten... FUCK Harry, dass weißt du ganz genau. Was bei Merlins Eiern geht hier ab? Und vor allem mit WEM? ... ARRGGGHHH SNAPE!!! Hat die eigentlich ´n Schaden???

Hermione unterbrach seine Gedanken, als sie erneut im Raum erschien. Sie blickte verdutzt in das geschockte Gesicht von Harry und als ihre Augen die Notiz wahrnahm, die nun auf ihrem Nachttisch plaziert war, stieg Panik in ihr hoch.

"Ich kann das erklären, Harry!"

"Na da bin ich mal gespannt."

"Das ist nicht so, wie es aussieht."

"Nach genau diesem Satz, ist es immer SO wie es aussieht."

"Das ist alles ein wenig kompliziert."

"KOMPLIZIERT??? Das ist widerlich! Hast du mit ihm geschlafen?" In Harry´s Gesicht zeichnete sich kein Zorn, keine Wut oder Verurteilung ab, nur Enttäuschung und als Hermione nicht gleich antwortete, wußte er im Grunde die Antwort.

"Naja, ein Nein kann ich dir mit reinem Gewissen nicht entgegnen. Allerdings kann ich mich nicht mehr daran erinnern."

"DU KANNST WAS?"

"Harry bitte, nicht laut werden", versuchte sie zu schlichten und kam näher auf den jungen Mann zu. "Wie gesagt, es ist alles etwas komplizierter. Ich kann nur jetzt noch nichts darüber sagen, ich muß heute abend selbst erst einmal einiges klarstellen. Bitte, laß uns heute noch nicht darüber sprechen. Morgen werde ich dir alles erzählen, versprochen."

Sie legte freundschaftlich die Hand auf seinen Arm und eine undefinierbare Stille brach über sie ein. Harry atmete tief durch.

"Wie lange geht das schon?", nahm er den Faden wieder auf.

"Ein Dreivierteljahr. Doch wie gesagt, an die Einzelheiten kann ich mich selbst noch nicht erinnern."

"Okay Hermione, ich möchte mich nicht in dein privates Leben einmischen und wir müssen morgen dringend darüber reden, aber ich kann dir schon eines sagen, gutheißen werde ich es bestimmt nicht."

Die braunhaarige Frau ließ etwas erleichtert die Luft aus ihren Lungen entweichen. Luft, von der ihr nicht bewußt war, dass sie sie angehalten hatte. Früher oder später hätte es Harry erfahren, oder sie hätte davon erzählt und eigentlich hatte sie mit einer heftigeren Reaktion gerechnet. Sie lächelte etwas matt.

"Mittagessen?"

"Mittagessen", nickte Harry monoton.

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

Harry hatte sie im Laufe des Tages nicht wieder auf das Thema angesprochen, was ihr sehr entgegen kam. Allerdings benahm er sich ihr gegenüber sehr ruhig, sie hatte dennoch das Bedürfnis ihn den restlichen Tag nicht aus den Augen zu lassen und somit verbrachten sie die Zeit zusammen am See. Auch wenn sie sich über Severus Notiz am Morgen geärgert hatte, trieb sie ihre Neugierde um kurz vor 20.00 Uhr erneut in die Kerker.

Diesmal riß sich Hermione wirklich zusammen, um nicht wieder einfach in seine Räumlichkeiten zu platzen. Ihre Hand schellte auf das massive Holz der Eingangstür ihres Professors, kurz bevor seine barsche Antwort erfolgte.

"HEREIN!"

Hermione zuckte zusammen und war drauf und dran kehrt zu machen. Ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in ihrer Magengegend aus, als sie die Tür öffnete und über die Schwelle trat. Severus saß im Ledersessel vor dem Kamin, der in dieser Jahreszeit nur in den Nächten brannte. Er schaute erstaunt auf die schüchtern wirkende Frau.

"Seit wann klopfst du an?"

"Habe ich das sonst nie getan?", fragte sie, während sie die Tür hinter sich schloß. Als Hermione erneut auf den Mann blickte, trat sie erstaunt an ihn heran. Er hatte nicht seine üblichen Professorenroben an – doch vielleicht waren sie es, sonst allerdings verborgen von den Lagen schwarzen Stoffes. Am Oberkörper trug er lediglich ein weißes Hemd, welches für gewöhnlich hoch geschlossen war. Es war bis zu den Ellenbogen hochgekrempelt und am Hals tief geöffnet, so dass ihr der Ansatz einer glatten Männerbrust entgegen blitzte. Entspannt lehnte er gegen die Rückenlehne des Ledersessels. Seine Beine übereinandergeschlagen, eine im Grunde feminine Geste, die bei ihm durch und durch männlich wirkte. Hermione schluckte.

"Nein, für gewöhnlich bist du entweder reingestürmt oder hast dich ohne meines Wissens ins Schlafzimmer geschlichen und einem Ex-Todesser den ein oder anderen Schrecken abringen können", erklärte er, während das gerade gelesene Buch unter dem Tisch verschwand. Er deutete ihr an sich ihm gegenüber zu setzten, was sie dankend befolgte.

So ausgelassen ihr kleines mentales Gespräch am gestrigen abend schien, so nüchtern saßen sie sich in diesem Moment gegenüber. Für den Professor war es eine andere Art, mit Hermione umzugehen. Normalerweise würde sie längst rittlings auf seinem Schoß sitzen und an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes fingern, oder sie würde mit einer gespielten Naivität ihre Bluse ausziehen und es auf die Hitze im Raum schieben. Allerdings konnte er nicht behaupten, dass es in dieser Situation langweilig war, ganz im Gegenteil er sah sich in einem anderen Spiel und vor ihm saß die Beute, die nur ein wenig gekitzelt werden mußte. Severus machte den Anfang, da die junge Frau nicht die Anstalten aufwies den Auftakt zu finden.

"So wie es aussieht, bist du also meinem gestrigen Angebot nachgekommen", begann er und nach einer kurzen Pause setzte er grinsend fort. "Den Zaubertrank konntest du heute morgen gebrauchen, wie ich vermute?"

Hermione verengte etwas die Augen, wollte sich aber nicht aufs neue aufregen. Sie suchte nach einem Ausweichthema, um dieser Situation aus dem Weg zu gehen.

"Was ist eigentlich mit Dumbledore?", fragte sie völlig zusammenhangslos, dennoch war es eine Frage, die ihr schon die ganze Woche im Kopf herumschwirrte. Severus blickte sie fragend an.

"Was soll mit ihm sein?"

"Ich meine, er ist doch der Kopf, der hinter jede Fassade schauen kann. Ist er im Bilde über die ganze Sache... also über den Zeitumkehrerunfall... über uns?" Sie konnte es noch immer nicht über die Lippen bringen, dennoch schätzte sie ihn, mehr oder minder unbewusst, von Kopf bis Fuß ab, wie sie es bereits vor wenigen Tagen in seinem Klassenraum tat und kam zu dem Punkt, dass sie ihre Vorurteile über sein Äußeres gewissermaßen neu abwägen müßte.

"Um Merlins Willen, NEIN! Hast du dir schon einmal ausgemalt, was das für Konsequenzen hätte? Du hast doch nicht etwa mit jemanden darüber gesprochen?" Er beugte sich im Sessel etwas nach vorn und da war er wieder - der Blick. Einer jener, die im Normalfall jeden Schüler hätte erweichen lassen.

"Natürlich nicht", sagte sie trotzig. "Ich habe schließlich einen Ruf zu verlieren!"

Das war hart, dass mußte Hermione zugeben und Severus sah nicht gerade danach aus, als wenn ihm dieser Ausspruch nicht vielleicht doch ein wenig getroffen hatte.

"Ich, habe ebenfalls einen Ruf zu verlieren... und einen Job... und Merlin weiß, was noch alles." Er lehnte sich wieder zurück in den Sessel und fuhr geistesabwesend fort. "Oder was meinst du, was für Früchte es tragen würde, wenn ich in meinen Kreisen damit hausiere, dass ich auf eine Gryffindor stehe, die nicht mal halb so alt ist wie ich?" Mit einem kurzen Lachen presste er kopfschüttelnd die Luft aus seinen Lungen und blickte in das erstaunte Gesicht von Hermione. Seinen letzten Satz gedanklich sortierend öffnete sie ihre Lippen.

"Du... stehst... auf mich?", schien sie atemlos zu fragen, was ihren Tränkelehrer in eine sehr unliebsame Situation versetzte. Diese Frau schaffte es zeitweise Dinge aus ihm zu entlocken, welche er selber nicht bis ins Detail verstand.

"Nun, in Anbetracht des Zeitraumes, in denen wir... Ich meine, dass kann ich im Moment auch nicht genau beantworten. Wie dem auch sei, du fragtest mich nach Albus", versuchte er das Thema zu wechseln.

"Richtig... richtig... unser Headmaster hat demnach keine Ahnung", stammelte sie verlegen und strich sich dabei über die Jeans, als würde sie plötzlich unliebsame Falten aufweisen.

"Nein. Er wird einfach alt, senil und nervig. Ich räume ein, letzteres war er auch schon vorher. Nun gut, diese Fakten sind nicht die einzigen Gründe seiner momentanen Nachlässigkeit." Etwas schadenfroh kräuselte sich seine Oberlippe. "Im Endkampf gegen Voldemort mußte er nicht nur den Cruciatusfluch immer und immer wieder einstecken. Es wurde unter anderem auch ein Avada Kedavra auf ihn gerichtet. Ich denke, trotz seines mächtigen Schutzschildes, hat ihm diese Aktion mehr geschadet, als er zugeben möchte."

Die junge Frau nickte stumm, während sie sich wunderte, ob Severus mit ihr, in privater Umgebung, immer so offen sprach. Eine beklemmende Stille setzte ein, in der auch Snape nicht wußte wie er das Gespräch wieder aufnehmen konnte. Er wog es ab, eine leichte Unterhaltung zu starten, verwarf diesen Gedanken jedoch wieder, da er nicht ein Mann des Geplänkels war und er auch nicht wirklich die Worte dafür fand. Er setzte die Unterhaltung schlicht und direkt fort.

"Nun, wie mir in Erinnerung blieb, hatten wir gestern in dieser, sagen wir mal entgleisten Konversation eine Abmachung. Du wolltest neutrale Erinnerungen sehen." Als Hermione erleichternd nickte, erhob sich der schwarzhaarige Mann und schritt zum Schreibtisch herüber. Die junge Frau folgte ihm.

Mit einem Tipp des Zauberstabes gegen das Bücherregal schwang es zur Seite. Es war nicht das Regal, welches sich beim letzten Mal geöffnet hatte und Hermione blickte auf die halbleeren Borten, auf denen sich lediglich zwei Denkarien befanden. Sie verengte die Augen und konnte es nicht glauben.

__

/ZWEI??? Nur ZWEI, im Gegensatz zu??? ZU 10??? 15??? BASTARD!!!/

Severus nahm eines der beiden Gefäße aus dem Regal und stellte es neben sich auf den Schreibtisch, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, wusste er genau, was sie in diesem Moment dachte und er konnte sich ein schiefes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Keine verfrühte Verurteilung, Fräulein! Es sind unsere gemeinsamen Erinnerungen. Des weiteren verspürtest du bei den meisten Treffen kein Verlangen nach ausgedehnter Konversation." Triumphierend verschränkte er die Arme vor seinem blütenweißen Hemd.

Sie haßte es, wenn er recht hatte!

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde legte sie ein Lächeln auf, welches durch seine Kürze genau das widerspiegelte, was sie fühlte: Na wundervoll! Ohne zu zögern trat sie an den Schreibtisch heran, atmete demonstrativ durch und ließ ihre Finger in die nebligen Flüssigkeit des Gefäßes gleiten...

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

Sie befand sich ebenfalls in seinem privaten Büro und blickte direkt auf ihr Abbild, welches vor seinem Schreibtisch stand. Ihr Ebenbild trug eine Jeans und ihr enges, hellblaues Lieblingsshirt. Ihre Augen waren auf Severus gerichtet. Er saß, in einem leicht geöffneten weißen Hemd hinter dem Tisch, während er die Schreibfeder nachlässig über das Papier führte. Das Gespräch dieser Erinnerung muss bereits begonnen haben und Hermione zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie ihre eigene Stimme vernahm.

__

/"Es bleibt uns nicht mehr viel Zeit, wir müssen etwas unternehmen!"/

__

/"Wir wissen nicht, wie dein, ich nenne ihn mal Hauptcharakter, reagieren wird. Sollte sie sich in diesen Ausmaßen verhalten, nachdem ihr bewusst wird, dass sie über einen langen Zeitraum ohne es zu wissen ein Doppelleben geführt hat, wie ich es annehme, dann stecken wir in wirklichen Schwierigkeiten. Du – sie – ist sehr impulsiv", versuchte er ruhig zu erklären, ohne seinen Blick von dem Pergament zu entfernen./

Hermione schritt etwas näher auf Severus und ihr Abbild zu. In seinen Augen konnte sie die Unruhe, die in ihm herrschte erkennen. Es lag eine drückende Stimmung auf der Szene und der jungen Frau schnürte es beinahe die Kehle zu.

__

/"Ich weiß", entgegnete sie und legte dabei die Hand auf seinen Unterarm, was ihn davon abhielt weiterzuschreiben. Er versuchte seine Emotionen zu unterdrücken und sich weiterhin auf die Notizen zu konzentrieren. Ohne Erfolg. Langsam legte er die Feder auf die Tischplatte und blickte der jungen Frau in die Augen. Er atmete tief durch, erhob sich und umrundete den Schreibtisch. Seine flache Hand ruhte auf dem massiven Holz, als er vor ihr stand./

/"Wir müssen es vorsichtig angehen – langsam. Ich brauche dir nicht zu erklären, das mein Temperament öfter, in Bezug auf deinen Hauptcharakter, mit mir durchgeht. Du kannst aber auch manchmal ein nervtötendes Gör sein und ich muss zugeben, dass es mir immer wieder Spaß macht, dich ein wenig zu schikanieren."/

/Die dunkelhaarige Frau lachte, wenngleich auch ein wenig zurückhaltend. "Ich weiß und für manche Aktionen könnte ich dir echt den Hals umdrehen."/

/Severus trat noch etwas näher an sie heran, mit einem leichten Lächeln, welches seine Lippen umspielte, strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, während sie fortfuhr./

/"Hermione plant den Zeitumkehrer das restliche Jahr nicht mehr zu benutzen", sprach sie über sich selbst./

/Seine Hand blieb an ihrer Schläfe liegen und seine Lippen legten sich zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. Dieser Gedanke gefiel ihm nicht. Er redete sich in den vergangenen Monaten immer wieder ein, dass sie nur eine Sache verband – leidenschaftlicher Sex, aber wenn er ehrlich war, würde er sie vermissen. Ihre kleinen Streitigkeiten, sein Genervtsein über ihr stures Verhalten, die Ausgelassenheit in ihrem Umgang, ihren jugendlichen Humor, ihre Augen.../

/"Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Süße, du machst dir selbst so viel Streß, dass du den Zeitumkehrer nicht einfach so entbehren kannst."/

/"Wir können uns nicht mehr sehen – nicht mehr auf diese Art und Weise."/

/"Keine Sorge, wenn alle Stricke reißen, dann verdonnere ich dich zu Strafarbeiten mit Filch."/

/Die braunhaarige Frau hob eine Augenbraue. "Severus, du vergisst immer, dass ich da auch durchmuß. Wenn ich doch nur aus ihrem Unterbewusstsein herausbrechen könnte."/

/"Uns wird schon was einfallen. Wir benötigen nur einen Anfang – einen Auslöser – und dann wollen wir hoffen, dass langsam deine Erinnerung in ihr Hauptbewusstsein gelangen."/

/"Meinst du, dass passiert jetzt einfach, wenn wir darauf warten? Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Schubs in die richtige Richtung. Wie wäre es, wenn du ihr ein paar Erinnerungen in Form von Träumen schickst. Wenn es schief läuft, waren es eben einfach nur Träume."/

/Severus legte die Hände auf ihre Schultern. "Kleine Füchsin. Manchmal wundere ich mich ernsthaft, warum du nicht in Slytherin bist?" Er zog die junge Frau näher heran und beugte sich nach vorn, ihre Blicke verankerten sich mit einer drückend traurigen Note. Sie schlossen ihre Augenlider, in dem Moment als sich ihre Lippen trafen. Die Hände der Braunhaarigen schlangen sich einnehmend um seine Hüften. Ihre Körper schienen sinnlich zu verschmelzen.../

Hermione taumelte, durch die Emotionen, die sie allein in ihren eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, ein paar Schritte zurück. Ein schmerzhafter Knoten formte sich in ihrem Magen. Die Gefühle, die sie – diese andere Frau – ihr Unterbewusstsein – in dieser Situation durchlebt hatte, kamen plötzlich mit einem Mal auf sie eingeströmt. Es war verwirrend, doch fing sie mehr und mehr an zu verstehen. Sie wand die Augen ab. Ab von ihrem Ebenbild. Ab von dem Kuss, der in ihr ein Taifun an Empfindungen verursachte. Sie konnte kaum noch durchatmen. Konzentriert kniff Hermione ihre Augen zusammen um aus der Erinnerung zurück in die Realität zu springen.

Ihr Herz schlug ihr immer noch schmerzhaft gegen den Brustkorb und dass sollte sich auch nach öffnen ihrer Augen nicht ändern. Zurück in der Gegenwart sah sie sich direkt vor Snape, der immer noch am gleichen Platz neben dem Schreibtisch stand, wieder. Er schaute sie fragend an. Die junge Frau registrierte, dass er das gleiche weiße Hemd, wie in der Erinnerung trug. Ihr Blick fiel auf seinen Halsansatz, der von dem geöffneten Stoff umspielt wurde. Sein Brustkorb hob sich fast unbemerkt, jedoch ungewöhnlich schnell. Ihr Puls stieg erneut an und sie wollte es verhindern in seine Augen zu sehen, doch sie konnte es nicht. Die Schwärze seiner Pupillen umfing sie...

Der gleiche Blick.

Die gleichen Empfindungen.

Das gleich Verständnis.

Kein einziges Wort wurde gewechselt. Severus trat ein Schritt an sie heran und umfasste sanft ihre Hand. Er spürte unter der zarten Haut ihres Gelenkes, den erhöhten Puls und führte ihre geöffnete Handfläche zu seinen Lippen. Sein Kuss auf der Innenseite ließ ihre Finger erzittern. Er legte eine Spur von federleichten Liebkosungen über ihr Handgelenk bis hin zur Innenseite ihres Ellenbogens. Sie war nicht in der Lage sich zu rühren, noch ein Wort zu sagen. Die Schauer, die sich in ihrem Körper ausbreiteten, betäubten ihre Sinne auf eine einzigartige Weise, dass ihr die Luft ausblieb. Severus bewegte seinen Kopf höher und schmiegte seine Wange an ihr Schulter, zog ihren Arm um seine Hüfte und bettete sie in eine Umarmung, die der jungen Frau das Gefühl gab den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Tief atmete er ihren süßlichen Geruch ein, den er nur zu gut kannte. Ihren Atem an seiner Brust, sein Gesicht gebettet auf ihren Haaren und er bemerkte wie sich ihre Hände im Stoff des Hemdes auf seinem Rücken vergruben, ihn unerbittlich festhielten und sich beinahe verkrampften, aus Angst sich wieder lösen zu müssen.

Sie hielten sich in den Armen. Eine schlichte Geste. Doch diese Geste unterschied sich erschreckend stark von einer Umarmung mit Harry. Diese Geste bedeutete der jungen Frau in diesem Moment die Welt. Eine Welt, die sie, wenn sie ehrlich war, immer gesucht und noch nie gefunden hatte.

Ihre Körper trennten sich, doch nur für wenige Zentimeter. Severus senkte seinen Kopf und er legte seine Lippen auf ihren Mund. Leicht, zum Anfang, doch als sie sich in diesen Kuss lehnte, forderte seine Zunge Einlass. Ohne den Hauch einer Zurückhaltung öffnete sie ihre Lippen und sie kostete von seiner Hitze.

Da war es. Das Gefühl, welches sie nach den Träumen zu verdrängen ersuchte, doch welches sie nun um ein stärkeres umfing und in kleinen elektrischen Explosionen ihr Rückrad hinabglitt.

Da war es...

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

LilCharlotte: Wegen einem Buhhh bin ich noch nicht vom Stuhl gefallen ... lach... das hätte ich bei dir allerdings gern gesehen – nein! Ich bin nicht schadenfroh... hehe... Ich bin immer noch gespannt, was du zeichnentechnisch zustande gebracht hast. Ven-drückt-dich

Nicole: Diesmal hast du nicht die 200ste geschafft. Freut mich, dass ich dich fesseln konnte, ich hoffe, dass es diesmal wieder klappte. Mmmm... Leser anwerben, was gibt es dafür??? Ich denke, da muss ich mir noch was einfallen lassen... Danke dir, aber schon mal ganz lieb!

Besserweiss: Dann mal herzlich Willkommen und herzliches Mitlachen. Im Übrigen ist das nicht die erste Story, die du von mir gelesen hast, ich hatte schon einmal von dir eine Review auf eine andere Geschichte erhalten. Freut mich um so mehr dich wiederzulesen.

Jinix helendir: Das alkoholisierte Rumlabern hatte mir auch besonders Spaß gemacht. Danke dir! Ven-grüßt-ganz-lieb

Mrsgaladriel: da hattest du auch recht, das 14te war wirklich etwas länger (genau wie das 15te), bei den beiden Teilen habe ich einfach keine Ende gefunden... mehr oder weniger romantisch... bis jetzt ;o)

McAbe: Danke, Süße! Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, dir eine Wohnung beim Gossenmarkler zu ordern. Also HALLO Nachbarin... grins... jetzt kannst du auch etwaige Schreibtischphantasien richtig genießen. Ven-drückt-dich

Like: Hi Quasi-Schwester, danke für das ganze Lob. An der Idee mit dem alkoholisierten Gedankenaustausch war wohl ausschlaggebend der Wein, den ich während des Schreibens vernichtet habe, schuld. Als ich dann zu der wörtlichen Rede unter Alkohol kam, hat mein Süßer mich dann für völlig verrückt erklärt, weil ich das erst laut sprechen musste, bevor ich das in Buchstaben packen konnte... war auf jeden Fall lustig... und mir wurde empfohlen, beim Schreiben den Wein wegzulassen... grins... Ven-knuddelt-zurück

DRACOFAN: und ich erst! Danke für deine Review!

Cardie: Das mit den Würfelspielchen und den dazugehörigen Erinnerungen – das geht nicht nur dir so... grins... ich dachte da an meiner Zeit in der Oberstufe, es fiel mir aber trotzdem kein spezielles Trinkspiel ein... schulterzuck...

Leoka: Tja, den Zauberern und Hexen soll es schließlich nicht besser gehen als den Muggeln – lege ich zumindest fest... teehee Ven-grüßt-ganz-lieb

Jo05: richtig, die Nacht war noch jung, aber ich denke für beide war es etwas viel des edlen Tropfens... grins... Bin gespannt, ob ich dich zu diesem Chap auch in meinem Reviewkasten finden werde, oder ob dieses unerklärliche Phänomen wieder einsetzt und ich dich erst beim nächsten wieder lese... lach... Danke! Ven-knuddelt zurück.

Herm: Über Tat oder Wahrheit hatte ich für kurze Zeit auch nachgedacht, allerdings: mehrere Professoren führen sich in den 3Besen dermaßen lächerlich auf? Ich denke mit den Würfelspielchen habe ich den Bogen schon ziemlich überdehnt. Ja, es gibt hier einige Wörter, die zu dieser Story einfach gehören und mit denen es teilweise auch begann – angepisst – Fuck – Bastard! Nochmal zu Ron, ich habe mir vorgenommen ihn irgendwann mal mehr zu hinterleuchten und etwas aus dieser Figur zu machen, ich weiß nur noch nicht wann... Dafür, dass du nur schnell ein Review abgeben wolltest, ist sie doch echt lang geworden... Danke! Ven-drückt-dich

TheSnitch: Okay, hört sich so an, als ob du aus Berlin kommst – das Wochenende war fantastisch – jetzt noch zum Alter.... mmmhhhh fangen wir mal an: 13?

Un zauf nich zuuuwiel ... giggel.... Ven-knuddelt-zurück

Iare: Zur Auflockerung war das Chap nicht wirklich gedacht, vom Storyverlauf hätte ich es nicht rauslassen können. Ven-drückt-dich

Isi: Freut mich, dass dir meine Story gefällt. Danke. Ven-grüßt-ganz-lieb

Kardia: HI SÜSSE!!! Was die Weltherrschaft: KEINE CHANCE SUCH DIR EIN EIGENES UNIVERSUM! Aber hey, ich könnte dir ein paar lukrative Adressen geben... grins... Was den Gedankenaustausch angeht, das ging alles von Snape aus, er kann Gedanken vermitteln und lesen. P.S. kann dir ja mal meinen kaputten Zeitumkehrer leihen...lach...

Curlylein: Na, du krankes Huhn. Geht es dir wieder besser? Was Balgen im Kino angeht, da hatten Viv und ich auch nicht mehr Glück. Beim zweiten Mal war es ruhiger. Ven-drückt-dich

Angel-of-Mystic: Hi Süße, na die Plattform gewechselt? Ich hoffe mit der Anmeldung hat jetzt alles geklappt. Ven-grüßt-ganz-lieb

CallistaEvans: Ja, das hast du schon ganz richtig gesehen (die Sache mit der Erinnerung mitten in der Prüfung). In dem Fall habe ich nicht drüber nachgedacht, ob das Snape nun geplant hatte oder nicht, wichtig war mir die Ablenkung, in die sich Mione trotz Prüfungen stürzte. Es heißt ja überdenke deine Prioritäten und das sind eben die primären Dinge, die ich bei ihr in den Vordergrund stelle und die hier ganz bewußt aufeinandertreffen – super erkannt. Bei den Gedankenlesen/übermitteln gehe ich grundsätzlich davon aus, dass Snape darin ein Meister ist, warum sollte gerade er Harry es sonst lehren (das Blocken zumindest). Natürlich hätte er in der Vergangenheit auf diese Weise vieles vom Trio im Vorfeld verhindern können...schulterzuck... an dieser Stelle pflege Viv und ich immer zu sagen: "Physik – nimm es hin" oder "...weil es die Autorin so gewollt hat." Es gibt ohnehin viele Sachen, bei denen man sich fragt, warum? z.B. warum Schwarzmagier nicht einfach einen Timetuner benutzen, um Dinge im Nachhinein zu ändern, an der Beschaffung der Dinger kann es bestimmt nicht gelegen haben und auch nicht an der Angst, dass "schreckliche Dinge" passieren. ...huch... ich glaube ich schweife ab... Sorry! Wollte mich nur bedanken für deine Review und dass du so aufmerksam liest. Ven-grüßt-lieb-zurück

Vilandra: Das war auch mein Ziel, dass man anfänglich nicht gleich darauf kommt, dass der Zeitumkehrer an der Sache schuld ist... grins... freue mich das es funktioniert hat. Danke für die lieben Worte!

Kirilein: Keine Angst, ich lasse mich schon nicht vom Schreiben abhalten. Und schaffe dir endlich Hauselfen an, dann wären die ganzen zusätzlichen Arbeiten auch erledigt! Ven-grüßt-ganz-lieb

Sleeping Choco: Ein kurzes Wort zu deinem I-net: BAAAMMM – STIRB! ... grins... Du hattest recht, das Chap war ungewöhnlich lang und auch das hier hat wieder (ohne Reviewantworten) 12 Seiten (jedenfalls in Schriftgröße 12) aber ich konnte einfach kein Ende finden. Ich besessen von Snape? Nun ja, eher nicht. Mir gefällt einfach der Charakter und was man aus ihm machen kann. O.K. Alan in der Rolle gibt natürlich noch den optischen Reiz, obwohl ich zugeben muß, dass mich Lucius arrogantes Auftreten (und in Verbindung mit der Glanzleistung von Jason) ein wenig mehr anspricht... katzengeräuscheimitiere... Ven-winkt-zurück

Viviane: ICH WILL WIEDER NACH BERLIN! Was soll ich sagen, es war ein schönes WE und ich verfluche jedesmal, dass Berlin so weit von mir weg ist! Kisses Love!

.

Im Moment hänge ich ein wenig mit den Kapiteln hinterher, weil ich in letzter Zeit doch viel unterwegs war, aber ich denke einem Chap am Wochenende steht nicht´s im Weg, da es so gut wie fertig ist.

Und noch ein dickes Sorry – dieses Kapitel wurde nicht gebetat, also verzeiht mir meine Flüchtigkeitsfehler, die sich wahrscheinlich hier und da mal wieder eingeschlichen haben!!!

Ihr kennt das Spiel, tut Meinung kund!!!

Hugs&Kisses

Vengari


	16. Kapitel 16

**_Überdenke deine Prioritäten _**

**_Kapitel 16_**

.

... da war es.

.

Langsam löste er sich aus der Umarmung und blickte in zimtfarbene Augen, die durch die aufflackernden Gefühle glasig wirkten. Stumm nickte er ihr zu und wie in Zeitlupe erwiderte sie seine beinahe bewegungslose Geste. Seine Arme glitten an ihrer Körperseite hinab und er griff nach ihrer Hand. Schweigend folgte sie ihm durch den Kaminbereich zur hinteren Tür, die in das Schlafzimmer führte. Sie trat in die Dunkelheit des Raumes, als Severus ihr die Tür aufhielt und das Türblatt nach Eintritt hinter sich schloß.

Mit einem leichten Schwung des Zauberstabes flackerten vereinzelt Kerzen auf, die den Raum nur schemenhaft beleuchteten. Der jungen Frau wurde nach Anblick des kargen und doch gemütlichen Zimmers klar, dass sie jedes einzelne Möbel im Schlaf hätte zeichnen können, unleugbar kannte sie den Raum, auch wenn sie ihn das erste Mal bewußt betrat.

Ein Moment der zögerlichen Stille trat ein, während sie sich neben dem Bett gegenüber standen, nur ihre rechte Hand umschlossen von seinen warmen Fingern. Es war der letzte Augenblick, die offensichtlich folgenden Handlungen mit einem Nein zu unterbinden, zurück zu gehen, einen Schlußstrich zu ziehen und diese verbotenen Taten zu verhindern...

Sie konnte es nicht, nicht in diesem Moment, als sie ihm in die Augen blickte. Ihr Körper deutete eine Bewegung nach vorn an, auch wenn sie nicht in der Lage war sich zu rühren. Seine Hand legte sich auf ihre Wange und sein Daumen strich die Konturen ihrer Lippen nach, die sich leicht öffneten und heißen Atem auf seine Fingerspitze legten. Mit einer geräuschlosen Bewegung schlang er seinen anderen Arm um ihre Hüfte und ließ sie sanft nach hinten auf das Bett sinken.

Auf den Ellenbogen abgestützt kroch sie höher zum Betthaupt, er folgte ihr und stützte sich neben der jungen Frau auf der Matratze ab. Seine Hand versank in ihren Haaren und ihre Lippen berührten sich beinahe.

„Bist du dir sicher?", flüsterte er ihr gegen ihren leicht geöffneten Mund. Sie deutete bewußt ein Ja an und seufzte leicht, kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen erneut berührten und zu einem verlangenden Kuß verschmolzen.

Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren und sie war von den Gefühlen, die durch ihren Körper rauschten, so erschlagen, dass sie um Haaresbreite das Atmen vergaß. Ihre Hände lösten sein weißes Hemd aus der Hose und sie fuhr auf seiner entblößten Haut den Rücken hinauf. Fühlte jeden einzelnen Rückenwirbel. Fühlte das Spiel seiner Schulterblätter, die sich in der leichten Bewegung sanft hoben.

Der Stoff seines Hemdes, welches über die Haut strich und die kühle Luft im Raum, ließen einen Schauer durch seinen Körper fahren. Ihre Lippen trennten sich und Hermione zog ihm das Hemd über den Kopf, welches er ihr aus der Hand nahm und achtlos auf den Boden warf.

Seine Finger strichen an ihrem Hals abwärts, über den Kragenansatz ihres T-Shirts und legten sich auf ihren bedeckten Busen, den sie ihm fordernd entgegenstreckte, was jede Zurückhaltung auflöste und seine Hände veranlasste, sie von der Oberbekleidung zu befreien. Er schenkte ihr ein leichtes und doch atemberaubendes Lächeln, bevor er seine Augen über ihren Körper streifen ließ, über die milchige Haut, auf die die flackernden Kerzen bizarre Schatten legten, sie noch lebendiger machten, als sie ohnehin schon war.

Federleicht glitt seine Hand über ihre Schulter, strich einige Locken nach hinten und bahnte sich erneut den Weg abwärts. Sie schloß die Augen und fühlte, wie sein Kontakt eine brennende Spur auf ihre Haut legte. Eine Spur die nach mehr verlangte, die alle Zweifel beseitigte. An ihren Bauch angelangt fuhr er zurück zu ihrem weißen BH, der lediglich von zarten Spitzenfäden zusammengehalten wurde. Sein Zeigefinger strich über die äußeren Konturen hinauf zum Träger, den er über ihre Schulter herunter streifte. Während dem anderen Träger das gleiche Schicksal widerfuhr, legte er seine Lippen auf ihr Schlüsselbein.

Seine Zunge kostete ihre Haut, was sie aufseufzen ließ. Die junge Frau bog ihr Rückrad durch, gab ihm die Freiheit den Verschluß ihres BH´s zu öffnen, sie gänzlich von dem zarten Stoff zu erlösen. Die Spitzen ihrer Brüste, bereits schmerzhaft erhärtet, verlangten nach Berührung, welcher Severus dankend nachging.

Ihre Atmung steigerte sich erneut, als sich seine Lippen um einer ihrer Knospen schloß, sie mit der Zunge berührte, sie langsam und mit sanftem Druck umkreiste. Sie genoß jede einzelne Bewegung und ließ ihre Finger in seinen Haaren verschwinden, entlang seiner Kopfhaut, auf die sie Druck ausübte, sobald erneut kleine Explosionen durch ihr Rückenmark jagten. Der anderen Seite schenkte er genau die gleiche intensive Aufmerksamkeit, bevor er sich etwas aufrichtete und ihre linke Hand zu seinen Lippen führte.

Die Handinnenfläche auf seinem heißen Mund, eine kleine Geste, die sie fast in die Ohnmacht trieb. Er glitt weiter an ihrem Arm hinauf, brachte ihren Körper zum Zittern, als er die zarte Innenseite ihres Ellenbogens mit der Zunge streifte. Kühle Luft auf die Feuchte blies.

Sie öffnete die Augen und wollte endlich seine Haut unter ihren Lippen spüren. Ihre Hand legte sich hinter seinen Hals und sie zog ihn näher an sich heran, vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinen Haaren, atmete seinen Geruch tief ein, verschlang ihn und prägte sich jede einzelne Nuance ein. Sie wusste, dass sie dies bereits bei jedem einzelnen heimlichen Treffen getan hatte.

Seine Hand öffnete die Knöpfe ihrer Jeans und seine Finger folgten der darunterliegenden Spitze, weiter zu ihrer pulsierenden Hitze. Sie zuckte zusammen, was ihn zum Stoppen veranlaßte. Es war jedoch nicht ihre Zögern, sondern der Blitz, der sie durchfuhr, als er über den sensiblen Punkt am Anfang ihrer Öffnung strich, wenngleich er auch noch von ihrem Slip verdeckt wurde.

„Alles in Ordnung... alles in Ordnung", flüsterte sie beinahe atemlos und ihre Beine öffneten sich mehr für ihn. Er zog sich aus ihrer Hose zurück, was ihr einen Laut der Enttäuschung entlockte. Ein Geräusch, welches ihn zum Lächeln brachte. Mit einem Fingerschnippen war seine, wie auch ihre, Hose verschwunden.

Sie legte sich zurück in die weichen Fluten der Kissen und er stützte sich neben ihr auf einem Ellenbogen ab. Während seine Finger an der Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels nach oben fuhren, winkelte sie unbewußt ein Bein an, dabei ließ er sie für keinen Wimpernschlag aus den Augen. Er wollte jede einzelne Regung erfassen, sie lesen aus dem reinen Zimt ihrer Pupillen.

Ihr Brustkorb hob sich um einiges stärker an, als er seine Finger auf ihre größte Hitze legte und leicht über die dunklen Locken fuhr, die bereits von einer warmen Feuchte überzogen waren.

Das Verlangen brannte. Brannte in jeder Faser und nahm lediglich die Berührungen der Körper wahr, jede andere Wahrnehmung verschloß sich hinter der Leidenschaft die entfesselt wurde.

Als er mit seinem Finger in sie eindrang, legte er die Lippen auf die ihren und sie war kaum in der Lage ihre Zunge zu bewegen. Sie atmete nur in die Hitze seines Mundes und bewegte ihre Hüften leicht entgegen seiner Handbewegung. Sein Daumen massierte ihren sensibelsten Punkt, während er unaufhaltsam den Rhythmus seiner Finger steigerte.

Ihre Fingernägel senkten sich leicht in sein Schulterblatt. Ganz langsam registrierte sie die Hitze zwischen ihren Körpern, welche ihr bewußt machte, warum sie immer und immer wieder zu ihm gekommen war. In diesem Moment fühlte sich alles so vertraut, so richtig an. Keine Barrieren, die unüberwindbar schienen, nur Vertrauen, dass ein stummes Band zwischen ihnen wob...

Mit einem Mal entfernte er seine Hand und zog sich auch von ihrem Mund zurück. Sie brauchte einige Anläufe, um die nächsten Worte zu formen.

„Nein Severus, nicht aufhören... bitte nicht aufhören..."

Er legte seinen Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen, an dem sie sich selbst – ihr eigenes Verlangen – riechen konnte.

„Schhhhhh!"

Lächelnd schüttelte er seinen Kopf, sodass seine schwarzen Haare ihre Wange kitzelten. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung legte er sich auf sie, was sie um so stärker an die Matratze fesselte. Mit einem langsamen Stoß drang er in sie ein, was beiden Geräusche entlockte, die sich an den kahlen Steinwänden brachen.

Es war keine wilde Begierde, die ein Ventil suchte. Es war keine akrobatische Glanzleistung, die zwischen Tür und Angel veranstaltet wurde. Es war eine Art Verständnis, welches beide in dieser Position verharren ließ.

Ein ganz besonderer Moment, in dem Severus begriff, dass sich unter seinem Körper jede einzelne Schattierung von Hermiones Bewußtsein befand. Kein abgespaltetes Verlangen, dass sich heimlich in seine Kerker geschlichen hatte. Kein Geheimnis, dass zwischen ihnen lag und an ihm nagte, jedes einzelne Mal, wenn er diese junge Frau sah, wie sie ahnungslos in seinem Unterricht saß.

Es war einfach Hermione... nur Hermione.

Es war etwas Pures, was ihm in diesem Augenblick die Sinne raubte und die Faszination an ihr nur verstärkte, diese Frau, hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern in eine Schönheit legte, die er nicht mehr gehen lassen wollte.

Ohne es zu bemerken hatten sie sich bereits in einen vertrauten Rhythmus verwoben und ihre Beine schlangen sich um seine Hüften. Er stützte sich auf den Händen ab und verlagerte sein gesamtes Körpergewicht gegen ihr Becken. Mit jeder Bewegung bemerkte er, wie sie sich stärker um ihn presste. Sie erzitterte und er mußte sich auf die Zähne beißen, um diesem Spiel kein verfrühtes Ende zu bereiten.

Kurz nachdem er seinen Namen auf ihren Lippen vernahm, sandte heiß pulsierende Ströme auch ihn in die Erlösung und er sank über ihrer Gestalt zusammen.

Als sie wieder zu atmen vermochten, legte er sich behutsam neben sie und schloß sie in seine Arme. Mit einem Murmeln verschwanden alle Unannehmlichkeiten und die dünne Decke schmiegte sich über ihre erhitzten Körper. Er küßte ihre Stirn und sie drifteten ganz langsam in den Schlaf. Es bedurfte keiner Eile. Sie brauchte nicht wieder zu verschwinden, um gegen die Stunden des Zeitumkehrers zu rennen.

Ihr letztes Wort. Es glitt ihm durch seine Gedanken – ihr letztes Wort – sein Namen.

Sie hatte das erste Mal im Höhepunkt der Ekstase seinen Namen gesagt. Ungläubig atmete er tief ein und drückte ihre zierliche Gestalt noch mehr an seinen Körper, als müßte er verhindern, dass sie erneut verschwand.

Seinen Namen...

... und die Dunkelheit der Träume umfing sie.

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

Bruchstückhaft drang die Helligkeit durch ihre geschlossenen Augenlider. Es war nur wenig Helligkeit die durch das kleine Fenster des Schlafraumes fiel, doch es reichte, um die junge Frau aus der Traumwelt zu reißen. Sie atmete tief ein und roch nicht den gewohnten Geruch ihres Bettes, welcher sie tagtäglich umfing. Als sie sich umdrehen wollte, registrierte sie warum ihr Geruchssinn irritiert war. Männerarme umschlagen sie, hielten sie noch genau in der gleichen Position, eng an einen entblößten Körper geschmiegt, wie sie die Nacht zuvor eingeschlafen war.

Ihr Atem, reflektiert an seinem Schlüsselbein, verschnellerte sich und ihre Gedanken rasten. Rasten in Richtungen, die sie nicht lenken konnte. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass diese Wärme, die sie umfing, willkommen war. Eine Wärme die Geborgenheit ausstrahlte.

Dennoch stieg langsam Panik in ihr hoch.

_/Oh Merlin... ich habe... nein, bitte... ich.../_

Langsam wand sie sich aus seinen Armen, entfernte sich aus der wärmenden Umgebung des Bettes und suchte stumm nach ihrer Kleidung. Sie konnte noch keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Geistesabwesend griff sie nach ihren Sachen, die geräuschlos den richtigen Platz an ihren Körper fanden, ihn von der brennenden und nüchternen Kälte, die sich plötzlich einstellte und an ihrer Haut fraß, schützten.

Was hatte sie getan?

Auch wenn sie sich so leise wie möglich bewegte, war Severus bereits wach. Er lag auf der Seite, stützte seinen Kopf mit einem angewinkelten Arm ab und blickte sie mit zusammengezogenen Augen verständnislos an. Sein Körper war nur nachlässig durch die dünne Bettdecke bedeckt, was ihn nicht im geringsten störte. Ganz anders Hermione, die ihren Körper so schnell wie möglich verhüllte.

„Hermione, was zwingt dich zur Eile?", ertönte seine eindringliche Stimme, die die junge Frau zusammenschrecken ließ. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er bereits wach war und drehte sich zögerlich zu ihm um.

Für einen kurzen Moment kniff sie verzweifelt die Augen zusammen. Sie wollte ihn nicht noch einmal anschauen. Sie wollte nicht noch einmal auf seine blasse, warme Haut schauen. Sie wollte nicht noch einmal ihre Augen über seine Haare und über die kleinen Unebenheiten auf seinem Körper streifen lassen. Sie wollte nicht noch einmal in die dunklen Fenster seiner Seele  blicken...

Zuspät für derlei Gedanken, sie hatte sich bereits umgedreht und starrte direkt in seine fragenden Augen.

„Ich... ich muß... ich kann nicht... es ist falsch, es...", stotterte sie. Severus erkannte ihre Panik, gepaart mit sprudelnden Gefühlen und Gedanken eines Headgirls. Schlagartig wußte er was sich hier gerade abspielte, doch er wollte es von ihren Lippen hören.

„Was soll das, Süße?", sagte er, etwas schärfer, als er im Grunde wollte, doch Wut schlich sich langsam an die Oberfläche. Wut über eine kindische Reaktion, für die es keinen Grund gab – in seinen Augen.

Sie ballte ihre Fäuste mit dem Bedürfnis ihre Stimme nicht erzittern zu lassen. Ohne Erfolg.

"Ich kann nicht! Und ich bin. Nicht. Deine. Süße!"

Die letzten Worte flogen scharf um seine Ohren und er richtete sich auf. Sie wand ihren Blick ab und er fühlte förmlich wie ihre Tränen aus ihren Augen quollen. Was machte sie? Warum konnte sie nicht einfach loslassen, nicht einfach akzeptieren?

Er verpaßte den Augenblick zum Antworten. Sie hatte sich bereits aus dem Zimmer bewegt und die massive Holztür schloß sich leise hinter ihr. Für einen kurzen Moment blickte er auf die Türklinke, die noch herunter gedrückt war. Sie stand auf der anderen Seite, war sich in ihrer Entscheidung nicht sicher. Die rechte Hand schloss sich schmerzhaft fest um das kühle Material der Türklinke, so dass ihre Fingerknöchel weiß unter der Haut hervorstachen. Enttäuscht, dass sie keine Lösung für diese ganze Situation fand, schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Hermione", drang seine Stimme durch die Tür.

Die metallene Klinke sprang hoch und legte eine unerträgliche Stille über den Raum, welche seine Wut nur weiter schürte. Zornig schnellte seine flache Hand auf die bis jetzt warme Stelle, auf der ihre zierliche Gestalt gelegen und seinen Körper in dieser Nacht so vervollständigt hatte...

_Miststück!_

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

Brennend hinterließen die Tränen Spuren auf ihren Wangen. Sie wußte nicht wie ihr geschah, noch warum sie dabei war wegzurennen. Es war ein Impuls, der sie leitete, der ihre Gedanken führte. Gedanken an Richtlinien, an gesetzte Regeln, die sie gebrochen hatte. Sie hatte sich fallengelassen und das Vertrauen, dass in sie als Headgirl gelegt wurde, verletzt. Geleitet von Gefühlen, die sie nicht haben durfte – nicht als Schülerin – nicht als Vorbild für so viele andere Mädchen an dieser Schule...

Laut hallten ihre Schritte durch die Flure, die sie durchquerte, über die Treppen die sie im Zweistufenrhythmus nahm. Doch außer die verschreckten Bewohner der Gemälde, sah keiner ihre rastlosen Bewegungen, in welche sie sich verstrickte. Sie wollte schreien, wollte ihre Last aus dem Körper schleudern, trotz allem blieben ihre Worte stumm und trockneten ihre Lippen aus. Lippen auf denen sie in der vergangenen Nacht das sinnlichste Vergnügen gespürte hatte, an dem sie sich erinnern konnte.

Ihr war es schleierhaft, wie sie in diesen frühen Stunden ihr Zimmer fand. Hinter der verschlossenen Tür ließ sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf und ein leises Schluchzen, dass sich durch jeden Winkel ihrer Räume zog, alarmierte Krummbein. Er legte sich zu ihr aufs Bett, spendete ihr Trost, indem er seinen weichen Körper an sie schmiegte...

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

Besorgt starrten zwei Augenpaare auf das massive Holz der Tür.

Keine Reaktion.

Erneut schnellte eine Faust klopfend auf die Tür, blieb auf ihr ruhen und wartete auf ein Zeichen, dass Fragen beantworten sollte. Der Abend war bereits weit fortgeschritten und der enge Gang vor Hermiones Headgirl-Räumen wurde nur noch spärlich vom Tageslicht ausgeleuchtet. Leise drang die Stimme von Harry durch die Tür.

„Hermione? Wir wissen, dass du da drin bist!"

Stille.

„Komm schon, sag was. Wir wollen nur wissen, ob nichts Ernstes ist, dann lassen wir dich auch in Ruhe", setzte Ron ebenso leise fort.

„Alles in Ordnung, Jungs. Wir sehen uns morgen. Macht euch keine Sorgen."

Das waren die einzigen Worte, die Ron und Harry von ihrer Freundin an diesem Tage hörten. Sie war weder zu den Mahlzeiten erschienen, noch hatte sie Harry aufgesucht, um mit ihm wie versprochen das gestrige Gespräch fortzusetzen. Er machte sich Sorgen, auch wenn sie das soeben vehement beseitigen wollte.

Ron hob nichtsahnend die Schultern und packte Harry am Oberarm, um ihn mit sich zu ziehen. Dieser blickte immer noch auf das massive Türblatt und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Genau. Wer weiß, was sie hat", ließ der Rothaarige beiläufig fallen.

Harry wußte instinktiv, dass es was mit Snape zu tun hatte und das gefiel im ganz und gar nicht. Geistesabwesend folgte er seinem Freund. „Wer weiß?", versuchte er ihn von seinen Gedanken abzulenken. Es war nicht sein Recht, über ihre Situation mit Ron zu sprechen, so entschloß er zu schweigen. Er nahm sich vor sie morgen darauf anzusprechen. Irgend etwas mußte am gestrigen Abend geschehen sein und es sah nicht danach aus, dass es ihm gefallen würde. Er würde versuchen Verständnis aufzubringen, es ging schließlich um Hermione, allerdings fiel es ihm schwer, wenn er darüber nachdachte, dass sein gehaßter Tränkelehrer mit Sicherheit eine entscheidende Rolle spielte.

„Wie wäre es mit einer Runde Zauberschach? Padma hat heute eine Art Weiberabend und somit habe ich frei. Oh Merlin... das hört sich ja an, wie bei einem alten Ehepaar. Sag Harry, das tut es doch nicht, oder?"

Harry ordnete seine Gedanken und blickte ihn verwirrt an, währen sie den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum einschlugen.

„Em... nein, nein. Und Zauberschach ist eine tolle Idee, diesmal schlage ich dich!"

„Ja, klar und Merlin hatte drei Eier."

„Merlin hatte drei Eier", warf der Schwarzhaarige ein und rannte los, bevor Ron noch protestieren konnte.

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

Cardie: ... ja endlich, und jetzt möchtest du mich wahrscheinlich umbringen ;o)

Sleeping Choco: Im Infounterricht? Irgendwann werde ich noch mal Ärger mit Lehrern bekommen, sei es jetzt dass ich jemanden vom Lernen ablenke oder gleich ganz daran hindere der Stunde zu folgen... lach...

Moin: Danke dir!

Curlylein: Ja, Männer sind nicht nur als Hassobjekte gut... grins... Noch zum Klamottenkaufen gekommen?

Herm: Cliffhanger? Ich??? Nie! An irgendeiner Stelle musste ich das Chap ja enden lassen, sonst wären das 20 Seiten geworden. Und ja, meinen Harry habe ich nicht gleich ausrasten lassen. Ich denke unser Dream Team ist erwachsener geworden. Mit 18 Jahren sollte man so reif sein, dass man gewisse Dinge akzeptieren kann, ob sie einen nun gefallen oder nicht, man kündigt nicht gleich die Freundschaft.

Iare: Okay, vielleicht nicht ganz fair an der Stelle aufzuhören, aber ... schulter-zuck... geht ja schon weiter.

Kirilein: Na also, das mit dem Hauself wurde auch Zeit... und wie sieht es diesmal aus? Fächer wegwerfen und Ventilator anstellen?

Nifilwen: Danke dir!

Kardia: Süsse, du hast da ein kleinen Fakt übersehen. ICH BIN GEGEN DEN CRUCIATUS IMMUN!!!

Ich kenne Effi Briest, kann aber keinerlei Parallelen zu meiner Geschichte ziehen. Harry ist nicht Miones Mann und auch nicht 20 Jahre älter, das trifft eher auf Snape zu. Innstetten liebte seine Frau nicht, sondern ließ eher ihr gegenüber den Pädagogen raushängen, was Effi letztendlich in die Arme des Majors trieb. Die Notizen, die Snape ihr schickt, kann man auch nicht unbedingt als Liebesbriefe bezeichnen. Ahhhhrrrgggg ich mochte die Geschichte einfach nicht, sie ist mir in ihrer ganzen Struktur zu depressiv. Es gibt viel interessantere Romane, die man im Deutschunterricht durchnehmen kann... Ven-tätschelt-dir-den-Kopf... ich fühle mit dir! Mmmm... wenn ich weiter darüber nachdenke, gibt es eine Gemeinsamkeit zwischen Effi und Hermione. Effi war immer eine Art Außenseiterin und konnte gesellschaftsbedingt nie mit ihren Gefühlen aus sich herauskommen, sie musste die Fassade halten besonders was ihre Ehe anging. Mione hat gerade mit sich selbst noch einen ziemlichen inneren Kampf zu meistern..... grrrr... Mensch, deine Review hat mich ganz schön ins Grübeln gebracht, auch mal nicht schlecht. Im Übrigen dürfte dein „Alterego" mit diesem Kapitel auf seine Kosten gekommen sein... grins...

Nicole: Nicht schlagen ja!? Im Grunde bin ich nicht gemein, ich schreibe hier ja kein Drama.

McAbe: „gossegossegosse"... LACH!!!... Wie ich bei Herms Reviewantwort schon erklärt habe, Harry ist nun etwas reifer, was die verhaltene Reaktion von ihm bestätigt.

Like: Quasischwester, weil du in der letzten Review geschrieben hast, dass du mich liebst – auf eine schwesterliche Weise. Jetzt zu deiner Verwirrtheit. Snape hat bei mir ein weißes Hemd an, weil ich selber viktorianische Kleidung immer mit weißen Hemden in Verbindung bringe, auch wenn diese meistens unter den Lagen schweren Stoffes verborgen bleiben. Diese allgemeinen Klischees Weiß = gut, unschuldig und Schwarz = böse, mysteriös, steigere ich in meinen Gedanken etwas. Wenn das Böse (jetzt muß ich aber auch anmerken, dass Snape in meiner Geschichte nicht das typisch Böse verkörpert) weiße Kleidung trägt, bekommt es eine noch gefährlichere Note, denn es ist nicht mehr so leicht einzuschätzen, unberechenbar und kann sehr gut Menschen täuschen... Sorry, jetzt schweife ich ab. Zum zweiten Punkt, am Ende des Kapitels wird nicht geknuddelt, es ist eine gefühlsmäßig intensive Umarmung, kein Geknuddele, dass würde anders abgehen. Warum Hermione den Tränen nahe ist? Sie hat nicht unbedingt etwas trauriges Gesehen, es hat aber ihre Gefühle und Empfindungen, die sie seit über einen Dreivierteljahr unbewusst unterdrückt hatte, mit einem Mal ans Licht gebracht. Damit war sie in dieser Situation einfach überfordert. Callista hat das mit wenigen Worten in ihrer Review zusammengefasst, was ich mit diesem ganzen Kapitel ausdrücken wollte: „... wie du beschrieben hast, dass ihre Empfindungen sich auf den Hauptcharakter übertragen." Gefühle, die einen in einer bestimmten Situation aus der Bahn werfen und überfordern, seien sie jetzt glücklich oder traurig, lassen sich am besten in Tränen ausdrücken. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir jetzt alles damit beantworten/erklären.

CallistaEvans: Was Harry noch für eine Rolle spielt, will ich noch nicht verraten. Was die Denkarien betrifft, hast du recht, es lassen sich natürlich alle Erinnerungen in einer Schale sammeln, aber wie du auch schon bemerkt hast, hätte ich so nicht den Unterschied oder den Stellenwert zwischen normalen und erotischen Erinnerungen darstellen können und das ist ja auch die entscheidende Frage, die sich durch die ganze Story zieht. Basiert das Verhältnis zwischen Mione und Sev nur aufs Körperliche oder steckt mehr dahinter? Ich habe mir vorgestellt, dass Snape die Erinnerungen so in z.B. Zeitabschnitte/Monate aufgeteilt hat, somit wusste er auch sofort, dass sie in dem blau-grauen Denkarium den Abend am Strand gesehen hat. (auch wenn die Ausführung dieser Szene in eurer Phantasie bleibt)  Ich habe mich sehr über diesen Satz gefreut: „Sehr schön, wie du beschrieben hast, dass ihre Empfindungen sich auf den Hauptcharakter übertragen." Mit diesen wenigen Worten hast du das ganze Kapitel erklärt. Klasse.

TheSnitch: Ich sollte mir wirklich mal übers Lottospielen Gedanken machen... lach... In einer Winkelgasse war ich bislang noch nicht einkaufen, aber die Straßennamen bei dir finde ich oberwitzig.

FINF: Danke dir!

Majin Mich: Dir ebenfalls danke und wahrscheinlich geht es jetzt schon schneller weiter, als du dachtest.

Viviane: Danke, dass du dich trotz deiner entzückenden Laune zum betan gezwungen hast. Love you!

.

Vielleicht habe ich jetzt viele mit Miones Reaktion geschockt, aber ich denke ihr ganzes Gefühlschaos ist so gravierend, dass nicht gleich alles super-duper laufen kann. Ich hoffe ihr könnt euch trotzdem zu einer Review überwinden. Ich bin auf alles gefasst... grins...

Hugs&Kisses

Vengari


	17. Kapitel 17

**__**

Überdenke deine Prioritäten

Kapitel 17

Ihre Finger flogen über die zahllosen Bücherrücken, die ihr aus den schweren Regalen entgegen blickten. Sie spiegelten die letzten sieben Jahre wider. Sieben Jahre die sie jetzt in dieser zauberhaften Welt leben durfte, von der sie vorher gar nicht wußte, dass sie überhaupt existierte. In dieser Woche wird ihr siebentes Jahr auf Hogwarts enden, der Gedanke daran preßte ihr die Luft schmerzhaft aus den Lungen.

Hermione hatte den Montagmorgen damit verbracht über die letzte Nacht und ihre Reaktion darauf nachzudenken. Sie kam nicht wirklich zu einer Erkenntnis, ob sie das Richtige getan hatte, also versuchte sie es sich einzureden, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Was ihr nur bedingt gelang. Das Zusammenpacken ihrer Habseligkeiten, die sich in den vergangenen Jahren angesammelt hatten und zum größten Teil aus Büchern bestand, lenkte sie ab. Alles verschwand nach und nach in großen Kartons und sie ließ sich ausgiebig Zeit, somit hatte sie die Chance, ganz persönlich Abschied von dieser gewohnten Umgebung zu nehmen. Jeden Tag ein kleines Stückchen.

Am Donnerstag würden sie ihre Abschlußnoten bekommen und an dem Abend dieses Tages würden sie ihren letzten Ball feiern. Das war unüberhörbar, wenn man die Gespräche ihrer Mitschülerinnen verfolgte, welche sich beinahe ausschließlich um die passende Begleitung und die passende Kleidung drehten. Themen, an die Hermione in den letzten drei chaotischen Wochen wenige Gedanken verschwendete. Wie sollte sie auch?

Das Buch über die Geschichte Hogwarts legte sie auf ihren Schreibtisch. Sie wollte es noch nicht in ihrem Gepäck verschwinden lassen. Als sie sich zurück zum Regal begab fiel ihr Blick auf die kleine Holzschatulle, in der sich der Zeitumkehrer befand. Sie atmete tief durch und versuchte ihre Erinnerungen, die damit zusammenhingen zu verdrängen. Fest entschlossen nahm sie den Gegenstand in ihre Hand, sie würde ihn zurückbringen. Jetzt. Je früher, desto besser. Es stand die erste große Unterrichtspause an diesem Morgen an und sie wußte, wo sie McGornagall antreffen würde.

Zögerlich nahm sie die kleine Sanduhr aus der Schatulle und verengte ihre Augen, um den winzigen Haarriß am Boden des Gegenstandes zu entdecken. Da war er - der Grund ihrer ganzen Situation. Ein kleiner Schwenker mit dem Zauberstab, ein kleiner murmelnder Zauberspruch und er würde verschwinden. Es würde die Uhr nicht reparieren. Nein. Aber es würde die junge Frau vielleicht beruhigen. Sie sollte es melden, sie sollte McGornagall darauf hinweisen. Leicht schüttelte Hermione den Kopf. Das würde Fragen aufwerfen, die sie sich nicht imstande sah, zu beantworten.

Aus einem Impuls heraus nahm sie ihren Zauberstab und es bedurfte noch eine kleine Zögerung, im Zuge eines schlechten Gewissens, bis sie die reparierenden Worte sprach und den Zeitumkehrer zurück in die Holzschatulle legte.

Natürlich war es eine Tat gegen ihre eigenen Richtlinien, gegen ihr sonstiges so pflichtbewußtes Handel. Doch extreme Situationen, zogen extreme Reaktionen mit sich. Sie schloß ihre Augen und war sich beinahe sicher, dass sie hiermit einen Schlußstrich ziehen würde. Richtig, sie würde sich besser fühlen und die restlichen Tage an dieser Schule genießen... mit Sicherheit...

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

"Ah, Miss Granger. Kommen sie rein. Was kann ich für sie tun?"

Hermione legte ein Lächeln auf, als sie den Unterrichtsraum von Professor McGornagall betrat. Sie trug ihre Schulkleidung, auch wenn es den Siebenklässlern nach den Prüfungen freigestellt wurde Schul- oder Freizeitkleidung zu tragen, fand sie es angebrachter als Headgirl nicht auf ihren Faltenrock und der passenden Bluse zu verzichten.

"Guten Morgen, Professor McGonagall. Nein, ich möchte sie nicht um ein Gefallen bitten. Ich möchte ihnen etwas zurück geben."

Die Professorin lehnte sich entspannt im Schreibtischstuhl zurück, nahm die Brille ab und schenkte der jungen Frau ein wissendes Lächeln. "Der Zeitumkehrer."

Hermione nickte stumm und es wurde ihr etwas unwohl bei diesem Thema. Sie holte die kleine Schatulle aus ihrem Umhang und legte sie leise auf die Tischplatte.

"Danke, für alles Professor McGornagall. Ohne den Zeitumkehrer hätte ich mit Sicherheit nicht alles schaffen können."

"Deswegen nicht mein Kind. Eigentlich müßte ich mich bei Ihnen bedanken, Sie haben uns mit Ihren Pflichten als Headgirl sehr geholfen."

"Danke, Professor. Es war mir eine Ehre." Ihr Ton klang beschämt.

"Es freut mich dies zu hören. Nun sagen Sie..."

"Hermione, Professor." Unterbrach sie ihre Professorin höflich, da sie sie erneut daran erinnern mußte, dass sie ihr bereits vor einiger Zeit den Vornamen angeboten hatte.

"Richtig, Hermione. Also, wie sind deine Pläne für die Zukunft?"

Im Grunde war sie sich über ihre Pläne noch nicht wirklich sicher. Natürlich hatte sie bereits mehrere Möglichkeiten in Erwägung gezogen, doch zunächst wollte sie die Prüfungsergebnisse abwarten. Dennoch war es eine gute Gelegenheit ihre Gedanken auf ein anderes Thema zu lenken. Sie ließ sich danken auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch ihrer Professorin fallen und in ein entspanntes Gespräch verstricken, dessen Verlauf sie eigentlich nicht sonderlich Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

"Hast du schon einmal über den Beruf einer Professorin nachgedacht?", fragte die ältere Frau interessiert. Hermione blickte sie stumm an. "In Verwandlungen zeigst du großes Talent, ebenso in Zaubertränke, deine Theorien sind verblüffend."

__

/Zaubertränke!? Na wundervoll, da wären wir mal wieder beim Thema. Herzlichen Dank Professor-Einfühlsam, ich hatte jegliches Detail, was nur im entferntesten mit Severus zu tun hatte gerade verdrängt!/

Abermals waren ihre Gedanken beim Tränkelehrer, aber sie hatte ihren mitunter feinsinnigen Sarkasmus wieder und als ihr noch der Begriff _dämliches Huhn_ durch den Kopf ging, konnte sie sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Ja, Professor und mit Bestimmtheit wäre das kein Berufswunsch, den ich mit Hingabe nachgehen würde. Ich bin zu impulsiv und stur – in Verbindung mit sehr vielen /_dummköpfigen/_ Kindern, würde ich sogleich zu einem gehaßten Lehrkörper ausarten und wahrscheinlich Professor Snapes Status ohne weiteres streitig machen."

__

/Dummköpfig/ hatte sie freilich nur gedacht, aber die Vorstellung machte ihr irgendwie Spaß, sich mit Severus zu vergleichen und sie konnte es nicht leugnen, dass ihr das Punkteabziehen während ihren Headgirl-Pflichten Freude bereitete. Doch die restlichen Unannehmlichkeiten in diesem Job überwiegten in ihren Augen mit Sicherheit.

"Wie du meinst. Ich denke, du wirst etwas ganz Besonderes finden, bei dem dir deine Talente zugute kommen werden."

Die junge Frau nickte lächelnd und entschuldigte sich bei ihrer Professorin, sie mußte noch die letzten Vorbereitungen für den Abschlußball treffen und dann wurde es Zeit ihre Freunde aufzusuchen, bei denen sie sich gestern nicht blicken gelassen hatte.

Sie fühlte sich besser, als sie den Weg zu ihren Headgirlräumen antrat. Es würde sich alles zum Guten wenden. Schon in knapp 4 Tagen würde sie Hogwarts verlassen und ein neuer Lebensabschnitt würde beginnen. Vergessen wären dann diese letzten chaotischen Wochen und diese Achterbahnfahrt ihrer Gefühle. Würden sie doch...

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

Den Tag über war Hermione eingespannt in Tätigkeiten, die ihre Gedanken von der letzten Nacht ablenkten. Dafür war sie dankbar. Sie schloß für einen kurzen Moment ihre Augen, als sie von Hagrids Hütte zurück zum Schloß lief. Die Sonnenstrahlen prickelten warm auf ihrem Gesicht. Ron und Harry hatten an diesem Nachmittag ihr letztes Quidditchtraining. In den nächsten zwei Tagen standen lediglich noch ein Spiel auf dem Plan und dann würden sich die jungen Männer von ihrem geliebten Schulsport verabschieden müssen. Hermione schaute auf die Uhr, die ihr sagte, dass die letzte Trainingsstunde von Ron und Harry beendet sein müsste.

Sie hatte recht, als sie das Portraitloch zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum durchschritt. Jedenfalls erblickte sie Ron, der sich gerade zu den Schlafräumen aufmachte.

"Ron", rief sie und rannte auf ihn zu, um den Rothaarigen nicht zu verpassen.

Leicht aufgeschreckt drehte er sich um und schaute etwas nervös auf Hermione. Sein Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände, was Hermione dazu veranlasste eine gespielt ernste Miene aufzusetzen.

__

/Ja, leiden soll er und sich schämen! Teehee/

"Hermione... em... schön dich wiederzusehen. Ich... also... ging es dir gestern nicht gut?"

Die junge Frau sagte nichts, sie zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, was Ron nur noch nervöser machte.

"Ich... ich muß mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich weiß nicht was den Tag in mich gefahren ist. Es war einfach die Situation... und ja, ich liebe dich – wie eine Schwester – natürlich wie eine Schwester. Vielleicht schwelgte ich in Erinnerung und das war albern, das sollte man nicht tun. Ich habe mit der Sache abgeschlossen, ernsthaft."

__

/Holt der mit dem Arsch Luft?/

"Und ich bin ja auch mit Padma zusammen – in die bin ich verliebt – richtig! Und ich meine... Okay der Kuß war nicht schlecht!"

"Nicht. Schlecht? Nur – nicht schlecht?", unterbrach ihn Hermione, während sie ihre Augen verengte und die Hände in die Hüften stemmte.

Ron starrte sie mit offenen Mund an und wagte nicht weiter zu reden. Nach einer kurzen Stille konnte die junge Frau nicht mehr und lachte gelöst drauflos. Der Mund des jungen Mannes schnappte sogleich zu, aber reden konnte er immer noch nicht.

"Ron, Ron... schon gut. Vergessen!" Sie brachte die Worte vor Lachen kaum über die Lippen.

"Ro-on! Ich sagte, schon gut!"

Endlich konnte der junge Mann grinsen und nahm Hermione herzlich in den Arm, was ihr ein gutes Gefühl gab. Die braunen Locken seiner Freundin versperrten ihm zwar etwas die Sicht während der Umarmung, dennoch konnte er Harry genau erkennen, der soeben den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Die Gesichtszüge des schwarzhaarigen Gryffindors gefroren auf der Stelle, als er seine beiden Freunde in dieser Position erblickte. Offensichtlich hatte er in diesem Moment die Situation falsch verstanden und kam mit verschränkten Armen langsam auf die beiden zu.

"Harry kommt gerade auf uns zu. Wie es aussieht versteht er die Umarmung etwas falsch. Na dann wollen wir ihn doch mal ein wenig reizen", flüsterte Ron Hermione durch den Dickicht ihrer Haar ins Ohr. Die junge Frau kicherte leise.

Er entwand sich aus der Umarmung, fasste seiner Freundin an die Schultern und schob sie etwas auf Abstand, während er ihr ernst in die Augen blickte und sich räusperte.

"So... Darling und jetzt auf die Knie und mach dich nützlich", sagte er etwas lauter, damit der Schwarzhaarige jedes einzelne Wort deutlich verstehen konnte. Hermione, die mit dem Rücken zu Harry stand, musste sich stark zusammenreißen, damit sie nicht laut loslachte. Sie rutschte langsam auf die Knie und legte ihre Hände zögerlich an Rons Hosenbund.

Harry blieb wie versteinert auf halben Weg neben dem roten Sofa stehen und konnte nicht glauben, was sich gerade vor seinen Augen abspielte, zumal sich auch noch vereinzelt ein paar andere Gryffindor im Raum befanden, die mittlerweile aufmerksam wurden.

"Auf drei, Ron. Eins. Zwei. Drei", flüsterte Hermione ihm beinahe tonlos zu.

Sie sprang auf drehte sich blitzartig zu Harry um. Beide schrieen los.

"SPAA-AAASS!!!"

Er hatte es kaum registriert, da waren seine Freunde auch schon auf ihn losgestürmt und rissen ihn mit sich auf das weiche Sofa inmitten des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Alle drei brachen in lautes Gelächter aus.

Als sie ihren Atem zurück erlangt hatten, lehnte sich Harry, auf der einen Seite Ron auf der anderen Hermione im Arm, weiter im Sofa zurück.

"Also ist zwischen euch alles wieder geklärt?", fragte er und blickte abwechselnd auf seine Freunde.

"Ja, alles erklärt und ich habe mich ganz anständig entschuldigt."

Hermione nickte zustimmend, bevor sie das Wort ergriff.

"Gegen wen spielt ihr morgen eigentlich?"

"Das Los entschied in der ersten Runde gegen Ravenclaw. Das wird hart, der neue Sucher ist extrem gut. Hinzu kommt noch, dass Slytherin Hufflepuff eigentlich jetzt schon im Sack hat. Das heißt im Klartext, sollten wir gewinnen wird am Mittwoch unser letztes Spiel an dieser Schule gegen Slytherin sein. Keine wirklich guten Aussichten", erklärte Harry.

Nach einer kurzen Paus fuhr Hermione mit einem etwas bedrückten Tonfall fort.

"Euer letztes Spiel... Man, wir haben nur noch wenige Tag und dann werden wir Hogwarts verlassen."

Schweigen legte sich über die drei, als sie in ihre eigenen Gedanken abdrifteten. In diesem Moment wollte sich keiner mit dieser Tatsache anfreunden, soviel war sicher.

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

Die warme Abendluft wehte durch das geöffnete Fenster und umschmeichelte Hermiones Gesicht, als sie gerade auf dem Boden sitzend weitere Bücher in verschiedene Kartons sortierte. Verständlicher Weise konnte sie es nicht verhindern, dass sie immer wieder an die letzte Nacht zurückdachte. Sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie tun sollte.

Als eine weiße Taube in ihren Raum geflogen kam und direkt vor ihr landete, waren ihre Gedanken sogleich erneut bei ihrem Tränkeprofessor. Es konnte nur sein gefiedertes Tier gewesen sein, denn sie hatte noch nie eine andere Person kennen gelernt, die ihre Post in dieser Form verschickte.

Hermione strich der Taube sanft über den Rücken und nahm ihr die klein gefaltete Notiz ab. Noch ehe sie ihr einen kleinen Bissen anbieten konnte war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden. Zögernd entfaltete sie den Zettel.

.

__

Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern, Hermione.

Überdenke deine Prioritäten!

S.S.

.

Er war verärgert, dass konnte sie deutlich zwischen seinen Zeilen lesen, was sie, wenn sie ehrlich war, auch verstehen konnte. Doch sie hatte keine weitere Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

"Hermione, bist du da?", ertönte Harry´s Stimme nachdem es einmal kräftig an ihrer Tür geklopft hatte. Die junge Frau legte die Notiz in das Buch, welches neben ihr lag. Hogwarts – eine Geschichte.

"Ja, komm rein Harry." Während der junge Mann die Tür hinter sich schloß, verschwand das Buch in einen der zahlreichen Bücherkartons.

"Hey, du bist ja schon am Packen."

"Ja, ich will nicht alles auf die letzte Minute machen", sagte Hermione, während sie aufstand und Harry den Schreibtischstuhl anbot. "Was führt dich zu mir?"

"Du wolltest mir diese Sache mit Snape erklären, eigentlich wolltest du es gestern. Schon vergessen?" Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindore setzte sich und schaute die junge Frau fragend an. Sie atmete tief durch und ließ sich im Schneidersitz auf ihr Bett nieder. Die Hände schob sie unter die Beine, in dieser Position wirkte sie viel jünger und naiver, als sie tatsächlich war.

"Richtig. Und nein, natürlich habe ich es nicht vergessen. Wie könnte ich..."

Stille.

"Okay, wo fange ich an?"

"Am Anfang", forderte Harry sie auf.

"Das ist nicht so einfach, da ich nicht ganz genau weiß, wann alles angefangen hat."

Der junge Mann legte die Stirn fragend in Falten.

"Harry, du mußt mir versprechen, mich ausreden zu lassen. Ich weiß, dir wird vieles nicht gefallen, aber laß mich erst einmal alles erklären, ja?"

"Ja, versprochen." Das letzte Wort von ihm klang ein wenig genervt, was nichts damit zu tun hatte, dass es ihn nicht interessierte. Es war eher das Thema.

"Gut, also... Du weißt ja, dass vor drei Wochen Charlie hier war und dass Snape ihm am nächsten Tag eins aufs... also dass er Unstimmigkeiten mit ihm hatte."

Harry nickte und Hermione fuhr fort. Sie erzählte ihm von den Träumen und von den merkwürdigen Erinnerungen, natürlich ließ sie einzelne Detail aus, worüber der junge Mann wirklich dankbar war. Harry blieb stumm nickte nur ab und zu, als er die ganze Geschichte hörte, die sich im Grunde um die kleine Fehlfunktion des Zeitumkehrers drehte. Er hörte von Snapes Denkarien und mußte sich zusammenreißen, keinen unpassenden Kommentar abzugeben, was er schaffte. Die braunhaarige Frau versuchte nichts zu verheimlichen. Zudem nahm sie Severus unbewußt in Schutz, als sie Harry versuchte klarzumachen, dass diese ganze Situation eine Seite von ihr widerspiegelte, die sie zu unterdrücken versuchte.

"... ja und somit war ich gestern Abend bei Severus, um mehr zu erfahren."

"Hast du wieder mit ihm geschlafen?"

Hermione war nicht darauf gefaßt, dass er sofort auf ihr Geständnis antworten würde, um so mehr war sie über gerade diese Frage geschockt. Sie wollte nicht lügen und nickte.

"Mmmm... du nennst in beim Vornamen."

"Oh...". Ein Fakt, der ihr erst jetzt bewußt wurde.

"Liebst du ihn?"

Harry blickte in das versteinerte Gesicht seiner Freundin, die offensichtlich mit seiner Fragestellung überfordert war und nicht antwortete.

"Ich habe mitbekommen, wie ihr in den Drei Besen Blicke ausgetauscht habt, die sehr vertraulich schienen. Auch im Unterricht vor, ich weiß nicht war es vor 2 Wochen? Ihr habt euch angestarrt. Jetzt verstehe ich auch, was er damals meinte, mit _Überdenke deine Prioritäten_."

Sie blieb immer noch stumm, in dieser Unterrichtsstunde hatte sie noch gar keine Ahnung gehabt. Sie dachte an die gerade erhaltene Notiz, mit genau den gleichen Worten.

"Mione, hast du irgendwelche Gefühle für ihn?"

"Nein, ich meine... ich habe noch nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht."

"Was wirst du tun?"

Sie hob die Schultern. "Ich weiß es noch nicht."

"Okay, es handelt sich um Snape und das ist eine Tatsache die mir nicht gefällt. Aber die ganze Sache geht dir an die Nieren, das merke ich doch. Du solltest zu ihm gehen und das Ganze klären. Mache nicht den Fehler und verschwinde hier in 4 Tagen ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ohne herauszufinden, was du für ihn empfindest, oder... er... für dich. Es würde immer ein was wäre, wenn bleiben und mit gerade diesen Worten hatte ich schon genügend Ärger in meinem Leben. Snape zählt nicht gerade zu den Männern, die sich mit Personen über einen so langen Zeitraum... em... beschäftigen... wie auch immer... wenn er nicht an ihnen interessiert ist. Du bist da selbst nicht anders, sonst würdest du dich mit Sicherheit irgendeiner Weibergruppe angeschlossen. Ich sage nicht, dass ich damit einverstanden bin, ich werde aber jede Entscheidung von dir akzeptieren." Er lachte etwas matt. "Schließlich muß ich mich ja nicht mit Snape rumschlagen."

Hermione war von Harry´s Offenheit erschlagen. Er war reifer, als sie ihm Kredit gegeben hatte, dass mußte sie in diesem Moment feststellen. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, jedoch nicht mit dieser Reaktion seitens ihres langjährigen Freundes, der einfach erwachsen geworden war und dass im Grunde eher als sie und Ron zusammen. Sie wußte nicht ob sie heulen sollte, oder Harry einfach nur um den Hals fallen wollte. Nach einer kurzen Stille entschied sie sich fürs Zweite, rutschte zur Bettkante vor und umarmte den Schwarzhaarigen, während sie unentwegt Danke flüsterte.

"Danke Harry. Und ich dachte, du rastest aus."

"Ach Mione, ich will doch nicht, dass du auf dem Zahnfleisch kriechst."

Er strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Als sie sich nach einiger Zeit wieder von einander trennten, nickte Harry ihr fragend zu.

"Und was wirst du tun?"

"Mmm... du hast recht. Ich denke, ich werde noch über Einiges nachdenken müssen und vor allem klären. Bitte noch kein Wort zu Ron. Er wird es von mir erfahren... noch nicht jetzt..."

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

So, Leute. Das Kapitel kam jetzt zwei Tage später, als gewohnt und ich habe es jetzt ungebetat ins Netz geworfen. Entschuldigt meine lästigen Flüchtigkeitsfehler, ich hoffe sie sind nicht so gravierend. Mir fällt immer wieder auf, dass ich mit dieser neuen Rechtschreibreform nicht klar komme und oft zwischen ss und ß springe. Sorry, aber da ich zu der Zeit nicht mehr in der Schule war, habe ich einiges nicht mitbekommen.

Ich hatte heute meinen letzten Arbeitstag und für mich heißt das zwei Wochen Urlaub. Das klingt phantastisch, ist es im Grunde auch. Die schlechte Nachricht ist nur, dass ich meine Freundin einpacke, mit ihr zu meinen Eltern fahre und danach werden wir gen Sonne fliegen. Im Klartext, ich kann erst wieder in zwei Wochen updaten. Dann gibt es die restlichen beiden Kapitel und den Epilog... und dann... und dann ist die Story zu ende... schnief... Nicht heulen Ven, die nächsten stehen in den Startlöchern.

.

Cardie: Ja, ich schrei´ auch immer, lasst mich mitmachen, aber irgendwie funktioniert das nie ...lach...

Herm: Leben wir wirklich in anderen Welten? Das passiert also in deinem Alter immer noch, dass einfach Freundschaften gekündigt werden... mhhh... irgendwie erschreckend. Zum Glück befinden wir uns hier im ff-Universum und da kann ich ja ein wenig schön reden. Ven-grüßt-lieb-zurück

McAbe: Danke, danke Nachbarin und Wiederholungen dieser Art sind immer etwas feines ;o)

Iarethirwen: Ja, leicht haben es die beiden wirklich nicht in meiner Story, aber ansonsten hätte ich auch nur halb soviel Spaß gehabt ;o)

SkateZ: Danke!

Kiwi123: Dir auch danke, und ich versuche mich auch immer zu beeilen.

Mrsgaladriel: Hey, Paris klingt gut, hoffe du hattest Spaß. Keine Angst, es wird noch die eine oder andere Sache zum Lachen geben – ich könnte gar nicht ohne. Beim Epilog musste ich besonders grinsen. Ich konnte es nicht lassen und musste ihn schon mal runterschreiben.

Jo05: Die Kekse habe ich schon mal eingesteckt, die werden aber erst nach dem Urlaub gegessen, passe nämlich gerade so schön in meinen Bikini ...grins... Ja! Strand! Ich komme! ...em... wo war ich? Danke, richtig bei Danke! Ven-knuddelt-zurück

Moin: Bin auch da? ...wirr... Danke für das Lob.

TheSnitch: Ich fühle mich gebauchpinselt – danke! Ven-drückt-und-tröstet-dich

Besserweiss: Ja, viel Zeit zum Reviewn habe ich euch nicht gerade gelassen, was sich nach diesem Chap erst einmal ändert, danach geht´s aber im gewohnten Rhythmus weiter... ich verbleibe in angemessener Sehnsucht ;o)

Like: Schwer von Begriff? Ven-nach-oben-auf-die-bio-deut... lange Leitung – stundenlang draufstehen – Klar soweit? ... grins... Naja, ich hoffe ich habe dich mit Harry´s Reaktion jetzt nicht enttäuscht. Er bringt Snape weder um, noch knallt er ihm eine ...lach... oh übrigens kann es keine Zaubertrankstunde mehr geben, weil sie mit den Prüfungen bereits durch sind und bis zur Notenausgabe frei haben. Ven-knuddelt-zum-Abschied-zurück

Kardia: Dann hoffe ich mal, du hattest viel Spaß in Frankreich. Ja Süße, wenn du das hier liest liege ich mit Sev und Lucius am Strand... herrlich! Witzig, ein Review, obwohl das Kapitel gar nicht gelesen wurde, mal was anderes!

Kiri: Danke dir, freut mich, dass du da ganz meiner Meinung bist. Schöne Grüße an Tom und Nagini. Habe vor ein paar Tagen eine kleine Katze bekommen – silbergrau getigert – süß – sie heißt Zabini GO SLYTHERIN GO! Hauptsache sie versteht sich mit Norbert, Georg, Hermione, Sirius und Lucius (meine Nyphensittige)

CallistaEvans: Das mit den Ablenken lassen, auf Grund der vielen Fanfictions die hier rumgeistern, kenne ich. Allerdings habe ich mir vorgenommen das etwas zu trennen. Ich bin in letzter Zeit kaum zum Lesen gekommen, weil ich meine wenige freie Zeit der Story gewidmet habe. Wenn ich mit der fertig bin, werde ich mich wieder ins Lesen stürzen und danach mit der neuen Ideen beginnen. Okay, das Ganze gelingt mir aber auch nicht immer. Die Stories die ich bereits verfolgte, an denen komme ich freilich nicht vorbei... schulterzuck... Übrigens, ich bin jetzt zwei Wochen im Urlaub, und die Sachen, die ich da wahrscheinlich am Strand – erst mal handschriftlich – runterschreiben werde sind im Kopf, somit brauche ich meine Muse erst mal nicht. Ich schicke sie dir mal. Behandele sie gut, es ist ´ne ganz Süße. Sie heißt Cilina. Und wie du schon gehofft hast, hat Harry in dem Chap auch für ein wenig Spaß gesorgt.

Kaya-Thalia: Danke, ich liebe diese Wow´s. Klar schick ich dir ´ne Mail. Allerdings musst du dich aufs nächste Chap ungewöhnlich lange gedulden. Geht aber leider nicht anders.

Angel of Mystic: Okay, wir wollen mal nicht von uns reden, ich wäre auch nicht abgehauen. Was den Strand angeht, da überlege ich gerade ernsthaft ein Sequel zu schreiben und die Szene als quasi Bonustrack ranzuhängen, weil IHR EINFACH KEINE RUHE GEBEN KÖNNT!!! ...lach... Ven-drückt-ganz-lieb-zurück – und dafür nicht, Angel!

Nachtschattengewächs: Na, wenn das man keine Review ist – geil! Habe echt geschmunzelt. Schlechte Gewissen können aber auch lästig werden... girns... Danke für die lange Review, weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll... Ven-hugst-und-kisst-dich

Viviane: All my kisses for you!

.

Bis in zwei Wochen

Hugs&Kisses

Vengari


	18. Kapitel 18

**_Überdenke deine Prioritäten_**

**_Kapitel 18_**

In der Position des Headgirls hatte sie die Möglichkeit die Quidditchspiele aus der Professorentribüne zu beobachten, was sie auch zu tun pflegte, wenn ihr Haus spielte, da ohnehin alle ihre Freunde im Quidditchteam spielten. Selbst Ginny, mit der sie, gerade durch Ron, in Kontakt stand, wirkte tatkräftig bei dieser Sportart mit.

Nachdem sie sich dazu durchgerungen hatte die Professorentribüne zu betreten, wurde das Spiel auch schon eröffnet. Sie saß genau vor Severus, dem Mann wegen dem sie eigentlich nicht kommen wollte, doch sie konnte nicht anders und setzte sich ausgerechnet auf den freien Platz vor ihm. Wollte sie sich damit selbst quälen?

Seine schwarzen Augen brannten sich in ihren Rücken, dass konnte sie deutlich spüren. Es prickelte. Sie konnte jedoch nicht genau identifizieren, ob dieses Prickeln angenehm war oder einfach nur störend.

Das Spiel begann sogleich mit einem hohen Tempo. Ehrgeiz durchzog jede einzelne Bewegung der Spieler. Harry und Draco wie zu ihren Anfangszeiten, gaben sich flugtechnische Schlagabtausche, die dem Publikum teilweise den Atem stocken ließen. Die Massen tobten und für die diesjährigen Schulabgänger legte sich unter das Getose aus euphorischen Mündern eine traurige Note des Abschiedes.

Auch Hermione konnte es spüren und jubelte dagegen an. Jedes einzelne Tor ihres Hauses wurde stärker gefeiert, als die zahlreichen Siege der vergangenen Jahre.

Gleichstand.

Es war schwierig zu sagen, welche Mannschaft besser spielte, sodass die Spannung an den Nerven eines jeden Anwesenden nagte. Hermiones Finger vergruben sich krampfhaft im Gryffindorschal auf ihrem Schoß. Das Spiel war über eine Stunde im Gang und noch keine Spur vom Snitch zu sehen.

Gleichstand.

Eine unerträgliche Situation. Unerträglich.

Ihre Gedanken waren bei Severus, dessen Blicke sie in diesem Moment erneut auf ihrem Rücken spürte. Es legte sich ein Knoten in ihren Hals, den sie nicht wagte herunterzuschlucken. Der Widerstand im Hals wuchs, als der Tränkeprofessor auf eine Frage seitens Minerva mit einem grummelnden Geräusch antwortete. Die junge Frau konzentrierte sich auf die gewechselten Worte, vergessen war das Spiel.

„Minerva, es sollte dich mein privates Leben nicht im geringsten interessieren. Du strapazierst meine Nerven, mit dieser aufdringlichen Fragerei."

Das Spiel wurde von Hooch kurz unterbrochen, um den Spielern eine Verschnaufpause zu geben und einige von ihnen auszuwechseln. Die kleine Unterbrechung stachelte Minerva erneut an, Severus in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Dieser schien wahrlich nicht begeistert. Er konnte nicht mehr die Ausrede verwenden, das Spiel verfolgen zu müssen, um die Professorin zum Schweigen zu bringen.

_Sehr schön, ein neuer Grund diesen Tag zu hassen._

„Sei doch nicht immer so abweisend, Severus. Nun erzähl schon, wer ist deine geheimnisvolle Frau, mit der du dich seit geraumer Zeit triffst?"

Hermione erstarrte. Sie wusste genau, dass sie Gegenstand dieser Unterhaltung war, ohne dass Professor McGonagall es ahnte. Panik stieg in der jungen Frau auf und wurde immer intensiver. Woher wusste ihre Professorin, dass Severus sich mit einer Frau traf? War es so offensichtlich? Waren sie nachlässig gewesen? Es machte Hermione nur noch mehr verrückt, weil sie es nicht sagen konnte. Ihre Erinnerungen waren noch nicht vollständig. Bis zum Zerbersten gespannt, wartete sie auf eine Antwort von Severus. Geistige Tortur. Folter, doch was sollte sie verlangen? Was hoffte sie zu hören? Ohne es zu bemerken verblieb die Luft in ihren Lungen und die Atmung stockte. Sie wollte schreien. Einfach so, wie sie immer das Bedürfnis hatte, wenn sie unter Anspannung, unter Nervosität stand.

Das Spiel wurde fortgesetzt und in dem beginnenden Getose der Massen musste Hermione noch mehr die Ohren spitzen. Severus ließ sich mit seiner Antwort Zeit. Er wusste, dass der Gegenstand der ganzen Unterhaltung – seine geheimnisvolle Frau – jedes Wort verfolgen würde, andernfalls hätte er die Frage im Raum stehen gelassen. Er atmete tief ein und allein das Einziehen der Luft erzeugte eine dunkle Frequenz, die unüberhörbar war.

Hermiones Rückenhaare stellten sich auf.

„Diese geheimnisvolle Frau, wie du sie nennst Minerva, spielt seit dem gestrigen Abend in meinem Leben keine Rolle mehr", antwortete er etwas lauter, um sicherzugehen, dass Hermione jedes einzelne Wort verstehen würde.

McGonagall stockte und musste ihre Gedanken sortieren. Mit dieser Aussage hatte sie nicht gerechnet. „Das tut mir leid, Severus."

„Das muss es mit Bestimmtheit nicht", entgegnete er knapp, dabei versetzten ihm seine eigenen Worte einen Stich, den er unterschätzt hatte. Die aufkommenden Gefühlen konnte er nur schwerlich unter Kontrolle bringen, somit tat er das für ihn einzig Plausible, er bündelte sie zu einer aufflackernden Wut, die langsam an die Oberfläche kroch. Er hoffte, dass die Worte Hermione auf eine ähnliche Art und Weise trafen.

Severus hatte keine Ahnung wie sehr.

Leer. Im ersten Moment war es Leere, die sie spürte. Eine solche Leere, die ihre Umgebung zu veröden pflegte. Sie rang nach Atem und unterdrückte die sich anbahnenden Tränen. Verzweifelt versuchte sie ein Lächeln aufzulegen. Ein Lächeln half so oft. Ein Lächeln gab Kraft, so oft.

Doch war sie es nicht selbst, die diese Situation heraufbeschworen hatte? War sie es nicht, die ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte? Ja, und das wusste sie auch, allerdings hatte sie nie gedacht, dass ein einziger Satz von diesem Mann eine so verletzende Wirkung auf sie haben könnte.

Sie spielte keine Rolle mehr in seinem Leben.

Hermione musste sich eingestehen, dass dies nicht dem entsprach, was sie wollte. Doch was wollte sie wirklich?

„Severus, du hast recht. Trauern ist keine gute Entscheidung. Vielleicht könnte ich für dich, nur wenn du gestattest, eine passende Verabredung arrangieren", schloss die Professor das kurze Gespräch.

Der Tränkelehrer verdrehte, unbemerkt von der älteren Frau, die Augen und auch wenn er nicht so fühlte, stimmte er seiner Kollegin zu. Er wusste, das es Hermione treffen würde.

„Ich denke das Angebot werde ich annehmen, Minerva."

Hermiones Lächeln starb.

Sie sprang auf und bemerkte nicht, wie das laute Schrein und Getobe der Zuschauer in genau den selben Moment zunahm. Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren, aber nicht auf eine beglückende Weise, sondern auf eine bedrückende. Sie schaute hinunter aufs Spielfeld und sah, dass der Grund des beinahe verdrängten, dumpfen Aufpralls Harry und Draco waren. Geistesabwesend und kopflos in ihren Gefühlen rannte sie die Tribüne herunter, um zu ihren Freund zu gelangen.

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

„POTTER! ICH BRING DICH UM!"

„Das willst du bereits seit sieben Jahren, Malfoy. LANGSAM WIRD ES LANGWEILIG!"

Harry hatte sich gerade aus dem feinen Sand aufgerappelt, als er auch schon Draco´s Knie schmerzhaft in seiner Magengegend spürte. Der Gryffindor versuchte sich zusammenzureißen, den Schmerz zu unterdrücken. Kurz danach fackelte er nicht lang und sein Arm flog nach vor, mit der Faust voran in Draco´s vollkommenes Gesicht. Vollkommen – bis jetzt.

Auch wenn die Wut der beiden ins Unermessliche stieg und sie diese handgreifliche Auseinandersetzung mit Vergnügen fortgesetzt hätte, blieb ihnen dazu keine Gelegenheit mehr. Madam Hooch und auch die restlichen Spieler versammelten sich um die beiden Sucher. Während sich, allen voran Blaise Zabini, lediglich hinter Draco aufbaute und amüsiert die Szene mit verschränkten Armen betrachtete, schritt Ron ein und riss Harry von dem Blondschopf weg.

„Lass es Harry, er ist es nicht wert!"

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor rappelte sich komplett auf und entriss sich trotzig aus Rons Fängen. Er wusste, dass sein Freund recht hatte, wollte es aber in diesem Moment nicht zugeben. Seine grünen Augen übten sich in Tiefenhass.

Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten zügig auf dem weichen Boden des Quidditchfeldes voranzukommen. Ihre Tränen liefen ungeachtet über ihre erröteten Wangen und verloren sich im Sand. Sie rang nach Luft, als sie endlich am Ort der derzeitigen Panik angelangte. Der goldene Snitch fiel ihr ins Auge, wie er soeben von Madam Hooch aufgehoben wurde. Ein kleiner, fast unscheinbarer Ball, den die restlichen streitsüchtigen Mitspieler beinahe vergessen hatte.

Die zarten Flügel des Balles schlangen sich um den kugelförmigen Körper. Das Spiel war zu Ende.

Hermione schaute verwirrt auf den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin, der ihr ein vollendetes Lächeln schenkte. Blaise Zabini. Sie konnte seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht eindeutig einordnen. Was sollte das jetzt?

Inmitten des Durcheinanders und der kratzenden Frage, wer das Spiel gewonnen hatte, lehnte er seelenruhig den Besen an seinen Oberkörper und widmete sich seinem Armschützer. Langsam löste er die Schnallen und zog das ledernde Material wie in Zeitlupe von seinem Unterarm. Seine langen schwarzen Haare, die ihm etwas gewellt knapp über die Schultern reichten, waren zu einem Zopf gebunden. Hermione blickte in seine Augen, die wie ihr auffiel mit der stechenden blauen Farbe so stark im Kontrast zu seinen schwarzen Haaren standen.

„Mione, kein Grund für Tränen, Harry geht es wirklich gut. Nichts passiert", riss Ron sie aus dem eigenartigen Bann, der von dem Slytherin auszugehen schien.

Kopfschüttelnd blickte die junge Frau in Ron´s Gesicht und hob zur Entschuldigung lediglich die Schultern. Als ihr Blick auf den grünfunkelnden Harry´s traf, hielt sie die Luft an. Sie konnte in den Augen des schwarzhaarigen Gryffindors erkennen, dass er genau wusste, die Tränen galten nicht ihm. Fast unmerklich nickte er ihr zu.

„Was ist mit dem Spielausgang? Ich verlange eine Erklärung", ertönte eine dunkle, gefährliche Stimme, die alle innerlich zusammenschrecken ließ.

Jeder einzelne Ton kroch Hermione das Rückrad herunter und hinterließ eine Spur von Gefühlen, die sie durch die Wut, welche sich über sie legte, nicht identifizieren konnte. Sie drehte sich um und funkelte ihrem Professor in die Augen.

„ES IST AUS! VORBEI!"

Sie hatte schneller der gesamten Situation den Rücken zugewandt, als sie dachte. Es war jedoch die Situation des Spieles, nicht ihrer eigenen, ihrer privaten. Die nagte noch immer an ihren Gedanken. So zügig wie möglich verließ sie das Geschehen. Nur noch wage vernahm sie die Worte von Dumbledore, der gerade begann den Ausgang des Spieles zu klären.

Harry und Draco hatten den Snitch zu exakt dem gleichen Moment berührt, somit wurden keiner Mannschaft die 150 Punkte zugesprochen. Es zählte die Anzahl der Tore. 120 zu 120.

Gleichstand.

Bitterlich. Der diesjährige Quidditchpokal ging demnach an das Ravenclawhaus. Ein äußerst angepisster Draco und ein um mindestens genauso angepisster Harry entfernten sich vom Spielfeld und ließen einen verbitterten Tränkemeister auf dem Platz zurück. Hätte man es nicht besser gewusst, konnte man denken, dass ihn der Ausgang des Spieles verärgert hatte, doch seine Augen blickten starr auf den Torbogen, durch den wenige Augenblicke zuvor Hermione verschwunden war.

Gleichstand.

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

Sie hatte sich einigermaßen beruhigt, als sie nach dem Spiel auf ihre beiden Freunde wartete, die noch in den Umkleideräumen steckten. Das Herz schlug ihr noch immer bis zum Hals, ebenfalls ein Grund jetzt nicht allein zu bleiben. Sie wollte nicht den ganzen Tag ihren Kopf in kontroverse Gedanken baden, nicht schon wieder an ihn denken. Ihr kamen Harry´s Worte abermals in den Sinn – sonst bleibt ein was wäre, wenn. Wie recht er damit hatte bemerkte sie in dieser Sekunde und der schon bekannte Knoten in ihrem Hals vergrößerte beinahe unerträglich sein Volumen.

_Was wäre, wenn ich ihm an diesem Morgen nicht den Rücken zugekehrt hätte?_

Ihr blieb keine Zeit mehr darüber nachzudenken, denn eine junge Frau gesellte sich zu ihr und schwang ebenfalls die Beine über die Mauer.

„Hi."

„Hallo, Padma."

„Wartest du noch auf die beiden oder habe ich Ron bereits verpasst?"

„Nein, sie sind immer noch nicht aus den Umkleideräumen herausgekommen."

Padma war im Laufe des letzten Jahres nicht zu einer festen Freundin geworden, nicht auf die Art und Weise, wie Harry und Ron zu ihr standen. Sie war wie Ginny, eine unheimlich nette Frau, mit der sich Hermione ab und an gern unterhielt. Nicht unwillkommen ließ sich Hermione in ein entspanntes Geplänkel fallen, was ihr das Warten verkürzte.

„Harry, jetzt bekomm´ das Grinsen endlich aus deinem Gesicht!"

„Geht nicht."

„Das nervt und ist völlig übertrieben. Echt, als du mich unter der Dusche mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck angeschaut hast, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass alle dachten uns allein lassen und noch eine Seife auf den Boden schmeißen zu müssen."

„Ron, jetzt übertreibst du aber", entgegnete Harry und war immer noch nicht in der Lage seine Mundwinkel unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Die beiden jungen Männer wären beinahe an Hermione und Padma vorbeigelaufen, hätten sie nicht gleichzeitig, wie aus der Kanone geschossen, nach ihnen gerufen.

„HEY! JUNGS!" Beide sprangen von der Mauer und eilten ihnen entgegen. Ron blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und versuchte Hermiones Blicken auszuweichen. Er wusste nicht aus welchem Grund, aber er hatte Hemmungen Padma vor den Augen von Hermione zu küssen. Diese konnte es mit einem Blick auf Ron´s Gesichtsausdruck erkennen. Sie nickte ihm lächelnd entgegen, was Ron sichtlich entspannen ließ. Auf der anderen Seite hatte der rothaarige Gryffindor keine andere Wahl, nach dem kurzen Austausch von Blicken zwischen ihm und Hermione sprang Padma ihm ohnehin schon an den Hals. Lächelnd drehte sich die braunhaarige Frau zu Harry und erschrak ein wenig, als sie dieses unverschämt breite Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht entdeckte.

„Merlin, was haben sie denn mit dir in den Umkleidekabinen angestellt? ... Oh, nein Harry... ich will es gar nicht wissen."

„Ich denke, das Grinsen müssen wir ihm aus dem Geicht meißeln", warf Ron ein, der sich aus Padmas Würgegriff wieder etwas befreit hatte. Etwas.

„Okay, was ist hier los Jungs?"

„Harry hat ein Date zum Abschlussball." Handschüttelnd wertete Ron gespielt arrogant seinen Einwurf ab, worauf er von Harry einen Todesblick erntete.

FUCK! Na wundervoll. Jetzt werde ich allein zum Ball gehen. Prima... nein, das ist nicht fair Hermione, du gönnst es Harry doch. Sei nicht so egoistisch... mhhh trotzdem FUCK!

„Oh... Harry... das ist... ich meine es war ja nicht so, dass du keine Verehrerinnen hattest, Angebote gab es satt und lang... und..."

„Nein, nein Mione. Diese möchte-gern-Schwärmereien von Mädchen, die nur sagen möchten, damals bin ich mit dem Jungen ausgegangen, der Voldemort – verzeiht; der dessen Namen blabla – nicht nur einmal die Stirn gezeigt hat. Nein Danke! Kein Bedarf! Ganz anderes, ich habe mir deinen Rat echt zu Herzen genommen, bin ganz ich selbst geblieben, habe mich für meinen dämlichen Spruch entschuldigt und gehe jetzt mit Loreen zum Abschlussball."

Und da war es wieder auf den Gesichtszügen des Goldjungen aus Gryffindor – das Grinsen. Vielleicht sogar noch ein wenig breiter, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

„Harry, dass freut mich wirklich für dich."

Hermione meinte jedes einzelne Wort ehrlich, doch ihre Verbitterung legte eine faden Beigeschmack über ihr Denken. Harry wirklich glücklich zu sehen, dazu hatte sie in den einzelnen Jahren auf Hogwarts nicht oft die Gelegenheit. Sein Lächeln steckte sie teilweise an und es hellte sich ihre Ausstrahlung um einiges auf, als sie ihre Mundwinkel ebenfalls nach oben bewegte. Sie war stolz auf ihn und freute sich, dabei versuchte sie die Tatsache zu verdrängen, dass sie nun allein zum Ball gehen würde.

Es war nicht so, dass sie keine Begleitung hätte finden können, ganz im Gegenteil. Aber sie hatte einfach alles im Keim ersticken lassen und sich in den letzten Wochen nicht darum gekümmert. Wie sollte sie auch? Ihre Gedanken versetzten ihr einen weiteren Nadelstich tief in den Fasern ihres Körpers, als sie aufs neue zu Severus glitten. Nein, sie wollte nicht an ihn denken. Nein. Reflexartig umarmte sie Harry, was ihren Gedanken allerdings nicht die intensive Ablenkung bescherte, welche sie sich erhofft hatte.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich, es freut mich."

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

Blaise trat zusammen mit Draco aus den Umkleideräumen der Slytherins und begab sich in Richtung des Schlosses. Der überdachte Steingang am Rande der Gebäudemauern wurde durchflutet von der späten Nachmittagssonne. Ausgelassene Stille umhüllte das Schloss. Stille, die in Draco´s Augen versiegte, als er seinen verhassten Gegenspieler entdeckte, der es vor vielen Jahren wagte sein Freundschaftsangebot, nach dem so viele trachteten, auszuschlagen. Wie konnte er es wagen? Diese Tatsache war der Grund seines tiefen Hasses, den er selber kaum noch nachvollziehen konnte.

„Potter", zischte der Blondschopf, worauf Blaise die Augen rollen ließ, während er den letzten Atem scharf aus seinen Lungen presste.

„Oh, Malfoy. Mir liegt es fern, wie du über die Jahre diesen intensiven Groll gegen Potter hegen konntest und er scheint auch heute noch nicht an Kraft verloren zu haben."

Blaise setzte eine wohlbedachte Pause, in der er seinen Schritt jedoch nicht verlangsamte. Er schaute ebenfalls zu den vier Personen herüber, von denen sich gerade zwei verabschiedeten. Seine Augen fixierten Hermione und er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, dennoch setzte er nach den Worten über Potter an.

„Sieh ihn dir an! Trotz des Wirbels um seine Person – unscheinbar, gar langweilig... Schleierhaft, einfach nur schleierhaft. Du solltest deine Energie, deine Aufmerksamkeit anderen Dingen schenken. Dingen, die sich nicht um Hass drehen, diese laufen für gewöhnlich ins Leere..."

Draco wollte darauf nicht antworten. In seinen Augen hatte Blaise keine Ahnung. Ohnehin war der schwarzhaarige Slytherin für Draco oft ein Rätsel. Auch wenn sein Vater hinter vorgehaltener Hand immer wieder bemerkte er sollte lieber seine Gesellschaft suchen und diese beiden hohlköpfigen Schatten abschütteln, die den Blondschopf auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgten. Er könne von Zabini lernen. Doch darauf hatte er einfach keine Lust. Wem sollte er dann herumkommandieren? Wer würde dann bedingungslos alles für ihn tun, ohne auch nur eine einzige Frage zu stellen? Schwachsinn.

„... du solltest mal hinter die Fassade blicken, mein Freund. Da würde noch die ein oder andere Überraschung lauern, mit der niemand auch nur im Entferntesten gerechnet hätte. Du weißt, stille Wasser sind tief. Du musst nur wissen ES aus den Tiefen zu entlocken..."

„Von WAS redest du eigentlich, Zabini?"

Draco richtete stirnrunzelnd seine Augen auf den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin, während sie weiterliefen. Er folgte seinem Blick und erstarrte förmlich, als er bemerkte, dass dieser sich auf das Headgirl auf dem Hause Gryffindor gelegt hatte, sie wie gebannt fixierte. Er kam nicht mehr dazu weiter über diesen Fakt nachzudenken. Harry´s Stimme stachelte seine Wut erneut an.

„Malfoy!"

„Potter!"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, als sie die beiden Kampfhähne beobachtete, wie sie sich aufmüpfig gegenüberstanden, keine weiteren Worte sagten, lediglich eisige Blicke austauschten, welche sich übertrumpfen wollten. Für sie gab es nur eine Erklärung.

Die haben da Spaß dran. Die haben da einfach Spaß dran. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Harry – natürlich nur rein zufällig – irgendwann Draco´s Nähe sucht, nur um sich mit ihm anzulegen zu können. Er wird es wahrscheinlich jetzt schon vermissen.

Irgendwie musste sie über diesen Gedanken schmunzeln, doch das Lächeln gefror, als sie zu Blaise hinüber blickte. Dieser schenkte ihr die gleiche Aufmerksamkeit, die er ihr schon auf dem Spielfeld kurze Zeit zuvor gab.

Blaise lehnte entspannt an der Mauer und ließ seine Quidditchtasche von der Schulter zu Boden gleiten. Er trug ein hellgraues Hemd, welches sich eng an seinen Oberkörper schmiegte. Die vielen einzelnen Knöpfe begannen auf der rechten Vorderseite, zogen sich über seine Brust hoch zum Schulter, um auf ihr entlang am Hals in einem Stehkragen zu münden. Seine Haare waren zu einem ordentlichen Zopf gebunden, aus dem keine einzige Strähne in sein Gesicht fiel.

Hermione wusste nicht, warum sie seine Gestalt so ausgiebig betrachtete, ihre Augen über die endlos erscheinende Knopfreihe seines Hemdes streifen ließ. In den ganzen Jahren war sie mit Blaise nie in Kontakt geraten, es gab einfach nicht den kleinsten Berührungspunkt. Als er so vor ihr stand konnte sie nicht leugnen, dass man ihn mit zwei gewaltigen Worten beschreiben konnte: geheimnisvoll und wunderschön.

Er hielt sich zwar immer im Hintergrund seines Schlangennestes, was nicht minder damit zu tun hatte, dass Draco es verstand sich in den Vordergrund zu drängen. Es kam Hermione allerdings seit längern schon so vor, dass die eigentliche Macht, die zwischen den einzelnen Slytherins stets zu Streitigkeiten führte, eher bei Zabini lag, was Draco jedoch nie erkannte. Blaise verstand es die Fäden in seinen Händen zu halten. Versteckt. Wenn er es wollte, hätte jeder nach seiner Pfeife getanzt, doch es sah danach aus, als hätte er dem primitiven Spielchen nie Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Nicht Spielchen, mit jenen an dieser Schule, die zu einfach zu lenken waren und im Grunde war dieser Anteil schwindelerregend hoch.

„Hermione Granger," Ihr Name floss über seine Lippen. „so ein wunderschöner Name, für eine so wunderschöne Frau."

Der braunhaarigen Gryffindor schoss die Röte durch die Wangen, ungewollt und für ihren Geschmack völlig fehl am Platz. Von jedem anderen jungen Mann an dieser Schule hätte dieses Kompliment lächerlich geklungen. Allerdings in seinem Fall auf eine eigenartige Weise keinesfalls. Im Zusammenhang mit seiner Gestik, die für einen so jungen Mann fast zu reif erschien, unterstrich er seine Worte mit wahrer Ernsthaftigkeit.

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre, dich zum Abschlussball begeleiten zu dürfen."

Harry und Draco unterbrachen ihre bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt anhaltenden Todesblicke, welche eigentlich noch in den Kinderschuhen steckten und schauten Blaise irritiert an. In Hermione kam Panik auf, welche sie zu unterdrücken versuchte. Sie behielt die Fassung und blickte Blaise direkt in das klare Blau seiner Augen.

„Em... es tut mir leid. Danke für das Angebot, aber... aber ich muss dir absagen."

Sie wusste keine andere Antwort, auf die völlig unvorhergesehene Frage und musste einfach nur so schnell wie möglich aus dieser Situation, damit der schwarzhaarige Slytherin sie nicht noch mehr verwirren konnte, als er es im Grunde schon getan hatte. Sie schnappte Harry am Arm und zog in mit sich zum Schlosseingang. Der war damit eigentlich ganz und gar nicht einverstanden. Hey, er war gerade im Begriff einen Streit aufzubauen und schaffte es nur noch einen letzten wütenden Blick zu Draco zu werfen, bevor er in Hermiones Schlepptau um die Ecke bog.

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

„Sag mal, was sollte DAS denn, Zabini?!"

„Was", fragte Blaise seelenruhig und stachelte Draco nur mehr mit seiner Gelassenheit an.

„Na DAS mit Granger."

„Ich habe Gefallen an ihr. Sehr. Ich beobachte sie schon eine Weile", sagte er weiterhin ebenso gelassen.

„Merlin, wir reden hier von Granger. Granger – nichtsnutziger Gryffindor-Bücherwurm. Genauso dreist vorlaut, wie auch langweilig."

Blaise atmete ruhig aber tief durch, bevor er seine Hand auf Draco´s Oberarm legte und ihn in seinem Schritt stoppte. Geduldig schaute er in das graue Eis seiner Augen, in denen Flammen der gleichen Farbe zu flackern schienen.

„Draco, wie oft habe ich schon gesagt, du sollst deine Umgebung, insbesondere deren Personen, erst beobachten, bevor du voreilige Schlüsse ziehst. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass man mit deiner Art des Intervenierens und dem Anhäufen von Oberflächlichkeiten – damit setzte ich Personen an erster Stelle – zufrieden sein kann. Mach deine Augen endlich auf! Wirklich auf! Und glaube mir, Miss Granger hat ein Feuer in sich, nachdem man in unserer Schlangenfamilie vergeblich sucht."

Im Normalfall ließ Draco es nie zu, dass jemand in diesem Tonfall mit ihm sprechen würde. Zabini machte da die Ausnahme, es gefiel ihm nicht aber er wusste, dass gerade dieser junge Mann ihn insgeheim schon oft aus der Patsche geholfen hatte, auch wenn dies keiner wusste und er es selber auch nie zugeben würde.

„Ja klar und..."

„Nichts und", schnitt Blaise Draco´s Einwand ab, ohne auch nur die Stimme zu heben. „Beobachte! Nicht nur den Gerüchten zufolge, in dem sie einen Drachenhüter um den kleinen Finger gewickelt hat..."

„Das zählt nicht, das war ein Weasley", sagte Draco grimmig.

„Es kommt nicht auf den Namen an. Ich habe ihn gesehen, an ihm hätte sich so manche Slytherin vergebens herangetastet. Sie haben es versucht, das hättest du bemerkt, wenn du einmal sitzen bleiben würdest, wenn Frauengespräche beginnen. Verdrehe nicht die Augen, ich verstehe dieses Interesse an jenen Geplänkeln auch nicht, aber es steckt hinter dem weiblichen Gehabe vieles, was uns zu Nutze sein kann. Wie dem auch sei... zurück zu Miss Granger. Ich habe mitbekommen, und dass lass schon einen gewissen Zeitraum her sein, wie sie sich in die Kerker unseres Flügels geschlichen hat und um genau zu sein hatte sie im Schlepptau den Kopf des Hauses. Beide in Richtung seiner privaten Räumlichkeiten. Mal von der Tatsache abgesehen, dass kaum jemand von uns seine Räumlichkeiten je zu Gesicht bekommen hat - geschweige denn eine Gryffindor – hat sie in Worten und Tönen mit ihm gesprochen, was selbst jeden Slytherin in die Situation katapultiert hätte, für Wochen Filch´s Schuhe küssen zu dürfen."

„Was sie dann ja auch tun konnte."

„Nein, nichts dergleichen. Mir schien es, als wäre Snape durchaus amüsiert gewesen und spielte ihr Spiel – was ihr nicht minder Freude bereitete – mit Vergnügen mit."

Entsetzt starrte Draco seinen Zimmernachbarn an. „Du willst mir doch nicht damit sagen, dass..."

„Nein, ich will hier keine Gerüchte in die Welt setzen. Das wäre nicht meine Art, schon gar nicht, wenn es mir zu keinerlei Nutzem wäre. Ich will damit nur sagen, dass jede Person zwei Seiten hat. Viele schaffen es beide Seiten im Alltag unter einen Hut zu bringen - einige allerdings nicht. Jene den es nicht gelingt, solltest du mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Sie sind am interessantesten. Glaub mir, von Miss Granger werden wir in Zukunft noch die ein oder andere Überraschung hören, dann wirst du meine Worte vielleicht mal ernst nehmen."

„Klar, und deswegen fragst du das Grangergör, ob sie dich zum Abschlussball begleitest, hä? Du hast bereits eine Begleitung."

„Diese Angelegenheit hätte ich aus der Welt geschafft." Er winkte kurz mit der Hand und tat den Satz ebenso gleichgültig, wie auch sicher, ab. Langsam begann Draco seine Nerven zu strapazieren.

„Ja, aber vergiss nicht, du hast eine echt scharfe Begleitung..."

„Ja, und schöne, eine aus gutem Haus und von so vielen Frauen beneidet, von den Männern... blablabla... langweilig. Frauen sind ermüdend, zumindest die, die derart oberflächlich sind und dir obendrein auch noch bedingungslos zu Füssen liegen, weil du einfach uneingeschränkt in ihre selbstgesetzten Normen passt und sie somit schmücken würdest. Langweilig. Ihre Gesellschaft ödet mich an."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, auch wenn er an der Stelle zugeben musste, dass Wahrheit in den Worten von Zabini lag. Er gab es nicht zu. Der Grund dazu lag mit Bestimmtheit in der Tatsache, dass dieses Gespräch sich eigentlich um Hermione Granger drehte.

„Zabini, du hast eben einen Korb bekommen. Hast du das noch gar nicht registriert? Ich wäre jedenfalls stinksauer und dann auch noch von einer Gryffindor."

„Das macht die Sache doch erst interessant. Irgendwann wird die Frau mir wiederbegegnen, auf welche Art und Weise auch immer."

„Granger! Sie ist ein Schlammblut."

„Oh, Draco. Werde endlich erwachsen!"

Blaise Stimme erhob sich spöttisch, das erste mal in diesem Gespräch und bekam eine wütende Note. Er machte kehrt und setzte zusammen mit Draco den Weg zum Slytherinflügel fort. Schweigend.

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

Ihre restlichen Aufgaben hatte sie an diesem Abend erledigt. Die Dekoration der großen Halle war vorbereitet, es bedurfte lediglich ein paar abschließende Zaubersprüche und für den Abschlussball würde die Halle im Glanz der Dekoration erstrahlen.

Sie stand inmitten der vielen Kartons in ihrem Headgirl-Zimmer. Headgirl. Die Position würde sie noch für genau einen Tag haben. Morgen würde der Abschlussball stattfinden. Morgen würde sie die Zeugnisse bekommen. Morgen...

Es war Zeit ins Bett zu gehen. Die Zeiger der Uhr hatten die kleine Zahl, die auf ihrem Zifferblatt Mitternacht anzeigte, längst umrundet. Auf dem Weg in das angrenzende Badezimmer streifte sie ihre Jeans und das T-Shirt ab und legte es achtlos auf den Schreibtischstuhl. Lediglich in cremefarbener Spitze gehüllt stand sie in der Verschwiegenheit ihres Bades und blickte in ihr eigenes trübseliges Gesicht, dass von dem alten großen Spiegel über ihrem Waschbecken in etwas dunkler Schattierung widergegeben wurde. Ihre Augen schienen sich zu verdunkeln, sie sahen traurig aus und hatten diese zimtfarbene Ausstrahlung verloren, als ihr Severus Worte erneut in den Sinn kamen.

Die geheimnisvolle Frau, wie du sie nennst Minerva, spielt seit dem gestrigen Abend in meinem Leben keine Rolle mehr.

Es tat weh, einfach nur weh. An diese Konsequenz hatte sie nicht gedacht, als sie von ihm weggelaufen war. Ihre Gefühle hatte sie in diesem Moment erfolgreich beiseite geschoben. Sie ignoriert. Das warum konnte sie sich nicht erklären.

Ihr Kopf dröhnte. Schwer atmend umfasste sie die Wölbung des Waschbeckens. Das Marmor sendete plötzlich eine derartige Kälte aus, die sich in ihre Fingerspitzen fraß, bald die ganze Hand einnahm und sich weiter nach oben kämpfte. Hermione konzentrierte sich eigenartigerweise so stark auf die Temperaturwahrnehmung ihrer Hände, dass sie das Gefühl hatte ihre Gliedmaßen würden ebenfalls zu Marmor erstarren.

Die Wahrnehmungen hallten in ihren Gehirnwindungen wider, dass sie drohte ohnmächtig zu werden. Sie schloss für einen winzigen Moment die Augen. Als sich ihre Augenlider öffneten und sie zurück auf ihr Spiegelbild blickte erschrak sie, doch wagte sie es nicht sich zu bewegen. Ihre Gedanken nahten zu zerspringen.

Aus dem Schatten hinter ihr trat eine Gestalt, flüstere etwas, was sie nicht hören konnte. Hände legten sich auf ihre entblößten Schultern, streiften ihre warme Haut, dass es sie erschauern ließ. Arme schlangen sich um ihren Körper, den sie nicht mehr unter Kontrolle zu haben schien.

Severus.

Sie lehnte sich in seine Gestalt, spürte seine nackte Brust an ihren Schulterblättern und eine unerklärliche Wärme durchflutete sie. Der Spiegel reflektierte ein ehrliches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Severus senkte ein wenig den Kopf und schmiegte sich an ihre weichen Haare. Ihr Blick verankerte sich durch das Spiegelbild mit seinem, verlor sich in seiner Schwärze. Sie fühlte sich wohl und prickelnde Explosionen schienen sich in ihrem Magen auszubreiten, zu tanzen. Ihre Finger legten sich um seine Arme und sie standen für einen Augenblick in dieser Umarmung. Kosteten diese Stille, diese Zustimmung aus, bevor sie seine Lippen an ihrem Hals spürte, wie sie sich den Weg hinab zu ihren Schultern bahnten und seine Zähne freigaben, die ihren BH-Träger umschlossen und ihn von der Schulter streiften.

Eine plötzliche Leere in ihrem Kopf und in dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde blickte sie nur in die traurigen Augen ihres Spiegelbildes. Die Leere breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus und ließ sie entgegen der Wärme in ihrem Badezimmer frieren.

Ihr schneller Atem flutete den Raum. Sonst Stille und sie schloss erneut die Augen.

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

Es war für ihn der letzte Rundgang in dieser Nacht und zu seinem Missfallen hatte er keinen einzigen Schüler aufspüren, keinen einzigen Hauspunkt abziehen können. Unzufrieden knallte er die Eingangstür zu seinen Räumlichkeiten hinter sich ins Schloss und entzündete eine kleine Flamme im stein- und holzumrandeten Kamin. Eine unangenehme Kühle durchzog die Kerkerräume, wenn sich der Sommertag niederlegte und Platz für die Nacht schaffte.

Jeden Knopf einzeln lösend, schälte er sich aus seiner schwarzen Robe. Das schwere Material glitt von seinen Schultern, fiel über die Lehne des Schreibtischstuhles und gab den Blick auf das feingewebte weiße Hemd, welches er unter seiner Professorenrobe zu tragen pflegte, frei.

Während er die oberen Knöpfe am Halsansatz öffnete und die Ärmel bis zum Ellenbogen hochschlug, begab er sich zu seinem großen Ledersessel vor dem Kamin. Weich schmiegte sich das Leder um seine Konturen und seine Hände fanden Platz auf den breiten Armlehnen.

Ruhe. Eine dieser Ruhephasen, die er für gewöhnlich liebte, doch die in diesem Augenblick unwillkommen war. Seine Gedanken wieder an der Stelle anknüpfend, die er schon während des Rundganges hatte, lehnte er sich weiter in den Sessel zurück.

Hermione.

Morgen noch und dann würde sie Hogwarts Lebewohl sagen. Er schloss sich wohlwissend bei diesem Lebewohl aus und er würde sich damit abfinden müssen. Merkwürdig, wie ein so junges Mädchen sich in seinen Gedanken festsetzen konnte. Um ehrlich zu sein, konnte er sich das selbst nicht erklären, geschweige denn einordnen. Er wusste nur eins, er wollte nicht loslassen, sie in seiner Nähe wissen und egoistisch seine Fänge um sie ausbreiten. Doch hinterherlaufen würde er nicht, dazu wollte und konnte er sich nicht überwinden, seinen eigenen Charakter nicht beugen.

Es setzte sich eine Idee fest, von Hermione ein letztes Mal zu kosten. Nicht auf die körperliche Art. Mental, in ihre Gedanken eindringen. So würde er ihr ein letztes Mal nah sein. Was wäre schon dabei? Er würde vorsichtig sein, sich nicht zu erkennen geben. Wer nicht ständig mit dieser Fähigkeit in Berührung kam, würde kaum etwas merken. Die Wahrnehmung würde sich heimtückisch verändern. Man würde sensibler werden und die Sinne würden von banalen Kleinigkeiten angezogen werden. Vielleicht ein kleines Hämmern, ein nicht zu identifizierbares Dröhnen und danach eine beklemmende Leere im Kopf. Doch das alles konnte ihn nicht davon abhalten. Das Risiko, dass sie es entdecken und wütend darüber werden würde, war es ihm wert. Was hatte er zu verlieren?

Er schloss die Augen, versuchte sich zu entspannen, um seine gesamte Konzentration zu bündeln. Seine Sinne schärfend suchte er nach ihr und fand sie. Er sah durch ihre Augen und drang nicht weiter in ihr Bewusstsein ein, denn er war gefesselt von ihrer Gestalt, die er durch ihre Augen im Spiegel sah. Seine Atmung wurde schwerer, denn was er dort entdeckte war Traurigkeit, die sich in ihren Blick gelegt hatte.

Das Sichtfeld verschwamm. Er starrte gegen die Dunkelheit ihrer Augenlider und wollte sich gerade zurückziehen, als sie erneut die Augen öffnete. Severus erschrak, er musste sich zusammenreißen die Deckung zu wahren. Er blickte auf das Spiegelbild und sah sich selbst aus dem Schatten treten, wie sein Abbild die Finger auf ihre Schultern legte, sie in die Arme schloss.

Was war das? Er hatte ihr keine Träume, keine Erinnerungen geschickt. Sie erinnerte sich von selbst, dachte an ihn. Erinnerung und Gegenwart verschmolzen, wurden eins. Wahrscheinlich  ausgelöst durch die Gedankenverschmelzung, die Hermione durch ihre Aufgewühltheit nicht zu bemerken schien.

Severus konnte die Wärme und Zufriedenheit spüren, wie sie gleichzeitig durch beide Körper floss. Er sah wie sie ihre Hände über seine Arme legte, wie sie ihm eines dieser atemberaubenden Lächeln schenkte und sich in seinen Blicken verlor.

Die Erinnerung hatte er sogleich erkannt. Es war eine der seltenen Nächte, wo er zu ihr in das Headgirl-Zimmer gekommen war. Für gewöhnlich zu riskant. Zu leicht hätten sie der anderen Hermione begegnen können, wenn sie sich in der Zeit vertan hätten. Doch in den wenigen Berührungen,  die sie im marmordurchzogenen Bad austauschten, steckte eine unausgesprochene Vollkommenheit, die prickelnde Hitze versprühte.

Im Spiegelbild vor ihren Augen legte er den Mund auf ihren Hals und ließ seine Lippen hinunter zu ihren Schulter gleiten. Er konnte sie förmlich schmecken. Langsam breitete sich Panik in ihm aus. Kaum noch konnte er unerkannt in ihren Gedanken bleiben, zu sehr wurde er von der Szenerie erregt.  Sein Atem verschnellerte sich.

Als er sah, wie seine Zähne den Träger ihres BH´s umfassten und ihn von der Schulter streiften, riss er die Augen auf, brach den Gedankenkontakt ab und starrte in die kleinen Flammen in seinem Kamin. Zurück in der Realität.

Sein schneller Atem flutete den Raum. Sonst Stille und er schloss erneut die Augen.

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

Hi, ihr da vor dem Bildschirm. ...klopf klopf... BIN WIEDER DAAAAA! ... teehee...

Und schon gab´s ein megalanges Chap... grins... Noch weiß ich nicht, was ihr von diesem Baby haltet. Ich LIEBE es. Schon allein aus diesem Grund, weil es unter den Palmen am Strand von Mallorca geschrieben wurde. (Wie auch das 19. YEAH!) Herrlich! Wie? Es hört sich an, als ob ich noch immer die Sonne im Arsch hätte. Richtig, richtig habe ich und ich muss euch sagen, dass ich wieder da hin will! Morgen! Nein jetzt. Ich werde apparieren. Ja, genau.... mummpfff...konzentrier... FUCK! Wird nix. FuckFuckFUCK!!! ...heul... Ja, ihr habt ja recht, ich hasse es, ich hasse das Wetter hier und ich will meine Füße wieder in den weißen Sand stecken. Um mich an dieser Stelle mal selbst zu zitieren: ICH BIN ANGEPISST!!!

Anderes Thema: handschriftlich vorschreiben. Ich hasse es! Hat mehrere Gründe. Zum einen dauert die ganze Angelegenheit fast doppelt so lange. Hey, das ist richtig Arbeit. Das 18. Kapitel erstreckten sich in meinen A5 Notizbuch über 42 Seiten!!! (!!!) Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass man an einem Stand ständig von Luxuskörpern die in der Sonne glänzen abgelenkt wird. Wie ist das wohl, hä? Ja, ja ich weiß leckaaa, aber fuck, man kommt immer wieder völlig aus dem Konzept. Und zu Hause kam dann der Hammer, nicht dass das schon schwer genug war diese Insel wieder zu verlassen, setze ich mich an meinen Computer schlage mein Notizbuch auf und ganz leise seilt sich ein dünner Bindfaden bestehend aus feinkörnigen Sand ab und rieselt auf das Laminat. ICH HÄTTE HEULEN KÖNNEN!!! Oh, ja und dann war da noch die Sache mit dem Stift – Hand – schreiben. Klar soweit? Nicht? Okay, ich meine, ich gehöre zu dieser Tastatur-schreib-Fraktion und dann sieht man sich vor diesen banalen Dingen wieder, jene die einem nach einiger Zeit plötzlich Schmerzen im Handgelenk bescheren. Da sitzt man dann also im Sand und schreit den Kuli in seiner Hand an: Fuck wo ist dein D?  So langsam klinge ich verbittert, hä? Gut, ich muss mich jetzt noch dazu zwingen das 19. Chap abzutippen... würg! Aber dann ist auch alles im Kasten.

Noch einmal Themawechsel und dann komme ich zu euren Reviews und höre auf zu schwafeln. Wird langsam etwas verwirrend hier, hä? (seit wann hat sich eigentlich dieses HÄ in mein Schriftbild eingeschlichen? ...kopfschüttel) Was wollte ich noch, ach ja. Ich war mit meiner Freundin im Urlaub und sie fragte vorher noch, ob ich meine Stories mitnehme. Mal ehrlich, braucht man eine FF-Autoren darum zu bitten? Neeee! Also ich alles fein eingepackt und dann habe ich eine wirklich witzige Erfahrung gemacht. Ich habe ihr also in lauen Strandnächten diese Story vorgelesen und weiß jetzt quasi live, wie es euch ergangen sein muss! YEAH wat´n Spaß. Ich musste teilweise das Lesen unterbrechen, weil sie sich nicht mehr eingekriegt hat und ich dann auch wieder lachen musste. Klasse. Also schreibt was lustiges, kettet eure Freunde in euren Zimmern fest, lest und ab geht die Party!

Merlin ich muss von diesem Urlaubstrip wieder runter kommen, ich kann nicht mehr normal schreiben. YEAH! (seht ihr was ich meine? Hä? ...aaahhhrrgggggg)

...räusper kommen wir zu den Reviews:

mrsgaladriel: och, das denke ich schon, dass man von mir noch mehr zu lesen bekommt. Da hat der Strandaufenthalt schon für gesorgt. Ich glaube ich habe da allein Stichpunkte für sieben neue Shortstories notiert... grrrr... man sollte mich einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen. Ven-winkt-hysterisch-zu (Merlin, ich muss unbedingt wieder arbeit, jetzt werde ich schon hysterisch!)

TheSnitch: freut mich, dass du baff gewesen bist. Ich muss auch sagen, dass mir Harry im 5. Band echt auf die Nerven ging, auch wenn ich seine Reaktionen verstehen konnte. Nun ja, wir sind im ff-universum und da mach ich Harry einfach nach meinen Geschmack. Ven-knuddelt-zurück

Ebony-zoot: Danke, ich freue mich immer wieder sehr, wenn sich Leser zu erkennen geben.

Kiwi123: Fortsetzung? ...mmhhh... wenn du den Epilog liest, wird klar, dass man daraus wirklich eine Fortsetzung machen könnte. Aber ob das so interessant ist. Schaun wir mal was Cilina (meine Muse) dazu sagt.

Curlylein: Effi Briest... mmmhhh... muss das noch mal aufgreifen. Ich hatte darüber noch mal nachgedacht und das mit meiner Freundin diskutiert. Sie wusste nicht mehr, um was es in der Geschichte geht. Ich hatte es ihr erklärt und irgendwie fand ich dann die Story im allgemeinen klasse. Komisch, ich glaube ich sollte da noch mal reinlesen. Aber genug davon. Ich weiß, ich weiß Harry ist sehr erwachsen, aber es gibt Ausnahmen, selten aber denen bin ich auch schon begegnet. So´n bisschen Reife brauchte ich einfach, siehe Blaise (Okay, bei dem ist das was anderes, den liebe ich... grins...) Einen liebevollen Tritt auch von mir an deinen Computer. Ven-hugst-und-kisst-zurück

Nachtschattengewächs: Na du, meine kleine Detektivin! Zu der Sache mit dem Zeitumkehrer sage ich an dieser Stelle einfach mal: BIG GRIN! Ansonsten schweige ich wie ein Grab ;o) Ja, ja in diesem und auch im nächsten Kapitel waren/kommen wieder ein paar Schlüsselszenen und sagen wir mal Situationsverhalten einzelner Personen, die sehr wichtig sind und die sich im Epilog wieder zu einem Ganzen schließen werden, ich hoffe ich kann euch dann wieder so überraschen, wie mit Harry´s Reaktion. Ven-hugst-und-kisst-ebenfalls-zurück

McAbe: Holt du eigentlich mit dem Arsch Luft? Das wurde mal zu mir gesagt, weil ich zu viel und ununterbrochen geredet habe. Danach war aber erst mal Schluss mit reden, ich musste nur noch lachen. Und ja, es geht natürlich morgen mit dem Abschlussball in den Showdown (grrrr... das Wort passt jetzt irgendwie gar nicht) also es neigt sich mit dem Abschlussball dem Ende zu – ahhh... schon besser! Ven-drückt-dich

Kirilein: Nachdem du die Beschreibung von Zabini in diesem Kapitel verfolgen konntest, kannst du jetzt wahrscheinlich auch nachvollziehen, warum meine Katze Zabini heißt ...grins... Irgendwie kommt mir dass HP-Universum immer als erstes in den Kopf, bei der Tiernamenvergebung (Ausnahme meine Schildkröte Luise und meine Vogelspinne Vesco, das war vor der Zauberwelt)  Und meiner Rasselbande ging es gut, schließlich habe ich meine Freundin mit in den Urlaub genommen, nicht meinen Süßen ;o) Ven-drückt-euch-beide

Herm84: Hey, Abifeier, hä? Mein Schwesterherz hat auch ihr Abi hinter sich gebracht (an der Stelle muss ich mit meiner kleinen Elfe mal ein wenig angeben: Durchschnitt 1,9 (!!!)) und deswegen geht es am Wochenende für mich schon wieder in den Harz – Abiball. Lustig, sehe ich mal meine ganzen alten Lehrer wieder. Du lernst von mir... rotwerd... danke, das ist ein tolles Kompliment. Ven-hugst-dich-zurück

Quasischwester aka Like: Überrascht, hä? ...happybodydance... so soll es sein! Yes, ich krieg euch! ICH KRIEG EUCH ALLE!!! AAAALLLLEEEEE!!! Sorry, em... wo war ich…hihi. Und ja den Satz liebst du ihn? habe ich auch schon mal von Harry gehört, na ja bei der Fülle an Stories die ich schon gelesen habe. Da hatte ich gerade noch eine witzige Situation zu diesem Thema mit Viviane am Telefon. Ich erkläre ihr eine neue Storyline von einer Kurzgeschichte die mir unter den Palmen (... unter den PALMEN SCHIIIEEFFFFF!!! HEUL!!! PALMEN ARRGGGHHH) eingefallen ist und ich zum Schluß: ja, cool wa? Und dann mache ich so und blaba. Sie meinte dann nur, ach so, da habe ich schon ganz viel über das Thema gelesen. Ich: häHäHÄ??? Fuck. Naja irgendwann überschneidet sich halt etwas, bei der Masse. Nur irgendwie habe ich jetzt kein Bock mehr die Story zu schreiben... However... Ven-knuddelt-zurück

CallistaEvans: Na, warst du auch lieb zu Cilina? Ja, gut. Hallo Cilina Herz. Nein, ich kann dich im Moment noch nicht gebrauchen. Ja, ja Süße du weißt, zu viele Ideen. Richtig noch mehr würden mich jetzt nur verwirren. Laß dich küssen Süße... genau und jetzt bleib du noch schön ein Weilchen bei Callista. Ja, Schätzchen ich komm bald wieder........ em.... wo war ich, richtig. Was wäre wenn, Ven? Wie weit wären Ron und Hermione wohl gegangen?... mhhh... VEN! HOL DEINE GEDANKEN AUS DER GOSSE! ...räusper... och, weißt du Callista ich habe keiiiinnne Ahnung ...grins...

Kardia: ICH HATTE EIN NOTIZBUCH MIT!!! ... auf den Sand auf meinen Boden deut...heul...! CHAP 18 UND 19 SIND BABIES DER SONNE! Klar soweit, hä? Okay, ich musste mich hüten nicht alle in Bademode erscheinen zu lassen YEAH BABIES lasst uns dem Sangria frönen und lustige trunkende Spielchen mit den Zauberstäben abhalten! NEIN KARDIA NICHT MIT DIESEN ZAUBERSTÄBEN!... mhhh obwohl, letzt Aussage streichen. MIT DIESEN ZAUBERSTÄBEN! Wirrwirrwirr... glaub mir ich bin durch den Wind genug. Ich brauch keinen Urlaub mehr, ich muss einfach wieder arbeiten!

Iare: Urlaub? Wie der Stand war? ...kleine Zimmerpalme schnapp: WACHSE DU SAU!!! Ich will mich unter dich legen... miep... Gehe nur noch mit einer Packung Salz in die Badewanne und fürs Feeling streue ich vor dem Schlafengehen immer etwas Vogelsand ins Bett... ja, ja... doch, doch der Urlaub war gut. Zielgerade, richtig wir befinden uns auf der Zielgerade, aber keine Angst, ich werde euch schon noch ein, zwei mal Überraschen... teehee. Ven-grüßt-lieb-zurück.

Nadeshiko: Yes, nimm den Hut ab, gerade aus dem Urlaub hier ist das neue Chap... grins... Was das gute Raiting angeht... pfeif... okay, ich gehe da wirklich manchmal, sagen wir mal ins Detail. Aber es gibt auch manche Ideen, die würde ich hier nie on setzen, weil da dann doch jeder rankommt... hüstel... und yes, her mit den Erdbeeren... lecka. Die Schokolade darfst du gern behalten, ich will mich nämlich noch den ganzen Sommer im Bikini zeigen können. Ven-grüßt-lieb-zurück

j-light: Ja Süße, ein dickes HOLA! Zurück!!! Hihi, was für ein geiler Urlaub! Sangria Olé! Es hat mir so viel Spaß gemacht und ich bin so stolz, dass dir die Story gefallen hat. Und wir werden feiern und wie wir das werden!!! Ven-küßt-dich

.   .   .

Okay, noch ein wenig muss ich euch schwafelnder Weise beweihräuchern. Stichpunkt Zabini. ICH LIEBE IHN! Viele werden sich bestimmt gefragt haben, was soll der Augenmerk jetzt auf diesen Kerl? Ja, ja der wird noch eine Rolle spielen. Dabei muss ich sagen, ich habe ihn von Viviane ausgeliehen. Sie hat in ihrer Story „Des Widerspenstigen Zähmung" diesen Charakter aufgebaut und ich liebe ihn einfach. Dabei weiss ich im Grunde gar nicht, ob J.K.R. in Blaise Zabini ein Mädchen sieht oder einen Jungen, von dem Namen her könnte es beides sein. Egal, für mich wird es, dank Viv, immer ein Er bleiben. Ich weiß auch, dass er für sein Alter sehr, sehr reif ist. Eigentlich noch reifer als Harry, aber ich liebe (habe ich das eigentlich schon erwähnt, hä?) ihn so! An der Stelle: weil die Autorin es so wollte. ...lach.

Dann mal wieder bis Mitte nächster Woche. Seit nicht so faul und schreibt mir ein paar Worte in den Reviewkasten! Ja, ja ich weiß... nöhl... dauert so lang... kann nicht mehr... bin müde. Ihr wisst ja, es geht auch einfach :o)  :oI  :o(

Hugs&Kisses

Vengari


	19. Kapitel 19

**_Überdenke deine Prioritäten_**

**_Kapitel 19_**

_/Mir geht es prima. Wirklich. Ich sehe hinreißend aus, lasse mich mit einem Glas Bowle in der Hand von mittelmäßig guter Musik vollullen und blicke auf die kläglichen Tanzversuche liebestoller Mitschüler. Nein! Mir geht es fein. Wirklich! WIRKLICH!/_

Hermione stand im Schatten der Wand des großen Ballsaales und ließ ihre Augen über die Massen gleiten. Ein selbstbeweihräuchernder Tag lag hinter ihr, an dem man sich den ganzen Tag imaginär auf die Schulter klopfte. Zumindest zu klopfen hatte. Wie nicht anders erwartet machte sie diesen Abschluss mit Auszeichnung, wurde von so vielen Lehrern beglückwünscht und konnte in McGonagalls Augenwinkeln diese kleine Träne entdecken, die sich schleichend einnistete, wenn man vor stolz fast platzte.

Diese Ereignisse, auch und gerade ihre erfolgreichen Abschlussnoten, gaben ihr nicht die Befriedigung, die sie sich Anfang des Jahres noch ausmalte, die ihr zu der Zeit im Kopf rumschwirrte. Der restliche Tag bis zum Ballbeginn war ein Desaster, eine gefühlsmäßige Achterbahn. Einen jeden Abschlussabsolventen wurde es schwer ums Herz, sie glaubte selbst Grabbe und Goyle für einen kurzen Augenblick weinen gesehen zu haben. Ganz abgesehen von den Schülerinnen aus Hufflepuff, die die gesamte Zeit mit Taschentüchern herumliefen. Hermione fand das alles etwas albern, hielt sich diesen wandelnden Tränenfontänen allerdings bewusst fern, weil sie genau wusste, dass sie sich leicht hätte anstecken und ebenfalls in den gleichen Teppich der Melancholie hüllen können.

Es war der letzte Tag, morgen würde jeder Schüler im Zug Richtung Sommer, Richtung Familie sitzen, doch die Gruppe der ältesten Schüler würden nicht wieder zurückkehren.

Man konnte es nicht leugnen, aber dieser Jahrgang war etwas Besonderes. Wer kannte die Namen von Harry, Ron und Hermione nicht? Gerade Harry, der immer wieder ins Zwielicht rutschte, durch diese unsichtbare Verbindung zu Voldemort. Wie oft standen die Namen des Goldenen Trios im Tagespropheten, sei es letztlich im positiven Licht gesetzt, oder damals mit einem bitteren Beigeschmack, auf Grund der Sensationsphantasie einer gewissen Rita Kimmkorn.

Sie waren nicht unbekannt, was selbst ihren Abschlussball zum Gegenstand der Presse machte. Das berührte sie allerdings etwas peinlich. Zu guter letzt konnten sie sich mit den Fotografen einigen, es würde nicht nur ein Bild von den dreien erscheinen, sondern von dem gesamten Abschlussjahrgang, auch wenn sich Hermione, Ron und Harry in den Mittelpunkt stellen sollten und Professor Snape nicht fehlen durfte, schließlich war er an Voldemorts Untergang beteiligt. Er weigerte sich und musste von Dumbledore überredet – gezwungen durch blinkende blaue Augen über halbmondförmig Brillengläser – werden.

Es war der einzige Augenblick an diesem Tag, in dem Hermione Severus nahe war. Er sagte nichts, schien sie zu ignorieren. Schien. Sie stand neben ihm und schwankten zwischen schreiendem Wegrennen oder ihn einfach berühren, wenngleich auch nur flüchtig. Im Nachhinein geschah nichts der gleichen. Sie stand einfach nur da, konnte es nicht lassen, sog seinen Duft tief in ihre Nase und lächelte steinern in die Kamera. Das war einer der Momente, in dem ihre Gefühlsachterbahn gerade die tiefste Stelle des Tales betrat und ihr der Schwung für die nächste Steigung fehlte.

Als sie Harry nach den ganzen Zeremonien fragte, was nun wäre, wusste sie nach der ersten Silbe bereits, um was es ging. Sie konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken, es hätte sich noch nicht die Möglichkeit geboten. Das war freilich eine Lüge, eine fadenscheinige Ausrede. Sie hätte ihn beinahe zu jeder Zeit an diesem Tage ungestört aufsuchen, ihn um ein paar Worte bitten können. Doch es siegte in ihr die Unsicherheit. Es fehlte der Mut.

Padma kam um 5 Uhr späten Nachmittags, bereits komplett in festlicher Robe gehüllt zu ihr, da war sie gerade erst aus der Dusche gekommen. Ron´s Freundin war eine dunkelhaarige Schönheit mit ihrer olivefarbenen Haut, größtenteils verdeckt durch dunkelblaue Seide. Hermione hatte sie mit offenem Mund angestarrt, als Padma auf der Schwelle zu ihren Räumlichkeiten stand, dabei war die Gryffindor lediglich in ein weißes Frotteehandtuch gehüllt.

Auch Hermione hatte sich bei ihrer Festrobe an den Gryffindorfarben orientiert, wenngleich ihr Rot eine dunklere Nuance aufwies. Sie war froh Padma bei sich zu haben. Die junge Frau war eine angenehme Gesellschaft und sie half ihr sich ebenfalls für den Ball fertig zu machen.

Und jetzt stand sie da, im Schatten des Ballsaales, umringt von lustig schwatzenden, ausgelassenen, jungen Menschen. Nach spielerischen Diskussionen, die einige wedelnde Bewegungen inklusive des Zauberstabes beinhalteten, mit Padma, um die Hautpartien, die der Stoff ihres Kleides nun bedecken oder nicht bedecken sollte, hatten sie sich letztendlich doch noch geeinigt. Das dunkelrote, seidene Material fiel tief und entblößte ihren Rücken zum größten Teil, während es vorn Spielraum für Phantasie einräumte und zum Hals in einem Stehkragen mündete. Der faltenschlagende, weite Rock schien nur wenige Millimeter über dem Boden zu schweben. Ihre Haare, mit kleinen goldenen Perlen versehen, waren nur leicht hochgesteckt, sodass sich lange braune Locken über ihre freien Schultern legten.

Der golddurchzogene Festumhang lag achtlos am anderen Ende des Saales über der Rückenlehne einer der vielen Stühle, vor denen die sonstigen Bänke an diesem Abend weichen mussten. Nur die goldenen Handschuhe hatte sie angelassen und sie funkelten mit dem Schimmer ihrer glatten Haut um die Wette. Der Mund das gleiche intensive rot, wie ihr Kleid. Sie sah atemberaubend aus, doch das half ihr nicht weiter. Sie fühlte sich ignoriert. Ausgeschlossenen inmitten der flirtenden Massen.

Ahhh, wie es aussieht geht es allen wundervoll. Doch, doch mir ja auch... Mir. Ja. Auch. Wo sind die anderen? Es scheint mich im Moment jeder zu ignorieren. Alles IGNORANTEN! ...phhhaaaa! Richtig, da ist Harry, kommt mit Loreen von der Tanzfläche. Sie gehen nach draußen. Erster Kuß, hä? Ron tanzt mit Padma, nun gut tanzen ist was anderes. Können die nicht einfach auf´s Zimmer gehen? Da können sie zumindest die Kleidung ungeschoren ablegen, während Padma ihn auffrisst... bähhh! Ahhh, Ginny... em... sie sitzt auf dem Schoß von Seamus? Ich dachte sie wären bloß Freunde. Jedenfalls sehr gute Freunde, der Zunge nach zu urteilen, die soeben an Ginny´s Hals entlang fährt... grrrrr... ?????... Neville??? Okay, ich stehe hier gelangweilt und dämlich rum und selbst Neville wird zur Tanzfläche gezogen. JETZT bin ich angepisst! Nein, NEIN mir geht es fein. Wirklich! Ist doch schön, alles hübsch in Pärchen. FEIN!!!

„Darf ich um den einen Tanz bitten, wenngleich du auch gestern einfach so weggegangen bist, Hermione?"

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und ehe sie diese wieder sortieren konnte, sagte sie auch schon ja und ihre Finger glitten in seine geöffnete Handfläche. Mit dem Hauch eines Lächelns führte er sie zum Parkett, auf dem sich so viele Füße zur Musik bewegten, während sie an den so vertrauten Gesichtern vorbeistreiften.

„Potter!"

„Malfoy!"

„POTTER!!!"

Die Tatsache, das sie endlich zum Tanzen aufgefordert wurde, Ron und Harry ausgeschlossen, und der flüchtig aufgeschnappte fortwährende Streit zwischen Draco und Harry brachten sie doch noch zum Lächeln. Ehe sie sich versah raschelte das feine Material ihres Rockes, als sie sanft herumgedreht wurde und sie spürt seine Hand auf ihren entblößten Rücken. Ihr stockte der Atem, als sie in die dunkelblauen Augen von Blaise Zabini blickte.

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

In seiner gewöhnlichen Professorenkleidung und mit verschränkten Armen stand Severus Snape neben der Ausgangstür des Ballsaales und machte seinem Namen alle Ehre. Er fixierte Hermione, die am anderen Ende des Raumes gegen der Wand lehnte. Ihre Haltung spiegelte seinen eigenen Gemütszustand nur zu gut wider, auch wenn er nicht im Detail herauskristallisieren konnte aus was dieser bestand. Er könnte zu ihr rüber gehen. Nur so. Nur so? Zum einen ging er nie einfach nur so zu anderen Personen, zum anderen hatte sie ihren Standpunkt dargelegt, ob sie im Nachhinein an ihn dachte oder nicht. Er würde nicht betteln.

„Severus-Darling, tanzen?" Madam Hooch raubte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Augenverdrehend wand er sich zu ihr.

„Nenn. Mich. Nicht. Darling! Wie oft soll ich das noch sagen und NEIN", zischte er.

„Warum nicht... mein Schöner?"

„Auch wenn du das Darling abgelegt hast, muss ich dich dennoch darauf aufmerksam machen, dass MEIN SCHÖNER genauso unangebracht ist! Im Übrigen tanze ich nicht, oder hast du mich schon einmal auf dem Parkett gesehen?"

Hooch antwortete auf diese Aussage, was er allerdings überhörte, denn für Severus war das Gespräch beendet und er wandte sich um. Seine Augen suchten vergeblich nach Hermione, die kurz zuvor noch gegenüber von ihm stand. Nach kurzem Durchstreifen erblickte er sie, wie sie in den Armen von Blaise Zabini den nächsten Tanz begann.

/ZABINI??? Was bei Merlins Arsch hatte dieser undurchsichtige, junge Mann bei Hermione verloren? Was macht er da? Lächelt sie ihn etwas an?/

Reflexartig drehte er sich zu der Fluglehrerin, die immer noch neben ihm stand, um, griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie hinter sich her.

„WIR TANZEN!"

Hooch wollte über seinen Stimmungsumschwung nicht weiter nachdenken. Sie zog lediglich die Schultern hoch und lächelte augenzwinkernd Minerva zu, während sie hinter Severus zur Tanzfläche schritt.

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

„Nun, wie es aussieht bist du dennoch allein zum Ball gekommen."

Zabini nahm das Gespräch während sie tanzten auf, nachdem sie eine Weile geschwiegen hatten. Er tanzte ausgesprochen gut, wusste zu führen und gab Hermione das Gefühl über den Boden zu gleiten, gar zu schweben. Der jungen Frau trieb es vor Verlegenheit die Röte in die Wangen.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie leise.

Er drehte sie und schloss sie wieder in seine Arme. Nicht so eng, dass es unangenehm war, jedoch enger als gefordert.

„Das muss es nicht. Man sollte lieber mit der Person zum Ball gehen, die man wirklich an seiner Seite sehen möchte. Wenn diese ablehnt oder gar nicht existiert, ist deine Wahl die beste Möglichkeit. Ganz nebenbei bemerkt, dein Nein hat mir Unannehmlichkeiten erspart."

Hermione schaute ihn fragend an und während er sich mit ihr drehte, dämmerte ihr ein Verdacht.

„Richtig, meine heutige Begleitung. Ich bin bereits vor Wochen ihrer Bitte nachgekommen, sie zum Ball zu begleiten. Allerdings ist mir der Grund meiner Zusage mittlerweile schleierhaft."

Sie kannte das Mädchen mit den blonden langen Haaren. Nur der Name wollte Hermione nicht einfallen. Sie war aus dem Haus der Slytherins ein Jahrgang unter ihr. Ein typisches Vorbild für viele Mädchen. Allerdings sah sie in diesem Moment nicht sonderlich ansprechend aus, wie sie mit verschränkten Armen und zornigem Gesichtsausdruck am Rande der Tanzfläche stand und die beiden förmlich durchbohrte. Blaise bemerkte den unsicheren Blick von Hermione.

„Keine Angst. Zwei Sätze und sie ist wieder lammfromm."

Seine Tanzpartnerin grinste ihm schief entgegen.

„Was ist, Hermione? Schenkst du mir keinen Glauben?"

„Doch, doch. Ich dachte einfach nur Slytherin."

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

„Severus. SEVERUS! Herz, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Hooch versuchte Severus Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, als er sie etwas umständlich in den Drehungen, aber immer noch elegant zur anderen Seite der Tanzfläche führte, mit nur einem Ziel in Sicht. Hermione. Ohne es zu merken haben ihn die Fangarme der Eifersucht gepackt und er versuchte diese gerade abzuschütteln. Ob seine Taktik dabei Erfolg versprach, war fraglich.

„Severus, ich sagte, du kannst ruhig mit mir reden, auch wenn wir tanzen."

Das erste Mal seit er mit der Fluglehrerin das Tanzparkett betreten hatte, blickte er ihr in die gelbleuchtenden Augen. Er atmete tief durch.

„Es war die Rede von Tanzen, nicht von Reden. Wenn du das Gespräch sucht, hättest du es sagen sollen... und... ich hätte dir Minerva geholt."

Einen weiteren Einwand erstickte der Tränkeprofessor im Keim, indem er Hooch zur Drehung herumwirbelte.

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

„Es gibt gewisse Züge an Slytherins, die möchte ich nicht verleugnen. Auch wenn ich ihnen zuweilen leid bin, wende ich sie immer wieder an."

„Warum hast du gerade mich gefragt, dich zum Ball zu begleiten?"

„Du wirkst auf mich sehr interessant."

„Wie kann es sein? Wir hatten vorher noch nie etwas miteinander zu tun."

Ihre Hand rutschte auf der engen Steppweste, die er trug, höher zum Hals und zog ihn unbewusst näher zu sich. Das Getuschel, nicht nur aus ihrem Haus, über die Tatsache, dass sie mit Zabini, einer der bestaussehenden jungen Männer an dieser Schule, tanzt: Okay. Allerdings sollte keiner auch nur in Fetzen mitbekommen, über was sie sich gerade unterhielten. Doch musste sie einfach grinsen, als sie die Augen, die beinahe rauszufallen drohten, von Lavender und Parvarti erblickte.

„Ich beobachte dich seit einiger Zeit und da hast du einfach mein Interesse geweckt."

Das Lied endete. Die letzten Noten, verloren sich schnell in der großen Halle. Fragend schaute Hermione Blaise in die Augen, als sie sich ein wenig von ihm löste.

„Es würde mich freuen, wenn du mir noch einen weiteren Tanz schenkst."

„Sehr gern", entgegnete Hermione erleichtert. Der schwarzhaarige, junge Mann war ein wundervoller Tänzer und ihr Gespräch gestaltete sich als äußerst interessant. Sie wollte ihre Fragen nicht gern offen im Raum stehen lassen.

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

„WIR BLEIBEN!"

„Okay, okay. Kein Problem, Severus. Merlin, hast einiges an Tanzminuten nachzuholen. Nicht wahr, Süßer?"

Hooch erntete von Snape einen Todesblick, den jeder neue Schüler auf diesem Schloss kurzerhand dazu gebracht hätte, die Schule wechseln zu wollen. Sie kannte ihn zur Genüge und setzte nur lachend den Tanz fort.

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

„Warum hast du, ohne ein Ton zu sagen, mein Nein akzeptiert? Du hast nicht einmal versucht mich umzustimmen."

„Nein Hermione, mit Sicherheit nicht. Versuchtes Umstimmen ist nur ein schönerer Begriff für Betteln. Ein Slytherin bettelt nicht. Natürlich kommt jeder Mann, insbesondere im Haus der Schlange, anders mit einem Nein zurecht. Ich möchte nicht behaupten, dass ich mich darüber gefreut habe, bestimmt nicht. Machen wir uns nichts vor. In solchen Situationen kommt es auf das Gefühl an, in meinem Fall – deine Absage zum Abschlussball – war es eine spontane Situation. Dein Nein war eindeutig und grenzte jeglichen Versuch des Nachhakens aus. Du musst selbst zugeben, dass Frauen oftmals nein sagen und doch ja meinen. Das gehört bei den weiblichen Schülern in unserem Haus oft schon zum allgemeinen Umgang mit Männern. Ein Slytherin würde dennoch nicht hinterherlaufen, höchstens bedeckt, ohne jegliche Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Die Vorraussetzung ist natürlich, dass seitens der Frau ein Hinweiß gegeben wird, weiterhin um sie zu kämpfen. Sei er auch noch so klein."

Hermione verfolgte aufmerksam seine Worte, ihre Augen allerdings entdeckten Severus, der in unmittelbarer Nähe von ihr mit Madam Hooch tanzte. Sie wollte es verhindern, doch wie von selbst verankerten sich ihre Blicke, für einen kurzen Moment. Erschrocken wich sie mit den Augen zurück und ließ Blaise´ Worte noch einmal durch ihre Gedanken ziehen. Sie schenkte ihm ein ehrliches Lächeln, was er in einer atemberaubenden Form erwiderte. Auch dieses Lied endete und schickte seine letzten Töne auf die Reise ins Nichts.

„Und wie ich bereits erwähnte, ich beobachte gern..."

Beide blieben nach dem Tanz noch kurz stehen, ihre Hand noch immer in seiner. Blaise drehte seinen Kopf und legte einen kurzen Blick unmissverständlich auf Severus, dann auf Hermione.

„...es ist schon bedauerlich, dass deine Aufmerksamkeit, dein Interesse bereits vergeben ist. Ich denke ich hätte deine Gesellschaft sehr genossen."

Wie versteinert stand sie da und seine Worte begannen einen Sinn zu machen. Sie schlug reflexartig die Hand vor ihren jetzt o-förmigen Mund. Die andere, immer noch gebettet in seiner, wurde von ihm leicht gedrückt. Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf und sie entspannte sich. Stumm gab er ihr zu verstehen, dass kein Wort aus ihrer kleinen Unterhaltung von der Tanzfläche getragen würde. Merkwürdig. Sie glaubte ihm, wenn sie es auch sonst nie getan hätte. In diesem Moment glaubte sie ihm und war dankbar.

Sie konnte nicht anderes, sie sagte zwar nichts, auch wenn sie Dankbarkeit fühlte, sie küsste ihn dafür auf die Wange. Seine Mundwinkel schoben sich nach oben, genau wie seine Augenbraue, dass konnte sie aus dem Augenwinkel beobachten, als sie sich umdrehte und von der Tanzfläche ging.

_/Merlin, dass mit den Augenbrauen-hochziehen ist in der Schlagengruft wohl Grundvoraussetzung./_

Ohne den Blick von Hermione abzuwenden verließ auch Severus wütend und Hals über Kopf die Tanzfläche. Hinter ihm eine kopfschüttelnde Hooch.

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

Die große Halle hatte sich drastisch geleert. Für die jüngeren Schüler war es vor geraumer Zeit schon angesagt gewesen die Schlafräume aufzusuchen. Es ertönte nur noch leise Musik, da keiner mehr die Tanzfläche betrat. Nur vereinzelnd bewegten sich noch Pärchen engumschlungen zur Musik, nur sanft, ohne die anderen Anwesenden zu bemerken. Viele waren allerdings nicht einmal mehr dazu in der Lage, nachdem Dean und Seamus die Bowle ein wenig, nun ja aufgepeppt hatten...

Hermione nippte nur vorsichtig an ihrem Glas, da sie die beiden jungen Männer bei ihrer Alkoholmission vorhin zufällig beobachtet hatte. Eine leichte Beschwingtheit wirbelte ihre Gedanken zwar auf eine positive Art und Weise durcheinander, betrunken, wie neulich in den Drei Besen, war sie jedoch noch lange nicht. Lächelnd ging sie hinüber zu den großen runden Ehrentischen, an denen sich die verbliebenden Schulabgänger und einige Sechsklässler noch aufhielten. Viele Lehrer hatten sich ebenfalls schon in die Nacht verabschiedet, nur McGonagall und Hooch saßen noch eifrig schwatzend am Lehrertisch und behielten die Schüler nur nachlässig im Auge. Der Zeiger auf der großen Wanduhr hatte längst die Mitternacht hinter sich gelassen. Hermione nahm ihren Blick von der Uhr, denn sie vernahm nur als zu bekannte Worte.

„Po-hhtta!

„Mähl-foi!"

"Pooohhhtaaa!!!"

Sie drehte sich zu der Quelle der entgleisten Worte und grinste. Harry und Draco, die eindeutig zuviel der liebevoll verbesserten Bowle genossen hatten, lehnten etwas zu leger auf den Stühlen, den Arm des anderen jeweils auf der eigenen Schulter.

„Jaaahhh Mählfoi, ischwärd´s vermissn."

„Naaaahhhh, wia jkönn daz jah wiedahohln. Duh kommzt zumia un wia jkönn schrain wiwa woll´n. Kla?"

„Jahhh ohne Lähra, ohne Punkt´absiehn. – hähä – örjend wie langweihlich, wah?"

„Neehh, Dähdy wör´scho Ärga machn............. Pohhhtta!"

„Hihi........Mähl-foooiiii!"

_/YEAH! Ich wusste es! Ich. Wusste. Es!/_

Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter und sie schaute in das fragende Gesicht von Loreen die in der Nähe saß und die Szenerie zweifelnd verfolgte. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und gab ihr mit einer eindeutigen Geste zu verstehen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Beide wurden von Seamus abgelenkt, der sich erstaunlich standhaft von seinem Stuhl erhob und den restlichen Schülern laut zuprostete, bevor er mit seiner Aufforderung begann.

„Jungs, Mädels! Wir sind – also die übriggebliebenen Sechsklässler mal ausgenommen – seit einiger Momente keine offiziellen Schüler dieser Schule mehr. Es wird Zeit, dass wir nun das Ritual der Abgänger an dieser Stelle weiterführen. Ihr wisst was das bedeutet. FLASCHENDREHEN MIT VERSCHÄRFTEN REGELN!!!"

Die letzten Worte schrie er in den Raum und hatte letztendlich auch die Aufmerksamkeit aller anwesenden Personen. Jeder wusste natürlich was damit gemeint war und begab sich an den runden Tisch, an dem Seamus, welcher immer noch Ginny´s Hand an seinem Hinterteil spüren konnte, stand. Stühle kratzten über den Steinboden, wurden dazugestellt und umgeschoben, bis jeder einen Platz in der Runde gefunden hatte. Mit einem Tipp seines Zauberstabes hatte Seamus alle Gegenstände mit samt der Tischdecke verschwinden lassen und die massive Holzplatte spiegelte sich in den glasigen Augen der Schüler und Ex-Schüler wider.

Die Spiele konnten beginnen.

Flaschendrehen mit verschärften Spielregeln hatten einige Anwesende bereits im letzten Jahr mit den Schulabgängern gespielt. Es gab in diesem Spiel keine Flaschen, die gedreht wurden – nicht in diesem Sinne. Sie wurden durch die weiblichen Schülerinnen ersetzt. Nacheinander hatten sie sich auf den Tisch zu legen, um auf magische Weise gedreht zu werden und bestimmt nicht in dem Tempo, wie es bei einer Flasche der Fall war. Blieb sie mit dem Kopf voran bei einer Person stehen, hatte sie die Wahl diese zu küssen, oder ihr eine Aufgabe zu stellen.

„Darf ich anfangen? BITTE", schrie Ginny und war im Grunde schon auf die Tischplatte geklettert. Ron verdrehte die Augen. Er konnte es nicht leiden, dass sich seine Schwester immer wieder in den Mittelpunkt drängen musste, was sie allerdings mit einer liebenvollen Art tat, dass sie jeder einfach mochte.

„Dürfen wir mitmachen?", ertönte eine Stimme und alle Schüler richteten ihre Blicke auf die noch anwesenden Professoren. Johlende Zustimmung. Zwei weitere Stühle drängten sich an den Tisch. Es war der letzte Schultag und weder Hooch noch McGonagall wollten diesem Spaß ein Ende bereiten, ganz im Gegenteil.

Ausgelassen auf dem Bauch liegend gab Ginny das Stichwort. „Los!"

Seamus murmelte einen Zauberspruch und berührte mit dem Zauberstab Ginny´s Bein. Ihr Körper erhob sich um wenige Zentimeter von der Tischplatte. In diesem schwebenden Zustand fing sie sich langsam an zu drehen. Nach der dritten Runde stoppte ihre Bewegung wie von selbst und sie blickte in das Gesicht von Lavender. Die Augen der Gryffindor weiteten sich, als Ginny kein Wort sagte, sondern auf allen Vieren - katzengleich - auf die junge Frau zukam und auf ihren Schoß glitt. Noch ehe Lavender die Chance hatte ein Wort zu sagen, versiegelte Ginny ihre Lippen mit einer Intensität, dass beide in dem Kuss versanken.

Jubelnder Beifall und lautes Aufheulen knallte durch die Halle, was eindeutig von den männlichen Anwesenden ausging und das Zungenspiel, was den beiden Mädchen zu gefallen schien, um einiges anspornte. Die weiblichen Zuschauer verfolgten dieses Schauspiel teils grinsend, teil erstaunt.

Als sich die jungen Frauen wieder voneinander lösten, konnte man eine eindeutig Röte auf Lavender´s Wangen erkennen. Der jungen Frau schien der Kuss mehr Spaß bereitet zu haben, als sie sich eingestehen wollte.

„Die Nächste", schrie Ginny grinsend und tauschte den Platz auf dem Tisch mit Madam Hooch, die dem Urzeigersinn nach als nächstes an der Reihe war. Auch sie drehte sich schwebend um die eigene Achse und blieb eindeutig bei Draco stehen. Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter. Allerdings widerstand sie ihrem Verlangen, dem jungen Mann um den Hals zu fallen, als sie im Augenwinkel den sprechenden Blick von McGonagall sah. Schade eigentlich. Doch ihre Kollegin hatte recht, sie sollten ihre ohnehin schon vernachlässigten Aufsichtspflichten nicht noch unnötig strapazieren. Sie bewegte sich mit dem Gesicht näher zu Draco.

„Auf den Tisch. Strippen. Bis auf die Unterhose. Sofort!" Nach diesen Worten glitt sie zurück in ihren Stuhl.

Draco, der bedingt durch den massigen Konsum von Alkohol mutig auf die Tischplatte wankte. Warf grinsend Kussmunde an alle weiblichen Anwesenden. In seiner Feinmotorik etwas entglitten fingerte er - inmitten lauthals starken AUSZIEHN, AUSZIEHN Schreien - an seiner Robe. Als er es endlich schaffte sich von den Lagen Stoffes auf seinem Körper zu befreien, weiteten sich die Augen der jungen Frauen, als sie seinen vom Quidditch geformten muskulösen Oberkörper sahen. Das Gekreische nahm ohrenbetäubende Ausmaße an.

Der blonde Slytherin stolzierte – so gut er dazu noch in der Lage war – über den Tisch und versuchte sich auf einem Bein hüpfend von seiner Hose zu entledigen. Ohne Erfolg. Er kippte nach hinten und wurde von Ron und Blaise aufgefangen. Hermione erbarmte sich und zog ihm die Hose von den Beinen, kurz bevor ihn die beiden jungen Männer zurück auf die Tischplatte beförderten.

Ein letztes laszives Hüftekreisen und er stolperte unter lautem Geklatsche zurück auf seinen Stuhl, wo er triumphierend lächelnd lediglich in seiner Unterhose gehüllt sitzen blieb.

„Ohh FUCK! Seamus nicht so heftig, die kotzt uns sonst auf den Tisch", hielt Dean Seamus in Schach, als Luna sich giggelnd auf die Tischplatte legte.

„Keine Angst, nur eine Runde."

Dem blonden Mädchen schien es aber nichts auszumachen, als sie sich zu drehen begann – diesmal auf den Rücken. Als sie schon nach kurzer Zeit anhielt, blickte sie über ihren Kopf nach oben und erblickte eine hochgezogene Augenbraue, was sie entzückend aufseufzen ließ.

„Hallo Schöner!"

Sie drehte sich um und schlang die Arme um Blaise Zabini, der das zierliche Mädchen vom Tisch auf seinen Schoß zog. Beide machten keine Anstalten sich aus diesem hungrigen Kuss zu befreien, was Seamus veranlasste mit der Hand in die Runde zu wedeln.

„Ich denke die können wir vergessen. Wer ist als nächstes dran? ..... Ahhh Hermione. Darf ich bitten holde Dame!"

Die braunhaarige Gryffindor ließ sich keinesfalls zwei mal bitten und wollte gerade, bereits auf der Tischplatte sitzend, die Beine hinaufschwingen, als eine scharfe dunkle Stimme durch ihr Ohr direkt ins Rückenmark donnerte, die plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts ertönte. Sie schaute auf die dunkel gekleidete Gestalt, die direkt neben der Szenerie mit verschränkten Armen stand.

„Ich will erst gar keine Bemerkung fallen lassen, was das Mitmischen von einigen Professoren and diesem Spielchen angeht... aber von _dir, Hermione_ hätte ich nicht erwartet, diesem Ganzen beizuwohnen und diverse Schulregeln zu brechen."

Sie musste erst ihre Gedanken sammeln, bevor sie in der Lage war zu reagieren.

„Ach, seit wann legen wir denn wieder so verbissen wert auf Schulregeln... _Severus_? Davon habe ich in der letzten Zeit wirklich wenig mitbekommen!"

Severus hatte im Grunde nichts gegen dieses Spielchen. Er hatte es Minuten zuvor vom Eingang aus beobachtet. Doch als Hermione an der Reihe war, überkam ihn der Anflug von Wut – Eifersucht – denn er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis sie in den Armen eines anderen zu sehen. Mittlerweile war er in seinem Element und es amüsierte ihn die kleine Stichelei, auf die Hermione gerade so wunderbar ansprang. Die offenen Münder der restlichen Anwesenden, aufgrund der unformalen Anrede der beiden, ignorierte er.

„Zügle deine Stimme, sonst..."

„SONST WAS???"

Genau. Sonst was? Er war offiziell nicht mehr ihr Professor, somit blieb ihm nicht mehr der gewünschte Feiraum für sein kleines Spielchen.

„...ziehst du mir Punkte ab? Erhalte ich zwei Wochen Nachsitzen in den anstehenden Sommerferien, hä?"

„phaaa... kannst du gerne haben. Kein Problem. ICH. BIN. HIER."

„BASTARD!"

„ZICKE!"

Wie auf Kommando stürmten sie beide gleichzeitig und wutentbrannt, zur Ausgangstür. Alle Augenpaare auf sie gerichtet, als sie kurz auf der Schwelle zur Eingangshalle stehen blieben.

„Ich GEHE! DU BLEIBST HIER", zischte er laut.

„NEIN ICH GEHE", kam prompt ihre Reaktion.

„Was war das denn?", fragte Seamus in die Runde als die beiden Streithähne die Halle verlassen hatten.

Harry zuckte gespielt unschuldig mit den Schultern.

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

Sie durchbohrten sich gegenseitig mit ihren Blicken, als sie im Schatten der Eingangshalle standen und keinen Anfang fanden, diesen kleinen Streit fortzusetzen. Die wenige Helligkeit in der großen Eingangshalle wich förmlich und die Dunkelheit schürte die Wut der beiden nur noch mehr. Erst die schmerzenden schmalen Linien auf ihren Handinnenflächen machten Hermione bewusst, dass sich ihre Hände zu Fäusten verkrampften.

Warum konnte dieser Mann ihre Stimmung von einer Sekunde zur anderen kippen? Warum schaffte er es, dass sie die Gefühle, wie in diesem Moment die Wut, so intensiv spürte? Personen, die einen nicht interessieren, haben nicht diese manipulierende Macht. Würden einen nicht so einfach aus der Bahn werfen können. Würden nicht einfach nur mit verschränkten Armen dastehen und nichts sagen. Würden sie damit nicht noch mehr in die Verzweiflung treiben. Sie war wieder an einem dieser Punkte angelangt, an dem sie einfach nur Schreien wollte, um ihre Stimmbänder bis zur schmerzhaften Grenze zu strapazieren. Das würde jedoch die Fragen nicht beantworten und es gab Fragen. Viele.

Innerlich lachte er. Laut sogar. Seine Augen funkelten amüsiert. Er ließ sie zappeln. Wie leicht war es doch, sie in Rage zu versetzen. Er bemerkte, wie sich ihre Unterlippe immer wieder bewegte, als wenn sie Worte formen wollte, es nicht schaffte, weil ihr ihre Wut die Kehle zuschnürte.

Diesmal war er es, der das Fass lediglich zum Überlaufen bringen musste. Der letzte Tropfen.

Er sagte nichts. Nur seine Mundwinkel zogen sich spöttisch nach oben. Der letzte Tropfen und er nahm seine Arme aus der Verschränkung, wartete auf die Dinge, die da kommen würden. Sie kamen.

"WAS. IST. SO VERDAMMT WITZIG?"

"Du", ertönte seine tiefe Stimme und ließ selenruhig die Luft vibrieren.

"Wahnwitzig, wirklich! Ich bin ja so witzig! So witzig, dass du mir den Abend versauen musstest!"

"Ich würde sagen, dann sind wir quitt."

Stille, durchbrochen von einem lautstarken Anfeuern, welches durch den Eingang der großen Halle wellte, es aber doch nicht schaffte zu den beiden durchzudringen.

"Ich bin ja so witzig", wiederholte sie sich, aus Verzweifelung, weil er wieder schwieg.

"Du und deine Hand."

Erst in diesem Moment bemerkte sie, dass sie ihre Fingernägel mittlerweile in dem Stoff seines Ärmels vergrub und sie musste lachen. Lachen über diese Situation, in der sie sich wie Kinder benahmen und nicht einfach darüber sprachen. Sie lockerte ihren Griff, ließ seinen Ärmel aber nicht los.

"Mitkommen!"

"Mitkommen", kommandierten sie gleichzeitig.

Erneut standen sie vor einer Auseinandersetzung, einer stummen. Jeder wollte in eine andere Richtung. Severus ließ sie gewinnen und er schritt kopfschüttelnd hinter ihr her, so leise, dass sie meinte nur ihre Fußtritte durch die Flure hallen zu hören. Ihre Finger, um den Stoff seines Ärmels, bestätigten ihr allerdings - sie war nicht allein.

Sicherlich, er hätte sie mit Leichtigkeit nehmen, sie einfach über seine Schulter, sie einfach in seine Räume tragen können. Warum die Müh? Er war nicht mehr ihr Professor. Sie hatte ein eigenes Zimmer und in Anbetracht der fortgeschrittenen Nacht, würde keiner mehr stören. Doch dies waren nicht die wesentlichen Gründe, die ihn so schnell Einhalt geboten hatten, vielmehr der Gedanke, dass es für sie schwieriger war an diesem Morgen zu verschwinden, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Nein, diesmal war es etwas anderes. Diesmal wurde sie von keinen Erinnerungen eingeholt, die ihr Handeln leiteten. Diesmal war es einfach Hermione, die seine Nähe suchte.

Sie griff fester in den schwarzen rauen Stoff seiner Robe, wurde immer schneller in ihrem Schritt. Ja, sie wollte ihn einfach. Wollte seine Haut Spüren, seine Lippen - alles. Es war ein Fehler ihm an diesem Morgen den Rücken zuzukehren, sonst hätte ihr diese Entscheidung nicht das Gefühlschaos beschert, nicht die Traurigkeit geschenkt, die sie kaum klar denken ließ. Sie hasste sich dafür, dass sie in manchen Situationen lediglich mit dem Kopf dachte - nie mit dem Bauch und mit den Schmetterlingen, die gegen ihre Bauchdecke trommelten. Was hatte sie noch zu verlieren? Sie war nicht mehr seine Schülerin. Nein, diesmal war es anderes. Diesmal wurde sie von keinen Erinnerungen eingeholt, die ihr Handeln leiteten. Diesmal war sie einfach sie, die seine Nähe suchte.

Sorgfältig schloss sie die Tür hinter sich, die sie kurz zuvor Severus aufgehalten hatte. Als sie sich von der Tür abwandte, hatte er bereits einige Kerzen aufflammen lassen. Er stand vor ihrem Bett. Ganz still, dabei waren seine Gesichtszüge im dunklen Schattenspiel des Zimmers gehüllt. Dennoch wirkte er nicht fehl am Platz, ganz im Gegenteil. In Hermiones Augen gehörte er genau in diesem Moment dort hin.

Sie atmete tief ein, es war an der Zeit ein Wort zu verlieren, Ungereimtheiten endlich zu beseitigen und letztendlich in das ehrliche Gesicht der eigenen Gefühle zu blicken. Ein Anfang. Sie benötigte einen Anfang. Langsam trat sie etwas näher zu ihm, was ihre Atmung nicht gerade erleichterte. Ernüchternde Verschwiegenheit.

Er hob seine Hand und ließ seinen Daumen über den Mittelfinger schnippen - schnell, mit einem knallendem Geräusch, das durch die mittlerweile leeren Regale und ausgeräumten Schränke kein Stoppen fand und sich an den Wänden vervielfältigte. Langsam rutschte ein Knopf nach dem anderen aus den Ösen seiner Robe und legten das weiße Unterhemd frei. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln blickte er auf Hermione, was allerdings das Lächeln erfrieren ließ und die Augenbraue zum Haaransatz zog.

Sie legte ihre Stirn in falten und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper.

„Was wird das, Severus?"

„Nach was sieht es denn aus?"

„Wir können jetzt nicht einfach in die Kiste springen."

„Was spricht dagegen?"

„Es gibt so vieles, was noch nicht gesagt wurde. Was noch offen im Raum steht."

Reden? Baby! Komm schon, wir können danach reden! So lange du willst! Okay. Severus, sie hat recht. Tief durchatmen. Sie soll ja nicht gleich wieder wegrennen.

Tief atmete er durch und mit einem weiteren Schnippen seiner Finger schoben sich die Knöpfe zurück in die richtige Position.

"Wie auch immer... wenn du nicht möchtest."

"Doch... ich mein nein, nicht... also...", entgegnete sie verwirrt auf seine Reaktion, auch wenn dass genau ihrer Aufforderung entsprach.

"Schon gut, Hermione. Komm her." Er zog ihren Schreibtischstuhl näher ans Bett und drückte sie sanft in diesen, kurz bevor er sich aufs Bett sinken ließ. Schweigend schaute er sie an und er konnte in ihren hübschen, braunen Augen förmlich sehen, wie ihre verzwickten Gedanken keinen Anfang fanden. Beinahe vorsichtig lehnte er sich nach vorn, strich eine ihrer seidigen Locken nach hinten, über die freie Schulter und legte seine Hände behutsam auf ihre Knie.

Sie konzentrierte sich ausschließlich auf seinen warmen Atem, der ihr Gesicht umspielte, während seine Hände eine brennende Stelle an ihren Knien entfachte, die sich reißend durch den ganzen Körper zu bewegen schien, ihn einnahm.

„Hör zu, Hermione. Ich möchte dir hier keine Versprechungen geben. Ja, ich habe Gefallen an dir, mehr als mir in den letzten Wochen lieb war."

Sie versuchte etwas zu sagen, wurde aber von seinem Zeigerfinger, der sich auf ihre Lippen legte gestoppt.

„Schhhhh... Nein, nicht die Art Gefallen, die man an einem Spielzeug findet. Wenn man bedenkt, wie wir in diese Situation hineingeraten sind, dachte ich am Anfang dieses Feuer entfachte so schnell, dass es in dem gleichen Tempo auch wieder erlöschen würde. Doch ja, ich muss mir eingestehen, ich konnte nicht von dir lassen und – von etwaigen horizontalen Bettsportarten –„ Er lächelte und sie tat es ihm gleich. „abgesehen, es bereitete mir Vergnügen, einfach nur deine Gegenwart in meinen Räumen zu fühlen. Ich hatte die Chance deine verborgene Seite kennen zu lernen, ohne die ich dieses Interesse nie hätte entwickeln können."

Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter und er setzte fort, sein Blick noch immer in ihren Augen gefangen, die winzige Bewegungen aufwiesen, als würden sie seine Worte lesen. Verstehen.

„Du bist so jung, Hermione. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, ob, was oder wie sich dieses hier entwickelt. Im Moment möchte ich jeden Augenblick auskosten, in dem du mir diese atemberaubende Aufmerksamkeit schenkst, die sich in kleinen Blicken versteckt, in zufälligen Berührungen äußert und in deinen nicht enden wollenden Fragen widerspiegelt."

Sie war unendlich erleichtert, ohne auch nur ein Wort gesagt oder eine Frage gestellt zu haben. Ja, er wollte sie. Sie fühlte es, dass war die Antwort, die sie hören wollte. Das war die Antwort, die ihre Gefühlsachterbahn auf die höchste Spitze trieb und dort verankerte. Sie war zu jung um verliebt sein oder Liebe unterscheiden zu können, dass wusste sie und sie wollte es in diesem Augenblick nicht versuchen. In einem Punkt war sie sich sicher, diese prickelnden Stöße gegen ihre Bauchdecke, waren da. Stöße, erzeugt von Schmetterlingen, die ihren zauberhaften Flugstaub nicht so schnell verlieren würden...

„Und ich möchte dir diese Aufmerksamkeit schenken."

Sie erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl, legte ihre Hände auf seine Schulter und drückte ihn sanft zurück. Mit dem Verlangen ihren Körper an seinen zu schmiegen, doch wurde sie von zwei kräftigen Händen aufgehalten, als sie sich auf ihre Oberarme legten.

„Versprich mir nur ein."

Sie nickte.

„Sei ehrlich zu dir selbst!"

Noch ein Nicken, dieses aus einer tiefen Überzeugung, die ihre Zweifel bis zum Minimum sinken ließ und jegliches Zögern wegwischte.

„Mach das noch mal!"

„Was?"

„Das mit den Knöpfen."

Mit einem weitern Schnippen zogen sich die metallenen Elemente an seiner Robe, wie auch an seinem Hemd, aus den Ösen und brachten Hermione erstaunt zum Lächeln. Sie ahnte, dass sie diese kleinen Zauber, ohne die Hilfe seines Zauberstabes, nicht das erste mal begeisterten.

„Das musst du mir unbedingt beibringen."

„War das eine Drohung, dass du mich wieder aufsuchen wirst?", lachte er leise auf.

„Ob Drohung oder nicht – sehe es wie du willst, doch wiederkommen werde ich."

Kaum war die letzte Silbe gesprochen, pressten sich ihre Lippen auf seine, beendeten das Gespräch und er ließ sich von ihrem Körper auf das Bett drücken. Ihre Hände fuhren über seine Schultern unter das weiße Material des Hemdes und allein dieser Hautkontakt löste eine Hitze zwischen ihren Beinen aus, die nach Erlösung schrie.

Er löste den Kragen ihres Kleides, während ihre Zungen tanzten und sich gegenseitig in Besitz nahmen. Ihr Neckholder fiel von ihren Schultern, als sie seine Hände auf ihren Beinen spürte, wie sie den Stoff ihres roten Kleides höher schoben und die zarte Spitze des schwarzen Höschens freilegten.

Sie spreizte die Beine und ließ sie an den Seiten seines Körpers gleiten. Ein zuckender Blitz durchfuhr ihren Körper, kitzelte jede einzelne Haarwurzel unter ihrer Haut, als seine harte Wölbung ihren pulsierenden Eingang berührte.

Sie wollte ihn. Sofort.

Er spürte es, als ihre Brüste, bedingt durch die verschnellerte Atmung, deutlicher gegen seine nackte Brust drückten. Hermione griff ungeduldig nach seiner Robe, zog ihn mit sich in eine sitzende Position und streifte den Stoff von seinen Schultern. Sie lösten sich aus der Vielzahl an kleinen Küssen und blickten sich hungrig in die Augen, welche pures Verlangen widerspiegelten. Er griff um ihren Po und drückte sie tiefer in seinen Schoss, was sie aufstöhnen ließ, weil erneute Schauer durch ihren Körper jagten.

Ihre Hände streiften an seinem Oberkörper hinab und suchten die Knöpfe an seiner Hose. Sofort, dachte sie erneut, denn es gab diesmal kein Wegrennen. Sie würde noch genügend Zeit haben jeden einzelnen Zentimeter ihrer Körper die Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, die sie verdienten.

„Dein Zauberstab", flüsterte sie beinahe atemlos und das Funkeln in ihren Augen verriet ihm, was sie wollte.

Er griff zur Seite in seine Robe und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor, der sie kurz darauf entkleidete. Nur ihr dunkelrotes Kleid blieb an ihrem Körper, wo es ihre Hüften umspielte. Das Gefühl, von kühler Seide, die seine Haut streifte, gefiel ihm.

Sie verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf die Knie und erhob sich leicht, als seine Hand auch schon zwischen ihren Beinen fuhr, ihren sensibelsten Punkt liebkoste und mit einem Finger tief in sie eindrang, wo er von ihrer Feuchte umschlossen wurde. Ein weiterer stöhnender Laut aus ihrer Kehle ergoss sich über den Raum und sie warf ihren Kopf leicht nach hinten, während sie seinen sanften Bewegungen entgegen wirkte.

Begleitet von ihren leicht enttäuschten Atemstößen, zog er sich aus ihr zurück. Sie warf ihren Kopf nach vorn und öffnete die Augen.

Langsam steckte er seinen Finger in den Mund - kostete sie. Hermione konnte die Ekstase riechen, wie sie allmählich den Raum in Besitz nahm.

Sofort.

Sie richtete sich noch etwas mehr auf und konnte die zarte Haut, die seine Härte umschloss an ihrem Eingang spüren, kurz bevor sie sich in seinem Schoss presste und ihn mit einem Zug in sich aufnahm.

Atemlose Stille.

Doch nicht lang. Ihre Finger krallten sich in seine Schultern, als sie die Bewegungen aufnahm, die beide in eine sinnliche Ohnmacht. Eine Ohnmacht, die so viel Vertrauen mit sich brachte, was ihr später in Erinnerung rief, warum sie diesen Mann nicht einfach zurücklassen konnte.

Es dauerte, bis sie ihre normale Atemfrequenz zurückerlangten. Sie lag neben ihm, eingeschlossen in seinen Armen, wo sie die Stille in seiner Gegenwart genoss. Erneut benutzte er seinen Zauberstab. Ihr Kleid verschwand endgültig, ihre Bettdecke legte sich federleicht über sie, während die Kerzen erloschen.

"Kein Wegrennen."

Ein Flüstern.

"Kein Wegrennen", wiederholte er leise ihre Worte und schloss sie fester in seine Arme.

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

Sie war spät, als sie die vielen Treppen zur Eingangshalle herunterrannte. Wie es solche Situationen schon beinahe verlangten, waren die beweglichen Treppenelemente nicht gerade auf ihrer Seite und schwangen immer wieder in die falsche Richtung. Ihre Schritte hallten über den fast leeren Steinboden, als sie Ron und Harry, die sich gerade aus dem Schloss bewegten, hinterher schrie. Beide drehten sich auf der Stelle um und warteten auf ihre Freundin.

„Man, Mione! Da hat wohl jemand verschlafen", lachte ihr Ron entgegen. Ihr breites Grinsen alarmierte Harry, dennoch schaute er sie nicht verwundert an. Er ahnte, mit wem sie die letzte Nacht verbracht hatte.

Hermione zog ihren Umhang gerade und versuchte ihre Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, was ihr mit ihren Gesichtszügen allerdings nicht gelang. Schweigend nahmen die jungen Männer ihre Freundin in die Mitte, hakten sich bei ihr unter und begaben sich auf ihren letzten Weg Richtung Hogsmeade, um den Zug in die letzten Ferien zu erreichen.

Ja, sie war glücklich. Sie fühlte es mit jedem Atemzug, bei dem die angenehme Sommerluft in ihre Lungen glitt, sie mit Wärme durchflutete. Eine Planung für die Zukunft hatte sie noch nicht, so ungewöhnlich das auch für sie war, dass schloss auch Severus ein. Sie genoss einfach dieses pure Glück, dass sie im Moment spürte. Natürlich war es mehr als nur der Hauch eines Gefühles, was sie für ihren Tränkeprofessor – ehemaligen Tränkeprofessor um genau zu sein – empfand. Das würde sie herausfinden, zweifelsohne. Sie war jung und wer wusste schon, was in 20 Jahren geschehen würde.

„Na, Goldlöckchen, du kamst wohl auch in den Genuss der gedopten Bowle oder warum bist du zu spät?" Hermione grinste lediglich, was Ron als positive Antwort auf seine Frage wertete. Harry zog wissend die Augen zusammen.

Sie hatten beinahe das Ende des Hogwartsgeländes erreicht, da drehte Harry seine beiden Freunde mit sich um und sie blickten stumm auf das majestätische Gebäude, das hier und da die Sonne spielerisch reflektierte und dadurch zu schimmern schien. Harry brach als erstes die Stille, in der alle in alte Erinnerungen vertieft waren.

„Merkt euch diesen Augenblick, es wird fürs Erste der Letzte sein, in dem wir dieses Schloss sehen werden. Wer weiß, ob wir hier überhaupt noch einmal herkommen."

„Verdammt, du hast recht Harry", bestätigte Ron seinen Freund.

Die jungen Männer verfielen in eine leichte Melancholie, die allerdings nicht die Chance hatte sich weitgreifend auszubreiten. Es war nur die letzte Träne, die bei einem Abschied vorhanden war, gerade wenn ein neuer Abschnitt begann. Doch nur Ron und Harry blickten etwas trübselig auf die Mauern, die die letzten sieben Jahre ihr zuhause bedeuteten. Auf dem Gesicht der jungen Frau lag Freude, ohne jeglicher negativer Empfindungen.

„Ich werde es wiedersehen. Ja, schon bald...

...sehr bald."

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf, wenngleich auch mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, als sie diesem Anblick den Rücken zuwandten und ihren Weg fortsetzten.

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

Ven: ... auf den Kalender deut... SIEHT DAS AUS WIE MITTE DER WOCHE??? HÄ?

Ven2: ...schäm... em... es... ich meine... ich... ES TUT MIR LEID!

Ven: Das will ich auch meinen!

Ja, ihr lieben also, ich habe mich wohl doch etwas verschätzt mit der Zeit und somit kam das Kapitel jetzt ein paar Tage später. Aber wenn ich die Seitenanzahl diesmal betrachte, war es eigentlich klar, dass ich das in drei Tagen nicht schaffen konnte, zumal ich jeden Tag von 8-18 Uhr arbeite und fast nie pünktlich zuhause bin... However...

Vorsicht! Dieses Chap wurde nicht gebetat. Viviane, ist krank (gute Besserung an der Stelle, Herz) Ich wollte aber nicht mehr warten, also verzeiht mir meine kleinen Flüchtigkeitsfehler.

Iduna: Ach, kein Problem. Meinereiner wechselt die Meinung wie die Unterwäsche, warum solltest du nicht das Verfahren auf die Namengebung legen ... grins... Iduna... mmmhhh klingt ein wenig nach Versicherung... da fällt mir ein, ich wollte schon immer mal meinen Arsch versichern lassen, okay ist wohl eher der falsche Platz für diese Gespräche... hüstel... das mit dem Chap und weiß ich nicht mehr, musst du mir noch mal erklären.

Kiwi123: Deine Frage, ob sie mit Blaise-mach-was-du-willst-mit-mir-NUR-MACH-ES-Zabini habe ich mit diesem Kapitel ja bereits beantwortet.

Nicole: Was das mit dem nicht-mehr-Schüler-nach-Mitternacht angeht, hattest du recht. Was Blaise-du-gehörst-in-mein-Bett-du-weißt-es-nur-noch-nicht-Zabini angeht – Meinungen sind verschieden, aber als Ekelpaket wollte ich ihn nicht darstellen, aber hey, es kann ja nicht jeder auf arrogante, machtgeifernde, gutaussehende, langhaarige, blauäugige, teils verschwiegene, beobachtende... seufz-ich-schweife-ab... Prachtexemplare stehen.

Mrsgaladriel: Na, merkt man, dass dieses Chap (na ja zumindest die Hälfte) hä? Was die Länge der Kapitel angeht, da war ich teilweise echt etwas durch den Wind, konnte mich irgendwie nie auf eine Länge einigen. Aber in einem war ich durchaus konstant, von Chap zu Chap werden es mehr Seiten (Fuck, der Epilog wird mir dann wieder den ganzen Schnitt versauen ...lach)

Engel inklusive undurchsichtigen Anhang der auf schleierhafte Herkunft und merkwürdiges Elterhaus hinweißt, mit dem Hang zur verschlüsselten Finsternis, die grundsätzlich nicht nachvollziehbare Ereignisse mit sich zieht, welche von geisteskranken Professoren schier ignoriert werden.... kurzum buuuhuuuuuu: HI! Ich Urlaub fahren, hä? Nie!!!!!! Würde ich wirklich niiiiiieeeee tun ;o) Ich gebe dir hier erst mal eine Tupperdose meines sarkastisch Humors und meiner beständigen Boshaftigkeit. Bitte in das Gefrierfach packen und wenn ich nicht da bin einfach Stückchenweise auftauen und genießen! Und bestell deiner Tante einen ganz lieben Gruß von mir. Freue mich, dass es ihr so gut gefallen hat. Ven-grüßt-und-küßt-zurück.

CallistaEvans: Danke, danke, danke dir! Du hast mir so wunderschöne Komplimente gemacht, dass ich dir gar nicht mehr sagen kann, wie oft ich deine Review lesen musste. (Werde sie ausdrucken und an die Wand hängen – ja, fuck, genau auf die Eingangstür zur Stube, damit es auch jeder sehen kann.) Nein Spaß beiseite, hat mir wirklich geschmeichelt. So, nun komme ich noch einmal zu Blaise-deine-Intelligenz-ist-mir-scheißegal-und-jetzt-leg-dich-hin-Zabini. Ja, er zieht sich durch die letzten 3 Updates und ich denke er wird mich auch bei folgenden Stories nicht in Ruhe lassen. Im jetzigen Fall ist er allerdings nicht böseartig am Intervenieren, sondern ein Richtungsweiser in die sagen wir mal richtige Richtung. Ven-grüßt-lieb-zurück P.S. Über deine Mail habe ich mich richtig gefreut, dass du mit deinen Überlegungen so ehrlich warst. Danke. Freue mich auf das, was kommen mag!

Herm: Das mit der Zeit kenne ich. Ich denke das immer im Urlaub und schwupps hast du ein Arsch voll zu tun. Ein weiteres Mal danke, für deine lieben Worte. Fühl dich ebenfalls gehugst.

Blub: aber immer doch! Ven-grüßt-dich

Cardie: keine Angst, was dass Schreiben angeht, lasse ich euch bestimmt nicht hängen, dazu macht mir das Ganze einfach zu viel Spaß.

Like: Ja, Sev war nicht gerade nett zu Mione. Aber so stell ich mir allgemein die Männerreaktion vor, gerade aus dem Hause Slytherin, als Weichei kann ich mir ihn nun ganz und gar nicht vorstellen. Was Blaise-ich-leg-mich-dir-zu-Füssen-Zabini angeht, er ist nicht in Mione verschossen. Er zeigt lediglich Interesse an ihr, weil er es schafft etwas hinter ihre Fassade zu schauen (ihre engen Freunde schließe ich da aus) ...lach... natürlich stammt seine Redensart aus meiner Feder. Ich muss sagen, mit dem richtigen Aussehen und den dazugehörigen Gesten – die durchaus arrogant wirken – finde ich es richtig sexy. Leider gibt es zu wenige Männer dieser Art. Und wie du mitbekommen hast, habe ich das Paring nicht einfach geändert. Zabini war ein Richtungsweiser, der das Handeln der Slytherinmänner erklärt hat. Das hätte ein Gryffindore nicht glaubhaft gekonnt. Ahhh... der Gedankenaustausch. Ja, wie du schon erwähntest: YEAH - hat mir selber viel Spaß gemacht, mich in diese Szene hineinzuversetzen. Und ja das war das letzte Chap, aber es gibt noch ein Epilog, in dem gibt es dann wieder was zum Schmunzeln... grins... Ven-knuddelt-dich-zurück

Luienna: ...schon geschehen!

TheSnitch: Wow, ja das war echt mal ne lange Review. Danke. So, dann schau ich mal, was hast du geschrieben. Also. Harry in diversen Prügelszenen. Damit will ich eigentlich die etwas kontroversen Seiten von ihm aufführen. Wie es eigentlich in der ganzen Story heißt, jeder hat zwei Seiten. Ich denke, die ganzen Erfahrungen, die Harry machen musste haben ihn reifen lassen, aber ich fände es schön, wenn er dennoch seine eigentlich verlorene Jugend ausleben kann. Zum Quidditchspiel: ja, es ist erst beendet, wenn der Snitch gefangen wird. Er wurde es auch, allerdings von beiden Suchen gleichzeitig. Ich hätte es vielleicht noch mal detaillierter erklären sollen. Natürlich sagte Mione zu Blaise Angebot nein, dass hätte ich ihr nicht so richtig abgenommen, dass sie einem, den sie nicht weiter kennt einfach in diesem Fall zugesagt hätte. Gut jetzt könntest du sagen, sie hat ihm aber beim Tanzen geglaubt. Das denke ich mal war weiblich Intuition. Nein, sie denkt auch nicht, dass sie da mit Sev hingehen könnte, dazu ist sie zu realistisch. Ich habe auch bewusst darauf verzichtet, dass er mit ihr auf dem Ball tanzt. Das würde er, in meinen Augen, nicht tun, es sei denn er würde von Albus gezwungen werden. Muse (lass man, es kann nicht jeder alles wissen, du hättest mich zum Anfang hier auf der Plattform erleben sollen bei slash und OOC saß ich schon mit einem Fragezeichen auf dem Gesicht vor dem Bildschirm) Also eine Muse ist, wie soll ich es erklären? Ursprünglich wurden die Töchter von Zeus die Musen genannt, da gab es für alles Mögliche eine (Gesang, Tanz, Liebesdichtung ect.), insgesamt waren es glaube ich 9 Und so sagt man, dass viele Schriftsteller vergangener Jhd., meist junge, hübsche Frauen, zu ihren Musen erklärt haben, weil sie in ihrer Gegenwart inspiriert wurden. Das ist eigentlich die Kurzfassung. Meine Muse heißt also Cilina, sie zeigt sich sehr, sehr wenigen Leuten. Ich sehe sie allerdings immer, auch wenn ich in unbequemen, weißen Jacken stecke, die auf dem Rücken verschnürt werden... irre lach...

...grins... was mein, mit unter unsinniges, Geschwafel angeht, na ja macht Spaß, keinen Sinn aber em... Spaß. Siehst du, jetzt fange ich schon wieder an. Ven-knuddelt-zurück

AREW-Fan: Danke! GEILLLL Blaise-ich-will-dich-so-sehr-Zabini ist ein Wesen der männlichen Gattung. Ohhh fuck, wie soll ich heute Nacht nur ruhig schlafen können ...lach...

McAbe: „tu nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde" – das lässt jetzt eine Menge Spielraum, hä?...lach... tja, und zu irgendwas muss unser verwelktes Huhn ja nützlich sein... grins... Was Blaise-ich-will-ein-Kind-von-dir-Zabini angeht, das ärgert mich irgendwie schon ein wenig, dass ich den nicht schon etwas früher mit untergebracht habe, aber na ja... du weißt ja, Ärmel schüttel – wart´s ab! Ven-grüßt-ganz-lieb-zurück

SelphieLeBlanc: Es ist niiieee zu spät! Danke! Ven-knuddelt-zurück

Curlylein: Eiskalte Engel hatte ich bei der Szene nicht im Kopf, aber er gehört definitiv auch zu meinen Lieblingen. Wenn ich darüber so nachdenke, würde Blaise exakt da reinpassen. Was den Soundtrack angeht, yes lässt sich auch super dazu schreiben. Und scheiß auf das Wetter, Blaise-du-willst-es-doch-auch-und-nun-raus-aus-den-Klamotten-Zabini lässt da die Temperatur von ganz allein steigen... grins... Ven-drückt-dich

Kardia: Was meinst du mit: WIE KONNTE DAS PASSIEREN??? ...ungeduldig an meinem Sangria nippel... hä? Grönland? Das war einfach nur fuck Hannover. Als wir gelandet sind hat es geregnet – war gar nicht nett! Dann mal schön fit bleiben, der Epilog kommt schon in Kürze! Ven-drückt-dich

Jo05: Beim Wetter kann ich mitmaulen. In Ostfriesland muss man seine Nerven wettertechnisch immer wieder strapazieren lassen... seufz... hier HIER Strandtapete HABEN!!! So, dann bin ich mal gespannt, ob du zum reviewn kommst oder wir uns nach dem Epilog wiederlesen. Ven-knuddelt-dich-zurück

Keks: klar, bislang habe ich eigentlich nie lang (Urlaub ausgeschlossen) auf mich warten lassen.

Weihnachtskeks: noch ein keks. Hi. Danke, für das Lob. Ven-grüßt-lieb-zurück

Kirilein: Keine Angst hier war schon mehr von Blaise-bekommt-sie-alle-(streichen!!!-bekommt-nur-mich!!!)-Zabini! Tja, diese Story solltest du dann doch lieber ohne Tom lesen... grins...

Nadeshiko: Schicker Hut! ...mit Hut in die Sonne leg und deine Erdbeeren freß... Blaise-Sexgott-zum-anbeten-Zabini scheint ja wirklich ein Junge zu sein, was mich unweigerlicht ins erotische Delirium treibt. (Habe ich das gerade gesagt? Scheint so. Ja, ja ich weiß! An der Stelle werde ich mal McAbe zitieren: GOSSE GOSSE GOSSE!) Was das Taschentuchende angeht – na ja, sag jetzt nicht, dass dies nach Taschentuch schrie??? Ich mag persönlich nicht eine Liebeserklärungs-blabla. Okay, wenn man in der Stimmung ist, aber ich finde es eher unrealistisch, deswegen wird Mione jetzt auch nicht für Tagen in etwaigen Betten in den Tiefen Hogwarts rumspringen, sondern wie geplant in die Ferien gehen, um ihre Eltern zu besuchen. Jedem das seine, wenn du lieber traurige Enden magst. Allerdings würde ein trauriges Ende nicht zu so viel Humor passen. Ven-wünscht-dir-auch-alles-Liebe

EvilTwin: Nein, dich habe ich in meinem Reviewkasten bislang noch nicht gelesen... EvilTwin erst mal vom Boden hochzieh... ich meine ich fühle mich wirklich geehrt, wenn du da so auf dem Boden rumkriechst, aber so kann man sich besser unterhalten. Hi! Erst mal. Tja, so wie es aussieht, werde ich für Blaise-ich-werfe-mich-vor-deine-Füße-und-verkünde-meine-wahre-Berufung-LASS-MICH-DEIN-SEXSKLAVE-SEIN-Zabini wohl noch ein Fanclub eröffnen müssen... grins... Ja, richtig Blaise, hör gut zu. Meine Bemühungen werden von dir in Naturalien bezahlt, KLAR SOWEIT?!?!

Nifilwen: Yeah, du freust dich auf ein neues Chap und ich auf eine neue Review, irgendwie ausgeglichen, hä? Ven-grüßt-lieb-zurück

j-light: Hola Herz, am Samstag gibt´s dann erst mal die Mallorca-Party! YEAH! Und NEIN Leute, ich heule meinem Urlaub nicht nach. Niemals. Vermisse nicht den Endlosstrand. NIEMALS. Vermisse nicht die Palmen und das warme Wetter. NIEMALS!!! NIEEEEEEE....heul.....MAAAALS!!!! Schätzchen, wir sollten da unbedingt wieder hin! Aber wem erzähl ich das... seufz!

Nachtschattengewächs: Blaise-so-viel-Katzengeräusche-kann-ich-gar-nicht-imitieren-wie-er-verdient-Zabini, hatte in diesem Chap allerdings eine wichtige Rolle. Mit der Eifersucht hattest du recht, aber zum Ball ist sie mit ihm nicht gegangen. Was die Abschlussszene im Badezimmer angeht, richtig, die sollte noch mal aufzeigen, wie gleich doch beide denken und Hermione dazu bringt gedanklich einen weiteren Schritt in die richtige Richtung zu machen. Ven-hugst-und-kisst-dich-ganz-lieb

Besserweiss: Danke, danke. Ja, ich habe auch so meine Lieblingskapitel in dieser Geschichte, obwohl es sehr, sehr schwer ist, weil ich bei allen eigentlich Spaß hatte. Ven-grüßt-zurück

Jinx: Nein, nein mit den beiden war es nicht aus. Schade eigentlich, das war so ein langes Chap, dass ich dich damit gar nicht mehr auf die Folter spannen konnte... grins...

Nadeshda: Freut mich, dass du so ein Gefallen an meiner Story gefunden hast und ein Update gab es hiermit ja schon.

Phania: Nix mit hängen lassen, da wäre ich ja schon wieder. Danke für das Lob.

Viviane: Baby, werde schnell wieder gesund mein Herz. Das kann ich ja nun gar nicht gut haben, wenn es dir schlecht geht. Ich denke an dich! Kisses Süße!

---

So, ihr Hübschen. Das war also das letzte Kapitel. Aber es kommt noch der Epilog... grins... hihi... da gibt es noch einmal eine Überraschung. Na, Lust auf Spekulationen? Dann hopp, hopp an die Tasten. REVIEWS ZU MIR!!!

Hugs&Kisses

Vengari


	20. Epilog

_**Überdenke deine Prioritäten**_

**_Epilog_**

Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als etwas von außen an die große Scheibe klickte. Es war Spätsommer und die letzten Strahlen der Abendsonne brachen mit messerscharfen Konturen durch die Fenster der Bibliothek. Staubpartikel wirbelten im nebligen Licht. Das Haus umhüllt von atemloser Ruhe.

Sie erhob sich vom Stuhl, kurz nachdem das schwere Buch auf die Tischplatte glitt, um dem klickenden Geräusch zu folgen. Sie trug bereits das dunkelgrüne lange Kleid für den Empfang, der in wenigen Stunden beginnen würde. Der seidene Stoff, der die letzten Sonnenstrahlen an diesem Abend in unzählige Partikel brach, raschelte, als er den Schreibtisch streifte. Ihre langen schweren Locken, die inzwischen schon vereinzelt graue Strähnen aufwiesen, waren geschickt hochgesteckt. In ihnen verwoben sich beinahe unscheinbar kleine grüne Blumen, die die Farbe des Kleides perfekt widerspiegelten.

Hermiones Mundwinkel zogen sich wie von selbst nach oben, als sie die Eule auf dem Fensterbrett erkannte und eilig machte sie das große Fenster auf.

Hogwarts.

„Nur herein mit dir."

Die braungefiederte Eule, mit dem Zeichen der Schule auf ihrem rechten Flügel, machte einen Satz und landete auf dem Schreibtisch, der direkt neben dem Fenster stand. Hermione holte ihr eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen und nahm die Pergamentrolle vom Bein, kurz darauf verschwand sie wieder durch das Fenster.

Elegant ging sie zurück zum Schreibtisch und setzte sich. Ihre Finger entrollten das Schriftstück und ihr Lächeln wurde breiter, da ihre Vermutung, wer den Brief gesandt hatte, nach den ersten zwei Worten bestätigt wurde.

. . .

**Liebste Mum,**

**wie wir ja bereits in den Ferien erfahren haben, wurde ich in meinem letzten Schuljahr auf Hogwarts nicht zum Headgirl gewählt. Im Grunde war es jedem klar, dass die Wahl nicht wieder auf eine Slytherinschülerin fallen würde. Gryffindor hat, was die weibliche Schülerpräsenz belangt, gepunktet. Im Nachhinein hoffe ich, dass du ebensowenig enttäuscht bist, wie ich.**

**Nachdem Dad seinen Posten als Tränkelehrer und Kopf unseres Hauses im letzten Schuljahr aufgegeben hatte, wurde uns heute sein Nachfolger vorgestellt. Lustig, du müsstest ihn vielleicht noch kennen. So weit ich weiß, war er damals in deinem Jahrgang, allerdings – wie du bestimmt schon vermutest, da er auch den Posten des Hauslehrers übernimmt – stammt er aus Slytherin. Was den Umgang mit den Schülern angeht, steht er Dad um nichts nach. Die restlichen Häuser hassen ihn schon jetzt. Ich mag ihn irgendwie, er hat eine merkwürdige Art und Weise. Arrogant, sarkastisch und intelligent und sehr autoritär. Äußerst faszinierend. Und Mum, unter uns, er sieht für sein Alter erstaunlich gut aus. Groß, schwarze lange Haare und stechend blaue Augen. Ich denke er wird hier noch unbewusst das ein oder andere Mädchenherz brechen. **

. . .

Ihr Blick wanderte vom Brief zum Bild auf dem Schreibtisch, dass ihre Tochter zeigte die ihr beinahe aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war, nur die schwarzen Augen hatte sie von ihrem Vater geerbt und die Farbe ihrer langen Locken. Schwarze Seide. Die junge Frau im Bild zog eine Augenbraue hoch, um kurz danach in fast hörbares Gelächter auszubrechen, während sie ihrem Vater dabei amüsiert auf den Arm schlug. Dieser schien nicht gerade glücklich darüber zu sein, dass seine Tochter versuchte ihn nachzuahmen. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, konnte es sich aber nicht verkneifen, dass sein rechter Mundwinkel ein Eigenleben entwickelte und sich nach oben schob.

Hermione schüttelte leicht den Kopf und schmunzelte über die kleine Schwärmerei ihrer Tochter. Ihr kam ihre eigene Geschichte in den Sinn, wie sie und Severus damals ganz langsam und voller Hürden und Streitereien ihr gemeinsames Leben begannen. Ganz zum Anfang hatte niemand an eine gemeinsame Zukunft geglaubt. Und erst die entsetzten Gesichter ihrer Freunde und Bekannten, als sie ihre Liebe öffentlich gestanden. Sie lachte. Als ihre Gedanken in diese Richtung wanderten, fragte sie sich allerdings plötzlich, ob Sorgen jetzt angebracht wären.

_Das mit Sev hatte einen ganz anderen Ausgangspunkt, ohne den wir vielleicht nie zueinander gefunden hätten_.

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und las weiter. Zudem war sie neugierig, bis jetzt war der Name von dem neuen Professor noch nicht gefallen.

. . .

**Das Problem der Doppelbelegung von Fächern, die wir schon in den Ferien besprochen haben, ist geblieben. Aber stell dir vor, Headmistress McGonagall hat mir ein Angebot gemacht, wie ich die Misere ganz einfach lösen könnte. Sie hat mir einen Zeitumkehrer für dieses Jahr zur Verfügung gestellt. Diesen magischen Gegenstand erhalten nur ganz, ganz wenige Schüler. Das Witzige dabei ist aber, dass sie mir erzählt hat, dass vor vielen Jahren du die letzte Schülerin warst, die den Zeitumkehrer benutzt hatte. MUM! Das hast du mir nie erzählt!**

**Mir fällt gerade auf, dass ich dir noch gar nicht geschrieben habe, wer Dad´s Nachfolger ist. Professor Blaise Zabini.**

**In Liebe**

**Serena**

. . .

_FUCK! SEVERUS! HILF MIR!!!_

Das war nicht gerade eine Entwicklung im jungen Leben ihrer Tochter, die ihr gefiel.

Zabini. Blaise Zabini. Sie konnte sich erinnern – und wie sie sich erinnern konnte.

Natürlich hatte sie ihr nie etwas über den Zeitumkehrer erzählt. Die einzigen, die darüber je etwas erfahren haben waren Harry und Ron. Die Gefahr war einfach zu groß, dass Severus im Nachhinein noch von der Schule geflogen wäre.

Ihre Augen flogen rastlos über die zusätzlichen Zeilen, die unter dem Namen ihrer Tochter standen. Panik. Die Pergamentrolle glitt aus ihrer Hand und landete ungeachtet auf dem Boden, kurz bevor Hermione, nach ihrem Mann rufend aus der Bibliothek stürmte.

. . .

**P.S. Vielen Dank, dass Du mir deine alte Ausgabe von Hogwarts – eine Geschichte geschenkt hast. Ich habe eine Notiz im Buch entdeckt, über die müssen wir noch mal reden, da bin ich ja neugierig. Sie scheint von Dad gewesen zu sein und auf ihr steht:**

**_Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern, Hermione._**

****

**_Überdenke deine Prioritäten!_**

. . .

ENDE

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

- - -

A/N: Ich habe ganz bewusst auf ein Liebesschwüre-happy-after-EVER-Ende verzichtet. Ich habe die Figuren schon genug umgebogen, dass ich wenigstens mit dem Verlauf einigermaßen realistisch bleiben wollte. Deswegen ist Hermione ganz regulär in die Ferien gegangen und das letzte Kapitel blieb mehr oder weniger offen. Der Epilog zeigt jetzt natürlich eine gemeinsame Zukunft auf. Ich fand die Idee zu witzig, dass die Tochter selber an den Zeitumkehrer gerät. Wie Hermione und Severus nun wirklich zueinander gefunden haben, liegt in eurer Phantasie.

- - -

Das war es also, mein erstes langes Baby, was beendet ist. Egal was danach kommt, ich werde es wohl immer lieben. EVER!!!

Ich weiß, dass dort draußen vor dem Bildschirm schon allein über 80 Leser sitzen, die mir bereits ein Kommentar hinterlassen haben. Ich kann es verstehen, wenn man nicht jedes Mal zu jedem Kapitel zum Reviewn kommt. Doch zeigt mir nach Beendigung der Story, dass ihr dabei geblieben seit. Auch die, die dieses hier schwarz gelesen haben und da gibt es eine Menge, schon allein wenn ich sehe, auf wie vielen Beobachtungslisten ich stehe. Also RAN AN DIE TASTEN!

Ein ganz liebes DANKE an alle, die mich während dieser Story begleitet, mitgeraten, mitgefiebert haben. Ich habe mich jedes Mal riesig gefreut, wenn ich euch aufs Glatteis führen konnte, wenn ihr erstaunt wart und wenn ihr lachen konntet. Einige von euch haben mir so lange Reviews geschrieben, dass ich wirklich gerührt war. Da ich die nächsten Reviews nicht mehr mit einem folgenden Chap beantworten kann, schreibt eure mail-addy dazu, falls ihr anonym reviewt.

- - -

Amruniel: Ich experimentiere gerade ein wenig, die ersten Snape-Imitationen sind mir noch nicht so gut gelungen, aber ich halte dich auf dem Laufenden ;o) Ven-grüßt-ganz-lieb-zurück

Seerose: Es ist immer wieder schön zu hören, dass der Zeitumkehrer-Unfall Erstaunen hervorruft. Ja, Flaschendrehen mit verschärften Regeln, meine Freunde lagen auch alle um – wir überlegen einen großen Drehteller zu bauen, um etwaige Spielchen nachzuahmen – YEAH! THATS FUN!

Kardia: Na, mein liebstes Streithuhn, was mache ich jetzt bloß ohne deine bissigen Kommentare? Was das Paring angeht, sehe ich genauso. Blaise und Mione zusammen, dass wäre auch nicht von schlechten Eltern. Es kommt immer drauf an wie man es darstellt. Mir persönlich hat Charlie am Anfang auch sehr gut gefallen, was ich vorher nicht gedacht hatte, aber dann habe ich ihn mir mal vorgestellt... und... em... NC17-Gedanken...hüstel... Wo war ich? Deine Idee mit dem Ende der Story – unanständige Dinge zuflüstern – das ist auch witzig, allerdings waren sie schon aus dem Schloss raus und der Epilog spielt ja weit in der Zukunft. Und Herzchen, ich bin gerührt, du hast dir wirklich Mühe mit der Review gegeben! Ven-knuddelt-zurück

Phania: Eine neue Leserin! Hi, herzlich Willkommen zum... eh... also zum Ende. Mh! Dir hat das Flaschendrehen also auch gefallen. Habe dich bereits notiert und du wirst bei der nächsten Flaschendrehrunde kontaktiert ;o)

Nicole: Mit Zabini bist du mir bestimmt nicht zu nahe getreten. Yeah! Er ist ein Mafiosi EVER! ...hihi... Wenn diese Art der männlichen Gattung es noch drauf hat, ganz bestimmte Gesten an den Tag zu legen – keine auffälligen, eher verdeckte – würde ich die auf offener Straße so anspringen. Ohne ven... eh... wenn und aber! ...grins... Ven-drückt-dich

Curlylein: Ach Herz, du kennst das ja selber, wenn eine lange Story zu Ende geht... Nein, es ist definitiv ein Ende, auch wenn der Epilog nach fortsetzenden Spaß schreit. Aber ich habe in Gedanken schon sehr viel Spaß mit meiner neuen Story, die aber - wie schon erwähnt – noch durchgeplant werden muss. Ven-hugst-dich

Ebony-zoot: Und mit dem Storyende abgefunden, eh? Nich? EH? Ab in die Ecke, dann kannst du noch mal darüber nachdenken... grins... Ven-drückt-dich

Kiwi123: Danke! Epi is da! Nächste Story wird wieder HG/SS beinhalten! Ven-drückt-dich-zurück

Nifilwen: Ja, das war ein definitives Ende. Die nächste Story muss noch vorbereitet werden, dann fange ich an zu schreiben, aber ich bin schon mal begeistert, dass ist doch ein Anfang. Ven-grüßt-lieb-zurück

Jo05: Ven: JO HAT REVIEWT! SIE (ER?) HAT ES WIRKLICH GESCHAFFT! GEIL!!! Arbeitskollegen: Was ist mit dir los??? Ven: Ich freu mich einfach! Arbeitskollegen: Hä??? Bleib´ ma ruhig! Ven: Man, ich freu mich, Jo hat reviewt! Arbeitskollegen: Wer ist Jo? Ven: ...freu... Keine Ahnung! Aber sie/er hat reviewt. Arbeitskollegen: WAS ist reviewn? Ven: ...stöhn... ich geb´s auf! Ven-knuddelt-ganz-doll-zurück

AREW-Fan: ...dir auf den Kopf tätschel... ich komme ja wieder, mit genauso viel Spaß, versprochen! Ven-drückt-dich

Engelchen: Ach, Süße. Das ist echt lieb von dir, auf die Knie zu fallen, aber ich kann dich nicht heiraten... eh... falscher Text, Sorry! Also, ich kann dir eins versprechen, die nächste Story wird etwas länger, weil darin einfach mehr passiert. Okay? Aber das Butterbier nehme ich trotzdem gern. So, mein nachtumhülltes Flügelwesen – Ven-knuddelt-dich

Herm: Du meinst wohl aus meinem kranken Hirn... wildes Gelächter... Die nächste kommt, ihr müsst euch nur ein Weilchen gedulden. Und nicht weinen, ich verschwinde nicht von der Bildfläche! Ven-drückt-dich

Jaypallas: Danke! Und ja, ich habe sehr viele Kraftausdrücke, die ich den beiden in den Mund lege, allerdings nicht ganz in den Mund, bis auf Zicke und Bastard, bleiben das ja Gedanken. Aber was soll´s, andersherum hätte mit den beiden nicht so viel Spaß gehabt.

CallistaEvans: Und genau das wollte ich erreichen, ein Happy End, welches nicht kitschig und allzu abwegig erscheint. Nein, zwischen Harry und Draco kommen keine neuen Fragen auf... nein, nein... das hatte ich nicht geplant, aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich an den beiden, im Laufe der Story, gefallen gefunden habe. Besonders an Harry, der ist mir das erste mal ans Herz gewachsen... aber na ja, was soll man erwarten, man schreibt ihn schließlich so, wie man ihn gerne haben möchte. Bei deiner Erklärung wegen Zabini musste ich grinsen. Ich habe genau den gleichen Kram durch. PtQ gelesen – dort war er ein Mädchen (im Übrigen - mich darüber geärgert, dass es nicht zu Ende geschrieben wurde, obwohl Riley hat den Smut-Teil ja im Nachhinein noch veröffentlicht.) Dann bin ich ins Netz und habe mich schlau gemacht, mit dem Ergebnis, dass es ein Mädchen- oder Jungennamen sein kann. Nun gut, so wie es aussieht, hat sie ja jetzt gesagt, dass es ein Junge ist... gins... ja, komm zu Mama!... lach... Was die Augenbraue angeht, jup Voraussetzung. Willkommen in Slytherin! ... Augenbraue hochzieh... Ja, man wird mehr von mir hören. Ven-grüßt-ganz-lieb

McAbe: GOSSE GOSSE GOSSE!! EVER! Yeah! Nö, der Sevi durfte nicht mitspielen und von Blaise gab es ja noch etwas, was du daraus macht bleibt in deinen Gedanken – quasi in der...na? richtig: GOSSE! ...grins... Was deinen Mann angeht, der sollte hier mal so´n bisschen rumstöbern, da kann der noch richtig was lernen! ...grins... was das angeht hatte ich schon eine Menge Spaß beim nachahmen von.... hüstel... das lassen wir mal! Ven-küsst-dich

Blub: Ich denke, das war nach deiner Review wirklich schnell.

Viviane: You are the best beta! EVER!!! Ich bete dich einfach an. EVER!!! Kisses Love!

- - -

So ihr Lieben. Ich werde mich jetzt um Purebloods kümmern, damit dort die Story endlich weiter geht, dann werde ich selbst ein wenig lesen, wozu ich im Moment eher seltener kam. (und die Liste ist lang) Aber das nächste Objekt steht in den Startlöchern. Es wird sich wieder um Hermione und Severus drehen – hauptsächlich jedenfalls – ich freue mich auf jeden Fall auf Tante Voldi – dieser Möchte-gern-Bösewicht ist dabei. Es wird ein Wiedersehen mit Blaise-MEINS-Zabini geben. Allerdings muss ich die Story im Detail noch durchplanen, damit ich euch wieder überraschen kann.

Wie gesagt – man liest sich wieder und ich freue mich drauf!

**Hugs&Kisses**

Vengari


End file.
